New Girl, Old Story
by DCreed
Summary: Something big is stirring in Wonderland, and a novice detective is right in the middle of it! Can a girl with her head on straight hope to even survive in Wonderland, much less save it from certain destruction? Or will the old evils rising swallow her and everything? Have no fear Wonderland, C.J Thourn is on the case! OCxWhite. T, just to be safe. Cover image by JMichelleW.
1. Prolog

**New Girl, Old Story**

Prolog

_Heroes are not bourn, they are made. Why is it that clichés are always the truest things humanity has ever uttered? _

I cracked my tired eyes to see my big brother looming over me. He jostled me again, urgency making his voice tight. A haze covered my mind, causing my movement to be groggy and clumsy. I didn't quite hear what Ni-san* was telling me, for it seemed like there was clay stopped up in my ears. But the urgency and … fear in his brown eyes and etched into his young face pushed my own fear to the surface. I slipped my dress and shoes on quickly and silently, the familiarity from practice guiding my small hands. I was 5 years old and already a trained master in midnight getaways.

After I was finished dressing, Ni-san grasped my hand and whisked me out of the room. Only then did I notice the bag slung around his shoulder. Our footsteps were silent as we tread down the narrow hallway. All that had been blurred by sleep was now as sharp as a razor, as though the haze was lifted from my mind. I may be 5, but I'm far from stupid. I knew exactly what was happening. Anticipation coiled like a viper in my stomach.

Ni-san stepped lightly from the hallway, me right on his heels, and stopped dead. Horror seeped through my very bones as I peeked from behind Ni-san's leg. There, in front of our escape route, _they_ stood. _She _scowled at Ni-san, tossing me a scalding glance, and curled her lips in rage. _He _leaned casually against the door, amusement shimmering in his shark-like eyes despite his blank face. Ni-san and _that woman_ spat bitter comments for a short time, the animosity and hatred so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife.

_She_ screeched in rage when one of Ni-san's jibes struck a nerve. She hissed an order to _that man ._Time slowed to a crawl, despite that it only took a few instances. _That man _grinned with sadistic glee as he raised his gun to his mark. The bang sounded as he pulled the trigger, my brothers shout of desperation sounding in my ears. Then, all was dark.


	2. The New Routine

CH.1: The New Routine

_Be silent and breathe steady, _echoed through my thoughts as I crouched in the darkness. It would seem I have abnormally good night vision, so, even in the near darkness of the rafters above the storage building, I could see my bounty clear as day. _In and out, _I told myself as I readied my camera. Now, the drugs are in position! I clicked the button on my camera. A blinding flash illuminated the area, driving away the shadows that had previously kept my presence secret. The drug dealer and my targets heads jerked to the source of the disturbance. My mark shouted in shock as his puny eyes landed on me, noticing the human-shaped smudge in the darkness. The dealer grabbed his goods with shaking hands and attempted escape, the target hot on his heels.

I allowed a slightly smug smile to curve on my lips. I pulled my weapon of choice from my hip holster, feeling the familiar weight and coolness of the handle curve into my hand. I took aim at the retreating figures and lightly tapped the trigger. **BANG!** I didn't bother with a silencer for such an easy job. A figure went down without so much as a grunt. The other panicked, tripping over the others limp body and trying crawl away like a stupid girl in a horror movie.

I easily jumped from my perch in the rafters down onto some cargo boxes, picking my way down as graceful as a jungle cat. Upon reaching the bottom, I charged toward my target like a mad dog. The man's beady eyes widened in fear, rolled up in the back of their sockets, and he went still.

I stopped short of my target and the dealer, disbelief making my mind numb. I padded over to my bounty and checked his vitals. I snickered under my breath, "Out f_ cold. How can he call himself a man?" I turn him over and cuff him, doing the same to his pimp. I check his neck for the impact point. I smirk at the reddening bruise adorning the back of his neck. That was going to hurt like hell when he woke up.

You see, because I'm a "hull them in" type of girl, and am rarely reduced to kill, I use a splat gun* and little balloons full of sleep powder instead of a real gun and bullets. If I do get into a situation where some serious violence is necessary, I fight bare-handed… or with a pipe. Really whatever's available? On this run I had a client whose husband was acting strange. Originally I thought it was just as unfaithful spouse case, hence the camera. After stalking him for a few days, I found that the case was a lot more than I initially thought. No, it was a lot more illegal than that. It was all the same to me. The more scum I pick up, the more they pay me. And with the photographic evidence, jailing them would be a snap.

I clipped them to a nearby pole, and searched them for anything that might help them escape when they came to. Coming up empty handed, I made a quick call to the cops. After a short scolding from the chief for not bringing any backup, he rumbled in his too-deep voice that they were on the way, for me to go home and that they'd pay me when I showed up at work. Pleased with myself, I slung my bag over my shoulder, fixed my dirty blonde hair, and trotted away, humming a merry little tune. "This is gonna be a good week for you Thourn_,_" I told myself in a sing-song voice. Damn was I way off.

Perhaps this is a little late, but my name is C.J Thourn, 17 years old. Occupation: Private Detective. And loving it.

The next day started out like most other Sunday mornings. I got up, fed my tabby Leftover, (No I didn't feed him leftovers, his name was Leftover.) and ate my own breakfast. Only this morning was an exceptionally beautiful one, so I decided to take a walk. Raise your hand if you can figure out why that was a bad idea. Anyways, I pulled on my usual outfit; a burnt orange V-neck T with my brown long-sleeves jacket that cut off at mid-torso, a long and baggy pair of black cargos, and of course my favorite pair of dark gray combat boots. In the bathroom glanced at the mirror. Large, honey brown eyes set into a slightly angular face glanced back at me. I pulled my shoulder length and slightly spiky dirty blonde hair into its uniform loose braid. Finally, I put on my hat. Not just any hat, my hat. The hat Ni-san gave my before he…. I shook my head as soon as the pain induced by that thought entered. No need to ruin the day so early in the morning. The old hat somewhat resembled a classic policeman's eight-point cap, but it was soft with age, the sharp corners long since worn dull.

Having completed my usual ritual of dressing, I slung my bag over my shoulder as I strode out the door. I **never **went anywhere without it. I strolled down the cracking pavement of the road, figuring there was no sidewalk to walk on. I already knew exactly where I wanted to go. Very near to my crib* there was an old (but still in use) rec center with a little park and basket ball court with rusting hoops on opposing sides. Beyond the center and play mat* was a small pit for bonfires that I'd never seen used and, a ways further, a forest that really more like a woods it was so small, with dirt bike trails veining through it. All of it set in clearing just behind the great white water tower. However, it was none of these places that I wanted to go. Up near the left-hand corner of the clearing, a little ways up from the bonfire pit, was small grove of trees, surrounded by bamboo-like weeds. On the side of the grove facing the woods, away from the playground, was a narrow opening into the grove. Inside, there were really only about 3 widely spaced trees, so there was plenty of room. The ground was littered with leaves so that it was almost like a mat on the ground. With the large opening looking up to the sky it was lovely, and my favorite place to relax.

One of the trees had an abandoned animal burrow snuggled right up at its base. Under some dead leaves, I kept a dark brown water-tight box hidden amongst the tree roots. It had few pencils, lots of paper and erasers, and box of colored pencils. You know, in case I manage to draw something worth coloring. Each pencil was brand new and untouched.

I leaned against a tree, pencil and notebook in hand, and started doodling whatever the hell came to mind. After a few squiggled caricatures and a very crappy squirrel in a cape eating a flaming taco, I got bored and just decided to watch clouds. Unfortunately, this was the longest drought on record, so the sky was endlessly blue. At some point in my futile search for a cloud, however small, I drifted to sleep.

I awoke to a poke in the face. Expecting some neighborhood kid I knew, I cracked an eye growled a warning to the offender. "If you value your life, you'll walk away. Right. Now." But it was not familiar face that I had expected. Before me was a total stranger. And given my history and occupation, I was just a wee bit paranoid. The one who crouched before me was a young man, rather tall, thin, and very pale. He wore what seems to be a red and brown waistcoat, white pants, and, for reasons beyond me, a large pocket-watch on a chain. Glancing him over again, I noted that he had clock not only on a chain, but that the theme repeated throughout his entire outfit. His tie, shoes, and coat where all clock themed. But, it was not his attire that I found strange, but his own features. He had rather large, slightly pale red eyes behind circular spectacles, and silvery white, strait hair. And… what the hell where those things on his head!

His bizarre appearance was only one of the factors that led me to my next action. Before he could reply to my previous threat, my hand shot up, as if on its own accord, and conked him hard on the nose. I bolted to my feet as he doubled over, holding his nose in pain and swearing. A pang of guilt flashed through my mind as I warily eyed the man. At least I got a better look at the things on his head. They seemed to be long, white rabbit ears…WTF. Maybe he's just some lost guy who was on his way to a costume party.

I lean down a bit, hand outstretched cautiously. "Um, hey there." He jumped at the sound of my voice, red eyes wide. "No, wait! I sorry I hit you. You just surprised me, that's all." I say quickly as I offer him my hand. He gives me a look and gets up by himself. I don't blame him.

Standing up, he was a lot taller than me. Then again, I'm 5 ft. 12", so most average height men look really tall to me. He adjusted his glasses, still looking at me, as if he were trying to read me like a book. "I was just going to ask where I might find Miss. Thourn." He said slowly. My ears perked. "You mean C.J Thourn?" I ask with a skeptical eye. He perked up,"Yes! Do you know where I might find her?" My hand was already on the knife I keep in my pocket. "Speaking," I stated casually. His eyebrows hit his hairline. Then he cracked a grin. "Oh, you're Miss. Thourn? My apologies for my earlier rudeness. Please walk with me, I have a job for you." And with that, he turned and walked towards the woods briskly. Startled, I had to run to try and catch up with him. Damn, he was fast. "Please hurry Ms. Thourn, we don't want to be late." He called back to me. "Wait, late for wh-, "I was cut short as my next step never connected with the ground. Instead, I was sent tumbling down into darkness. I don't know how long I was falling before I blacked out, but the last thing I heard was a voice echoing in my mind. _Now, your game begins C.J._


	3. Dreamscapes and Interrogations

CH.2: Dreamscapes and Interrogations

When I opened my eyes, it was not the typical scenery of the grove that I saw. What I **did** see was what I imagined a drug trip would look like. All around me, even below me, were purplish-gray clouds that seemed to shift through multiples of other colors. Memories of the events prior flooded my mind instantly. I swerved my head left and right, scouring the near-featureless landscape for that damned lunatic that had caused my fall.

Out of the blue, a voice sounded from behind me. "If it's the white rabbit you're looking for, he's not here." I instantly spun around, prepared to knock the voices owner into a comma. My fist halted in mid-swig and my jaw hit the ground upon coming face to face with the strangest person I had yet to meet. Another young man was before me, this one wearing an eye patch over one of his solid gray eyes and sterling silver hair in weird cut. He was wearing some freaky looking suit with detachable sleeves and lots of loops just hanging around. But the part that really scared the crap out of me was that he was floating. **UPSIDEDOWN! **

After getting an eyeful of him, I wound my punch back up. He suddenly got pale, float/jumped back, and bobbed right-side-up. He put his hands up in a show of innocence. "No! I'm sorry I scared you! My name is Nightmare and you're in the dream realm! Please don't hit me!" He spouted it all so fast I was surprised he didn't stutter. Ignoring the fact that he had answered all me initial questions before I'd asked him, I lowered my fist and gave him a skeptical eye. "O.K, Nightmare. Exactly what happened, who was the rabbit eared guy, what do you have to do with all of this, and if this is a dream, then where's my real body?" I shot off the interrogation questions so fast he looked dazed.

Then Nightmare chuckled. "So many questions and so little time. I know you must be confused and a little scared, but unfortunately there's not enough time to explain fully. But I can tell you this; beware of your actions, for if you wish to go home, you mustn't lose your heart. If you do, you can never return to the world you knew." My face was a monument to confusion and disbelief. "Wait, what do you mean by…" I was cut off by a rumbling in the clouds around us. "It would seem our time is up C.J. I will explain further next time." And with that, he was gone. "Nightmare, wait damn it!" and then I was plunged into darkness once more.


	4. Wonderland's New Forgener

CH.3: Wonderland's New Foreigner

Bright sunlight was turning the inside of my eyelids a fleshy red. I lazily slapped my arm over my eyes and rolled over. A voice sounded above my curled form. "Hey! She moved just now!" The voice was rather deep, obviously male, but due to my barely conscious state, for once I didn't give a damn. An almost robotic version of the previous voice made a snarky comment. "I can see that dumbass. At least now we know the bitch is alive. Flip her over check her face." Then I felt a large hand on my shoulder, probably trying to flip me as the second voice had commanded.

When the man tried to flip me, my instincts kicked in. People have really got to stop waking me up. It's dangerous. My own hand shot up and got an iron clad grip on the mystery mans wrist. I kicked out my leg to the approximate area where the man was standing. He went down with a shout of surprise, as I used his weight as he was falling to leverage myself up to my feet. Then I planted my foot in the center of his back and twisted his arm behind his head. NOW I was awake and pumped. I glowered at the figure beneath my boot, not that he could see it. I was hoping he could feel it though.

"Who are you, where the hell am I, how did I get here, and… what the hell is that on your head?" I shouted, noting the bizarre clown-like hat he'd been wearing. "Way to fu***** go Joker, you found a psychotic bitch." The second voice from before seemed to be coming from nowhere. I twisted the man, Joker's, arm harder. He winced and twisted his head to look up at me, though the angle didn't give him a good view of anything but the side of my earthbound leg. "Miss, I understand that you are confused. If you would be so kind as to let me up, I'm sure I could shed some light onto your predicament."

I gave him a suspicious glare. Being pinned on his stomach, it was a little hard to pull many traits from him. But because he had twisted his head around, I could see his profile. From what I could tell, he was rather tall, early to mid-twenties, shaggy yet short wine red hair with matching eyes. I could also see that he was rather attractive… and wearing weird clothes just like everyone I'd meet since that damn white haired freak showed up.

"Are you gonna let us up or not, bitch." The ghost voice rudely prompted, snapping me out of my analysis. My eyes widened and I jerked the man's arm again. He gave a polite smile and said, "I will also explain who keeps insulting you." That **alone **was worth letting him up. I removed my foot from his back, keeping my grip on his hand and helping him up to his feet.

Once he was up, I backed away and gave his front side the usual glance over. He was indeed very handsome, even the color of his hair and eyes seemed to blend right in with his bizarre attire; which included an eye patch. WTH was with people and eye patches all of a sudden? His lone eye widened at the site of the girl who had pinned him so easily. The ghost voice started laughing. "Nice Joker! You got your ass handed to you by some half pint little bitch!" The voice continued to laugh as I swung my head every which way, but found no one but the 2 of use.

I glared accusingly at the man, presumably named Joker. Joker gave another polite smile and said, "Well first, I should answer your first questions. As you've most likely figured out already, my name is Joker. This," he gestured to the forest that I had only just noticed around us, "is Wonderland." I almost blacked out again. "As to how you got here, I'm guessing that you're a foreigner and that you followed a white rabbit down the rabbit hole. And this," he pointed to his hat," is my hat. I am a ringmaster after all."

I massaged my temples, now aching from the new information. "O.K got that. And the disembodied voice?" I prompted. Joker pointed down to the small white mask on his belt. I gave it look that probably read as 'are you crazy?' "Sup, bitch." I almost jumped out of my skin. Indeed, the voice seemed to be coming from mask. Joker chuckled at my reaction. "Miss, I think I might be able to explain better if we go somewhere more accommodated." I gave him a wary look and nodded slowly. He smiled and held out his hand. "I believe you never gave me your name Miss." I contemplated giving a fake name, but ruled that out because I was probably just dreaming.

"C.J Thourn. And what's his name?" I ask, nodding to the mask. "It's Joker, whore." My eye twitched at the foul name, but I shrugged it off. "Wait, you're both named Joker?" I ask. "Yes, well, I suppose I'll explain that as well when we reach our destination." And with that, I took his hand and he led me to god knows where. I was firing question after question, with always the same answer; when we get there.


	5. THe Rules of Wonderland

**HEY! I FINNALY LEARNED TO DO NOTES! ANYWAYS, SORRY FOR THE POOR AUTHORING, BUT HERES MY FOURTH CHAPPY! REVIEWS ARE WELCOM! PLEASE ENJOY! ****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT C.J.**

CH.4: The Rules of Wonderland

I smelled our destination before I saw it. The smell of multiple animal feces, cotton candy, and sweat flitted through the air. "A circus?" I inquired. Joker looked at me with slight surprise. "You must truly be quite a speculative young lady. So I presume you've been to a circus before?'" he asked with a honest curiosity in his eye.

"No, well, never just for fun." I put as nonchalantly as possible, hoping he wouldn't raise further questions about my line of work. Like I actually tell people I handcuff other people and throw them in the clank for a living. Of course, my luck is nonexistent. "Oh, for work then. What do you do?" His tone was way too curious for my tastes.

Then I heard the sound of tiny footfalls rapidly approaching us. Out of the bush jumped a little girl wearing colorful clothes similar to what a clown would wear and a mini version of Joker's hat. "Joker-sama! An elephant has escaped!" It was at about that time that I began my panic attack upon seeing the girl had no eyes. I looked desperately to Joker, who chuckled at my freaked out expression.

"It would seem something has come up in my absence. I will allow the other Joker to explain to you." With that, he tapped my shoulder and the sights and smells of the circus melted away. In their place was a bleak, dark seen of brick walls and cell door bars. _Prison,_ was the first thing that clicked into my mind. The second was, _WTF!_ The third was another redhead, nearly identical to the ringmaster that was with me except with darker, more uniform like… well, uniform. He was chilling on a chair next to a table set for three.

"So you're finally here bitch." He said as casually as if he hadn't just insulted me. "Yes, and I finally get to meet the jackass that keeps calling me a bitch." I said with a tone equal to his. He raised his visible eyebrow in intrigue. "Sit down. What the hell do you want to know." I took the seat next to him and began my interrogation routine. It was kind of a bad habit, making every question sound like I'm about to shine a light in your face.

"I want to know everything. Starting with you Jokers." I state, outing on my best poker face. "Easy. As you've seen, there are two Jokers. I run the prison, where we are now, and he runs the circus. Some people call me Black and him White." I nodded, "That makes sense. And who were the other two I meet earlier." "That Peter White, the dumbass rabbit who lives in Heart Castle. You were unconscious when we found you, so I guess by the other one, you mean Nightmare. He's as incubus and lord of the Tower of Clover."

"What and where those places you were talking about are." By now we were just doing Q'n A back and forth. "There are 5 territories in this world; Joker's circus, Heart Castle, Hatters Mansion, the Tower of Clover, and the Amusement Park. This prison is a part of joker's circus. The Circus and Clover Tower are the only neutral territories; the other 4 are in a power struggle." "Why didn't that girl have a face?" "In this world, only role holders have faces. The other people are the non important characters. _So that means role holders are important, and that Black and White are both role holders._ If there's one thing I'm good at, it's connecting the dots.

"So who are the other role holders and where do they live?" Black sighed in annoyance. "You never shut the hell up, do you? Here, there are me and White. At Heart Castle there's Peter white, Ace and Vivaldi. At the amusement park there's Goland, Peirce, and Boris. At Clover Tower there's Julius, Gray, and Nightmare. At the Hatter Mansion there's Blood, Eliot, and the twins Dee and Dum. We'll let you figure out their roles for yourself." I nod,"Fair enough. What's a foreigner?" He was starting to look real pissed. "A person who's not from Wonderland. There's one other named Alice staying at Clover Tower. Will that be all?" He put that last part in a tone that made me twitch. "Almost. How do I get home?" I lean in for this answer. I'd already had enough of this Psycholand.

Black smacked his forehead and muttered some profanities. "Check your pockets." He muttered from behind his hand. I did as told and found something that probably shouldn't have been there. It was a slender, light blue crystal vile with a spade shaped rubber stopper. It was beautiful, but empty of any kind of contents. I looked at Black quizzically. "Knew it. That was the Potion of Spades. Once you drink it, you have to participate in the game." My eyebrows hit my hairline. "Game? What the hell are you talking about? And I don't remember drinking anything!" "That damn rabbit probably slipped you it while you were unconscious. The game for foreigners is that they have to interact with the inhabitants of Wonderland. As you do that, the vile will get fuller. When the vile is full, you can either chose to go home or stay here."

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF F***ED UP GAME IS THAT!"My outraged voice ricochet off the prisons walls. I had finally blown my top. I rocketed to my feet and stormed towards the door. Black actually jumped back at my sudden aura of violence, which had previously been concealed by my cop face. "Where the hell are you going!" Black shouted at me back. "TO GIVE THAT DAMN RABBIT A LESSON ABOUT THROWING PEOPLE DOWN HOLES!" I shouted right back.

_P.O.V Change_

As C.J's figure disappeared down the hallway, White emerged from the shadows behind Black. "Spunky young lady, isn't she?" Black turned and scowled at his twin. "What **is** Nightmares game? Why the hell would he allow 2 foreigners at once, much less some crazy commando bitch?" White shrugged and turned around, a thoughtful look on his face. "Who knows? We'll just have to watch as the story plays out." Black turned to look back at the exit C.J had taken. "Dumbass doesn't even know where she's going."

**YEAH! O.K, I KNOW THERE WERE SOME CONFUSING THINGS IN THE CHAPPYS PRIOR.**

**NI-SAN- JAPANES FOR BIG BROTHER**

**CRIB- C.J'S SLANG FOR A HOUSE OR HANGOUT**

**SPLAT GUN- A BB/MINI-WATER BALLON GUN.**

**AND HER LAST NAME IS ACTUALLY PRONOUNCED THORN, JUST WITH A U THROWN IN FOR FLARE. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSON!**


	6. Hatters

**6****th**** CHAPPY! THAT WAS FAST. PLEASE REVIEW! SERIOUSLY! EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME! ALICE GET'S TO BE IN THIS ONE, AND YES, I DID MAKE HER BRUNETTE! THAT'S HOW IT IS IN THE GAME. AND I KNOW C.J'S DESCRIPTIONS SOUND LIKE POLICE PROFILES. SHE IS A DETECTIVE.**

CH.6: Hatters, What Could Go Wrong?

I stormed off in whatever direction my feet turned. I was so busy plotting the white rabbit's downfall; I didn't notice that the leaves had changed color or that I was walking right into gigantic and super fancy gate. In fact, I didn't notice until I bonked my forehead on it. I looked up, inspecting it, when I felt a presence behind me. I spun around, only to be met by yet another weirdly dressed guy.

This one was exceptionally tall and buff. I have to tilt me head at a 90 degree angle to take all of him in. He had long, wavy orange hair and violet eyes. I have to admit, if it wasn't for the tan and floppy rabbit ears on his head, I would have been attracted off the bat. He narrowed his violet eyes down at me. "Are you a guest, or a spy?" My sarcasm nerve nearly had a spaz attack. "If I was a spy, not only would I not tell you, but I wouldn't use the front door." This clip from my sarcasm file was accompanied by an eye roll and an urge to throw a 'dumbass' in there. Bad move.

In a flash, I had a gun to my head and a very ticked off rabbit man glaring at me. I guess he wasn't a big comedy fan. An instant before I could karate chop his freakin hand off I hear another voice. "Elliot! What are you doing?" Both our heads snap around to see a young maiden, perhaps no older than me, running towards us as fast as her red Mary Jane* styled shoes would allow her. 'Elliot' automatically re-holstered his gun. He gets to keep his hand today.

When she reached us she put her hands on her hips and started actually **scolding** Elliot. Now I was getting a good look at her. Waist length brown hair cascaded down her back, the sky blue bow on her head matching her poofy dress and white apron. Turquoise eyes and blue-and- white striped stockings were the last noteworthy thing about her. Although there was something… off about her I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Elliot! Why is it that you have to point a gun at everybody who shows up at the gate? She could just be lost like I was, remember?" "Yes, I'm sorry. I was just doing my job." he said first to the girl, then to me. He really did look sorry with his ears against his head like that. I held up my hand, "Say no more. I've got some pretty crazy stories from work to." I half-turned to the girl, "Thanks for the backup…" She smiled and held out her hand. "Alice Liddell." My eyes almost popped from their sockets. Then I gave her a broad grin and grasped her hand as though it would save me from being cast into Hell. "You mean Alice, as in the foreigner Alice? I'm a foreigner to!" Alice looked like she was going to have a heart attack on the spot, double for Elliot.

"Another foreigner, you say?" The new voice was deep as a mid-continent well. Alice visibly twitched at the sound. I turned to meet the source of the voice. My brown eyes were met by Siberian husky eyes. I jumped back a step, alarmed by the stranger's closeness. In full view he had long, spiky black hair under a generously ordinate top hat. He was also wearing a white tux and bow tie… which I found stupid as all hell. Behind him was a pair of twins, identical except for their eye colors and corresponding uniforms. _Since this is Elliot, they must be Blood, Dee, and Dum… and I must be at the Hatter Mansion._ Aren't I smart? The twin in red looked me over. "This lady is a foreigner to, Onee-chan*?" Alice was still getting over the shock of the relevance. Then she smiled, "Yes, she is. If its O.K with Blood, would you like to join us for tea?" Tea wasn't my favorite drink, but I'd take any excuse to make small talk with another person from my world.

I glanced at Blood, who nodded an O.K, and turned back to Alice," I'd love to." Blood stepped up and cleared his throat. "I am Blood Dupre, the owner of this mansion and the mafia headman. That is my right hand man, Elliot March. And these are my gatekeepers, Dee and Dum." I had stopped listening after **mafia**. As a detective, I always had bad run ins with gangs, but I had never gotten under the eye of anything close to the mafia. Much less talked to the head honcho himself!

I was snapped out of my silent panic attack when I felt something latch on to me waist. I looked down to see Dee and Dum snuggling up to my stomach. The red one, Dum, looked up and grinned. "Now we have 2 pretty ladies to play with brother!" Dee looked to his twin, "I just hope this one is more fun than Onee-chan!" Alice gave them a cross look. "Hey, I'm lots of fun!" She shook her head and smiled sweetly at me. "I believe you never got a chance to say your name." "C.J Thourn." She giggled,"It's very nice to meet you C.J. The others already went ahead. Shall we join them?" She offered me her hand to lead the way.

I accepted and let her lead me through the intricate mansion. Normally I would have focused on memorizing the layout of the mansion, but I was too busy chatting with Alice. "So Alice, how exactly did you get to Wonderland? And more importantly, how do you get out?" She gave me a pained look. "You drank the potion to?" I nodded. She sighed and looked at me again. "I was sitting with my sister in the garden. I dozed off after she left to get a deck of cards, and when I woke up, Peter kidnapped me." My eyebrows went up. "You mean that white haired bastard? He **kidnapped **you!" She nodded sadly. "And then he forced me to drink that stupid potion." _What does she mean f-…__**oh.**_ "Don't worry. I'll hit him twice as hard." I gave her a sly grin as visions of chainsaws and machetes danced in my head. She laughed happily and came to a stop. She looked at me and smiled, "Here we are." I looked to where she was pointing and finally started to understand why this was a Wonderland.

**A BIT RUSHED, I KNOW. I GUESS I'M STILL TRYING TO FIND A MEDIUM BETWEEN MY SUPER DESCRIPTIVE FIRST CHAPTERS AND A NOT SO DESCRIPTIVE ONE. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO SHARE THEIR THOUGHTS, REVEIWS ARE WELCOME!** **I KNOW HAVE A POLL WHERE YOU CAN HELP PICK WHO C.J ENDS UP WITH!**


	7. a Tea Party?

**CHAPPY #7! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, SEND ME REVEIWS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE ON WHO C.J ENDS UP WITH! CAUSE I DON'T KNOW DAMNIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

CH.7: a Tea Party

My eyes were met with the most delicious looking array of food I'd ever seen! The hatter boy's were all seated around a table piled high with enough food for a feast! The twins sat next to each other, Elliot on the opposing side. Blood was seated on the end of the table, an empty chair on either side of him. All of it set up in the most gorgeous garden I had ever seen. Then I noticed it was night.

"Umm, what happened to the sun?" I gave Alice a confused look. When we entered the mansion, it had been broad daylight. She giggled. "Time is random here. Come, sit." She took the chair next to Elliot, so I sat down next to Dum. My stomach growled and I started piling the food on my plate. Alice nibbled some little sandwiches while Elliot was really putting away the carrot cake. The twins munched some cupcakes, though Blood seemed content just sipping tea.

Alice looked up from her mini-sandwiches and smiled at me. "C.J, you mentioned earlier you had a job. What is it?" Everyone perked up; it seemed they were all interested in my line of work. On normal circumstances, I don't tell people I had only just met. But I liked Alice; she was just so friendly and nice it seemed impossible to not like her. I grinned, "I'm a detective." Alice dropped her sandwich.

At first, thought I'd done something wrong. Then I saw the stars in her eyes. "Really? You're a real, live detective? I love reading detective novels, but I've always wanted to meet one! You just have to tell me all about it!" I smile sheepishly, blushing at her lavish comments. "I'm really only a novice, but I do have some stories to tell." Dee leaned forward, "Umm, what's a detective?" Alice and I exchanged looks, seeing that we were the only ones who did know.

Alice turned to the boys. "A detective is someone whose job is to find out who broke the rules and to bring them to justice. You see, in our world, it's illegal to kill people." I took my turn in the explanation. "But some people chose not to follow the rules. They'll kill someone and make it were no one knows it was them. It's my job to find out who did it, and put them behind bars." As I finished my explanation, the boys all had thoughtful looks on their faces.

Alice didn't waste any time. "C.J, please tell me about your first case." I was about to tell the story when the night sky suddenly turned blindingly bright. Blood stood up. "It seems tea time is over. I look forward to seeing you ladies again." I couldn't help but notice the particularly predatory look towards Alice. Alice turned to me, "C.J, you don't have a place to stay yet, do you?" I shook my head. I didn't think going back to the Jokers was a good idea till I'd given that damn rabbit what for. She squealed in delight. "So that means you can stay with me at Clover Tower!" I didn't object. I needed to meet the residents there anyways, and I liked the idea of living with Alice. She was already almost like the sister I never had. So, I grinned and let her take my hand again and she led us out of the mansion.

While we were walking through one of the great hallways, I found an excuse to break the silence. "The guys seemed nice. Except maybe Blood, I get this weird vibe from him." Alice's head shot up at the mafia bosses name. "Trust me, he isn't nice." Her face was twisted up in loathing. "If you don't like him, how come you go to his tea parties?" She looked down, "I like the other guys, and I don't want him to like me even less." I couldn't help but laugh. "Alice, your way too nice.

I finally mentioned the thing that had been buggin me for a while. "Alice… why didn't they know what a detective was?" They had seemed baffled by the very idea of it. Alice looked down at the tiles and slowed down a bit. "You see C.J; everyone here in Wonderland has a clock instead of a heart. When someone dies, the clock is taken to my friend Julius. He fixes the clock and another person shows up. Because everyone who dies can be replaced, no one cares or understands the value of life. Because we have hearts that can't be fixed, we're 'irreplaceable' to them." My eyes had a hard time focusing after that. Alice's explanation had left a morbid atmosphere around us. We exited the mansion and started down the path to the tower.

"So what are the guys at Clover Tower like?" Alice perked up, grateful for the change of subject. "Well, Julius is a major workaholic. I have to force him to take a break to eat. Gray can seem cold, but he's a real softie for animals. And then Nightmare" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Nightmare lives in Clover Tower?" now that I thought about it, Black did mention that. Alice gave me a startled look, and then chuckled. "So he's already visited you in your sleep? He is a dream incubus." I look at her, a new light in my eyes. "Yeah, but I've got some question I need answered, and this time he's not gonna give some cryptic bullshit." She smiled, "Then what are we waiting for?" She tightened her grip on my wrist and started running. While I could have shot up and dragged her at twice the speed, I didn't know where I was going and she did. So I let her drag me along through the forest, off to the Tower of Clover.

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER 7. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	8. Clover tower

**I FINALLY FOUND TIME TO UPDATE! SORRY, BUT I'VE LATELY BEEN TIED UP WITH SCHOOL AND FAMILY.Y BUT HERE IT IS! TO REWARD YOU, I PRESENT A SLIGHTLY LONGER CHAPTER! C.J HAS ALMOST A SOUTHERN ACCENT NOW. LET'S GO WITH THE EXCUSE THAT SHE'S DECIDED TO LET HER REAL ACCENT LOOSE! PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE VOTE AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ENJOY! **

CH.8: 1 Incubus, an Assassin, and a Stiff. Check.

As Alice swung open the grand doors to the Tower of Clover, I was soaking in the views. Who ever had done the decor for this place had some high class tastes. Everything was green, white, and gold. And, true to its name, the entire place was decked out in a clover theme. The symbol was practically everywhere. I didn't have much time to admire it though. Someone came blazin down the hallway and tackled Alice to the floor. A familiar silver head of hair looked up from her aproned tummy.

"Alice, save me! Gray is trying to make me work!" I let my masking vibe of friendliness melt away, revealing my aura which promised violence. "Sup, Nightmare. Long time no see." He froze and slowly looked up. He suddenly paled just as I was contemplating what brand of torturous interrogation to use. He tried to scramble off of Alice, but I was a bit too fast. I grabbed the back of his neck and yanked the man to his feet. "Now, you're gonnn explain what you meant then nice and clearly, or I'm gonna-""Nightmare-sama!" I turned to the source of the voice that dared interrupt my threat. Yet another man, this one's attire slightly more normal looking than what I'd seen so far. It looked to be a regular suit, except I noticed multiple throwing knife sheaths on his person. Considering how dangerous this world was, not caring about life and all, I wasn't surprised. He himself had bright, topaz eyes and short navy blue hair. I also took note of the small lizard tattoo on his neck.

"Nightmare-sama, you can't run every time you have to do paperwork. It's part of your role." From what Nightmare said about being chased earlier, I guessed this was Gray. I looked down at Nightmare, "So, trying to skimp on work, eh? I guess I'll deal with you later." With that, I chucked him the few feet to Gray. Nightmare was not only happy to go; he hid behind Gray, putting him between me and himself. Gray looked at me, clearly surprised at Nightmares lack of resistance.

Alice; who had apparently picked herself up off the floor, giggled next to me. "Gray, this is C.J; the new foreigner. C.J, this is Gray; Nightmare's assistant." His eyes widened a bit at the fact I was a foreigner, then he shook his head and smiled kindly at me. "Though I sometimes feel like a babysitter. Thank you for the help." I shrug, "No problem. Since he has to work anyway, I'll let him go for now. Just make sure to give him tenfold the paperwork." I look to Nightmare and gave a sadistic smirk as a plot began to unfold in my head. Hint: it involved a rope, a jar of peanut butter, and an ant hill. Nightmare paled and shouted, "You're sick in the head!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. _It's like he read my mind._ "I did read your mind." I gave him a wide eyed look. _Hey, there are rabbit-men here. Why the hell not throw in a mind reading incubus?_ I smirked and remembered the most gruesome and stomach churning crime scene I'd ever seen.When he turned green, I imagined a brick wall around my mind with 'Get the f*** out of my head!' painted on it… in blood. His eyes became roughly the size of a dinner platter… then he collapsed, coughing real blood.

All three of us gave alarmed shouts. Gray knelt down next to Nightmare, "Nightmare-sama, are you alright?" Nightmare looked up at us, giving me a glance and smiling nervously. "Yes, I'm fine. C.J, you're welcome to stay here. Let's go Gray." Nightmare then got off the floor, grasped Gray's arm, and fled the grand hallway. Gray looked back, a hopelessly confused expression adorning his face, and disappeared around a corner. I looked down to the blood. I had seen more blood than I hope anyone has to see, but I was still alarmed by the sudden attack Nightmare had. Alice notices my expression, "Don't worry C.J, Nightmare is actually very sickly. He coughs blood all the time," she shakes her head, "I tell him to go to the hospital, but he completely hates them. He freaks out at the sight of a needle."

I look from her to the blood again. Yeah, maybe he does do it all the time, but I knew I had caused this one. I mentally sighed as I shook my head in reality. Truth is, despite how much time I spent in them, I hated hospitals to. Just the smell of the anesthetics that lingered outside of them made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't help but sympathize with him. _Guess I'll apologize for, you know... making him cough up blood…. _Another truth, apologizing wasn't my area of expertise.

I looked up as Alice grabbed my hand, a smile on her face. "Come on C.J! I want you to meet Julius!" She took off up the stairs at a quick pace, dragging me behind. _Julius is the guy who brings the people here back to life, so he's pretty important. What…. "_C.J, we're here!" I looked up at her. She put a finger to her lips, the universal sign to shut up, and pointed to a cracked door a little ways down the hallway. She padded up to the door and lightly rapped the doorframe. "Julius, can I come in?" I heard a gruff approval from the other side. Alice smiled at me and motioned me to follow. She opened the door fully and waltzed in. I peaked around the door, an old habit of mine, at the scene beyond and the man called Julius.

He was sitting at a desk, hands gliding over a broken clock like magic. He was wearing a black suit with gold embellishments. He, like the White Rabbit, had clocks as a reoccurring theme. He even had a clock for a tie. Actually, it was pretty damn badass. He had super long waist length… hell, maybe longer, navy blue hair in a low pony tail and eyes that matched. Though he had a grim look that almost seemed permanently etched into his face, he looked nice enough. He looked up at Alice as she walked in, and, though he hid it well, I could see he was happy to see her. No one can hide the stench of love from the Great Detective C.J Thourn!

His gaze drifted from Alice to me, his eye telling of a quite interest. _Oh right,_ I remembered, _Black mentioned there was only 1 female with a face besides Alice. Of course he'd be confused as to why Alice has another girl with a face with her. _"Julius, this is C.J. She's the new foreigner!" Unlike the other's I'd met, his face showed no emotion; no confusion, surprise, or even intrigue. My minor facial tick acted up. Nothing I hate more than a human ice cube whose emotions I can't read. That is, if they have any.

"Is that so?" he said with maximum indifference. He then turned back to his work, the happiness that had been with him before covered up so heavily that even I thought I'd imagined it. Alice huffed, "Julius! At least try to be friendly!" she turned to me, "I'm sorry, he's just antisocial." Julius mumbled something about being too busy to be social. I laughed out loud, "Don't worry 'bout it! I was like that whenever I got a new case! Wouldn't rest easy 'till I'd done the job and done it right!" He looked up at me, either surprised by my understanding, or irritated by my loudness. From what came out of his mouth next, I'd guess surprised. "Really? What kind of work did you do?"

Alice's turquoise orbs almost popped out of her skull. She seemed pretty shocked I'd gotten him to actually carry a conversation with me. She quickly got over it, shaking her head. "Now,now. We'll all get to know C.J better at dinner. Which is almost about to be served." How it is that dinner was cooked when she had been out with me all day, I shall never know. She grabbed my hand again and tugged me to the door before turning back to Julius. "Come on, hurry up Julius!" He got up and followed us out the door without a complaint.

When we reached the dining room, (holy crap, they actually eat in the dinning room?) I saw a rather awesome looking table set with even more delicious food! Even though I had tucked in at the Hatters tea party, I was ravenous. Gray and Nightmare were already seated and eating, so I grabbed a chair near Gray and started piling food onto my plate. Alice giggled at my childish reaction, while the other three looked alarmed. What can I say? I'm a sucker for some good chow.

Alice decided to start the conversation off. "Hey C.J, where did you end up when you first came here? I woke up at the top of this tower." I looked up from my small mountain of food. "Eh? Oh, I woke up near Joker's Circus." Everyone froze, forks halfway to their mouths. Gray was the one who broke the silence. "Joker's Circus you say? Did you… meet Joker?" he stated cautiously. "Yup, both of them. They're the ones who found me and explained all this 'Wonderland' stuff. Something wrong?" They all exchanged looks. Nightmare spoke up, "I don't think it's wise to associate with them C.J. They're not the… sanest people around. Best to keep your distance." I gave them a puzzled look. Granted, Black was a trash mouth, but neither of them had seemed like bad people. There was silence for a little while.

Julius looked up from his plate, breaking the awkward moment. "So C.J, you were telling me your line of work?" Gray and Nightmare had 'holy hell, he started a conversation!' looks plastered on their faces. I grinned, "I'm a detective!" All but Alice had a puzzled look on their face. Alice decided to be the provider of clarification this time. "A detective is someone in our world who solves crimes and helps capture the criminal responsible." They all nodded, fascinated. Gray and Julius looked especially intrigued. "So… what kinds of crimes do you solve?" I scratched my head. I had never really had to explain my job in detail before. "All the cases the local forces couldn't figure out. Theft, drug dealing, kidnapping, murder, fraud, missing persons…" I trailed off, seeing a lot of this wasn't registering onto their brains. "You know, a lot more crap is illegal back home than it is here." Alice laughed, "Amen. C.J, you must tell us about your first case!" She leaned forward with her elbows on the table, eager to hear the tale. The others confused looks became those of interest again.

"Oh, that's such an old story! And I've never really told anyone 'bout it…" I trailed off, allowing some of my hatred for public speaking to show through. Alice smiled, "That's alright. Just tell it like it is." I sighed. _There's no getting out of this, is there?_

**AND THERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL GET TO UPDATE AGAIN, SO PLEASE LEAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS AND COMMENTS SO I CAN MAKE THE STORY EVEN BETTER! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! (ON MY POLE!)**


	9. Friends, Foes, and a Past Revived!

**OMG! THIS ONE'S SO LONG! BY FAR MY LONGEST! ANYWAY, PLEASE READ, RELAX, AND ENJOY! ****REVIEWS ARE WELCOME; EVEN FLAMES! ****I OWN NOTHING!**

CH.9: Friends, Foes, and a Past Revived

All of the Clover Tower residents leaned in for me to begin. I sighed, "Alright, but it's a long story, so I don't want to hear any complaining. I've never really told it, so don't expect me to go into much detail." I glanced at the three males at the table. "If you've got a question, go ahead and raise your hand, I guess." The all nodded at my ground rules. "And this wasn't a real case, but it made me want to be a detective." I rubbed my temples and gave a reminiscent sigh as I recalled the life changing events from so long ago.

"I was about 12 when it happened. A friend who worked at the dinner I sometimes loaded boxes for, Nina Trivet, decided she wanted to bring a friend with her to her parents for Thanksgiving. She was 16, but all her same-age friends had plans and mine were the Thanksgiving special at Denny's." I looked around for questions. Grey actually raised his hand. "Umm… what's Thanksgiving and Denny's?" I almost wacked my forehead. _Chill C.J. Different world, different holidays._ "Thanksgiving is an annual feast in celebration of the day my ancestors landed in my country from their original one. Denny's is a place to eat decent food, for moderate prices."

I continued with my story after they all absorbed the new (rather useless) knowledge. "So she brought me along. I got to meet her big sister, brother, her parents, and some other guests. They were all really nice and we had the big feast." A remorseful smile tweaked at my lips. "… I admit, I had a lot of fun. It was the first time in a long time I… never mind. I just wish it had lasted longer." Alice cocked her head, confused. "After dinner and hanging around her family, I went up to the guest room they gave me. I wasn't really all that tired, but everyone else was turning in, so I just went ahead and went to bed. Though I never went to sleep… I never really slept well in other people's houses." I scratched my head, slightly embarrassed by my childlike paranoia that I'd never totally outgrown. "So, I just sat in a rocking chair and read a book I'd brought. I eventually fell asleep. I remember waking up to this… noise. Even now … I remember it like it was yesterday." I leaned my head back. "I will never forget that noise…"

"The Nina there came in. She was panicking. She said kept saying 'he's coming! He's coming!' over and over. I remember how scared I was. Mind you, I was only 12. So, when I heard these really heavy footsteps in the hall, I grabbed her hand and pushed her under the bed. Once we were under there, I put my hand over her mouth and hushed her. Then the door flung open and all I saw was these big, muddy boots." I couldn't help but shiver a little. Thankfully, the only one who seemed to notice was Gray, who raised an eyebrow.

"He…looked in the closet and the bathroom. Then he stopped in front of the bed. Then he …dropped this bloody pocket knife, practically in front of my face. When he got it… if he had leaned down just a bit more, I probably wouldn't be here in front you today. Then he just walked out and closed the door behind him. After I couldn't hear his footsteps, I told Nina to stay put till I got back. I told her that if I didn't come back, to wait till sunup and find help. She kept begging me not to go after him… maybe she was right, but I guess that if I hadn't… I wouldn't be the person I am today." Alice was still listing intently, absorbing every detail.

"I left the room and checked each room. Then I found her parents room…" I closed my eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Trivet…the looks on their faces… so much blood. It was just… they had been so alive no less than 3 hours ago. Laughing, joking and having fun with their kids. And HE ended it, for no reason other than for his own entertainment." I let the bitterness flow freely through my voice. Gray had a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. "I ran outside and found his car. I searched it for keys, a phone, anything. Then…I heard this knocking coming from the trunk. I opened it and…" I put a hand over my face. "It was Nina's big sis, Rya, all bloody and only half alive." Alice looked mortified while the other three gave us a calculating look.

I gave a bitter laugh. "3 hours. Not 3 hours before that, she'd been all pretty and carefree. Then he showed up. I tried. I tried to pull her out of that trunk, but she was so heavy and limp and I was so scared and trembling. Then I heard him coming. I shut the trunk and hid behind a nearby tree. I just left her there. She died in there in the dark. Scared, alone and hurting. And it's all my fault." My voice cracked on the last part as bitter tears of regret and anger began to well up. I guess now you know why I never told anyone the whole story.

Alice bolted from her seat and dashed over to me and griped my hand. I looked up at her turquoise orbs as tears actually started to well up in hers. I just couldn't believe she would cry for me. Or for Nina, Rya and their parents. "It's OK C.J, you don't have to finish. I'm sorry I made you tell it when it pains you so much." The guys were taken back by our actions, not quite sure how to react. I took a deep breath, "No, it's alright. It happened a long time ago, I've just never really talked about it to anyone." I half-turn to the guys and give a sheepish smile, embarrassed by my minor brake down. "Sorry, I guess you must be pretty confused. A car is a machine on wheels people use to get around my world with and a trunk is a hollow space with a lid in the back of a car for storage." They all seemed a little creped out by my rapid mood changes.

I smiled at Alice, "I'm all right, I can finish." She gave me a suspicious look and went back to her seat. I turned back to my story. "After I hid behind the tree, he came and got in the car and left. I wanted nothing more than to run. Run as far away as I could. But I was frozen. I don't remember how long I was standing there. Eventually I snapped out of it and went back in to get Nina. On my way back I found her big brother, Ray." I shook my head. "He'd butchered with one of their kitchen knives. I finally found Nina, under the bed where I'd left her. I tried to get her out of the house. She in such hysterics. I managed to get her to calm down and we went down stairs and… I made sure she didn't see Ray. I pulled out the knife I'd been carrying. Little bitty thing, only 2" blade. Now that I think about it, I don't know what I thought it would do. We made it outside when I saw a car coming up." I let a distant expression creep up my face. "That moment… I got this…premonition that if the guy in that car saw me…I was going to die. Even now, I don't know how, I just knew. I got this dreading feeling deep in my gut. I grabbed Nina and ran for the old barn near the house. I told her to hide up in the hayloft while I hid behind some hay bales on the ground. Then he walked in quietly, like he didn't want to scare us. He started talking, trying to get us to come out."

I didn't bother to cover my shiver as the memory of his voice, deep and rich as honey, echoed through my mind as though it had been branded upon my brain. "It was almost like he didn't know there were 2 of us. He kept yelling 'Miss, where are you! I'm here to help; I promise I won't hurt you.'" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I swear I could hear the lies in his voice. And then he started climbing the ladder to the hayloft. I almost had a panic attack. Nina hadn't given away that she was up there, but if he went up there, he would have found her. He was about halfway up the ladder when I started to follow." I closed my eyes, "I almost tripped on something. When I looked down, it was this big 5 inch knife. I picked it up and put the handle between my teeth and started up the ladder after him."

I noticed Julius's hand slightly raised. I nodded to him, signaling that he could ask his question. He looked a little nervous. "Well…you never saw or heard that man before in the barn, right? How did you know it was really him and not somebody who would help you?" I gave him a weak smile. "His boots. I saw them from under the bed. He hadn't even bothered to wipe the mud off them." I turned back to the others, checking for other questions. Finding none, I returned to my tale. "When I got to the top, I saw him walking around on the platform, looking for her. When he was almost there, I got on the platform and started after him. Then…he found her. She started screaming and he tried to grab her, but she was struggling so much he couldn't get a grip on her. When I saw him go for the gun in his back pocket, I rushed him and then…" I trailed off, relying on them to put the pieces together.

I looked down to my plate, the food barely warm. "We walked about a mile to Nina's nearest neighbor. They called the police and tried to help Nina out of her shock. When the police came, we told them what happened, how we survived, all that stuff. They got all the bodies out of there and, a few weeks later, had the funeral. I went back to working at the loading dock like I always did and Nina moved to go live with her grandparents. After the funeral, I never saw her again. Last I heard, she was going to school to be a doctor." I looked up to meet each one of them in the eyes. "And, that's pretty much it. I grew up and became a detective…and now I'm here." I scratched my head as I finished, feeling awkward.

I looked around the table. Alice had stars in her eyes; pleased with my crappy telling of the story for reasons I don't think I'd understand. The others all had distant looks on their faces. Alice clapped her hands once. "That's amazing C.J!" I give her a shocked look. "R-r-r-really?" Her face lit up even more; if that was even possible. "Oh yes! You were so brave then! And only 12? C.J, if you wouldn't mind, would it be alright if I wrote a book based on your experiences? I've always wanted to write a true detective story!" I pondered her proposition. "U-umm, O.K?" she squealed in childish delight and hugged me. "YAY! Maybe we could even write a series based on your cases!" I was almost too stunned to speak. Most people got a little depressed after hearing one of my cases, or they just didn't care. So her flattery was almost too much for me to handle.

She straitened herself and regained her composure, embarrassed by her action in front of the guys; who all looked a little more than surprised by her childish behavior. She cleared her throat, "Well, it's rather late." She beamed at me, "C.J, I'm sure you must be tired after such a long day." Now that she mentioned it, I was exhausted. I hadn't slept since coming to this bizarre world. I gave her a broad grin, "Actually, I am really tired."

Alice's smile grew, "Alright, you can sleep in the room next to mine! I'll show you the way!" She took my hand and led me to the door. She turned and bid the three men goodnight. I threw a quick "night" over my shoulder and hurried along after Alice. After some walking, she stopped in front of a door and opened it. She motioned me in,"You can stay here. My room is just next door. There are sleeping gowns in the dresser, and if you throw your clothes down that chute," she gestured to it, "you can have them washed by tomorrow morning." I nodded to her and scanned the room.

It was actually nicer than my room back home. It had a medium sized bed with, like many other things in the tower, a green and gold trimmed comforter and matching pillows. On the left of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp resting on top. To the right, the laundry chute Alice had mentioned. Against the opposing deep green wall were a large dresser and, to the right of that, a bureau. Next to that was a narrow door that leads to what looked like a half-bath. The floor was covered by a soft, cream colored carpet that went well with the rooms deep, holly green walls. And the wall opposite of the door was a large window with thick, green white and gold curtains with a clover pattern.

I walked over to the dresser to find that, indeed, there were multiple night gowns of various size and color inside. I wasn't a big fan of night gowns, but if it meant my clothes would get washed, I was happy to oblige. I looked to Alice and gave her the largest, brightest, most honest grin I think I'd ever given anyone. "This is perfect Alice! Thanks!" She giggled a bit and yawned, "Well, I'll be turning in. Just call me if you need anything." With that, she turned and entered the room next to mine, closing the door behind her.

I turned back to the dresser and started to look for a gown that would fit my small frame. After some rummaging, I found a long- sleeved dark gray gown that looked like it was supposed to stop mid-thigh. After putting it on however, I found it fell down just bellow my knees. After cursing my shortness, I sighed and gave up the search, sticking with the gray gown. It was warm and fit right in the chest and shoulders. _I can't wear the same thing every day. I'll have to go shopping sooner or later._ I threw my clothes down the chute, took my hat off, and set it on the nightstand. I pulled my spiky blonde hair out of its braid and ran the brush from the bureau through it. Then I collapsed onto the bed, fully realizing my exhaustion. _These pillows are so soft and fluffy, _I thought dreamily as I buried my face in them.

I rolled over onto my back and held up the glass vial; which I had pulled out of my pants pocket before throwing them down the chute. _The game for foreigners is that they have to interact with the inhabitants of Wonderland. As you do that, the vial will get fuller. When the vial is full, you can either chose to go home or stay here. _The darker Joker's words echoed through my mind. The vial, which had previously been empty, now held a tiny amount of clear liquid; though the vial's blue color made it seem light blue.

I allowed a sigh to pass my lips. I had met the Jokers, the Hatters, and the Clover Tower's inhabitants all in one day. I had only just arrived, so I was still unsure about who was friend or foe. The Jokers, despite Gray's warning, had been nice enough to help me. I suppose it was possible for them to have alerter motives, but…I don't know. The Hatter's Mansion was very iffy. The twins were adorable, but kinda scary with the whole 'blood-lust' thing they had going. Granted, he did try to kill me, but Elliot was just doing his job. He seemed like a really nice guy at the tea party. And if what Alice said rings true, Blood Dupre was defiantly an enemy. Maybe he hadn't done anything to deserve my mistrust yet, but I have a feeling he would. And on top of all that, they were mafia! Gray, Nightmare and Julius were all pretty nice. Nightmare was a little weird and annoying, and Gray and Julius seemed a bit cold and distant, but I got the feeling they were all good guys.

I sighed again and put the vial next to my hat on the nightstand. I put an arm over my face in exasperation. I had still had to meet the inhabitants of 2 more territories, and I had no idea what they'd be like. I rolled over onto my side. _At least I know I have one friend here. _Alice. I remembered the joy that she showed at finally having found another foreigner; someone else in the same boat as her, and how egger she was to learn about me when no one else ever had.

_I may be lost in this crazy world, but at least I'm not totally alone._ That was the final thought that drifted through my mind as the dark abyss of a deep sleep finally beckoned me into its lulling silence.

**-_- FEW! THAT'S DONE WITH! I WONDER WHO C.J WILL MEET NEXT! FIND OUT NEXT TIME! ****PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**** UNLESS YOU WANT HER TO BE WITH BLACK!**


	10. The Catch

**CHAPPY 10! -_- IKNOW I SHOULDN'T BE SO EXCITED. BUT STILL! PLEASE REVIEW!**

CH.10: The Catch

I cracked my eyes to see the strange and colorful scenery of the Dream Realm. I sat up and looked about; searching for the incubus I knew was here. As though my thoughts had summoned him, he appeared before me… right side up this time. "Hello again C.J, I suppose now I'll have to explain precisely what I meant last time we met here." I crossed my arms, sending my best threatening aura at him. Probably because we were in the Dream Realm, he didn't even flinch. "Damn straight. Start talking. Why did Peter White bring me here?" He cocked his head to the side. "Well, it's a little complicated C.J. You see, Peter is madly in love with Alice, which is why he brought her here. However, Alice refuses to accept his affections as anything more than an obsession and that Wonderland is really a dream. I'm not sure why, but he takes her rejection towards him as an outlet for her loneliness, so he requested to bring another foreigner here to keep her company. He hopes that your companionship will help her to open up and accept Wonderland as reality."

I massaged my temples. "O.K, so this is all because bunny boy has a crush an Alice. But why me, out of all the people on Earth?" He shrugged, "You just happened to fit the bill." _Well, that's f***** up. _"Alright, I'll buy that. So what was all that stuff you said last time? What did you mean?" A strange smile curved over the dream demons lips. "As you know, the only way to get home is to interact with the people of Wonderland. But there is one catch." I perked, "I knew it! What is it?" His smile broadened.

"The catch is simple. All of the people of Wonderland will fall in love with foreigners. Namely you and Alice." My jaw nearly hit the ground. "W-w-w-w-WHAT!" He gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's not like they will fall for you at first sight. For most it will take time. But, they will eventually fall in love with you. What kind of love they will hold for you, I cannot say." I just kept starring at him, slack jawed. "The real problem with going back is that you'll have to chose between all the people you've come to know here and going back to the life you once lived." I finally found my voice, "What! What kind of sick bastard came up with this game!" Nightmare smiled sheepishly at me, "It isn't all bad. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll make the decision that will make you happy." The Dream Realm began to tremor, signaling my awakening. I didn't even have time to grab Nightmare before darkness enveloped me once again.

A voice that was light and bright as tinkling Christmas bells rang out through my head; grating on my raw nerves. "Rise and shine C.J! I brought your clothes for you!" I peeked over the comforter to see Alice standing by the window. "Time to get up sleepy head!" She gave me a smile that was almost as blinding as the light that poured in as she pulled the thick curtains wide open. I pulled myself into a crumpled but technically upright position and rubbed sleep from my eyes. "Alice? Why…" She grinned, "Get dressed! Breakfast is almost ready and I've got a big day planned!" She turned and trotted out the door, closing it behind her. I dragged myself out of bed and found she had laid my clothes out and the bureau. I picked up my shirt and let a smile twitch on my lips. They had even ironed them.

After dressing, I followed the smell of food down to the dining room. All of the Clover Tower residents were assembled and eating steaming, fluffy pancakes. My mouth watered as I took a seat next to Alice. A faceless servant emerged from the kitchen and placed a plate with a large stack of pancakes piled on top. I grinned at the maid, "Thanks a lot!" If she had a face, I think she would have looked surprised. I turned to the table and slapped a large pallet of butter onto my pancakes, followed by a thick stream of maple syrup. Smothered in butter and syrup, that's how I liked my pancakes!

"I turned back to the maid, "Could I please have a glass of milk?" I love milk. Aside from water, it was all I ever drank. She nodded and darted of to the kitchen, returning almost instantly with my milk. I grinned as I took it, "Thanks miss!" She flushed as red as a cardinal and bowed. "U-u-umm, your very welcome Mistress Thourn." _Mistress Thourn? Ugg._ I gave her another big smile, "Please, just call me C.J! You look older than me anyhow." She flushed again, "O-o-of course." She bowed and fled the dining room. Gray gave me a questioning look. _Did I say something wrong?_ I wondered vaguely as I started to devourer my mountain of pancakes.

I finished it all off in about 3 minutes by chugging my glass of milk. It was then I noticed the various looks I was getting from around the table. I blushed slightly. I lived alone, so my table manners weren't the best. Nightmare laughed wholeheartedly, "My, my! You can certainly pack it away! Where do you put it all?" Nightmares light attitude got everyone, even me; the insulted one, to at least crack a smile. _Strange, _I thought, _he's acting like he didn't cause me to almost go into shock last night. _I shrugged off the thought without further consideration.

Alice began to stand up, "If you're finished eating, we should head out." I shot to my feet, a grin upon my face. "LET'S GO!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. Once we were outside, Alice stopped in her tracks. "C.J! What are you so worked up about?"I turned to her, my face aflame. "Well… it's just that I've never gone out with a friend before…" Her eyes widened. Then she giggled. My blush deepened. "What?" Alice looked at my sweetly with her kind eyes. "You called me your friend!"

By now my face was reminesent of a strawberry by now. "S-s-s-so?" She laughed again and took my hand and started to lead me away from the gate of Clover Tower. "Nothing. Come on…friend." I grinned and let my first best friend lead me down the trail.

**SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME. JUST THINK OF IT AS COMPENSATION FOR THE SUPER LONG CHAPTER 9!**


	11. Heart Castle

**Alright! CHAPTER 11! I'M SORRY, BUT THIS IS LIKELY THE LAST CHAPTER I'M GOING TO UPLOAD FOR A WHILE. I'VE GOT 2 BIG PROJECTS COMING UP. BUT DO NOT FEAR! FOR I SWEAR THAT I SHALL RETURN! ****I OWN NOTHING!**

CH.11: Knights, and Rabbits, and Queens, oh my!

Alice and I had been walking for some time now. I turned to her, "Alice, where are we going?" The brunette looked at me with her turquoise eyes and smiled. "To the Castle of Hearts. I want to introduce you to Vivaldi!" I looked at her with surprise. "Castle of Hearts! Doesn't Peter White live there!" Alice's pleasant expression turned sour. "Don't remind me! I want to avoid him as much as possible!" I smirked at her, "Don't worry, I've wanted to settle a score with him for a while." She smiled a bit. "I suppose if you're here, he won't be able to do mu-" Alice was cut off by a loud rustling from the bush next to us.

She squealed and jumped behind me. I stepped in front of her, donning a face that said I was prepared to defend both myself and her. I felt inside my bag and clapsed my hand around my knife. There was more rustling and branches snapped as the possible threat tried to emerge from the brambles. Then, out of the bush, fell… a dude? Alice let out a relived sigh, followed by an angry huff. "Ace! Could you please stop jumping out of bushes?" The bush man 'Ace' looked up from the ground. "Ah, sorry Alice. Who's your friend?" Ace picked himself up off the dirt. I let go of my knife and took my hand out of my bag.

Ace was yet another good looking young man…what the hell was with this world and hot dudes? How did Alice put up with this for so long? Ace had short, chestnut brown hair and eyes the color of rubies. He wore a coat that matched his eyes with black trim and various, seemingly useless, zippers and buttons. Alice took the liberty of introducing us.

"Ace, this is C.J. C.J, Ace; the Night of Hearts. Ace, where are you trying to go?" He scratched his head and gave an airy grin. "To the castle." He turned to me, "So this must be the new foreigner I keep hearing about." His eyes showed a curiosity that, for some reason, made me uncomfortable. I put on a welcoming smile anyway. "Nice to meet you Ace!" Alice then grabbed his sleeve and proceeded to drag him off in the direction of the castle. "Ummm, Alice? Why are you dragging him?" She gave me a tired look, "Because if I don't, he'll wonder off and get lost again. No offence Ace, but you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag." He laughed, "No offence taken, Alice! But I like getting lost! I got to meet C.J!" I gave the red knight's back a wary glance from behind. There was something… almost fake about him I couldn't quite put my finger on. Perhaps he was more than he seemed. "Ace, at least try to stay on the trail!" Then again, perhaps I'm overanalyzing again.

We reached our destination without much event. Upon reaching the castle gates, I was stunned with the sheer size of the place, much less its appearance. I had been impressed by the Tower of Clover, but this place made it look like a freaking mini-mart! The castle was completely vamped out in hearts. Heart windows, heart tiles, heart patterns, even the rooms were curved at the top in the shape of a heart's top!

The three of us approached the grand gates. The guards saluted and allowed use through. As we passed through the front door, maids in black and red uniforms bowed to us. One of them, a taller one with a narrower head than the others, greeted us. "Welcome back Sir Ace, Lady Alice and guest. The queen has been anxious to see you and is awaiting your company over tea in the garden, Lady Alice. Sir Ace, the queen has asked for you to go to the Amusement Park and inform Gowland that she is unable to attend the territory negotiation." Finished relaying her instructions, she turned back to whatever task she was doing. Ace grinned, "Well, I guess I'm off then." He turned and left the castle without another word. I looked at Alice, slightly worried. "Will he be alright? Won't he just get lost again?" Alice waved her hand in dismissal. "It's alright. I have a feeling Vivaldi just wants to get rid of him. And he knows how to handle himself, so don't worry." I nodded. A guard walked up and said that he was to escort us to the gardens.

When we reached the lush garden, I finally got to meet the queen of hearts. She was almost unrealistically beautiful, with dark violet eyes and matching hair in pigtails that cork-screwed down. Her dress was huge and poofy, red and black heart designs repeating throughout it and a corset like top that exenterated her womanly curves. A little crown stood askew upon her violet head, completing her queen look. Her face lit up upon seeing Alice. "Alice! We have missed you so!" she left her chair gracefully and embraced Alice. Her eyes fell on to me. "Are you the new foreigner?" I nodded, unsure how to act around royalty.

She beamed and pranced over to me. She examined my face carefully, a calculating look on her face. I blushed profoundly. No one had ever looked at me so strangely… especially another woman. It was uncomfortable to say the least. She took a step back and beamed, clapping her hands together in delight. "Yes, she is very nice to." She looked at me with a friendly smile, "A friend of Alice's is a friend of ours. You may call us Vivaldi. And what is your name?" I nodded, still nervous. "C.J, umm…Vivaldi." Vivaldi turned to a nearby maid, "We will take our tea in my room. Bring us some refreshments." "Yes, your Majesty. What would you like?" Alice said politely that she would like herbal tea. I thought on it for a moment. Would they have…. "Do you happen to have pumpkin hot chocolate?" Everyone gave me an odd look. "What? I like pumpkin flavored stuff." The maid nodded. "I believe I know another maid that drinks something similar…I shall ask her." The maid bowed and darted off to her task.

Vivaldi turned back to us. "Come with us." She then proceeded to wherever it was she was going. Alice and I followed a bit behind. Alice leaned over to me a bit. "She must like you very much to show you her room. Only a few maids and myself are allowed in." "Why's that?" I prompted. Alice giggled. "You'll see."

And see I did. Vivaldi's 'secret room' was filled to the brim with adorable plushies. They were piled high practically everywhere. In the center of the room was a table with a pristine, crisp white lacy cloth draped over it. A maid walked in, adding another heart-shaped chair to the two that were already there. The three of us all sat down. I looked around a bit more, and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw one toy that caught my attention.

It was a long and lanky stuffed tiger, its plush fur covered with irregular stripes of black and burnt orange with a creamy white belly. Despite it being the likeness of a fearsome beast, the tiger's features were chunky and pudgy. Its big, golden glass eyes stared at me from its place in the pile. Memories of the past flooded my head and caused it to spin as I starred at the tiger. "Oh, has that one caught your eye?" I was snapped out of my trance by Vivaldi standing and dislodging the toy from the pile. "We won this in a game of balloons at Joker's Circus on a business trip. Do you fancy it?" I stuttered, "N-n-not really. It's just that I used to have one just like when I was little." And still owned. It was sitting on my desk back in my room at home. It was a lot more raggedy and beat up than this one, but this one looked the same as it had when Big Brother had given it to me.

Vivaldi's eyes widened, then she smiled radiantly. "Is that so? Then you may have it!" my jaw dropped and my cheeks flamed scarlet. "What? N-no! I couldn't…" Vivaldi cut me off. "Oh, but we insist! We were never very fond of it anyway. And what better way to show our new friendship!" She held out the tiger to me. I gingerly took the offering from her, feeling the softness of its fur. Unlike mine, this one was firm and soft, it's stuffing still intact and its limbs stiff, as mine had been once upon a time. A pang of homesickness hit me. Nevertheless, I clutched the toy and held it tightly against my chest. The smell of dust floated up, tickling my nose. I recalled how often I hugged this tiger's twin, held it when I cried, how I walked around with it in my arms.

An image of my Ni-san watching me while I played on the floor with it flashed through my mind. His calm and peaceful smile, as though all had been right with the world. "C.J! Are you alright?" my head jerked up to meet Alice's eyes full with worry. "Eh?" Vivaldi was also standing up, her brow creased in concern. "You were crying…we are sorry. We did not know the toy would cause you to…" I waved my hands, cutting her off. "No, no! It just slipped out! I'm fine. It's just that I miss mine." Alice cocked her head, unconvinced. "O.K…"

I grinned and held up the tiger, "I'll call him…Haru." Vivaldi gave me a strange look. "Haru?" I flushed. "Well…that's what I called mine…." There was a knock on the door. A maid' the same one tasked with bringing our refreshments, entered carrying a large tray. She laid out some mini sandwiches and a plate of cookies and set our drinks out on the table. She looked at me warily. "My friend let me use some of her mix for your drink. I didn't know how much to put it…I hope it's not too strong." I picked up the mug and took a swig. "You added coco?" She tensed up and nodded slowly. "Umm…yes. That's what my friend recommended." I grinned at her, "It's awesome! Not to strong and just enough cream! Thanks a bunch!" She seemed surprised and her face flushed red. "Umm… your very welcome Lady Thourn." I was just about to correct her about the 'Lady Thourn' thing, when she rushed out the door as fast as she could.

Vivaldi and Alice leaned a little closer to me. "…Pumpkin flavored?" they said in unison. I looked at them. "Yes, pumpkin flavored. I love anything pumpkin flavored! Pumpkin pop tarts, pies, cookies, anything!" The 2 exchanged a look. Vivaldi laughed, "Very well then! We will ensure the kitchen keeps a stock of treats for you!" She rested her chin on her hand. "Even though you wear pants, you're very cute C.J!" my face turned scarlet for the hundredth freaking time today. WTH! Ever since I got here, I can't keep a façade up!

"M-me? Cute? No, not at all!" Alice looked at me and smiled radiantly, "Oh, but you are! You have a very cute face, and your tough, but you still blush so easily!" I bowed my head in embarrassment and accepted their compliments with less than grace. It was just that no one but Ni-san had ever called me cute before. Scary, sadistic and a psycho, yes. But never cute. Vivaldi smiled, "Now, have any of you read a good book lately? We've been finding that we have much spare time on our hands as of late."

And that's how it went on for several hours. Making small talk about whatever came to mind and munching our snacks in the room filled with toys. Vivaldi proved to be very pleasant company, even though I hadn't thought I would get along with the 'queen' type. I know I didn't in school. But Vivaldi was very polite and graceful and we quickly became friends. As I was chugging down the last of my pumpkin coco, Alice yawned. Vivaldi stood up. "I suppose we have kept you two for quite some time. If you would like, you may use the guest quarters to rest. We insist that we see you again C.J. We would like to know more about your job." We both nodded, tired. I grabbed Haru andwe followed Vivaldi out of the room and waited while she called a maid to escort us to our temporary rooms.

A maid quickly appeared, bowed, and waited patiently as we bid our goodnights to the Queen of Hearts.

The maid stopped in front of a door. "You may use these rooms during your stay. If you need anything, you're sure to find a servant about in the halls." She turned and left us in front of the doors. I turned to Alice, a huge grin on my face. "I like Vivaldi! I can see why you two are so close." Alice giggled and winked, "In this world ruled by men, we girls have to stick together." I was about to make a comment when a voice sounded through the hallway, "ALLLLLIIIIIICCCCEEEEE!" A blur of red and white plunged into Alice's stomach, knocking her to the ground and scaring the crap out of me.

I looked down at the pair on the floor to see a familiar pair of bunny ears. "Peter! I'm tired and I don't want to deal with you right now!" I cracked my knuckles, "But I do." I let loose an aura of mass destruction. That was the first time I actually saw someone's hair get scared. I grabbed the damned rabbit man by his ears and started shaking him violently. Alice stopped me when it started to look like I was going to actually break his neck. She sighed, "Gezz, where have I seen this before? C.J, the last thing we need is a dead rabbit in front of our rooms."

I gave her a pout, huffed in anger, and dropped him. I leaned against the wall, maximum casualty. You know, as though I hadn't just tried to strangle him. "Fine. But next time he jumps you, I'll throttle him." He looked up from the floor, white ears pinned to his white head. "Miss Thourn, please don't be angry with me. My dear Alice was so lonely, and you seemed to be the only one who I was allowed to bring. And you've made her so happy since you've come!" Alice's face tweaked, "Who said I was your Alice?" she then turned to the room behind her and slammed the door in his face.

_Ouch, that's harsh._ I glanced down at the man on the floor. His heart broken expression was heart meltingly pathetic. I sighed, "On your feet." I grabbed his hand and yanked him up. He looked to me with an expression of true pain. "Thank you. Miss Thourn, I'm sorry for bringing you here. I thought it might make my sweet Alice happy, but all I've done is made her angrier with me and dragged you into all this." Crap. I scratched my head, "Umm…it's C.J and, I guess it's O.K. I'm sure Alice is just pissed that she's trapped in world against her will." His ears perked. "You think there's still hope? But what should I do? No matter how hard I try or what I do, my dear Alice keeps pushing me away!" I looked him dead in the eye. "First, try talking to her like a normal person. And cut the stalker crap, it's just weird. And stop trying to force yourself on her! How about being friends first." He cocked his head. "Be friends? Will that get her to fall in love with me?" I turned and opened the door to my guest room. "Who knows? These things take time." He leaned in, "Does that mean you will you help me?" I twitched. "No! I'm not going to help you! It's just that watching you chase her around like a lost puppy is pathetic." I closed the door, leaving a small crack to see his sullen face. I sighed, "But, you do have my support." His face was bright and cheery when I closed the door and plopped down on the jumbo bed.

I tossed my hat over to the nightstand and tugged my hair out of its braid. I was so tired that I didn't even bother to change into one of their night gowns. I rolled over, clutching Haru to my chest. The _Castle of Hearts. Another territory filled with strange and interesting people. Ace; the lost knight, Peter; the love struck rabbit, and Vivaldi; the queen herself. _I closed my eyes. I liked Vivaldi and hoped to be good friends with her. Peter actually didn't seem like a completely bad person, as much as I hate to admit it. Ace was… I guess it was still too early to tell what he was like.

_Only one more territory to go, then I'll have met all the role holders…._ My mind drifted to sllep as that thought rolled through my mind.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! IT'S A LOT LONGER THAN LAST CHAPTER! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, PLEASE VOTE, AND TO ALL THAT BOTHER TO READ MY CRAPPY ASS STORY, I THANK YEE FOR YEE'S SUPPORT. *SNIFFEL***

**AND YES, THERE IS PUMPKIN FLAVORED HOT COCO! I'M DRINKING IT AS WE SPEAK! UNFORTUNATLY, THE STORES ONLY SELL IT DURING THE HOLIDAYS. TT-TT SAME FOR THE PUMPKIN FLAVORED POP TARTS. TT_TT AND MY COOKIES! TTOTT **


	12. The Park and Bitch Slaps

**HERE'S ANOTHER LONG ONE! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE! ENJOY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Ch: 12: Bitch slaps and Blood

I peeled my eyes open to see an unfamiliar room. _That's right. I'm at Heart Castle, _I thought as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked down at my rumpled self. That's right, I'd been so sleepy, and I didn't change. I shrugged it off. It wasn't like I hadn't slept in my clothes before, and I really didn't care much for appearances. I bit back a laugh as a memory of one of my old bosses, Mrs. Strauss, would scold me for always showing up a mess. _"You'll never catch yourself a good man looking like that Miss. Thourn!"_ She had always been such a kind old women, very caring for all of her employees. That is, until she was shipped off to the nursing home and forced to give the diner to her nephew. A pang of longing hit me again. I promptly shoved it down. This was no time to be feeling sorry for myself.

I straightened myself out as best I could. Course my clothes still looked…slept in. I went to the bathroom and pulled my hair back, then plopped my hat on my head and turned back to the room. I was slinging my bag over my shoulder when realization back-handed me. Where the hell was Haru! I spun back to the room and yanked the covers off the bed, what I found was the quickest way to find something you lost on the bed. Haru flew up a few feet and landed softly on the floor. I rushed over and picked him up, hugging him to my chest. Then I blushed. _What am I, 5? _

I stuffed the toy tiger into my bag and started making the bed. Making the hotel bed was another odd habit that I had. When I finished, I swung around and exited the room, making my way to Alice's. I knocked once, and then kicked the door down when she didn't answer. "Wakey, wakey!" Alice sat upright, eyes wide with fear. Then she registered it was only me, lay back down, and pulled the covers over her head. I, eloquent as always, marched over and ripped the blanket off her and exposed her warm skin to the chilly air. She looked up at me with a pout, "Aww, why?" I gave her my snarky smirk. "Cause you gave me a rather unpleasant wakeup call yesterday." She frowned, "So this is revenge?" I grinned and hulled her to her feet. "Damn straight. Get ready." She giggled and rushed off to the bathroom.

I was chillen on the bed; after I'd made it of course, when Alice strolled out of the bathroom. She gave me a curious look, "You made the bed?" I smiled like it was the most obvious thing to do. "Yupers. Let's go get some grub! I'm starving!" She tittered, "Is just me, or are you always hungry?" Some people might have taken that offensively, but I didn't…because it's the truth. I grinned at her again, got up and grabbed her arm, and tugged her out of the door.

Perhaps it was the silent call of food, but I somehow led us to the dining hall without getting lost. Miracle of miracles. We were greeted by the sight of all three Heart Castle role holders. I wasn't sure who, but I seemed someone dragged Ace's ass back here sometime last night. Peter practically glowed as Alice entered the room. I could nearly see his desire to run up and death glomp her again. I gave him a warning look. Somehow, he saw it and backed off. Instead, he smiled and greeted Alice with a "Hello Alice. I hope you slept well." Alice's look of confusion, wonder, and shock was priceless. She leaned over to me, "Did you rattle his brain a little?"

I gave her a secretive smile and sat down in the seat in between Ace and Peter. Alice took the seat next to Vivaldi, exchanging hellos. A few maids strode in and set platters of awesome looking breakfast items in front of us. One of the maids set mugs in front of each of us. Tea for Alice, Vivaldi, and Peter; the blackest coffee I'd ever seen for Ace. I looked down at mine and gasped in surprise. I n front of me was a steamy mug of Hot Pumpkin 'n Coco! I grinned and took a gulp. Ace and Peter looked at me from either side. Peter spoke up, "What, may I ask, are you drinking?" I gave them both a grin, "Hot Pumpkin 'n Coco! It's my favorite!" Peter practically sweat dropped, while Ace laughed. "C.J, you have a pumpkin mustache!" I probably should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. I licked the mustache away, and my grin broadened. I didn't know why, but the air here made me feel very welcome.

When breakfast ended, Alice and I said our farewells and took our leave. Vivaldi asked for us to stay longer, but Alice declined; her excuse being that she still had to show me the rest of Wonderland. Vivaldi wasn't happy when we left her, but Alice's explanation seemed effective enough to prevent the execution of some poor servant.

After getting away from the gate, I turned to Alice, "So, where to now?" She gave me a small smile. "I was hoping we could go to Hatter Mansion to drop off this book I borrowed from Blood, then go to the Amusement Park." I cocked my head. "Blood? Don't you hate him?" She sighed. "Yes, I do. But if I constantly avoided the mansion, he'd know I hate him. An enemy is the last thing I need here. Besides, his collection is huge! Maybe you could take a look at it while we're there." I couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I guess making enemies with a mafia boss isn't on anyone's things to do list. Alright, we'll go. I'm up to seeing the twins and Elliot!" Alice cocked her head, "Elliot? Don't you hate him?" She was obviously mocking me. "No, he just tried to kill me is all. I get over that kind of stuff easy!" She laughed, voice like tinkling bells.

I paused, wondering if I should ask the question that had popped into my mind and refused to leave. "Alice, when do you think we'll go to the circus?" She looked at me, eye's wide. "Circus? As in Joker's Circus? You actually want to go see those sadists?" I was a little surprised at her horror. "What? They are the ones who pulled me out of that damned forest. I'll bet if they hadn't found me, I'd still be wandering around in those woods!" She looked off to the side, her pace slowing. "C.J, I know they seemed nice then, but those two are really bad people. I'm surprised they didn't try anything bad with you. I know they do with me every time they get a chance." I couldn't hide my surprise. "You mean they…." She looked at me and waved her hands. "No, no! They didn't do **that! **But I'm sure they would have if they could have. I'm sorry C.J, but if you're ever going to visit them, you're on your own." She looked at me and forced a cheery smile. "But I'm not as strong as you are. They were probably too scared to do anything to you!" Some might have thought that comment rude, but considering that the first thing I did when meeting White was pinning him painfully to the ground, I thought nothing of it and laughed. It's hard for me to get offended by the truth.

We chatted while we walked, never seeming to run out of topics. We jumped all the way from weather, to role holders, and eventually landed on family. "I came from a family of 5. There's my mother, who died several years ago, and my elder sister Loirene. There's also my father and little sister Elsie, but we haven't been very close since mother died. And you?" Alice looked at me with innocent curiosity. I scratched my head. "Well…I had a big brother and my mother. Though we…don't exactly talk much anymore. It's kinda complicated…." She nodded in understanding. "It's alright. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She looked up ahead. "Look! HEY DEE, DUM, BORIS!"

I look up the road to the source of her yelling. Up ahead, I saw the twins and a young man (shocker) standing by the gates up ahead. The twins shouted and ran over, dragging the stranger with them. "Onee-chan and C-chan*! They each jumped on us, one twin for both of us. Dum looked at the boy behind them, "Boris, this is C-chan; the new foreigner!"

Boris was a boy that looked about 19, tall (like everyone else here), and oddly dressed. His attire consisted of a black cut off shirt and…a…black skirt…. Hey, at least he was wearing shorts under! A leather collar, chains attached to who-knows-what, tattoos of triangles under his eyes and around his belly button, and multiple piercings completed the punk look. I would have said he was some kinda freak if not for the color scheme…which was black and freaking pink. Even his hair was magenta. Which, I admit, he somehow pulled off nicely. And to top off all that weirdness, he had pink fluffy cat ears and a pink 'n purple striped tail; both pierced. Yup, he beat the hell out of Nightmare in the 'Weird Clothes' department.

The weird boy leaned forward a bit and cocked his head, ears twitching. "The new foreigner? This is her?" The twins both nodded in confirmation. Boris grinned brightly and stuck his hand out. "I'm Boris! It's nice to meet you, C-chan!" I smiled back at him and shook his hand. He dressed weird, but he seemed really friendly! "It's actually C.J, and it's nice to meet you to." Dee noticed the book in Alice's hand. He looked up at us, "Boss is in his study right now. I don't think he'd mind if you two went in to get new books!" Dum nodded in agreement. "Yeah! And he'll probably let C-chan borrow a book to!" I noticed the dreading look on Alice's face. She must have really wanted to avoid him…I wonder what happened between them.

I looked down to the twins, "Thanks! Could you two take us to his study? I don't know where it is." _And I don't think Alice will take me there willingly. _The small boy's faces were bright as the sun. Their agreement was, as usual, unanimous. "Sure!" They turned toward the mansion and started to lead the way. Alice trudged along behind them.

Our footsteps echoed on the tile floor as the 4 of us made our way to Blood's study. (Which I was guessing doubled as his library.) I looked over to Boris, wondering why he had followed us. I leaned over to him a little, "Umm…aren't you with the Amusement Park?" He looked at me, still smiling, "Yup." "And aren't the Park and Mansion in a power struggle?" Finally understanding my confusion, he blinked and smiled widely again. "Yeah, but me and the twins are just workers. Well, I'm a freeloader anyways. The heat is between the old man and the Hatter. There's no reason for me and the twins to fight." I nodded in understanding. "Oh, you haven't been to the park yet, right?" I shook my head, "Alice said she wanted to take me there after returning Blood's book." His grin spread even further, how that was accomplished though, I can't say for sure. "Great! I'll personally escort you there!" I smiled at his enthusiasm. "My, how kind of you," I said in a teasing voice. For some reason he blushed.

Ahead of us, the twins and Alice stopped and knocked on a door. The twins threw it open without waiting for clearance. "Boss, Onee-chan and C-chan are here!" I peeked in, seeing Blood sitting at a desk with Elliot standing next to him. Blood looked up from whatever he'd been doing, "Oh, Alice. Here to exchange books again? Feel free to browse." Alice bowed, "Thanks Blood." She turned to the shelves and started looking. Blood turned to me, "C.J, you may also take a look if you like." I nodded and joined Alice. Blood went back to his business with Elliot and Boris and the twins went to the corner, chatting while they waited for us. Alice picked up a book…with a very familiar title. _Destiny's Plan*._ "Hey! I've read that one!" Alice looked to me, "Really? How is it?" I shrugged, "Eh, it's some kinda mystery novel with a love triangle as the center of the plot. I didn't care for it, but you might. I'll say that it's well written." Alice looked at it, "Really? Maybe I'll try it."

"Oh yes, a love triangle book does sound perfect for Miss Alice. She seems quite fond of them." Alice and I both whipped around to see Blood, standing casually a few feet away. Elliot stood awkwardly behind him and that others were edging over to see the commotion. "Blood…." Elliot warned him from behind. Blood shrugged off his henchmen's warning. "After all, she seems to fancy herself the center of a harem." Alice paled, "What?" I was pretty shocked at the sudden attack on Alice's purity. Was actually trying to accuse her of being loose? Blood shrugged, "Well, she seems to have no qualms with flirting with everyman in Wonderland." "I never-!" Now I get why she doesn't like him. "Oh, don't deny it. You've been seducing every man you've seen since arriving!" Alice backed into the wall, tears in her eyes. "N-n-n-no I…." The twins and Elliot all looked guilty about not defending her from their boss, and Boris looked pretty pissed. I suppose he didn't say anything cause he'd lose any chance to ever come here without being turned to Swiss cheese. But hey, What'd I have to lose?

Before anyone, even me, saw it coming, I flew the few feet to Blood and punched him across his jackass face. Hard. So hard, he was thrown to the ground, dazed. Silence drummed through the tension in the air. All of those present; Alice, Elliot, the twins and Boris all had gun shocked looks plastered on their faces. Blood sat up slowly, holding the side of his aching face. Damn, I'd hit him so hard I split his lip and left one nasty bruise. Everyone's eyes glued onto me. I tossed a stray hair out of my eyes. "My bad. I thought I just heard some arrogant bastard call my best friend a slut." I cracked my punching hands knuckles, "But if that were true, he'd be in a coma by now. I think you'd do good by making sure he never shows his ass around me again." I turned to the exit and motioned for Alice and Boris to follow. "I believe I've outstayed my welcome." I turned my back to them and waved as I walked away. "Until next time gentlemen, I bid you ado." And with that, I left the hatter mansion, Alice and Boris in tow.

The trail seemed to stretch before us forever, the trees lining each side making an ominous barrier between us and the unknown. We were standing in front of the Hatter's Gate, simply frozen in the moment. Silence roared in the air around us. I twitched and turned around to the other two. "What, y…" I was cut off by Alice jumping on me, hugging me violently. "YOU ARE MY FREAKING HERO!" She dropped to the ground after finishing her death glomp. "I still can't believe you did that! And with everyone watching? No one has ever stood up to Blood like that before, much less than for me! And that look on his face! He was pissed! Just how hard did you hit him? He was already bruising by the time he sat up! What…" I waved me hand, silencing her. "That bastard had it coming. Saying all that crap unprovoked…plus, no one talks about my best friend like that." I notice the dazzled look in her eyes. "…What?" She giggled, "You called me your **best** friend!" I flushed a bit and laughed. "So? Not like that's a secret!"

Alice's eyes widened, "Oh, I promised to take you to the Park! Follow me!" She picked up the pace and trotted up ahead. Boris strode up to my left. His eyes refused to meet mine, favoring the ground to his left. "You know…that was really brave. A lot of people are afraid of Blood because he's mafia. Most wouldn't have stood up to him like that…." He glanced up to the humming Alice, "And I'm sure you made her feel a lot better about those comments." I shrugged, "Brave? Not at all. All's I did was nock him to the ground. That's not bravery." He looked at me this time, curious. "Really? Then what is?" I looked up at the pretty blue sky. "Real bravery is standing and fighting back for what you believe in, even though you're scared." He cocked his head. "Then what part of what you did wasn't brave?" I looked up at the cat boy and grinned. "I punched a guy who walks around in a bowtie, a top hat with roses on it, and a white tux. Why the hell should I be scared?" He widened his eyes, blushed a bit, and then cracked up laughing with me.

"Hey you two, we're here!" I looked up to see the strangest looking place yet. The amusement park somewhat resembled the village at Disneyland…except even more annoyingly colorful. All the buildings were twisted out of shape, yet still functional. The workers were all wearing bright, stupid uniforms; guys in pants, gals in skirts. All in all, it looked like something I'd see in a dream. "Boris leaned over to me, "I'll introduce you to the old man, just don't ask about his first name." I gave him a confused look, "Why?" He smirked, "Just don't, O.K?" I simply nodded, pissed about not being in the loop.

As the three of us entered the park, workers all greeted us with bright, cheery smiles. However, I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were locked onto the biggest, scariest looking roller coaster in the park. The thing was huge! It must have had a dozen loops and corkscrews! Boris noticed my attention towards the coaster and snickered. "You want to ride it?" I looked at him, eyes wide. "Hells yeah! Can I?" Alice looked at me, then the coaster in question. She paled, "You can. Nothing is going to get me on that." Boris and I laughed. "Oh come on Alice! It can't be…" "HELP!" I turned, startled, to the sound of the cry. A boy, whom looked no older than me, was running as fast as he could towards us.

This one was considerably short in comparison to the other role holders. Though he was still taller than me…. He had violent red hair and big, emerald green eyes. From the glimpse I got of him, he wearing a long green coat with black trim and gold embellishments. What really alarmed me was that he had a long, mocha brown tail trailing behind him and rounded ears that matched; one being covered by a black, fedora looking hat. That was about all I saw of him before he plowed right into my stomach. Unlike Alice had, I managed to only stumble and keep my ground. The red head looked up at me, "Please help me! The old man is trying to play his violin again!"

Alice looked mortified, "Peirce! What…." "ALICE! BORIS! And Peirce, why'd you run from me?" I looked up to see an older man with brown hair walking up. Now, I knew he had to be the park owner. How? Because he was dressed in the same ridiculous style as all the workers. Only he had a belt with music notes and…horses? The man; whose name I assumed was Gowland, trotted up to us. "Ah, Alice, I see you brought a friend!" Alice smiled sweetly, "Gowland! This is C.J; the new foreigner!" The man leaned over a bit, "The new foreigner, hmm? Nice to meet you C.J! Here, you can have this pass!" He pressed a laminated piece of paper into my hand. I looked down to my hand to see a bright yellow pass with '**FREE RIDE PASS' **printed on it. I looked up, startled. "But I can't just…" He laughed heartily, "Oh, I insist! Here, allow me to play you a song!" All of the people behind me; Peirce, Boris, and even Alice, all shouted the same thing unanimously. "NO, DON'T!" I gave them a look, "Hey, that's" I never got to finish that sentence.

"I would take their advice, unless you want to have your ears blown out." All heads turned to the deep, familiar voice. Behind us stood the mafia boss, Blood. DU DU DUM DUNNNN!

**BLOOD? TWICE IN ONE CHAPTER? NOT C.J'S DAY, IS IT? FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO HER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	13. Coffee over hate

**ALRIGHT, CHAPPY 13 ALREADY. AND 39 VISITORS THIS MONTH! I'M TOUCHED. TT_TT (YES, I KNOW THAT'S NOT VERY GOOD, BUT THAT'S AN ACOMPLISHMENT FOR ME!) I'M TRULY GRATEFUL. *SNIFFLE* PLEASE READ, REVIEW, VOTE AND ABOVE ALL, ENJOY! **_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

Ch.13: Coffee over Hatred

The mafia boss stood before us, Elliot just to his right. Alice squeaked and ducked behind me in an attempt at safety. Honestly, I think I'm the last person who's safe as of right now. Blood's ice blue eyes burned into my brown ones, "Hello Miss C.J. Fancy meeting you here." I put my hands on my hips and spread apart my legs; trying to put up my best 'I'm the one in charge here' air. "If you've got beef with me, then say it Blood." I cracked a smirk. "Or should I say spit it?" Blood's blackened and bruised eye twitched at my comment on his still split lip. Everyone else seemed to be in a state of shock, role holders and faceless alike.

Blood's face was stone, "Cockiness gets you killed in this world young lady." I tilted my head to the left a bit. "Is that so? Arrogance gets you a black eye in my world." The crowd that had gathered around shifted and whispered to each other. Elliot looked extremely awkward and like he wanted nothing more than to leave. Blood snuffed at my come back, "I didn't come here to fight with you, little foreigner. I came to do business." I guessed he meant that he had business with Goland. I smiled mockingly and stepped to the side. "By all means." His eye twitched again.

Goland stepped up, "Blood, I'm not giving you any land. End of story. Go home." Blood cocked his head and smiled cruelly. "Is that so, MARY?" now they'd lost me. I looked to Boris, searching for answers. Boris leaned over a bit, "Mary is the old man's first name. He hates it and never goes by it, but thanks to Blood, everyone knows." Goland looked pissed. In an instant, the violin he'd been carrying around turned into a huge rifle! And he aimed it right at Blood. In turn, Blood turned his cane into another freaking rifle! "Oh, so you want to play, MARY?" Workers and visitors were fleeing as quickly as possible. I, however, was glued to the spot. _He hates his first name…._ Damn it, I knew what I had to do.

Right before the bullets started flying, I took a step forward. "…Cloud Juno Hallow Thourn." Everyone stopped and looked at me, even Blood and Goland. Confusion hung like a veil in the air. "…What?" The statement was unanimous. I sighed, "Cloud, as in cloudy, was the weather during my birth. Juno, the Roman goddess of women in our world, was the type of person my mother thought I'd grow into. Hallow, as in All Hallows Eve, was the day I was born. Cloud Juno Hallow Thourn. C.J Thourn. My full name." Everyone, even Blood, was gawking in disbelief.

I stomped over to the two rifle toting fools and whacked them upside the head. Turning to Goland, "Dumbass! Why the hell should you care what this clown or anyone else thinks of you? Names are names, not labels! Get your head together and remember that you have innocent customers here!"I then whipped around to yell at Blood. "You need to stop thinking your superior to everyone! I don't care if it entertains you; think of the other persons feeling for once in your Damned life, why don't you? Did you ever stop and think about how you were making them feel? How about Alice, or even Elliot, hmm? Or are you just too stupid and pigheaded, just too mean and cruel to think about the consequences? Or do you think that just because you're a big shot mafia boss, that you'll never have to suffer the consequences?" I took a step back, taking a deep breath. My initial anger had almost dissipated. I turned towards the exit and started to stalk away after telling off Blood for the second time today. I glanced back at him, my honey brown eyes as cold and solid as amber. "Well trust me; no matter how invincible you feel now, eventually, you'll make one mistake that will ruin not only your life; but those of everyone around you. And once you've crossed that line, there's no going back." I turned and walked out of the park without a second glance. No regrets, no sympathy.

I heard crunching as footsteps approached me. I turned, expecting to see Alice, but surprised to see Peirce. He looked down to his boot, "Umm…Alice has an errand to run in town, so she asked me to take you back to the tower." A ghost of a smile twitched at my lips. "Sure. Thanks." He walked up to me and we walked side by side. There was silence for a time. It was actually Peirce who spoke up. "Umm…what you did back there…why?" I looked at the mouse boy. "Why? There were innocent people there! Someone might have gotten hurt if a fight had started!" He looked up to meet my eyes for the first time, "No! I mean, why did you say those things…about making mistakes." I looked at him, a strange emotion coming on. "Because something similar has happened to me several times. Every time I thought I would be happy, something or someone came along and ruined it all. Either because they didn't care, or didn't think. But it all eventually came around to bite them in the ass. Namely me."

His expression was unreadable. "…Umm…Do you want some coffee?" he said dimly. I blinked in surprise, and then laughed lightly. "Sure, why not?" I knew he was trying to cheer me up, and the fact that he tried alone made me grin. Peirce's smile lit up the heavy mood as he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards town.

A little bell rang as Peirce and I strode into the coffee shop. We walked up to the counter. "1 double latte and…" he looked at me. I browsed the menu board. "Umm…1 Fudge Delight Mocha cappuccino." Both Peirce's and the guy working the counter's eyebrows went up. The tender leaned over the counter a bit, "Umm…you sure Miss? That one is like sucking down ice and fudge with coffee. I'm not even sure why we still sell it, it's so unpopular." I gave him a thumb up, "Of course! Why else would they name it that?" The man shrugged and continued with his coffee making. Peirce and I took a seat at booth near the back. He looked at me, "So…you like sugar?" I grinned, "I love it!" He blinked at me, then blushed slightly and smiled. _…Why the hell is Peirce so damn cute? That shouldn't be normal!_

"So, Alice told me you were some kind of law enforcement in your world. A detective? What exactly is it?" I smiled. If it's one thing I didn't think I'd ever get tired of, I think it's talking about my job.

"Well, like Alice said, it's a type of law enforcement. I'm supposed to find out who committed a crime and help catch them." He cocked his head, "What kinds of cases do you solve?" I looked up, "Oh, that list goes on and on. Rape, murder, fraud, theft…though lately I've only been getting cases for strange behavior and kidnappings." Peirce looked at me strangely. "Kidnapping?" I scratched my head. "Well, sometimes a person in my world will take a child away from their parents and hide them away." His eyes widened, "Why would someone take a kid away from their parents?" I shrug, "All kinds of reasons. Blackmail, extortion, revenge, sometimes they're really crazy and just did because they felt like it. Though most of the time it's a little girl missing, so it's either for rape or ransom…though they usually kill the kid once they've got the money. Unfortunately, few kidnapping cases are ever solved. " Peirce still looked alarmed. I gave him a wry smile. "Not everyone in my world is good. But then, not everyone is bad. It's my job to tell the difference." A ding echoed through the café, followed by our order being shouted out. Peirce shot up. "I'll get it!" he scurried off to the counter. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. With how hectic things have been today, I was pretty tired. I was just going to rest my eyes a little. Course, nothing seems to be going my way today.

The voice of that hated man echoed behind me. "This is the first time I just can't deal with someone." My eyes shot open. I leaned a bit out of my booth. Sure enough, Blood and Elliot were seated at a table near the kitchen door. As long as I didn't make it obvious, they wouldn't even know I was there. _Ug. I just can't catch a break today. _Seriously, three run-ins with the same guy in one day? Was he stalking me?

Elliot nodded in understanding, "I see what you mean. She's different than any other woman in Wonderland. And she's really different than Alice." Blood covered his black eye, "Different? That freak is on a whole other par from Alice! She's crazy, cocky, violent, sarcastic, isn't intimidated by anything, AND she's got one hell of a good punch." He put his chin in his hand, "I just can't deal with her. Maybe I should just kill her." Elliot panicked, "You can't! If you kill her, you'll make an enemy of Alice! And that puts all of Wonderland against you! Plus I don't think she'd be very easy to knock off." Blood took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Elliot thought on that for a moment. "Just avoid her. I'm sure she won't go looking for trouble unless you give her reason to." Blood gave him a stare. Elliot waved his hands in front of his face. "Look, everyone has to meet their match someday. She's yours." Blood cocked an eyebrow, "Match?" Elliot nodded, "Yeah. The one person that they despise more than anything, but they can't do anything about it. You two obviously hate each other, but neither of you can do something about it." Blood's head slumped down to the tabletop, "Match…that little psycho is a match for a dragon."

I twitched. Talking about me behind my back and plotting to have me hushed? He called himself a man? Then Peirce came back, "C.J! I got the coffee!" I almost jumped out of my skin. Blood and Elliot's heads spun to my booth. Well, no point in hiding now.

I sat up and smiled at Peirce, "Thanks Peirce! I appreciate this. I've been feeling kinda tired lately." Both of the mafia men's eyes widened as they realized I was present. Peirce cocked his head, oblivious to the men staring at us. "Really? Have you been sleeping well?" I decided to just ignore the two. "Well…yeah actually. I've slept really well since I got here. It's just that today's been a long day." Peirce nodded, "Oh right. What with Blood and all. Were YOU the one who bruised his eye?" I nodded, "And split his lip. Jerk disserved it. He stood right in front of me, his men, and Boris and called Alice a hoe. And she didn't do a damned thing to him!" I took a sip of the ice cold coffee. It was very heavy with cream and fudge, with not all that much coffee and had chocolate chips mixed in. It was awesome. I started to chug it.

I set it down when it was empty, licked my lips, and rubbed my temples to dissipate the brain freeze. "Ow. O.K that was a bad move." Peirce laughed. "Wow. That went down fast! Do you want another one?" I nodded. This time, I would NOT chug it all. He got up laughing and went back to the counter. I leaned back. It had been a long time since I'd gone to a coffee shop JUST to chill. Back home, I mostly ordered their strongest, most sugary thing and sat in the back with my laptop, trying to narrow down a list of suspects. This was nice. Aside from one thing.

"Do you think she heard us?" I turned around to face them. It wasn't my style to keep people in the dark. "Yuppers. And Blood, the feelings are mutual. Now, how 'bout we both just chill out and have a cup of coffee. I'm not in the mood for a fight right now." They both looked startled. Peirce came back. His eyes locked onto the mafia men's and widened. Mouse ears leaning back, he turned to me, "Umm…do you want to leave?" I waved my hand, "No. I don't think we'll have a problem now, right Bloody? Why don't you two come over here, we can all have a nice chat." I motioned for Peirce to sit down next to me. He followed promptly. I motioned for the other two to sit down opposite of us as I took my coffee from Peirce. Blood and Elliot exchanged a wary glance. Blood made the move of sitting down opposite of me. Elliot sat next to him.

I took a gulp of my coffee and grinned, "So, you two like the coffee here to?" Awkward silence. Elliot rose to my question, "Yes, it's the only coffee in town worth drinking." I grinned, "I can tell. He said this was their least popular, but I think it's awesome!" All the men's eye's locked onto mine. Blood spoke up, "You actually LIKE that mound of sugar and milk?" My grin widened even more. "Yup! That's exactly what my old boss told me! He was always saying 'Thourn, you work way too much if you actually think those heart attacks in cups are actually good'. Everyone on the force back home teased me about the food I like. Like how for my birthday, they gave me a stuffed pumpkin." I stuck my tongue out at the last comment. Peirce laughed and Elliot actually cracked a smile. Blood, however, stared at me with eyes like glass. It was like he was trying to see through me. I took another gulp of my coffee, _not happening dude. _

I looked into my cup and saw that there was half left. I decided that it was late and that I should get back to the tower soon. I chugged the last half a. The brain freeze wasn't that bad this time. I smiled at the mafia men. "Well, I surprisingly enjoyed your company. Maybe we can all do this again sometime. That is, if Blood decides I'm not a complete psycho. But it's getting late and I should probably get back to the tower." Peirce scrambled up out of the booth to allow me exit. I turned back to the rabbit man and his boss and waved a farewell, smiling. "Adios." I spun on my heels and strode out the door, Peirce following and the bell jingling behind us.

_P.O.V Change: Elliot's_

I watched as the bizarre foreigner trotted out of the shop with the dorm mouse in tow. I found the combination of the cowardly mouse and the cocky girl as an odd friendship, but then again, I suppose her overconfidence balanced out his inferiority complex. And I must say I was impressed with the way she handled the situation with Alice, Goland, and here. Blood tended to be a difficult person to deal with, but she handled it like she'd met hundreds of people like him. But then, she probably had.

I glanced at Blood. His expression was nearly blank. Nearly. "How? How can she just shrug me off like that? How can she bare to sit in the same booth with me after having clashed with me all day?" I started to get nervous, "Umm…it seemed to me like she's dealt with a similar situation before. So that's probably it."Blood nodded slowly. "Yes. That's probably it." He looked down to his coffee. I noticed the smirk on his face. "I must say, she is an interesting little lady."

_Normal P.O.V_

__ I trotted through town, feeling peppy. I thought that had gone well. You know, considering how the rest of today had gone. Peirce caught up to me. "C.J! That was…you…." Then I realized he was hyperventilating. "Oh crap! Peirce, sit down and breathe!" We both sat down on a nearby bench and took a breather. Peirce managed to catch his breath. "That was so s-s-sc-scary!" I was stunned a bit by his sudden freak attack. Then I remembered how he had plowed into me at first sight because he'd been scared of Goland. _That's right, he is a mouse. I shouldn't be surprised he was scared. _

He looked up at me, teary eyed. "I can't believe you did that! Weren't you scared?" I scratched my head, "Well, not really…." He hung his head. "You're really brave C.J. Not at all like me. I'm a complete coward." I gave him a wide eyed look. _Since when was Peirce so down on himself? _ I sighed, "No, you're not. You're actually pretty brave. I couldn't even tell were scared!" he looked up at me again, "Really? Dee, Dum and Boris are always saying that I'm stupid and weak." My eyebrows shot up. "You mean the twins and Boris pick on you? The twins? Your taller than them, why do let them call you stuff like that?" He sweat dropped, "There are 2 of them, and they usually have that mean cat with them." _Cats and mice…. _

"Peirce, you shouldn't let them put you down like that. You know, I was bullied when I was little." He looked at me, genuinely shocked. "YOU were bullied? Didn't you just whack them like you did Blood?" I shrugged, "Viciously. Like I said, I was little. I was too weak and, yeah, I was scared. But I grew up. I got smart and stopped caring about what others thought. That's what's made me strong, and anyone could do it." He looked up at me, a look of hope filling his eyes. "Even me?"' I nodded, "Yes, even you." Then sheer happiness in his face was immeasurable. _Is he bi-polar or something? _

Peirce's deep green eyes widened, "Oh, I still have to get you back to the tower!" Without letting me say anything, he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bench and out of the town, towards the tower. I laughed and picked up my pace. Soon, Peirce and I were nearly racing. O.K, so he can be a little annoying. But Peirce Villers was now my second best friends I'd ever had. 

**THE COCKY C.J AND THE COWARDLY MOUSE PEIRCE ARE NOW GOOD FRIENDS? WHERE WILL THE STORY GO NOW? I HOPE YOU'LL BOTHER TO FIND OUT. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **_**PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO YOU WANT C.J TO END UP WITH! **_**OR I'LL EITHER SEND HER HOME OR STICK HER WITH BLACK!**


	14. Memories Past

**I'M SORRY! THAT TOOK SO LONG! I HAD A REPORT TO DO AND MY INTERNET CRASHED -_- …SO I HAD TO WAIT TILL IT CAME BACK. PLEASE ENJOY!**

Ch.14: Past Memories

Peirce and I were at the tower before we even knew it. Literally. We nearly ran into the wall. Guess we were running faster than I thought. I rubbed my head and turned to Peirce, "Well, I guess I'll see you later Peirce!" He looked at, ears slightly leaned back. "You really didn't get to play at the park. Goland gave you a pass, right? If you want, I could come and get you and Alice when Blood's not there." I tilted my head, "Really? How would you know if he were coming or not?" He looked down at his boots, "He never comes unless he has to. So I'll come get you when he doesn't have to talk to Goland." I grinned, "Thanks Peirce! That'd be great!" He smiled and turned to go home. I turned to the doors of the tower and walked in.

I was greeted by the hectic scene of Gray chasing Nightmare throughout the tower. I twitched and, right as Nightmare was running past me, I stuck my fist straight out. Nightmare's throat caught on the crook of my elbow as he charged full speed right into it. He gasped and fell to the ground in a heap, hacking and coughing. Gray caught up, "C.J! Your back! And you caught Nightmare-sama!" I picked Nightmare up by the collar and threw him to Gray. "Yup! Good to see you Gray. Hey, I haven't slept since leaving the castle, and it's been a rough day. I'm gonna turn in." Gray nodded, "Of course. Alice said the same. She's resting in her room right now." I smiled as I turned to the stairs, "Thanks Gray. Later."

I climbed the stairs and found my room. I thought about talking to Alice, but decided against it. I shouldn't disturb her. It then occurred to me that my time with Peirce was the first time I'd been apart from Alice since meeting her. I opened the door to my room and closed it behind me. It was exactly as I left it. I went to the dresser and selected a night gown. This one was dark blue, long and had long sleeves. It was really soft cotton. I tossed my bag near the bureau. Haru spilled out. I paused for a moment, then walked over and picked up the floppy stuffed toy. I trotted back over to the bed and set my hat down on the nightstand and undid my hair. I tugged at one of the hay-colored, mid-length locks. It was getting a bit long for my tastes. Maybe I should cut it short again soon.

I lay down, pulled the covers over my head and hugged Haru to my chest. I closed my eyes, feeling like a little girl again. Only this time, there was a silence that roared through the air, the absence of the breath of another person like a hole in my heart.

_"C…Clo…Cloud!" I opened my eyes slowly. My honey brown eyes were met by big, green ones. A girl with dark brown hair above my smiled, "Cloud, you're so lazy! You're always napping out here!" I sat up, straightened my dress and dusted grass blades off my side. "What? The boys never come here, so it's the only place I get some peace and quiet." The girl and I were sitting inside the leaves of a great willow tree. The nearby creek babbled incoherently, though I couldn't see it past the masses of willow leaves. She giggled and tugged a leaf out of my super long hair. "Mayree and I were looking for you. Mom says that she'll take us to the duck pond!" _

_ I smiled and stood up on my skinny legs. They hurt a little bit from sleeping on the ground. "I wish I could, but I'll bet Miss. Joni's having a conniption right now. I should go home before she starts a hunt." The girl wrinkled her nose, "Conniption? Where do you hear that?" I grinned, "Bye!" I ran off, leaving the little girl with a puzzled expression. _

_ I ran for a little while before slowing down, tired and still groggy. "Hey, little Cloud!" My head turned around to see a few boys by the corner of the lot I'd been running through. I took a step back. Two of the boy's were brothers, one older and the other the same age as me, both brunette, and one was blonde. But the tallest one, the with black hair and was one year older than me, the one that had called to me, stood in front of the small group .The one I was really afraid of. Siv."Aw, is little Cloudy lost? Maybe we should help her get back to her mommy, right guys?" He turned his head to the other boys. The older brother and the blonde nodded enthusiastically, faking friendliness. The younger brother looked at me with a sad, helpless expression. I didn't blame him for not helping me. Siv was irregularly tall and muscular for an 8 year old. And unnaturally cruel. _

_ I spun around and started running as fast as my feet would carry me. Luckily, while Siv and his friends were all taller and stronger than me, I was really fast. I managed to lose them by hiding in the corner store's freezer section. After they left, I carefully emerged from behind the milks, shivering. The store clerk peered over the counter at me. She was a young woman who had first shown me the hiding place. Her expression was one of great concern, "Miss. Cloud, Will you be alright? You look cold." I looked at her and grinned, "I'm fine! Thanks for covering for me again!" I ran out of the store without letting her say another word. _

_ I was a lot more careful as I made my way home this time. I kept my eyes peeled for Siv and his crew. Once I was home, I opened the door, "Miss. Joni! Mr. Joni! I'm back!" I got no answer. I looked around and shrugged. They probably had to work late. I trotted into the kitchen. After all that running, I was famished! It was about then that I noticed a really bad smell coming from the upstairs hallway. I dismissed it and rummaged around in the pantry and found a low cal bar. I got a glass of milk and padded up the stairs to investigate. Maybe the neighbor's cat got in and dropped a dead bird. _

_ Upon reaching upstairs, I notice the hallway was clear and that the smell was really coming from one of the storage rooms. I was about to throw the door open when I heard footsteps in the hallway. _

_ An ominous sense of dreading fell over me. Instead of running into the smelly room, I rushed into the room next to it. Once inside, I looked around desperately for a place to hide. I set the bar and milk down behind some boxes, threw an old sweater over them, and ran to the closet and found that there was a small space in the top. I climbed up there and squeezed as much as I possibly could into the space. Then the ceiling of the closet gave way. The sound of the footsteps were getting closer and closer as I shoved the panel up and crawled into what must have been the attic. I looked around desperately for a place to curl up. I knew that cornering me would be signing a death warrant, so I started to creep to the center of the attic. My hand landed on something metal that cut a bit into my hand. I looked down to see it was a vent that led to the room that the smell emanated from. I peeked through the vents narrow slits to peer into the room. _

_ Alls I could see was a red puddle and an arm, pale and stained with red. _

My eyes jerked open from the dream as I jacked upright. I was hot and sticky from the sweat. I put a hand to my forehead, whipping the sweat from my brow. _I need a shower. _I pulled untangled myself from the covers and did just that.

The steaming water felt nice against my skin. My gaze got hazy as I recalled the dream. It's been more of a memory really. It was after I'd been stuck in the orphanage for a year that Mr. and Mrs. Joni had become my foster parents. Mrs. Joni had been unable to have children, and the doctor had said that her heart was too weak to deal with the stress that comes with a baby. But she had desperately wanted a child, so the couple had agreed to become the foster parent of an older child. Somehow, they had chosen me.

I remembered how kind and caring they'd both been. And I also remembered the day that it had all ended. It had been about a year after they brought me home. I had come home one day to find Mrs. Jodi dead. The man that had murdered her, a psychopath that had broken in and brutally murdered her, had been out in the back yard having a smoke when I'd come home. When I tried to escape, he caught me and tried to hurt me…he didn't get a chance though. I had taken a kitchen knife from the rack and given him a taste of his own medicine. Though, I hadn't gotten out of it without injury.

I stepped out of the shower and glance in the mirror as I toweled off. On either side of my jaw, were 4 hairline scars were he'd cut me. They were old, thin and shallow, so they only appeared when they got wet. A reason I almost never went swimming. I ran the towel over them. They were already disappearing.

After that incident, Mr. Joni couldn't handle raising me on his own. So, I was sent back to the orphanage. I never saw that town, those boy's, of that girl again. They probably don't even know what had happened to me.

_Oh well, it's not like I don't have other scars…. _I was referring to the small, circular scar on my left shoulder. It had a twin on my back. When I was about 5, I'd been shot straight through. Luckily, the bullet had gone clean through and hadn't hit and veins or major organs…like my heart. That scar was as clear as spots on a Dalmatian. Another major reason I never went swimming.

I left the bathroom and got dressed. I left my room after fixing the bed and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I rapped my knuckles on Alice's door. "Come in!" I opened the door and peeked in. Alice was sitting on a chair in front of the vanity, brushing her long dark hair. She turned her head, "C.J!" She rushed over to me, "I'm so sorry about yesterday, but there was a part I had to pick up for Julius! Did Peirce get you back O.K?" I ginned and nodded an affirmative. "Yeah, Peirce is awesome! When he saw how pissed I was, he took me to coffee! Then I got to have this really great coffee and a civil chat with Blood!" Her eyeballs nearly popped out of her head.

"B-b-bl-Blood? You ran into him AGAIN! And your still alive?" I shrugged, "Yeah, but I guess we were both tired. He, Elliot, Peirce and I all sat down and had coffee." Alice shivered, "I don't know how you do it." I grinned and grabbed her hand, "Come on!" I pulled her out the door.

We made to down into the dining room to see Gray and Nightmare just starting to tuck in. Alice glanced around, "Hey guys, where is Julius?" Now that she mentioned it, the mortician was the only one not present. Gray spoke up, "Probably still working. He got a title wave of clocks from Heart Castle, so he's been working all night." Alice and mine's expressions varied; hers slightly annoyed, mine curious. I turned to Alice and smiled, "I'll get him!" She smiled at me, "Thanks C.J!" Gray stood up, "I'll go to. I'm done eating." He walked up to me as Alice was sitting down. I couldn't help but notice the strange way that Nightmare was staring at me. Come to think of it, last night was the first time he hadn't shown up in my dream. Gray and I then set off to drag the clack maker back.

I climbed up the stairs 2 at a time. Gray was trying to keep up, loping up 3 at a time to keep up with my quick pace. "C.J, wait up!" I paused on the stairs, letting him catch his breath. "Y-y-you're really fast, you know?" I smiled, "Sorry Gray. I'll try to be slower." "Thank you." We continued to make our way to Julius's office. It was like that guy chose the highest room in the freaking tower!

Gray broke the silence, which I was grateful for 'cause it was driving me nuts. "So…do you like animals?" I turned to look at him, surprised he had started a conversation. "Yeah, I do. I have this cat back home, Leftover." His eyebrow raised, "Leftover? Why would you name him that?" I shrugged, "I used to have his mom, but she left after having kittens. Normally I give them away, but after 6 hours of standing outside the store, he was the only one left out of a batch of 7. And so, his name is Leftover." "What does he look like?" "A huge gray and black stripped short haired tabby. His head is about the size of your fist. Gez, he must weigh at least 15 pounds! Don't know how he got that big though, I don't feed him very much. Then again, it can't all be fat. He pulled me right off the couch once!" Damn it, I know I was babbling now, but I missed my Lefty!

I heard a short chuckling. I turned to see Gray, "What?" He looked up, "Nothing. You just seem more like a dog person." I shrug again. I actually got that a lot. "Not really. Cats are self bathing, you don't have to keep them on a leash, they can take care of themselves when you're gone, and you're not technically responsible for the crap they do. For someone who's away at work a lot like me, they're the perfect pet." _ Though I will admit that not all of them are the most social able creatures._ "What about you? You don't strike me as someone interested in animals."

He actually blushed! "I just like them." I gave him an eye and shrugged. I looked ahead to see Julius's office door ahead of us. Finally!

I walked right up to the door and threw it open so hard, it probably made a dent in the wall when it hit. "Yo, Julius! Breakfast time! Get your workaholic ass down there and eat before I clobber you!" Julius's dark eye's widened in alarm at my sudden and violent entry. Then he just looked back at the pile of broken clocks sitting near him. "I can't. I just got a new shipment and I have t…" I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hulled the watch maker out the door, right past a slightly stunned Gray. I let go of Julius's collar and turned him around to face me, "Sorry Julius, but if I don't have your hide for this, Alice will." He nodded grimly and didn't object as I herded him down to the dining room. Gray followed absentmindedly.

Our trio made it to the dining room to find that Nightmare had already eaten and left, while Alice had patiently awaited our return. Her turquoise eyes light up at the site of us. "There you are! I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost, C.J!" I laughed, "Yeah, maybe I would have! But Gray lives here!" I sat down next to her and proceeded to both eat and chit-chat at the same time; a fine art only females seem to master. Gray and Julius tried to keep up with our constantly changing topics, but after awhile they gave up, finished eating, and went back to work.

"So Alice, what are we going to do today?" Alice smiled, "I have an errand to run for Julius today. I suppose that means you're free." I pondered for a time. I was still pondering when I finished breakfast and went back to my room to ponder some more. I tossed my bag to the floor and flopped down onto my back on the bed.

Hatter's was out of the question. I doubted I was welcome. Peirce said that he'd come get me when Blood wasn't there, so I didn't think the Park was a good idea…so that left Heart Castle, right? I rolled over to my stomach and snapped my fingers, "Oh yeah! I haven't seen Black and White since I got here! And Alice did say she wouldn't come to see them." I hopped to my feet and grabbed my bag, before I stopped. Was seeing them really such a great idea?

I shook my head for even asking such a question. Of course it was a good idea. Even if they had helped me for their own reasons, they still helped me. Plus, if they did, I might be able to find out why. I opened the door and took off. Alice had already left to run Julius's errand, so I couldn't tell her where I was going. And the guys were all busy working and I didn't want to bother them. And so I began my journey to visit the Jokers Black and White.

**CHAPPY 14 IS NOW UP! I HOPE YPU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, RATE, VOTE, THE WORKS! ****I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS SEEN/MENTIONED IN THE CHAPPY ABOVE EXCEPT C.J! AND HER CAT, LEFTOVER! **


	15. Wildlife

**YIPPY! ANOTHER CHAPPY! THIS ONE IS A BIT SHORTER, BUT LOTS OF STUFF HAPPENS. AS ALWAYS, PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! AND I JUST FOUND THAT SOMEONE BOTHERED TO VOTE ON MY POLE! TT_TT I APPRICIATE YOUR SUPPORT! P.S; I REALLY NEED TO GET A PLOT GOING HERE, SO THE STORY'S REALLY GOING TO START CURVING. AND I'M GETTING BORED, SO I'M KINDA B.S'ING HERE.**

Ch.15: Wildlife

I wandered for a time before I had an epiphany. I had absolutely no idea where I was going! When I had stormed off from the prison, I hadn't paid attention to where I was going. I walked over to a boulder on the shoulder of the road and plopped down for a breather. I rested my head in my hands. _Ok, I don't know where I am. I'm completely without help, and resources. None of the navigation skills from home seem to apply in this world. So…I'm doomed. _

I looked up to the sky and screamed, "DAMN THIS WORLD AND IT'S IRREGULAR TIME PATTERNS!" I looked back to the ground, my yelling having come nowhere near close to satisfying my anger. I sigh and stand up, _well, sitting around never got anyone anywhere. _I spun on my heels and decided to just follow the trail.

Then, probably the most irregular thing today happened. I heard some crackling in the bushes. I tried to stay calm; figuring the last time the bushes had made noise and freaked me out it had only been Ace. But these particular noises made me particularly edgy. They didn't sound like footfalls. So, like a stupid girl in a cliché horror movie, I went to check out the strange noise. Unlike the B-movies, however, I went armed.

I pulled my pocket knife and clutched it in my right hand. I also wielded a large stick in my left; just as a precaution. (In case you're wondering, I'm a lefty.) I approached the brush and hefted my stick to the ready. I peeked over the leaves to see…a dog. I breathed a sigh of relief before inspecting it further.

Now that I looked at it, it wasn't a dog, but a fox. It was a small, mangy looking vixen with light brown fur, stained with red. …Wait, red? _Holy crap, it's dead! _I knelt down a bit and poked at it a bit with my stick. Not the best idea, but who can resist? Judging from the jagged edges on these wounds; poor girl either got into a fight or a larger predator had a go at her. Either way, she was already dead and there was no helping the poor thing. I was contemplating whether to take the time and bury it, or just kick some leaves over it and leave it for a scavenger when an icy chill crept from the base of my spine to the tips of my hair.

I ducked behind a tree to hide, knowing something was coming this way. A blur appeared in the shadows. It seemed to be in the demented shape of a deformed person, barely contained within a boundary of being. Coles of eerie light glowed, sunken in the shadows of the things head. Nausea came over me as I watched it move silently over the grass, leaving no footsteps. Several others of the thing emerged from the trees. They all gathered around the vixen's corps. The things were see-through, so I could clearly see the fox's body. It began to disappear, replaced by a large, blood covered watch. One of the things picked up the watch and clutched it close. Then, one by one the things left as suddenly as they had appeared. The creatures and the vixen were gone, leaving no sign of their presence aside from a pool of blood amongst the green grass.

I turned from the seen as my knees gave out. I slumped against the tree and clutched my heart. _WHAT THE HELL? …Was that what Alice had meant when she said that everyone had clocks for hearts? Even the animals? And what the hell were those things? _Rested my head in my hand, knees pulled up to my chest. Damn, I hadn't felt this sick since my first real crime scene. "PUN." My head shot up and swiveled in the direction of the noise. _Oh, sure. Throw something else into the rest of my crappy day. _

I stood up and walked over to the tree nearby where the noise had come from, picking up my stick and hefting it over my shoulder. I looked around, "PUN!" I looked straight down. At the base of the tree, snuggled up in a burrow between the roots of the tree, was tiny little fox kit. I knelt down and peered at it, dropping my stick. It was still tiny, but its big, golden eyes were already open. It looked and blinked at me, "PUN!" it had the strangest coloring I'd ever seen. It was silvery white, with a pink nose and paw pads. Albino, no. It was also covered in dark red patches on its belly, paws, and tips of its tail and ears. I almost thought it was bleeding!

We stared at each other…just stared. _C-cr-crap! Is this the kid of that vixen? _If so, the poor thing was a goner. A baby animal can't survive out in the wild all alone! This little guy didn't even look like he could walk yet! It stuck its head out to me, ears pinned to its head. The look in its eyes…it was as though it already knew its mama was gone. "PUN!" There was a hint of desperation in the little kit's cry. I gently reached out and brushed my finger over its head. It shoved itself into my hand. I pulled back, a nervous smile on my face, "Say, aren't you friendly for a wild critter?" It twitched its ear and shook its head, as though in disagreement.

I stood up, prepared to walk away. I couldn't just take a wild animal from its natural habitat! I turned around, "PPPUUUUNNNN!" My head snapped around. The little kit was trying to crawl out after me. Crap. Major moral dilemma. If I took this animal with me, it would either become a total pet, or be too wild to keep but too domestic to set free! But if I didn't take it, it would defiantly die! I knew damn well the issues. DAMN IT!

I sighed, walked over, and picked the little thing up carefully. Its fur was soft and fine as silk. Its tail flailed in an attempt to wag as it buried its little head into my chest. I held it up. Correction, he. I held him up. I lowered him to look him in his bright, golden eyes. "Well, looks like I'm stuck with you, eh?" He reached his little pink tongue out and licked my nose. I ran my finger over his spine, "Now, what to call you…." He cocked his tiny head, "Pun?"

"Hmm…how about…Scamp?" His head tilted down and he chuffed. "No? How about…Scruffy?" He shook. "Hmm…getting closer….. What about Patch?" In retrospect, that was probably the most obvious name. It looked at me with wide eyes, "PPPUUUUNNNN!" I grinned at him, "Alright then, Patch! It's very nice to meet you! My names C.J! Do you know how to get to the circus?" Yup, I'm cracking up.

He cocked his head. "Guess not." I placed Patch on top of my hat. I could feel him nestle up in the dark blue fabric as his warmth seeped down to my scalp. "Let's get going, shall we?" Patch punned from the top of my head as I set out once more to find the circus.

Patch and I wandered about for a while. I absorbed the scenery as I talked to Patch, who listened quietly. It was strange that I only just now realized how beautiful the forests here were. The trees and grass were all so much greener that home, and the sky so much bluer. And there were so many wild flowers! Such variety, and they were all colored so brightly! I trotted along, Patch's company cheering me up. I came to a stop when the trail came to a fork. There was a post stuck in the ground between the roads split. Two signs were nailed to the post; one pointing to the left, the other to the right. Both illegible.

I tried really hard to read the signs, but the letters that had once been there were so worn and faded that I could hardly tell there had ever been words there. I plucked Patch off my head, "Which way should we go, hmm?" Patch sniffed. I replaced him on my hat. "Well, let's go left then." I turned to the left and trotted off.

I walked down the path until I notice the change in scenery. The trees were thinning out, and the grass was getting sparse. The sky started to get grayer. I stopped and looked up at the clouds. "Umm, maybe we made a wrong turn, Patch." A horrid cry echoed through the air. It was some kind of cross between the howl of a wolf, the screeching of a bird, and the bellowing roar of a…dragon. Patch was freaking out and trying to crawl under my hat. I took a large step back. The cry had seemed very near.

At that thought, a huge shadow passed over me so swiftly that I almost didn't notice it. The ground trembled as something huge dropped onto it. I snapped around and gasped in horror.

The enormous creature behind me was beyond massive! It looked like some kind of bat/dog/snake/dragon! Its head had a long ugly snout, butcher knife-like teeth dripping with sticky and stinky drool. A long and scaly neck connected the terrifying head to a body, plated with armor-like gray scales. Great, torn up, wings of flesh attached to its scrawny upper arms, giving it flight capabilities. It seemed to be capable of walking on its hind legs, but still had a spine that allowed it to crawl around on the ground like a bat. Three toes per foot, like that of a bird, with huge grappling talons jutted from its feet. Its tail which coiled and writhed about behind it, tipped with a spade; adequate for running straight through a body. But the most blood chilling of all, were its eyes. Great, red, reptilian eyes that saw nothing but it's pray. Its long forked tongue slipped fat fish lips, tasting the air as its terrifying gaze locked onto me.

Patch curled up, trembling, under my hat. I didn't waste a moment as I turned and shot away to the right, off the trail. The beast howled its chilling howl and rushed after me. I raced across the now barren floor of the area. I knew I couldn't run forever, but what else could I do, damn it! I spotted a large rock pile with a small opening in between. My only shot. I charged for it. The thing zigzagged after me, fluent as a snake. I dove for the opening and scrambled in. I pressed my back to the far wall of the cave. Silence roared in my ears.

Then, the things huge terrible talons were grappling with the rocks, trying to make it give way. But the great boulders stood strong. One of its claws caught me in, my right arm. I clasped my other hand over the wound and pressed hard, trying to ward off the bleeding before it really started. The beast gave a frustrated cry and stalked away. I heard the flapping of its wings as it took off into the cloudy sky.

I looked down and inspected the wound. It was already swelling and bleeding. I knew I had to get this looked at, but what if that thing was camping out there, waiting for me to leave? I pulled a red bandana, which had once been yellow, from my bag and fastened it over the gouge. I leaned back against the cool rocks and closed my eyes for a moment….

_P.O.V Change: ?_

I sat in that damned cell just as I always had. The prison warden made his usual paces trough the prisoners. He, as he had been instructed to do when he'd gained his title, made extra sure that I was present and accounted for. Then he continued his rounds. I was kept in a special cell, separate from the other prisoners. Designed to keep me completely isolated.

Years ago, id been thrown into this cell. Right after the role holders had taken everything dear to me. The warden's footsteps echoed as they disappeared down the hallway. I lay down on the floor of the cell. How much longer? When would I finally get a chance for freedom?

Silence drummed through the prison cells, most of the inmates having fallen fast asleep. I allowed a smirk to play on my lips. My plan was ready and waiting for just the right moment. Soon, I would have my vengeance.

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

"PPPPUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" My eyes opened to the sound of the desperate little Patch scratching feverishly at my sleeve, trying to wake me up. I looked down at him, "Crap, how the hell did I drift off?" I tried to move, but a searing pain enveloped my right arm. I looked down, _oh, that's right. That hell beast caught my arm._ The blood had already clotted and was a thick and sticky mess. I gently plopped Patch on my head and managed to crawl out of the cavern. I didn't care if that thing was here, I needed medical attention! I glanced around and started to wander off, in which direction, I hadn't a clue.

I eventually found the trees again, but now I was hopelessly lost, and injured. My steps wobbled and my vision blurred after walking for so long. Dusk was gripping the world in its clutches as my knees finally gave out and I collapsed on the grass. Patch pawed desperately at my face, but no amount of cuteness could keep my eyes open. I vaguely registered a voice and dismissed it, believing it to be my own mind. As my eyes closed, the last thought that rolled through my mind was, _I'm so screwed._

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPPY! ALL COMMENTS AND REVEIWS ARE WELCOME, AND PLEASE VOTE! **

**WARNING: NEVER TAKE A WILD ANIMAL FROM ITS HABITAT! C.J DID IT ON ACCOUNT OF CURCUMSTANCE, AND NO ONE SHOULD EVER DO IT! AND FOXS CARRY MULTIPULE DISEASES, SO I ADDVISE YOU NOT TO GO NEAR THEM.**


	16. The Plot Thickenss

**ALRIGHT, NEW CHAPPY! AGAIN, SHORTER. BUT THIS ONE GOT TONS OF TWISTS! PLEAS ENJOY, RATE, COMMENT, REVIEW, AND VOTE!**

Ch.16: The Plot Thickens

A small warm lump was snuggled against my stomach. I tried to open my eyes, but it was like there was sandpaper inside my eyelids. My eyes closed again and I drifted away once more.

"You really gave me quite a scare C.J." I turned my head to see Nightmare floating above me. I was slightly disturbed by the fact I was used to it already. "Alice is worried sick about you. Where are you and what happened?" His face was showing genuine concern. I shrugged, "Well, I left to go visit the Joker's, got lost, found a dead fox, watched shadow monsters turn it into a clock and then leave with it, and met a cute little fox kit that I named Patch." His eyes widened, "…You've had quite an eventful day." "I'm not finished. Then I got even more lost and wound up in this big dead valley. Then this gigantic monster showed up and hurt my arm. I hid in a little cave, and it went away. Then I fell asleep. Patch woke me up and I left the cave and wandered in the forest more…then I passed out. Last I saw, I was on the ground in the forest with Patch."

Finishing my recount of today's events, I took a deep breath. "So, what were all those things?" He nodded, "Yes, of course. The shadows you were referring to were the afterimages. They are the people of Wonderland who have died and are waiting for a new clock. They bring the clock back to Julius and he gives the afterimage a new life." I nodded, "And the dragon?" He shook his head, "Jabberwocky. It's a fearsome beast that hunts the Badlands; the area you stumbled into. You said it hurt you?" I nodded. "You should get someone to look at that. It might fester." I nodded. The Dream Realm trembled. Nightmare looked to back to me, "It is time to go. I shall tell Alice that you're alright. Be careful C.J…." His warning drifted into nowhere as he disappeared and the Dream Realm crumbled.

I cracked my eyes open as I noticed the warmth that soaked into me. I lifted my head up tenderly. I was sore all over. Patch was resting on my chest. His head came up with mine, and then he snuggled back down. I looked around me. To my shock, I wasn't on the forest floor. I was inside a colorful tent and lying on a soft sleeping bag and a very fluffy pillow. Several multi-colored blankets were piled on me; Patch nestled on top. I tugged the blankets off. I saw that I was still wearing my clothes, but my brown-torso jacket had been removed. I pulled myself upright, and then collapsed in pain as my arm buckled.

I glanced down and saw that my arm was bandaged, the wound properly treated. _What…who…. _"Oh! You're up C.J!" I lifted my head to see the owner of the familiar voice. "White! Long time no see, man! How the hell did I get here?" The ginger ring master smiled politely, "I found you passed out in the woods near the circus. How did you get yourself so hurt?" I grinned sheepishly, "I got lost on the way here and had a run in with a Jabberwocky." His visible eye widened. Black spoke up from the belt, "JABBERWOCKY? Are you f****** insane, woman? Do you have any idea how danger_" White clapped his hand over the little white mask. "A jabberwocky…you're very lucky to have survived C.J. I suggest you stay out of the Badlands. You're also lucky that I came when I did. If that wound had been left longer, it might have become infected." Black snickered, "Yeah, we'd have to amputate your whole arm!" I smiled, "Thanks!" I looked down at the little fox on my lap. White notice it, "Oh, yes. He was with you when I found you. He refused to leave your side." I smiled at him, "This is Patch! I found his mom dead in the woods, so now I'm going to take care of him!" Black snickered, but said nothing. White smiled, "That's rather kind of you…what are you doing?" I was trying to get to my feet. I managed to stand when White came over to me, "You're still injured! You can't just get up and walk away!"

I stumbled and nearly fell. White reached out his arm and caught me. Black shouted in the little robot-mask-voice, "Are you crazy bitch? You're running a fever!" White looked at me, "Are you alright?" I looked up and grinned sheepishly, "Yup! I'm just a little wonky from blood lose." Black muttered, "Wonky? I think you got brain damage!" White sighed and forced me to sit down on the sleeping bag. "You really should rest C.J. You're not acting yourself." I blinked, "Eh?" He looked at me with a stern look. He opened his mouth to say something when Black stole his line. "GO TO SLEEP, BITCH!" White twitched, "What he said. I'll wake you up for a meal later. Do try to get some rest." With that, he turned around and walked out of the tent. I lay down on the pillow and pulled the covers over my head. I felt tiny pressure points on my chest as Patch padded up and nestled down on me. I closed my eyes and drifted off in an instant. And this time, Nightmare didn't disturb my slumber.

_P.O.V Change: Black_

I leaned back in my chair as I listened as White left C.J to the tent. I heard the rustle of fabric as White left her tent. I waited a bit before asking, "…So White, what the hell are we gonna do with the whore? Rape her? Kill her?" White's voice came to him in the same tiny robotic voice that his own came in as on the other side. "Nothing." I paused, confused by Whites lack of enthusiasm. "Nothing? We have a perfect opportunity, and you're not going to do anything? Don't tell me that damn foreigner little bitch has got you wrapped around her finger!" White's chuckle echoed eerily through the mask, "Of course not. You know that the Jokers are not part of the real game. I just want to see how this all plays out." "Plays out? Damn it White, you know this is bad!"

I put a hand over my eye. If that damned foreigner got White under her thumb, they were in serious trouble. Yes, the Jokers were not part of the game, but could it possible we were still influenced by foreigners? As the Jokers, a role holder could kill us as many times as they want, but we never really die. We just come back. BUT, if a foreigner killed us, we would be dead FOR GOOD. Adios, bye-bye, end of story. Foreigners were their true worst enemy. And unlike Alice, this one seemed capable of killing them! So why the hell was he inviting her into their territory?

"I would be more worried about you than me, Black." I narrowed my eye, "What the hell are you talking about?" I could almost see the smirk on Whites voice, "I'm just saying I have no intention of becoming attached to her and I advise you to do the same. Besides, it's best to have her on our side. You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Also, I want to ask her about the Badlands." I frowned at his reasoning. It made sense but…he wasn't telling me something. "I know the complications. We both best tread carefully. Now, I really must attend to some business." White's voice faded from the mask as he broke connection.

I leaned back again, rubbing my temples. This is too much. That girl could destroy us, and White was insistent on keeping her close. What was that bastard plotting?

There was a large clank as a prisoner tumbled from his cell. He scrambled up and started running. I jolted from my seat, "Hey! You stop now, or I'll throw you in the f****** pit!" I charged after the escaped prisoner.

_P.O.V Change: ?_

I smirked as the red-headed warden ran off yelling to chase the escaped prisoner. This would buy me the time I needed. I reached out of my cell and started tinkering with the locks. There was click, and the bars swung open. I had already undone my shackles, so I was free to roam. That is, if I could get out before the damned Joker came back.

I pulled the cursed mask off my head and threw the atrocious thing back into the cell. I looked around and started walking to the exit. I had been here the last time the little foreigner was here, and I vividly remembered how she had stormed out in huff. I didn't know why, but the Black Joker hadn't liked the idea of letting her near them. Perhaps she had some power over them of which she was not aware. I turned to the right and walked down the hallway.

Yes, the blonde foreigner was the secret to my freedom. I was sure of it. If I was near her, the Jokers would not touch me; whether it was a matter of they could not, or simply would not, I did not know. I came to a large door and pushed it open. The sunlight was near blinding. I blinked hard, trying to adjust my eyes.

I glanced down to my wrist while trying to get the sunlight out of my eyes. Imbedded in it, was a scar. The scar wrapped around my wrist, a parting gift from the metal shackles that had held my prisoner for so long. The foreigner girl would surely keep the role holders away from me. I smiled at the sky. With the blonde foreigners help, I would get my revenge on the role holders…even if it took me 1000 years.

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

My warm brown eyes fluttered open. Patch was sitting on my face. I reached up with my uninjured arm and plucked him off, setting him down beside me. "PUN!" He seemed happy I was awake. I pulled myself into a sitting position. There was a twang from my wound, but I was feeling a hell of a lot better now. I looked around. I was no longer in the tent, but in what seemed to be a guest room. I looked down and grimaced at myself. My orange T had blood stains all over it right side. I glanced around and saw my jacket lying on a desk, along with my bag. I pulled it over, held it up, and groaned. There was a large tear in the long sleeve where the jabberwocky had cuffed me. Blood stains, I can deal with. But I drew the line at big ass rips.

"Crap! That was my only jacket!" "Don't worry. I'll be happy to provide you with a new one." I spun around to see White standing with a tray. "I hope you feel well enough to eat." He set the tray, piled with food, down next to me and sat down in the desk's chair. I smiled brightly, "Thanks, I'm starving!" I reached out and started to chow down. Patch padded up and tried to muscle in on my grub. I smiled and shared a bit with the mini-mooch. White watched me eat quietly, his head resting on his fist.

"C.J, did you see anything…odd…out in the Badlands?" I cocked my head, "Aside from a killer monster, no. What do you mean?" He shrugged, "There are rumors about strange occurrences out there. Anyone who wanders out there usually comes back with a story." I leaned forward a bit, "Stories? About what?" "Strange ruins, hearing weird noises …some have even claimed to see people out there." My eyes widened, "People, as in people living out there?" He shrugged again, "I don't know. Most folks write off the sightings as a mirage. Everyone who tries to map the area has either comes back saying that there was nothing out there but rocks and dirt or…." I tilted my head, "Or what?" Black spoke up, "Or they come back stark raving mad."

**THE PLOT THICKENS INDEED. WE NOW HAVE A MYSTERY TO SOLVE, AND A NEW CHARACTER! (THE NEW CHARACTER IS AN O.C) BTW, THE THING ABOUT THE A FOREIGNER BEING THE ONLY ONE TO KILL THE JOKERS WAS ACTUALLY NOT MY IDEA. I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S PART OF THE GAME OR NOT, BUT I GOT IT FROM THE COMMENTS BOARD ON A YOU-TUBE VID. I DON'T REMEMBER THE COMMENTER, BUT THE VIDIO IS KISS ME KILL ME, A JOKERXALICE VID. I REALLY LIKED THE IDEA AND INCLUDED IT IN THE STORY! :D THANK YOU, UNKNOWN YOU-TUBE COMMENTER! **


	17. Meetings

** CHAPPY 17! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE BOTHERED TO READ ALL OF THIS! TT_TT AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW, VOTE, COMMENT, RATE, AND LAST BUT CERTANTLY NOT LEAST, ENJOY! **

Ch.17: Meetings

I leaned back against the pillows and bed head, the Joker's words floating through my mind. I shook my head, _Damn it! This whole Badlands thing is driving me up the wall! This is a case just begging to be solved! _There was more to this world than I could have imagined. And my detective instincts were screaming at me to crack this case wide open. Anyone who went into the Badlands either saw nothing, or came back crazy…so it's like the Bermuda triangle of this world. Defiantly fishy.

I sighed and slumped down. White had insisted I stay here until I was better. And that had been nearly 6 hours ago. It was pretty boring to be here with no one to talk to. "Pun." Well, almost no one. I looked over to see Patch batting at a loose thread hanging off my ruined jacket. I giggled when he fell over backwards, trying to follow the string as it swung over his head. I clicked my tongue and he padded over. I ran my hand over his soft and silky silvery fur. "At least one good thing came out of all this." I sighed again and leaned back. No point in worrying now. It's not like I can do anything all laid up.

"C.J." I looked up to see White at the guest room's door. He strolled in and dropped a bag next to me. "Here, I took the liberty of getting you some new clothes. I hope they fit." My eyes widened, "WHAT? You didn't have to…." He waved a hand and smiled, "But I wanted to. And it's really no trouble. Consider it a gift." I pulled the bag over and took the items of clothing out.

They were a lot different from the stuff I wear. The shirt was a pretty dark red and short sleeved. The jacket was black, had sleeves that hemmed at mid-upper arm, and stopped a little past the shirt's hem. It was a bit more like a vest than a jacket actually. It was very different from my old jacket, but I liked this one. It had lots of pockets and two inner ones. Seeing as my pants and boots were miraculously still in perfect condition and I could still wear them, it seemed White hadn't gotten any. I didn't mind though, the new shirt and vest were awesome!

"I tried to stay with what you normally wore, but the clothes you wear are a bit strange, so I couldn't find anything like them. And I would have gotten pants to, but women in this world all wear dresses, so…." I looked at him and grinned, "This is great White! Thanks a million!" He blinked a bit, as though in surprise, then smiled. "You're very welcome. I'll leave you to change." He exited the room without another word.

I looked back down at the clothes and grinned. I stood to my feet, a bit wobbly, and tugged off my T-shirt, careful about my still tender wound. I then picked up the dark red shirt. It was made of some kind of fabric unknown to me. It was very soft, yet tough. I slipped on the shirt. I was happy that it fit well, conforming to my figure nicely. It was as comfortable as a second skin it moved so easily! I picked up the vest and some strips of fabric fell out of it. I picked them up. They were two tubes of fabric, stripped widely in black and gray. One end had and elastic band and the smaller end had a strap-looking thing and buckle; like that on a leather dog collar. Then it dawned on me, they were some kind of arm cover; like legwarmers for your forearms! I pulled on the vest and fastened the straps on my wrists. I was surprised to find that they each had multiple spots to hide knives!

I trotted over to the mirror leaning against the wall and peered at myself. I admit, White did a hell of a good job! This was by far the nicest outfit I'd worn since I was little! And maybe now I would blend in with Wonderland a bit better.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" White walked in and stopped when he saw me. He blinked at the arm things, as though he hadn't known they were in the bag to begin with. Then he smiled brightly, "You look very ni-" I cut him off with a death glomp around his neck. "THANK YOU! THIS IS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER GIVEN ME!" I hopped off of him and grinned. He just stared at me for a while, then he and Black simultaneously asked the same question. "Really?" I rubbed the back of my head, "Well, in a long time, anyways. No one's actually given me anything since I was 8! And it wasn't as nice as this!"

They were both silent for a moment. Then Black, being Black, broke the silence. "You got that f******* happy over a SHIRT? What the hell was the last gift you got?" I twitched as the memory started to dawn, then I shoved it down. "Nothing big. I'm just really happy!" Black stated in a flat tone, "Yup, she's lost it." White sweat dropped and he turned around before I could argue with Black, "Well, you should rest. I'll come back with dinner later." He was gone before I could get another word. _Hmm…sketchy. Why'd he leave so fast? _

I shrugged. Oh well, maybe he had something else to do. I trotted over to the dresser, pulled out a night gown, and changed. I was sure to put my new clothes where Patch wouldn't massacre them. Then I hopped into bed and snuggled up, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

_P.O.V Change: Black_

"Can you freaking believe that reaction? She was hyped up like we'd given the bitch the moon!" I was walking back to my usual post, having caught and beat the living crap out of the escapee. "I know…." I cocked an eyebrow at Whites tone. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "Hum? Nothing." _Yeah right, nothing. _"Joker…." "You caught the prisoner, yes?" _subject changing son of a…._ "Yup, I…."

I stopped dead, lone red eye locked on to the cell in front of me. "Joker?" I didn't answer. I couldn't. There was but one thought circling my mind; _HOW THE HELL COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN, DAMN IT? _

"F***! Joker, call a meeting with the other role holders!" "What? What's wrong?" "Just do it, damn it! NOW!"

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down at the wound. As it turned out, it hadn't been very deep at all, so it was already scabbing over. In fact, I was feeling well enough to go for a stroll. I changed into my new outfit and plopped on my hat. Patch pawed at my leg. I grinned and picked him up, "Ops, I almost forgot you!" I placed him on my shoulder. He curled up at my neck and gained his balance easily. I left the room and wandered about through the halls. Where the hell was everybody? I was lost as all hell!

I rounded a corner and slammed into somebody. We both stumbled back and I looked up, "Crap! I'm…Ace?" I grinned as my eyes locked onto the night of hearts. His brown head came up and he looked at me in confusion. Then he broke out into his trademark grin, "C.J! So this is where you were…." I held up my arm, "I got lost and wandered into the Badlands when a jabberwocky clipped my arm. White found me and insisted I stay here till I'm better." His eyes widened a bit, "A jabberwocky? And you're still alive?" he laughed. Then his eyes locked on to a particular fuzz ball on my neck. I grinned, "Ace, this is Patch. I found him in the forest! What are you doing here?"

He tilted his head a bit, "Me? The Jokers called a meeting with all the role holders and I got lost." "Huh? Black and White did? Why?" He shrugged, "I don't know. I got lost on the way there. But from the sounds of it, it's something serious." I grabbed his hand, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

I dragged him down a random hallway, ran into a servant and got directions, and then found our destination. I pushed the door open to find myself in a large, circular room. All of the role holders were seated at tables around the room, White standing in the center. Black, in person, stood right next to him. They had all been just sitting, so I assumed they'd been waiting for someone to drag Ace's ass here. Though I don't think they expected it to be me.

All heads came up as Ace and I walked in. White and Black's faces were by far the most surprised. "C.J, what the hell are you doing up? And here?" White's tone was slightly less angry, though he clearly wasn't pleased I was here. "C.J, you're not fit to be-" I cut him off, "Relax, I feel fine. What's all this about?"The two exchanged glances. "Well…it's kind of a role holder thing…." _Yeah right. What were they hiding? _

"But I…." Black twitched, "Wait in hall. Now." Normally I didn't follow other people's orders, but this time I complied without much of a fight. Damn, was I getting soft? I trotted out the door. Somehow it banged shut behind me. I went back and pressed my ear against the door, but to no anvil. The room was totally soundproof. I sighed and turned to walk down the hall. There was no way I was just going to wait here so those two could yell at me.

_P.O.V Change: Elliot_

I was really freaked out when C.J walked in with the knight. I had heard she was staying with the Jokers, but I hadn't really believed it! After the Jokers kicked her out, they turned to the audience of role holders. White started, "Well, now that we're all here, Black will tell you why," He gave the darker Joker a glance, "because I would also like to know. Joker?" The warden shuffled his feet. Was he…nervous, or was it just me? "Well…the prisons most dangerous criminal has escaped." Everyone perked up, listening intently. The White Joker's eye got big. The queen spoke up, "The most dangerous criminal? What do you mean?" Black put a hand on his forehead, "I mean he's the most dangerous! He's crafty, devious, sadistic, slippery as a damned snake, and has a grudge on the role holders! And on top of all that, he's must be some kind of f****** monster!"

Blood leaned forward, "So? Just catch him like you did last time." Black groaned, "WE didn't catch him. He's been there for as long as I can remember! He was caught over 80 years ago and has been there since!" Everyone's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

White finally spoke, "You mean HIM, don't you?" Goland slammed his fist down, "Who is HIM, damn it!" White faced the crowd, "HIM, is Alistair Kraze. Over 80 years ago, he was just a normal kid. I'm not quite sure what exactly happened, but there was an incident involving several role holders. Something happened that made him…not quite so normal anymore. The role holders must have wronged him somehow because he then went mad and killed them and countless others and broke their clocks in a rampage. The remaining role holders found him too dangerous to be let go, so they had him locked away. He's been there ever since…that is, until now."

Blood's eyes narrowed, "Wait. If he's been in prison for 80 years, wouldn't he be an old man by now?" White shook his head, "No. As we said before, he's some kind of monster; hardly human anymore. He looks the same age as he did on the day he was locked up."

There was mumbling about the room. Black raised his hand and the others were silenced. "When he was thrown in prison, he was handicapped with a silver alloy bracelet. It's fixed to his arm, and if he tries to use his abilities, he'll get one hell of a painful shock. That ought to buy us a little time, but it won't keep him laying low forever. He's had 80 years of building power, so he'll be even stronger than he was then. And I'm willing to bet he's been working on a plan all this time." White nodded, "Yes, I advise you all to be very careful. He's more powerful than all of us combined times 2. And for all we know, he might even be planning to destroy all of Wonderland."

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

I managed to find the exit of the building and found myself in the circus. After asking one of the circus children, I was told the building I'd been in was basically White's house. After a small pang of guilt for having troubled him so much, I took a stroll around the circus.

It was amazing! I'd really only been to a circus once, and that was for work, so I hadn't really gotten to have any fun! There faceless people everywhere, booths and tents lining the paved paths. Little circus children ran about, doing their business and even running a few of the booths. Every booth had either a different game or was selling some new food. All of the different colors and sounds and smells were beginning to give me a headache. Even Patch was getting dizzy. I stopped at a bench and sat down for a moment. I was rubbing my temples when a familiar voice rang out, "Hey, C.J!" I turned my head up and grinned as my eyes landed on a hair.

"Yo, Elliot! It's been a while!" The tall orange-et walked up to me and smiled, "It has. What are you doing here?" I held up my bandaged arm and explained the events that led to the injury. He nodded slowly, "Well…Ok. But you should be more careful…." I smiled and nodded, "Right, no more Badlands for me!" He glanced around, "…I meant about the Jokers. They're really dangerous, and you should be careful around them." I nodded, "So I've heard…." _Why the hell was everyone so sketchy about White and Black? I don't get it, damn it! _

"Hey, you want to walk with me? It's been really boring having no one to talk to." He tilted his head a bit, "Hmm? Doesn't Joker talk to you?" I shrugged, "Yeah, but White mostly brings me food, stays for a bit, then tells me to go to sleep and leaves. And Black isn't exactly a good 'conversationalist'." He chuckles, "Well, Ok. Blood wanted to talk with some others, so I've got some time to kill." I grinned, "Awesome!"

Elliot and I wandered about the circus for a bit. Now that I thought about it, I haven't really talked to him since the first time we met (Which hadn't exactly left a good impression). Any other time, and he was with Blood. But Elliot was actually really nice, and I really didn't get why he hung around, much less worked for a jerk like Blood. When I mentioned this to him, (The parts about him working for Blood, not him being a jerk) he looked at me a bit, and then looked away. "I had a friend a few years ago who died. Right before he died, he asked me to break his clock. You see, destroying a clock here is really bad, so I was locked in prison. Blood helped me escape in exchange for service. I know he can be difficult, but I do owe him a lot. And he's really not so bad once you get to know him." I was thought about this as we passed a fortune telling booth. _Elliot is really sweet…and anyone with the decency to put up with Blood 24/7 is A-Ok in my book!_

I looked up at him and smiled, "Oh yeah, what did Black and White call everyone down here for anyways?" He got a nervous look on. Man, this guy was so easy to read, it was hard to believe he was mafia! "Umm…something about an escaped prisoner. They were warning us to be on guard." I got curious, "Escaped prisoner? Who-"

I stopped in mid-sentence as some kids ran past us. One of them bumped hard into my injured arm on the way past. Raw, undimmed pain shot like lightning through my nerve system. I gasped and clapped my hand over it; which only seemed to amplify the pain. My knees gave out and I fell, kneeling to the ground. "C.J, are you alright?" I could barely register Elliot's voice or his hand on my shoulder. The pain was mind numbing, driving all other thoughts away. I was shaking like a leaf and sweat was starting to bead my brow. Spots danced across my vision as I started to lose consciousness. I vaguely felt the sweeping motion of Elliot lifting me. I could feel his warmth and I snuggled closer to his chest because, for some reason, I was freezing. I saw dozens of faceless; their faces strangely clear. I noticed that while they all had no eyes, they all had different bone structures and skin tones. _Why would they be considered faceless? They're all different. _My eyes landed on the boy that had bumped me. He was getting smaller; whether it was my vision tunneling, or me being carried further away I didn't know. His expression was one of great regret and horror. He disappeared all together as I sunk into blissful nothingness, temporarily reliving me of my pain.

**NOW, BECAUSE ELLIOT SEEMS TO BE AHEAD IN THE POLLS, I'M GOING TO START PUTTING IN SOME FAN SERVICE! IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT PAIRING, VOTE! I'LL BE LEANING THE STORY IN THE DIRECTION OF THE CURRENT POLL LEADING MAN! **_**NO, THAT DOES NOT MAKE C.J A WHORE! **_**SO UNLESS THE POLLS SHIFT, WE WILL BE SEEING MUCH FAN SERVICE IN ELLIOT'S FAVOR! I SUPPOSE THAT MEANS I'LL END THE STORY WITH WHOEVER WINS…. **__


	18. Knock Out

**RIGHT-O, CHAPPY 18 IS NOW UP! PLEASE **_**VOTE, REVIEW, COMMENT**_**, AND ENJOY! I REALLY WANT YOU TO DO IT! PLEASE!**

Ch.18: K.O*

I wrenched open my eyes as the sickening smell of anesthetics hit me like a slap in the face. I jacked upright, only to have someone's hand grab my shoulder and push me back down again. I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes to the blinding lights. Elliot's worried face was above me, "C.J, are you Ok?" I nodded, finally getting to where I could speak. :"Y-yeah. I'm alright." He sighed, "The doctor said that your wound just opened up again and that you'd be fine if you got some rest. _Oh, so I am in a hospital…._ "PUN!" Patch hopped up next to my and curled up at the base of my neck.

"Elliot, did you tell Black and White about this?" He shook his head, "No. After I carried you here, I was too worried to leave you. As far as I know, Joker hasn't heard anything." I nodded again, "Good. Let's keep it that way. They're already pissed at me for getting up when I wasn't fully healed, no need to give them a reason to say I told you so." _Though it is kind of embarrassing having Elliot carry me all the way here…even if I was unconscious. _I tenderly sat up, throwing Patch back down to the bed and Elliot having a hold on my good arm as a failsafe. I looked down at the wound. A scarlet flower blossomed across the crisp white bandage. I made a hissing sound. It didn't hurt as much now, but it still stung like hell.

I took a look around us. It wasn't exactly a hospital; more like a medical tent. Wounded faceless filtered in and out like a tide. I leaded a bit, trying to get a better view, and my arm flared a warning sting to my brain. I winced. "Easy, you don't want to open it up anymore." I nodded and let him help me lay down again. Damn, I've gotten hurt a lot, but it's not like it ever gets any easier! My head sunk into the soft pillow. Patch curled up against me again. The two of us were quiet for a little while. The silence was bugging the crap out of me.

"Elliot, do you remember when we first met?" He gave me a small look of surprise and nodded. "Yeah…I am sorry for putting a gun to your head." I laughed a bit, "I know. You were just doing your job. I meant how sarcastic I was. I'm sorry." His eyes widened and he waved his hands, blushing. "No! You don't have to be sorry! I'm the one who got so mad so easily…." I gave him a guilty look, "Yes, I do. And I need to apologize for you having to carry me here. I guess lately I've been nothing but a burden to everyone…." He shook his head fiercely, "I helped you because I wanted to, and so you don't need to apologize. And you're not a burden. I'm sure even Joker doesn't think so!" I blinked in surprise. I honestly hadn't expected him to argue about it.

I smiled, "Thanks Elliot…. It's just that I haven't had to have someone take care of me for so long." He perked a bit, "Really? Who was the last?" I snuggled back down into me pillows, "It's nothing. Forget I said anything." I don't know why, but I was really sleepy. I turned to lie on my good arm's side and closed my eyes. "C.J?" I mumbled, "Tired…."

_Ni-san stepped lightly from the hallway, me right on his heels, and stopped dead. Horror seeped through my very bones as I peeked from behind Ni-san's leg. There, in front of our escape route, they stood. She scowled at Ni-san, tossing me a scalding glance, and curled her lips in rage. He leaned casually against the door, amusement shimmering in his shark-like eyes despite his blank face. Ni-san and that woman spat bitter comments for a short time, the animosity and hatred so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. _

_ She screeched in rage when one of Ni-san's jibes struck a nerve. She hissed an order to that man .Time slowed to a crawl, despite that it only took a few instances. That man grinned with sadistic glee as he raised his gun to his mark. The bang sounded as he pulled the trigger, my brothers shout of desperation sounding in my ears._

_I felt myself being shoved through the darkness. I hit the wall and gained my balance on it before I turned to look behind me. Time stopped once more, an image burning itself into my young mind as I stared helplessly at the scene. Ni-san was slumped against the wall, clutching his stomach. He looked up to me, the light already leaving his deep blue eyes. He opened his mouth, an attempt to warn me to run. Instead of words, blood, bright and vivid despite the gloom of the room, poured from his mouth. The scarlet liquid slid down his throat, joining the gush that was also pouring from the hole in his stomach. He slid down to the floor and lay there, motionless. The blood started to pool on the hard wood, staining it, as Ni-san's breathing stopped and his eyes went glassy. I screamed hopelessness and grief for my dead brother; the only one who had stood between me and the harsh reality of our lives; the one who had protected me from our mother's rampages; flooded forth. THEY stood there, laughing as though they had just thrown fire crackers at a cat, as my big brother's life blood spilt across the hardwood floors of the A-frame's* living room, stains forming that would forever be a reminder of what took place in that small country town that hot summers night._

"C.J! C.J, wake up!" I started awake to see that Elliot had been shaking my shoulder, trying to arouse me from my sleep. My face was hot and sticky. I gently put my hand to my cheek to find it was wet. Elliot's face was creased with worry, his log and floppy bunny ears pinned to his head. "C.J, are you alright? You were crying in your sleep!" I rubbed at the remainder of my tears, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream…." He didn't look convinced, "Bad enough to make you cry? What was it about?" I opened my mouth to tell him, then closed it again. "I…don't remember." He still looked pretty upset. Patch gave me a cock-headed look. I lie back down and put the cooler flesh of my arm against my still hot face. Damn, it's just not my day, is it?

I look over at my arm. The bandage is fresh and, despite my shaken awakening, was still white and crisp. I sat up. "Ok, I think it's time I went back to the Jokers. My arms not bleeding every time I move it, and I wouldn't want them to get even more pissed at me." My half-hearted attempt at humor didn't lighten Elliot's mood. He was still giving me this carful look, like I would fall apart at any moment. "Ok. I'll walk you back." I let him help me up out of the tent. The two of us walked toward White's house in silence. I was looking down at my feet when he broke the silence, "C.J…while you were crying, you said some things…." I nearly fell. Crap!

I tried to act nonchalant, "Really? Like what?" He looked at me, "I couldn't understand most of it, but I did catch some things. Mostly 'Ni-san'. …Who's Ni-san?" CRAP! I opened my mouth to make something up when a voice rang out; "Elliot, there you are!" we turned to see Blood and the twins coming towards us. Damn, did I luck out this time!

Blood stopped in front of us. "…Oh, hello C.J." I smiled pleasantly, "Sup, Blood?" He ignored me and turned to Elliot, "I've been looking for you! We have other business to attend to, so you can socialize with Miss. C.J another time." Dum poked out from behind Blood, "Yeah, stupid hare! We've got stuff to do!" Dee poked out on the opposite side, "You can flirt with the pretty lady later!" Both of us flushed at their comments; me in embarrassment, Elliot in both embarrassment and anger. "I wasn't flirting, you brats!" He turned to me, "I have to go. Can you make it back on your own?" I smiled and nodded, "Yup!"

The Hatter's all bade their farewells, even Blood, and then disappeared into the crowd. I turned around and continued walking in the direction of White's house, dreading the big swear out I was sure to be getting from Black.

I opened the door and walked in as quietly as possible. I spotted White from one of the open doorways with his head on a table. Was he asleep? I tip-toed past the door, trying not to wake him. "C.J, please come here." What, did he have eyes in the back of his head? He sat up and turned to look at me, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the table. I mentally groaned and shuffled to the table. I didn't like it when my boss scolded me, much less my host! A thought occurred to me, _oh crap, what if he found out about my black-out?_

I sat down and looked him in the eye. "C.J, did you see anything at all out of the ordinary? Someone you haven't seen before?" I hid my surprise, for that was not the question I'd been expecting. "Well, unless you mean faceless, not really. Why?" He shook his head, "It's nothing." _Hmm…curious and curiouser…could it have something to do with the convict? _

White looked up, "You look well enough to sit at a table. Would you like to join us for dinner?" I grinned, "Yeah!" He snapped his fingers and the room around us evaporated, replaced by the prison walls. I spun my head to him, "How the hell did you do that? I thought you said you were a ring master, not a magician!" He chuckled and turned to walk down the hallway, "This way." I trotted along behind him.

We came to a small table at which Black sat. His wine red eye came up to meet us. "You. What the hell are you doing up?" I smiled pleasantly. I guess I was used to Black's foul mouth by now. "I was feeling good, so I went on a walk." He scowled, but didn't say anything. I padded over to the table and sat in the middle seat. White took the last seat. The table already had three patters of food, so I started to chow down. Damn, I was even hungrier than usual! The three of us talked a bit, but mostly ate. Guess they were hungry to. Of course, I shared my meal with my little moocher. My chewing slowed a bit. _Ever since I came here, I haven't really been alone. It wasn't like this back home. I ate alone, worked alone, and I never once felt lonely. But now that I think back on it, it WAS lonely…. _

"C.J, are you alright?" I looked up to see the red-heads looking at me. "You got quite. Is something wrong?" I grinned and shook my head, "No, I was just thinking that maybe I should be going back to the tower soon." White blinked, "Go back? You're not fully healed yet." I smiled again, "Yeah, but it's not all that bad. And I really don't want to bother you two much longer." White smiled kindly, "It's really no trouble. You can stay as long as you like." I noticed that Black had hardly said anything. He wasn't eating very much either…. At that thought, he stood up, "I'm done. Good night." He walked off.

I looked over to White, "What was that about?" He shrugged, "Who knows?" The two of us finished eating and said night. I somehow found my way to the room I was staying in. I changed and plopped down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while. Thoughts spun around through my mind.

_How long has it been since I came to this world? _I wondered if Leftover was O.k. Has anyone reported me missing yet? I reached over to my hat and pulled the vial out of the inner lining. I held it up to the light and stared at it for a little while. It was a little more than a quarter full. I clutched it and let my hand fall back to the bed. I replaced the slender bottle in my hat. I rolled over to my side.

How much longer was this going to take? Would I ever get home? …Did I really want to go home? I've made so many friends and met so many people here. And unlike Alice, I had no family to go back to. I tugged the blankets over my head as Patch tucked his tail under his head beside me. I guess I'll make that decision when the time comes.

**SOME MORE TIME WITH ELLIOT, SOME TWINS ANTICS, AND A BIT MORE ON C.J'S PAST! PLEASE WAIT TILL NEXT TIME!**

**K.O- IN THIS CASE, A KNOCK OUT.**

**A-FRAME- A SMALL VACATION HOME SHAPED LIKE A TRIANGLE. **


	19. Great, Another One

**YES! WELL EVERYONE, PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 19! AS ALWAYS, PLEASE VOTE, REVIEW, COMMENT…JUST CONTACT ME! **

Ch.19: Great. Another One.

_Ni-san lay on the floor, unmoving as his blood spilt across the hardwood. I screamed; my child's voice shrill. THEY looked up from my brother's body and paused in their laughing. SHE smiled, "I'm sorry baby, but he was trying to take you away from me. I can't just let someone take __**my little girl**__ away from me." I pressed my back against the wall, my dress rustling. "M-m-mommy, why? W-wh-why did y-y-you…." I could hardly get the words out. Tears and sobs raked my small chest. Something in me shifted; all of my tears and fear were turned into boiling anger. I turned my head up to look at my mother. "HE'SYOUR SON! MY BIG BROTHER! HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AND LAUGH WHEN HE'S BLEEDING? HOW COULD YOU…." There was a click as she held up her gun. She sneered, "I see. So you want to leave your mommy to?" Her finger tightened on the trigger, "I DON'T THINK SO!" _

_ There was another sound of banging as she pulled the trigger. I jerked my whole body to the right. The plaster of the wall went flying, sending a shard of rubble across my bare flesh, cutting my arm. I bolted to the back door. I shoved it open and ran as fast as my 5 year old legs would carry me across the small field. At some point, the ribbon that had held one of my super long pig tails came loose, sending half of my hair cascading back into the wind. I could hear the sound of HIM chasing me. I speed into the forest and tripped. I scrambled up and saw something flashing. I picked it up. It was a large, rusting knife; suitable for farm work. I clutched the handle and ran behind a tree. I heard his footsteps on the other side of the bark. "Come out; come out, wherever you are." I felt his shadow pass over me as he walked past the tree. He turned to see me and tried to raise his gun. I didn't give him a chance._

_ I rammed myself into his stomach, jamming the knife into him. It was rusty, but the force of my charge sent the knife deep into his flesh. He grunted and fell backwards. The feelings that ran through me as I remembered this man; when he'd threatened to turn me into chum; when he'd forced me to watch while he beat an innocent man to death; when he'd hurt and finally, shot Ni-san; were a big mixture of hate, anger, bloodlust, and fear. Once I started, I couldn't stop myself. I screamed and jumped on top of him. I jammed the knife into him, over and over again, until it seemed he had no blood left. _

_ I stood, trembling, and ran to a bush and vomited. I stood again and wobbled out of the forest. I saw my mother, standing outside of the forest. Her green eyes turned to see me. First, she saw the blood on my dress, and then she saw the knife that I still clutched in my hand. She howled in grief and raised her gun to me, pure hate in her eyes. I stood there stupidly, eyes wide. I had watched her murder my brother right in front of me, and yet I couldn't believe that my mother would try to hurt me. "Mommy?" There was a sharp bang as the bullet sped towards me._

My eyes snapped open and I rocketed upwards, only to have my forehead smash into something hard. "Son of a bitch!" a male voice cried out. I rubbed my forehead as I stared at Black, standing next to my bed. "Black? What the hell are you…." He glared at me, still rubbing the red spot were my head had collided with his. "Damn bastard told me to wake your ass up. What the hell were you screaming about?" I blinked and swiped my hand across my face. It came away wet with tears. "Nothing. Just a bad dream." His eye narrowed, unconvinced. "Fine. Get dressed." He turned and left, closing the door behind him. I glanced down at Patch; who had apparently been thrown off the bed by my sudden awakening, and gave him a questioning look. "What's his problem?"

I got dressed and walked down to find the Jokers sitting at the table, eating quietly. I sat down at the empty seat and started eating my breakfast. I couldn't help but notice the looks those two were giving me. I finished eating and looked up, "I think I'm gonna visit Alice. It feels like I haven't seen her in forever!" Black remained silent while White looked up and smiled, "Are you sure you're all right?" I nodded, "Yup!" Black twitched and threw something at me. It plastered itself to my face. I peeled the large sheet of paper off to see a **very **detailed map. "Don't get lost." Black got up and left. I huffed a bit; _he's being so cold to me lately. What the hell is his problem? _

I said bye to White and left after getting detailed instructions…I guess they really didn't want me getting lost again. I followed the trail into the forest. Patch sat on my hat, watching the clouds while I studied the map. Wow, they really didn't want me getting lost. The map was so detailed; it looked like a satellite image, with the Joker's handwriting on it telling me what was what.

I was trotting along the path on my way to the tower when something fell out of the bush right in front of me. I jumped back and yelped. The thing was actually a person, lying on his stomach. I blinked and leaned down. From what I could tell he had a face, so that made him a role holder, right? But I thought I'd already met all the role holders…. "Hey, are you ok man?" I gently flipped him over. He was rather pale and tall, with a small and wiry build. He looked around my age, or maybe a bit older. A black jacket covered a blood stained white shirt over baggy dark blue pants. Shaggy, light fawn brown hair fell into his closed eyes. I gently shook his shoulder. "Umm, you ok?" His large eyes snapped open. The color was so dark, I could hardly tell what it was…maybe brown? The motion of my shaking him shifted his hair from his face, giving me a better view. Actually, he was quite handsome to… what the hell was up with Wonderland and hot dudes?

He jumped back in surprise at seeing me, jerking away. He tried to stand up and grunted as he failed, falling back to the ground. I finally noticed the blood from his side. I put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. "Easy dude, you're gimped. How'd that happen?" He blinked and put his hand over the wound. He looked down and responded, his voice a monotone purr. "Umm, I was attacked by thieves…." My eyes widened, "Thieves? Are you alright?" He nodded a bit, "Yes. I'll be fine." He tried to get up, then winced and went back down. I sighed, "Yeah right, you're fine. You're definitely not going anywhere by yourself." I got closer to him and put his arm over my shoulder. I helped him up, him leaning heavily on me. He flushed a bit, "You don't have to-" "Yes I do. To the hospital?" He paused and shook his head. "No. No hospitals."

I nodded, "Pun!" He looked at Patch, who was on my head practically eye level with him, wide eyed. "Umm…." I smiled, "This is Patch, and I'm C.J. Who are you?" He looked away and mumbled, "…Alister Demos." I grinned, "Ok Alister, if you don't want to go to the hospital, then I'll take you to the Clover Tower. That Ok?" He thought for a moment and nodded. I smiled and shifted to pull out my map. "Good. Let's get going!" It was slow going, due to Alister's limp, and we only managed to cover a little ground when the night fell suddenly. I helped Alister to a log a little bit off trail and let him down easy.

"It's dark, so I guess we should wait for daylight. I heard there're dangerous animals up and about at night." I plopped down on a large boulder and let Patch down from my head. Alister was quiet for a little while then spoke up in that monotone voice of his. "…You…are a foreigner, yes?" I noticed the strange way he spoke. Kind of a mix of old-timey politeness and street slang. Not at all like the accent that everyone else here had. Or really, any accent I've ever heard…not British either…. "Yeah. Where do you come from?" He cocked his head, "Behind me." I raised an eyebrow. Was he mocking me? "So where were you trying to go when the bandits attacked you?" His face remained completely straight, "In front of me." Now he was getting annoying.

"Could you please give me straight answers, and not this cryptic crap?" He tilted his head in minor confusion, "But I am." I crossed my arms. "No, you're either avoiding the question, or trying to be funny and failing miserably. Try giving me answers that actually help me. Now, what town did you come from?" He shook his head as what I thought might be the shadow of a smirk played on his lips. "My, aren't you an ill tempered one. Very well, I grew up in small remote village with few people. Is that helpful enough?" I twitched. "Much better. What was your family like?"

He opened his mouth to speak when there was a loud snapping sound as something came tumbling from out of the forest brush. I jumped to my feet. Alister looked like he was ready to bolt; that is, if he was capable of getting off the log without having help. Patch panicked and curled up at the base of the boulder. The red jacketed thing looked up, "Oh, hi there C.J! Who's that guy?" I nearly blew up, "DAMN IT ACE! WHY THE HELL IS THAT EVERY TME I SEE YOU, YOU EITHER BUMP INTO ME, OR SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" He scratched his head and laughed, "Sorry C.J. I was on my way to the tower when it got dark. I heard your voice and headed over!" I sighed and rubbed my temples. _At least he's ALMOST on the right track for once. _

Ace got up, dusted himself off, and padded over to Alister. "I've never seen you before…and you don't seem like a foreigner…who are you?" Alister avoided eye contact with Ace; just as he had when he first met me. _Is he shy or something? _"…Alister Demos. And you are?" Ace grinned his big Ace smile. "I'm Ace! So are you another foreigner?" "No. I'm not." "So, you're a new role holder?" Alister's eyebrow twitched, "Supposing I have a face and am not a foreigner, that would leave my being a role holder, would it not?" I blinked in surprise, _yikes. So monotone boy is capable of sarcasm._

Ace somehow couldn't catch the hint and instead of backing off, continued to ask Alister questions. "Right, so what's your role?" Alister hesitated, "…I do not know." Ace stared at him for a little bit. Then he turned to me and smiled. "So, where were you two going?" _Sudden change in subject…sketchy. Did he say something weird?_ "To the tower, same as you." He smiled, "Great! We can all wait for sunup and head to the tower together!" He turned a bit to Alister, "I have bandages. C.J can fix you up till we get there." Alister nodded a bit, "Yes. Thank you." Ace gave me a thumbs up, "Right, I'll set up the tent!"

He walked past me over to the small clearing behind me. I stood staring a bit before turning around, "Tent? What-" My jaw dropped to see a mid-sized blue tent now sitting in the clearing. "Where the hell did that come from?" Ace poked his head out from inside it, "What do you mean where'd it come from? I just pitched it!" _Yeah, but where the hell were you keeping it?_

Ace tossed me the promised bandages. I sighed and turned to look at Alister. He was already peeling off his jacket. I walked over and tugged at the sleeve of his blood stained shirt. "Hmm…you're going to need a new one anyways, so I'll just cut it off." His face flamed, "No! Please don't cut it!" a question mark floated over my head. He looked away. I sighed, "Alright then, off with it." His face went crimson again. My eyes widened in realization, _oh. So he IS shy…. _I sighed and pulled out my pocket knife and knelt down to inspect his side. I cut a long slit up the shirt, revealing the wound and giving me some room to work. "W-w-what are you…." I looked up at to see his face aflame. Poor guy must have been painfully shy.

I held up the bandages, "Hold still." I started to patch him up. He winced when I brushed the gauze over his wound, but didn't complain. I finished wrapping the wound and stood up. "Alright, until we get to the tower, that's the best I can do." Alister pulled his jacket back on, avoiding eye contact. "Yes. Thank you Miss." Alister turned to look as Ace finished nailing in the tent spikes. 

His expression was blank as he stared at the tent. "…It's too small." I looked back at it to see that he was right. Maybe it could fit two of us, but not three grown adults. Ace stood next to it and scratched his head, "Hmm, you're right." He grinned, "I guess you and I'll just have to share C.J!" I gave him my deadest look, "Not on your life. Alister's hurt, so he should get to sleep in the tent. And there is no way in hell I'm sleeping in a small space with you OR him. I'll just sleep in a tree." Ace tilted his head but didn't argue. However, Alister looked up at me, slightly alarmed. "Sleep in the tree? Miss it's alright, you can take the tent." _Oh, the chivalrous type, eh? _I waved my hand and padded over to sturdy looking tree. "It's no problem. And don't call me Miss, my name is C.J."

I made my point by jumping up to grab the nearest branch and hulling myself up; of course, right after making sure Patch was nice and safe under my hat. I continued climbing until I found a wide and sturdy branch with a cozy little dent in the trunk that would keep me from falling in my sleep. See, I had slept in trees a lot from stake outs, so I was kinda used to it. I snuggled into my spot and let Patch curl up in my lap. Ace's voice sounded from below. "C.J, are you sure you're ok?" I shouted down, "I'm fine! Night boys!" They were silent below as I nestled down and closed my eyes. The day's event washed over my. Damn, now that I thought about it, why was it that something big happened every time I left my room.

The grayish purple clouds swirled about the Dream Realm. I sat up and looked around a bit. Nightmare appeared before me, "Hello C.J. I heard you're on your way to the tower?" I looked at him and nodded. "Good. Alice misses you very much." I smiled, "Tell her not to worry. I'm nearly well enough to get out of the Joker's hair for good." His gaze got distant. I watched him and asked the questions that had been eating at me since this afternoon.

"…Nightmare, I met another role holder today." He perked up, "Oh? I thought you'd already met all the role holders. Who is it?" I gave him a grim look, "So did I. He says his name is Alister Demos. Tall, thin build, maybe my age, brown hair and dark eyes." Nightmare narrowed his eyes, "Alister Demos? I've never heard of a role holder of that name." I nodded, "I thought not. Neither did Ace. He also told Ace that he didn't know his role. What's the deal with that?" Nightmare's expression was a thoughtful one "Doesn't know his role? That's impossible. We all gain our faces and roles at the same time, from the Dealer himself! How'd you meet him?" I shrugged, "I was on my way to the tower when he fell out of a bush. He was hurt, so I helped him…he said he was attacked by bandits. What are the odds that that's true?" He shrugged, "As likely as in your world. What's he like?" I tapped my chin, "Let's see…he talks really polite and proper, and he's seems pretty shy. But underneath that, he's a little sarcastic and a tad cocky. Though he does seem to have a thing about chivalry. And he's kinda on the skittish side." I shrugged, "All around, he seems like a nice guy. I guess…" _But why would he lie about his role? _

Reading my mind, Nightmare shrugged. "Who knows? Just be careful C.J. You never know with people." I nodded, "Right. Thanks Nightmare." Nightmare was quiet, then, "C.J, lately I've been having trouble getting into your dreams. Is there a reason for that?" I opened and closed my mouth. He leaned in a bit, "Usually I can get in and diffuse any nightmare. That is, unless that particular nightmare is a **memory**. Though I did get a few glimpses; and what I saw disturbed me greatly." I felt anger bubbling up as I turned my head away from him, "My dreams are my business. What gives you the right to eavesdrop?" He backed off a bit, "I guess you're right…C.J, you should talk to someone about those dreams. It's never good to bottle up your emotions." The Dream Realm began to shatter before I could get as much as another word out of my mouth. I plummeted down into the darkness that, ironically, would bring me to the light.

**INCASE NOBODY CAUGHT IT, THE CONVICTS NAME IS ALISTAIR, AND THE NEW GUYS NAME IS ALISTER. CLOSE, BUT THERE IS A DIFFRENCE. PLEASE JOIN IN NEXT TIME! **


	20. Homeward Bound

**YES, CHAPPY 20! FEW, THIS IS GETTING LONG, AND WE'VE ONLY JUST BEGUN! _ JUST WHO IS ALISTER AND WHAT IS HIS ROLE IN THIS NEW GAME? HMM….**

Ch.20: Homeward Bound

Bright sunlight shone through my eyelashes as me eyes fluttered open. I sat up gingerly, having slept in a tree making my muscles sore. I stretched, arousing Patch from his sleep. "Pun." He swiped a paw at his face, as though he were groggy. I smiled and plucked him up, "Another day." I set him under my hat and proceeded to climb down the tree. I touched my toes to the ground and allowed myself to drop down. I turned to survey the camp sight. Ace was asleep on the log Alister had been on last night, and it would seem Alister got the tent.

I put my fingers up to my lips and let out a shrill whistle. Ace jerked awake, Alister poking his head out of the tent. "Alright boys, suns up, so let's get going!" Ace pulled himself to his feet and yawned. "Gezz C.J, you think you could have woken us up a bit nicer?" I walked over and, though he protested, helped Alister up out of the tent. I turned and grinned at Ace, "Nope. Get your tent together and lets go." Ace walked over and started putting his tent away, to where, I will never know.

Alister gave me a sidelong glance, "M…C.J. May I ask you who lives at the tower?" I looked at him. _You mean he doesn't already know? Fishy…. _"Well, there's Nightmare, Gray, Julius, and, if you count her, Alice. Nightmares an incubus and Grays his assistant. Julius is the clock maker. You know, brings everyone back to life and all. Alice is another foreigner, like me." His eyes widened a bit, "There is another foreigner?" I nodded, "Yup. And to my knowledge, we're the only ones." He was silent. Ace walked up, "Hey, camps picked up, so let's go!" He started walking in a random direction. I looked down at my map to see he was ALREADY going the wrong way. I sighed and marched over to him, grabbing the back of his collar. "The towers that way. You help Alister and I'll lead the way." He gave me puppy eyes. "Aww, do I have to?" I glared at him, "Yes. Do it." He grinned and helped Alister up, slinging his arm over his shoulder. I

I looked at the map again and found our route. "Alister, if he starts trying to go the wrong way again, whack him hard." "Aww, that's real mean C.J!" "I don't care." I set off in the correct direction. The three of us all walked in silence. Ace broke the ice, "Hey C.J, I had this really weird dream last night. And you were there! And so were Alice, and Sir Peter, and Julius, and Blood, and the rat, and the Jokers!" I put on a tea party air of interest, "Really? What were we all doing?" Ace laughed, "Well, Alice was running away from something, and she tripped and fell. Sir Peter tried to save her, but he got blasted into nothing. Then you came in and pulled Alice away from the thing and started running. Then the rat, Blood and Julius all tried to stall it, but they all got eaten. You two were still running from it when the Jokers showed up and shot you. Alice tried to pull you away, but then these black shadow things grabbed her ankles and pulled her right through the ground! And then the thing came right up to you. You had this knife looking thing in your hand and you slashed at it, but then someone I didn't recognize showed up and all of Wonderland went up in flames! It actually pretty realistic!"

All was silent as the two of us stared at Ace. Alister's face was blank as stone, but mine was heavy with disturbance. "Ace, you should really talk to a doctor. Dreams really aren't supposed to be THAT demented. And you shouldn't laugh about it, psycho!" "Sorry, it's just that I think I've seen a lot of the stuff from that dream somewhere before!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "C.J, what kind of stuff do you dream about?" I twitched, "None of your chiz." "Oh come on. What, do you have nightmares?" I glanced back at them, "Shut the hell up Ace." I turned to face the road again. Alister spoke just as Ace was about to continue the conversation, "…I think you mightn't wish to grind her temper anymore friend. You've already got her wound up right tight." We both looked back at him. He turned his head, flushing. Ace laughed, "You know, you talk funny! Where'd you say you were from?" He muttered, looking down, "I'm sure I'm from somewhere." I raised an eyebrow. Ace continued to grin, "What was that? I didn't catch that." Alister turned his head again, "That's my business now, is it not?" I turned my head back in front of me. _Yup, there's defiantly SOMETHING suspicious about him._

A familiar building rose from the horizon. I pointed up ahead, "Look! We're almost there guys!" I was very excited about this because if I had to spend so much as another hour alone with these two, I was going to lose it. Our trio eventually came to the gate. I entered and ran past the other 2 up to the door. I shoved it open to see the usual hectic scene of Gray chasing Nightmare around. Just as they were about to run past me without noticing me, I raised my hand to my mouth, "I'm baaaaacccckkk!" Nightmare yelped, tripped, and face planted. Hard. He raised his head up, "You don't have to yell." I smiled, "Yes I do. Nightmare, just do what Grays telling you to do." I turned to Gray just as Ace and Alister were coming in, "We need a first aid kit. You have one?" He nodded, giving Alister a look over. "Yes. Upstairs in Julius's office. Who…." The dark eyed boy looked up, "Alister Demos." Gray nodded again, slowly. Ace grinned, "C.J found him in the woods!" I smacked my forehead and shook my head at his bluntness.

I start up the stairs. "Gray, could you do me a huge favor and watch Alister for me? Ace, you needed to talk to Julius, right? I'm pretty sure Alister can't get up these stairs." Gray nodded. I smiled my nicest. "Thanks Gray! Oh, and can you watch Patch for me? Thanks! Come on Ace!" I start to hop up the stairs, Ace on my heels.

I somehow got to the office faster than last time. Maybe because Ace didn't trail behind me. I pushed open the office door to see Julius fixing his clocks and Alice sitting in a chair watching him. Alice turned to me and her face lit up, "C.J!" She practically jumped me in an airtight hug. "I was so worried! The Jokers didn't do anything, did they? I'm so sorry I didn't come visit you!" I laughed and patted her head as she moved away, "I'm fine! And it's alright; you made clear you didn't like those two." Ace leaned on Julius's desk, "Well, their good friends, eh?" Julius muttered something about being too loud.

I looked over to the clock maker, "Julius, I need the first aid kit. Where is it?" He pointed over to a box on the wall. Alice's turquoise eyes widened, "First aid kit? Are you hurt?" I waved my hand, "No, no, I'm fine. But I ran into an injured guy on the way here. He's down stairs with Gray and he needs antibacterial." I trotted over and grabbed the kit, "Thanks Julius! Later Ace. Come on Alice, I want you to meet him." I left the room quickly, Alice hot on my heels.

The two of us reached the room where I'd left Alister and Gray, they were both still in the same place I'd left them. They both looked up. I came to a stop near them and introduced them all. "Alister, this is Alice Liddel. Alice, this is Alister Demos. And I trust you both know Gray." Alice smiled at Alister, "It's nice to meet you! There's a bathroom over there, you can treat your wound in it." Alister nodded, "Yes, thank you very much." I helped him up and walked over to the bathroom Alice had pointed out. I walked in, set him down, and opened up the kit. "Umm, w-w-what are you doing?" I glanced over to him, "Eh?" His face was red. _Oh yeah, he's shy. _I sighed and handed him the kit. "Alright. Just don't hurt yourself." He nodded as I walked out and closed the door. _Weirdo. Then again, I suppose I don't want anyone picking at a hole in my side. _I came back to Gray; still holding Patch, and Alice, whom had a thoughtful look on her face. "C.J, I thought we'd already met all of the role holders." Gray nodded in agreement, "So did I. What's his role?" I paused, not sure if I should reveal this about him. _Hey, he told Ace right out. _"…He says he doesn't know." Gray's topaz eyes widened, "What? How can he…." I shrug, "I don't know, maybe he hit his head or something. …Or maybe he's hiding something. Nightmare warned me to be careful around him. I think you should do the same." Alice nodded.

I turned to Gray, "Speaking of him, where did Nightmare go?" "Right here." We all turned around to see Nightmare sitting in a chair. I raised an eyebrow, "I figured you ran off. You have a shirt Alister could use? His is wreaked and you look closest to his size." Nightmare nodded, "Right. Come with me." He got up and started heading up the stairs. I turned to Alice and Gray, "You two stay here in case he comes out, 'k?" They both nodded. I followed Nightmare up.

We ascended the stairs in silence, reaching our destination much faster than Julius's study. Nightmare opened the door to a large room with a bed. I guess that this was his bed room. He turned and opened the closet, rummaging about till he came out with a plain white shirt. He looked over to me, eyes narrow. "C.J…about those dreams…." I gave him a death glare that would have made Blood cringe. "It's none of your business Nightmare. Just drop it." He irked, "It IS my business! Any dream that takes place in Wonderland is my business! And when someone has issues that inhibit me abilities, it's my job to put a stop to it!" I glare burned into his, "I don't have issues. Their just stupid dreams and it's my problem, not yours." "I'm making it my problem. What happened to you? Maybe if you talk about it, the dreams will stop." I was getting rash, "I don't want to talk about it! The past is the past, and no one else should have to listen to my sob story!" His eye widened, "So it is something that happened!" Now I was pissed.

"UGG! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE? EVER SINCE I GOT HERE, ALL THAT'S HAPPENED IS PEOPLE TRYING TO MAKE ME REMEMBER WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FORGET FOR MY WHOLE LIFE! THE SECOND THIS DAMNDED VIAL IS FULL, I'M OUT OF THIS F****** HELL HOLE!" I stomped over to him and snatched the shirt from him, then stormed out. I hopped down the stairs two at a time, reaching the bottom in no time. Alice and Gray turned their eyes up at me. Alister was sitting near them, a bandage neatly wrapped around his chest. I stalked over and threw the shirt in his face, "Tell that damned bastard thanks." I turned and ran up the stairs. I caught a bit of the three's conversation. "What is the matter with her?" "My moneys on a fight with Nightmare-sama." "It's ok Alister, I'm sure she's not angry at you. I just hope things are alright between her and Nightmare…."

I finally got out of hearing. I bounded up the steps to my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it. I tossed myself onto the bed, buried my head into a pillow, and screamed. Ok, I know some people may think I over reacted. But not only had I had a long and frustrating day, but the fact remained that I didnt want to talk about what happened. I just wanted to get on with my life and maybe someday forget it.

I rolled over and squeezed the pillow. _Sure, just forget it. 12 years and I can still remember every detail about my big brother. _His dirty blonde hair, like mine, that always got blown back whenever a big gust hit. His large, ultramarine blue eyes. The kind way he always spoke to me, and how patient he always was. The liveliness in his eyes when I made him laugh. The way that no matter what had happened, I'd always know that my Ni-chan would protect me. I felt a lump in my throat. I shoved it down. I would not cry. I wouldn't.

I rolled over and removed the vial from my hat. The liquid was a little over a quarter the way there. It had barely freaking moved. I groaned, _damn. How much longer is this going to be? I don't know how much more of this crazy ass world I can take. _I replaced the vial and put my hat on the night stand. I pulled myself upright and changed into a long black night gown. I was pleased to see that this one fit. I was about to crawl into bed when my eyes landed on my bag. I walked over to it and pulled Haru out. I clutched him to my chest and lay down, pulling the covers over my head. I curled up into a ball like a child and closed my eyes. I felt Patch's paws making tiny pressure points on my thigh as he sat down and curled up on me. _Funny, when did he follow me in? _I drifted off into the dream that I knew awaited me.

** YAY, CHAPPY 20 IS FINITO! I'M NOT SURE, BUT FROM** HOW LONG IT IS A**LREADY, I'M GUESSTIMATING A 40 CHAPTER FINISH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW, RATE, COMMENT, AND VOTE! ****I DON'T OWN NOTHIN BUT C.J AND ALISTER. AND, IF YOU COUNT HIM, PATCH.**


	21. Past and Present

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE, I'VE BEEN NOTICING SOMETHING IN THE POLLS. YOU CAN VOTE UP TO THREE TIMES! NOT JUST ONCE! P.S: WHITE AND ELLIOT ARE TIED! WHO WILL WIN HER HEART I WONDER…CAUSE I DON'T KNOW. AS ALWAYS, READ, ENJOY, VOTE, COMMENT REVIEW, THE GOODS!**

Ch.21: Past and Present

_Pain exploded through my shoulder as the bullet connected with my skin. It tore through my flesh in a nanosecond, like a knife through butter. The force knocked my down to the ground. I lay on my back as the pain turned my entire side useless. And yet, nothing compared to the pain in my heart. My big brother lay dead inside the house, the man whom had tormented me for so long now served as food for animals, and now, I had completely lost my own mother to madness._

_ There was a banshee like scream as she ran at me, an attempt to finish the job. A desperate feeling overcame me, forcing the working side of my body to act. I screamed in an animal like manner and shoved the knife into my mother's gut as she tackled me. Blood splashed from her lips as her body went limp on top of me. I lay there, my mother's corpse a heavy burden above me. I numbly wrangled and shoved until I was free of her grasp…forever. I stood above her and stared at her. I should have felt something. Anything. Greif, sorrow, anger. But no emotions came. _

_I knew the dark truth. My mother had lost her sanity and her love for her children along with it long ago. The bloody body that I now stared at, the woman who had been trapping me for so long, was no more than the carcass of flesh that had birthed me. Where there is no love, there can be no grief._

_I turned, dropping the knife, and hobbled into the little house. Blood stained the floor. I turned to the phone and dialed with my useable hand. A young sounding women's voice answered, "Hello, this is the police. What's your emergency?" My voice was no more than a croak, a whisper and rustle of leaves. "Their all dead. A man, a boy, and a woman." "I'm sorry, what?" "Please hurry. There's a child dying." "Wait, what-?" "Just come." I dropped the phone, not bothering to place it in the receiver._

_I turned to see the bloody scene behind me. I held my shoulder, the blood still oozing through. I wobbled over to the spot where my brother lay, and fell onto my good side. I snuggled into my big brothers blood soaked chest, the warmth already fading. Soon, it would be gone forever. I briefly wondered if the police would even bother to show up. I dismissed the thought. It didn't matter if they came too late, or even if they didn't come at all. I was dead inside. Even if I did survive this night, nothing would fill the hole in my heart. Heal the scars made by my own mommy. _

_I closed my eyes and imagined myself back in bed with Ni-chan, snuggled up and safe as I could be. But reality's cruel image seeped into my mind's eye. The aerial image of me, the bloody little girl with long hair, curled up next to her big brother's life less corpse, surrounded by a sea of crimson._

"_Hey, I think the girls alive!" I slowly peeled my eyes open, only to see the face of a young police officer. "She opened her eyes! I need a stretcher, now!" I closed my eyes again against the flashing lights and snuggled closer to the ice cold mass than was my brother. I felt hands, big and burning, grab me carefully and tried to pry me away from Ni-chan's body. I resisted with all my might. It took three men to finally pry me away from my big brother. Spots swam across my eyes, even though they were closed. I felt the hand setting my on fabric, then the feeling of movement. The movement stopped. I closed my eyes again until I heard the clanking of metal._

_I once more forced myself to look. I saw Ni-chan, laying across from me on a gurney. His face was streaked with blood and grim from the floor. His glassy eyes stared straight at me, seeing nothing. I stared back a look like a dead fish on my own bloody face. A man came to Ni-chan, turned his head up, closed his dark blue eyes forever, and zipped up the body bag. I let my eyes close again, the image of Ni-chan engrained into my eyelids. The last time I ever saw my big brother. _

I snapped open my eyes and jutted upwards to meet the colorful swirls of the dream realm. I swished my head all around, scouring for Nightmare. My mouth fell at what I did see. Every. Single. Fregin. Role holder. In Wonderland. Even Alister, Alice, and both Jokers were here. And they were all staring at me with varying looks. Most of with were horror, some with blank looks, few worry. My gaze finally landed on Nightmare. He froze at my glare, and shivered. "I-I I needed more power to see your dream, so I asked them…I-I'm sorry C.J. I-I d-didn't…."

Rage boiled up and exploded from me like the bullet had, "DAMN IT NIGHTMARE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIG ANY DEEPER, AND YOU DRAG ALL OF FREGIN WONDERLAND INTO IT! YOU BAS-!" The dream realm once again began to crumble and all of the role holders disappeared.

_P.O.V Change: Peirce_

All of the role holders all stared in shock at each other. Even Blood was speechless. This world may have its issues, but even here, a mother willingly turning a gun and pulling the trigger on her own children was…unfathomable. We all looked to Nightmare. He floated there, pale as a sheet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag anyone else into this. I just needed more energy to view her dream, I never…." Alice gulped, "It's alright Nightmare, and it's C.J you need to talk to." He shook his head. "She's probably awake and long gone from the tower by now."

I shivered. C.J had always been so cheerful and brave, and kind all the time. Always smiling and grinning and laughing about nothing. How could something that horrible have happened to her? And she was so young; it's hard to believe she survived something like that traumatic. It's tragic in every way….

I shook my head and fidgeted, "S-so what do we do?" Boris snarled at me, "Nothing, idiot. She obviously needs to be alone." Alice shouted out, "NO! Letting her be alone is the worst thing we could do!" We all looked at her. She seemed like she really didn't want to talk. She looked down, "It's just…I once read in one of my sisters psychology books that when a tragic event occurs that's out of anyone's hands, sometimes the sole survivor will start to blame themselves. Out loud, or unconsciously. It's especially seen in children. It's possible that C.J subconsciously blames herself for what happened." We were silent for a time. Dee spoke up, "But why would she blame herself?" Dum took turn, "Yeah, it was her Mom's fault!" Alice blushed, "I don't know, but I do know someone has to talk to her. If no one talks to her, she'll think she's alone." Black Joker crossed his arms, "We don't even know where the hell she went." I twitched. Alice looked up to all of us, "She'll probably go to a place that makes her feel safe. If anyone who wants to look for her knows a place like that, go there and see if you can find her." Nightmare nodded, "Yes, that's we should do. And remember that even if we can't find her, she has to sleep eventually. But be careful about what you say if you do find her. She's on edge and emotionally unstable. She might bend so much, she breaks."

_P.O. V Change: C.J_

I continued to run through the forest at full speed, not caring where I was going. I was blinded by my anger. I was angry at everything; Nightmare for back stabbing me like that, Peter for bringing me here, Alice for worrying about me, the damn roots I kept tripping over, but mostly myself. For having the gal to trust any of them.

I face planted for the third damned time over a root. I pushed myself up and rubbed my badly scraped palms. My knees, despite being covered by my pants, were also bruised up. "That looked like it hurt ma'am'." My head jerked up to see a young faceless boy. He was maybe 12 or 13, thin frame, with even stranger clothes than what else I'd seen so far. His shirt was a bright yellow, with a dark blue jacket, worn brown shorts and a cardinal red bandanna fixing a shock of fair hair to his forehead.

"…Yeah, it did." He grinned, "I have bandages at home. Come with me!" He turned and ran off. "Hey, wait up!" I hulled myself up and chased the kid. I stopped, huffing, not knowing where he went. I heard a sharp whistle, "Over here ma'am!" I saw him over to my right and darted after him.

I finally caught up to him after he stopped. "Gezz kid, how do you…." I trailed off as I noticed that he had no shoes. He ran like that barefoot? He looked at me and smiled nicely, "This is my village ma'am!" I turned to see what looked like a gypsy camp. Only, this one wasn't sad and gloomy with beggars lining the roads, like in pictures I'd seen. Tents and caravans lined the dirt trails. All of the people were faceless, wearing bright, flowing cloth and head covers. Women chatted in groups on the trails and men sat at makeshift tables and on the steps of the caravans that lined the trails to talk to other men while children all ran amok, playing and laughing carefree. There were people gathered around fires to listen to epic stories or poems or songs all around the camp. It was lively and fun atmosphere than made me want to buck up and have fun.

I looked down at him, "…Gypsies?" He grinned at me, "Hmm…I guess you can call us that." He turned back and ran a bit further into the camp, "HEY, I FOUND A VISITOR! AND IT"S A PRETTY LADY!" I flushed furiously as all heads within earshot of the boys call turned to see me. An old woman, haggard with age, hobbled up to me. "Welcome child. I am this village's elder, Elda." She laughed a bit, "And yes, I do see the irony in my name. Come now, you look tired. Your name?" "…C.J Thourn. It's nice to meet you." She smiled kindly, "Come join us for supper. It's rare for guests to come, much less one with a face." I waved my hands in denial, "No, I-" She reached out and grabbed my hand. "Oh my goodness! We best get this taken care of!" She turned to a young woman in a brightly colored tunic, "Songlin, please fix this young lady up before dinner." The woman curtsied, took my hand, and whisked me a way before I had time to object.

Songlin pulled me a good ways across the camp before stopping at an unusually large tent. She lifted the curtain and tugged me inside. She put her hand to her mouth, "Sparrow! Find the bitterroot and deertreek!" "Yes Mamma!" She looked at me and smiled, "It won't be but a moment Miss." I heard the clattering as someone came up. I was surprised to see the same young boy that had brought me here! He smiled and handed two jars of plants to the woman, "Here you go, Mamma." He peeked around the corner, "Hey! About time you showed up!" Songlin gave him a stern look, "Sparrow, don't go confusing the poor girl." "Yes ma'am."

She turned to me and led me to a chair, "Sorry Miss, he just gets excited." I smiled, "No problem. And please call me C.J!" She blinked at me and smiled, "Alright then. C.J." I looked to the kid, "So your names Sparrow, hmm? And this is your mom?" He grinned and nodded, "Yes ma'am! Mommas the village healer! She'll have you better in no time!" I smiled. His mother turned to him, "Sparrow, go to the garden and spook off the crows. I think their coming back soon." He nodded, "Ok Mamma." He hopped off in high spirits.

I chuckled. She looked at me, "What?" I shook my head, "Nothing…you're lucky." She cocked her head, "Hmm?" I laughed, "Nothing. You're the healer?" She nodded, "Yes. While my remedies are considered obsolete in the towns, they still work." She opened and dipped her hand into a jar of greenish-grey gunk. She held it out, "Let me see your hands." I held them out. She rubbed the substance all over my hands. At first it felt like she was putting a towel soaked in scalding water over my hands, then it quickly changed to the sensation of dipping them in a bucket of ice straight from the polar icecaps. I tried to jerk my hands away from Songlin, but she kept a firm grip on my wrists. Suddenly, the feeling stopped. Along with the pain of the scrapes. Songlin genly wet a towel in a bowl of water and wiped the muck from me. My hands were still red, but the swelling was gone and the pain had been reduced to no more than a dull sting.

My eyes were huge when I looked up to her smiling face, "How the hell did you do that?" She giggled, "It's all in the deertrek." She looked serious, "…Are you…a foreigner?" I nodded slowly. Her gaze grew distant, "Then just what are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be with the role holders?" I shook my head, "No! I mean…I don't want to be around any of the role holders right now." She waved her hand, "Of course. I'm sorry to pry. If you're feeling better, we should get you to dinner." I nodded solemnly.

She took my hand and led me to the tents exit, "Sparrow! Time for dinner!" He was there in an instant. The two of them led me through the camp to a large table at which every faceless in the camp sat. The table had a huge variety of food that, while strange, still looked delicious lay across it. My stomach growled loudly. Songlin and Sparrow looked at e and laughed as I blushed slightly. Sparrow smiled, "Wow ma'am, you must really be hungry!" Songlin looked to me, "We best not keep you from the table for long." She pointed to an open seat next to Elda, "That's where you'll be sitting. I'll see you later C.J." She turned, grabbing Sparrows hand, and walked to her spot in the table.

I wealked over to Elda, ignoring the eyeless stares I was getting. I grinned when I reached her, "Hi!" She smiled at me, "Hello C.J, I trust Songlin fixed you up?" I held up my hands as I sat down, "Yup!" I looked over at the food and back at her. She chuckled, "Please, help yourself." I grinned, "Thanks!" and started to chow down. There was laughter and singing and even a little dancing at the dinner; it almost seemed like a fest at a huge party! I had almost finished eating when a man walked up to Elda, glancing at me. "Elder Elda, I wish to tell the Legend of Marmund to our guest." Elda smiled and nodded her approval, "An excellent idea Aiden." She stood, "Story weaver Aiden wishes to tell our guest of the Legend of Marmund. All in favor?" All hands hit the air, a unanimous "I!" I looked to Elda, "What's the Legend of Marmund?" she glanced at me, "An ancient legend that has been a part of this village for as long as anyone can remember. Quite interesting, I think you'll like it."

Aiden stood up on a fallen trees stump on the other side of the bomb fire, looking quite the story teller. He cleared his throat and took a handful of a strange powder from his bag. He threw the powder into the large fire. There was a spark, and the flames became a deep blood red. The dancing flames threw shadows across his eyeless face as children sat in front of the fire, watching him. He began the story with a poem,

"_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Dark Master, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_

_Long time the manxome foe he sought-_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

_And stood a while in thought._

_And as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, _

_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

_And burbled as it came!_

_One, two! One two! And through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_He left it dead, and with its head_

_He went galumphing back._

These are the words that begin the tale of Marmund. It's said that Marmund was once a beautiful city, one that made even the Queen of Hearts castle look dumpy! A city in which the role holders Bandersnatch, Jabberwock, and the Dark Master inhabited. Of course, this was before they had gained their roles. The three had been mere village boys, living humbly with their families. The three were the best of friends, always together and causing all sorts of mischief. Until, that is, the day all of Wonderland was turned upside down." Tendrils of icy crept up my spine as Aiden's words seeped into me.

"You see, all three of the boys had fallen for the same girl. When they each found out that their two best friends had feelings for the same girl, they all decided that none of them would court her, for fear she would break their friendship. The girl, however, wound up falling in love with the boy who would become the Dark Master. The other two accepted their friends love with her and for a time, all was well. Alas, it was not meant to be. The several of the role holders visited Marmund not a few weeks after their engagement. There was an accident, taking her life. All three of them were in anguish, but none of them more so than her fiancé. He swore he would take his vengeance upon the role holders. He went to the Dealer, pleading of the great injustice. The Dealer gave him a proposition; he would gain great power and strength. However, the cost was more something as precious to any of us as our families."

He paused and everyone leaned in, drawn in to the story. His eyeless gaze stared back at everyone else's. "To gain his revenge, he had to give up his own humanity. Consumed by his need for vengeance, he agreed to the deal. He used the power and his friend the Jabberwock to massacre the role holders responsible for his loves death. But he was unable to control the power. He and the Jabberwock destroyed the village of Marmund and all its inhabitants, destroying clocks and turning the once beautiful place into a wasteland. His friend stopped him, but at no cost to himself. The Bandersnatch was wounded badly. He begged his friends to stop their rampage and that they had exacted his revenge, but the Dark Master would not listen. Using his last bit of power, the Bandersnatch used one of his knives to pin the Jabberwocky to a large tree, putting him into an eternal sleep. Outraged, the Dark Master fought the Bandersnatch. Wounded and outmatched, the battle was won by the Dark Master. However, unable to kill his best friend, he used the last of his power to send the Bandersnatch into a deep sleep. The Dark master was later captured and forced into prison by the remaining role holders, where he is said to lay to this very day; awaiting the moment to escape and complete his revenge. It is said that someday, the Dark Master and the Jabberwocky would rise again to destroy all of Wonderland. But, there is still hope. Legend has that the day the Dark Master rises, a warrior with the power to wield the Vorpal Blade will rise to slay him forever, aided by the Bandersnatch. The results of that battle will either bring destruction and ruin, or peace and happiness throughout Wonderland." He looked down to some children, "But not to worry, that day is hundreds of years away."

There was clapping and even some laughing as everyone went back to eating and chatting. I shivered involuntarily. I looked to Elda, "That story…." She chuckled, "Oh, don't look like that. It's only a story that we scare children into behaving with. Nothing to fear." I looked down and finished eating quietly, the story playing over in my mind. There was something about it. Something that told me it was important somehow, I just couldn't imagine how. "C.J, I was wondering if you had a place to stay. You made it clear you didn't want to go back to the role holders, so I was thinking you should stay at Songlin's." I looked up to Elda, "Songlin's? I couldn't impose…." She waved her hand, "Nonsense. I already talked to her, and she said she was fine with it. Also, Sparrow seems to have taken a shine to you." I smiled, "That sound nice Elda."

She looked at me, "…What happened between you and the role holders?" I paused, "…I told them to stay out of my business, and they stuck their noses where they didn't belong anyway. Now they now something about me I really preferred they didn't and their insistent on talking about it, but I don't want to." She stared at me, "But that's just because their worried about you C.J. Their trying to help you because they know something's wrong and you, weather you want to or not, need to talk about it. Perhaps if you talked about it, you'd feel better." I paused. Damn it, she's right. I sighed, "Why is it that people have been telling me the same thing for days, but I'm only listening when you say it?" She giggled, "I didn't get to be the village elder for nothing. How about we get you to Songlin's and get you settled in?"

"That won't be necessary Elda." Both our heads jerked up to the intruder. Blood, Elliot and the twins were walking across the camp, the faceless parting to allow the through. Dee grinned, "So this is where you were hiding C.J!" I stood up, "What the hell are you doing here?" Blood twitched, "Looking for you." Elliot's ears leaned back, "Everyone's looking for you C.J! Alice is worried sick." Dum looked at me with puppy eyes, "Please come back with us Ne-chan! Everyone's worried about you!" I felt a twang of guilt as I crossed my arms, "Well, you four can scram, because I'm not leaving."

The four looked at each other. Blood looked me up and down, and then turned to Elliot. "We can take her." The four rushed me and, before I could even put up a fight, Eliot had slung me over his shoulder. I kicked and fought, "DAMN IT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL MAKE COATS OUT OF YOUR HIDES AND SELL THEM ON THE BLACK MARKET!" Blood looked back at Elda and smiled, "Thank you for keeping her company, but we really must get her back." Elda nodded, "Yes, of course. Be sure she knows she's always welcome here." Dee and Dum nodded "Will do!" The four then carried me off as I screamed and pounded on Elliot's back, selling some profanities that would leave Black speechless.

**WOW, MY LONGEST YET! A NEW PIECE OF THE PUZZLE HAS COME INTO PLAY…. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **


	22. It's About Fracking Time I Updated!

**-BLARES OF TRUNPITS- AS C.J ONCE SAID, "I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" YES, I HAVE RETURNED! I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT HERE IT IS! GET READY FOR AND EPIC 2****ND**** HALF TO C.J'S WONDERLAND! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! –ENDS TRUMPITS- P.S- MY STYLE OF WRITING HAS CHANGED A BIT, SO BARE WITH ME.**

Ch. 22: The Return of C.J!

I pounded and kicked the door as hard as I could, but it was useless. The door, as well as the windowless walls, were rock solid. I screamed at the top of my lungs, ignoring the fact that I must have sounded like a trapped coyote. _Damn it, I've had to have been in here for a half-hour already, where are they!_ I huffed in frustration and stormed to the corner of the room, where I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest.

After dragging me to their mansion from the camp, I had been thrown into a room and locked away until further notice. I paused for a moment, then silently got up, went to the other side of room, unplugged the lamp, and removed the shade. With the potentially blunt force object in hand, I quietly returned to the corner, this time leaving a space between me and the wall to hide the lamp.

Having noticed the sudden silence, whoever was standing guard gently knocked on the door. "C.J, are you alright?" I huffed and mumbled, "Blood…."

Turning my head back and, now yelling, "Sure, aside from being stabbed in the back, humiliated, and kidnapped, I'm just peachy d***** keen!"

"It is for your own good!"

"Since when the hell do you give a d*** about my wellbeing?"

"…I don't, but my men do! And if I don't get you back to your normal self, they'll all panic!"

"…."

"…C.J, I'm coming in now."

True to his word for once, Blood slowly cracked the door. He eased into the room, perfectly aware of the fact I might injure him. No matter, I could wait until he felt safe; a head is no easy target. He paused, halfway in, and gave me a wary look. I waved him in, "Come on, I ain't gonna hurt you."

He eased in more and more, until he was all the way in and closed the door behind him. I smiled, "However, I can't say the same for this lamp." I hurled the bulky lamp at him with all my might. Being bulky however, he easily sidestepped the large projectile and protected himself from the shards as it shattered on the door behind him.

Blood stood there with his hands over his head for a second, in case I had more ammo. Seeing I had yet to throw anything else at him, he straightened and came toward me again, "I guess I've no hope of being paid back for that lamp." I huddled in my corner and fumed. Taking my silence as 'not opposition,' Blood sat down, a few inches of space between us.

"…."

"…."

I sighed, "Where'd the others go?"

He took off his hat, set it next to him, and ran a hand through his hair. "The twins are gathering role holders and Elliot is in the infirmary. I think he's fine, but a broken rib…or three, would be nice to know about, should they exist."

I winced, "I didn't hit him that hard, did I?"

"He won't have an easy time sleeping on his side…or on his back."

I looked at the wall next to me, feeling guilty. I could feel Blood's eyes boring into my head. "…So, why are you so reluctant to talk?"

I turned my head around and glared at him. He raised his hands in an innocent appeal, "What? I'm asking why you won't talk, not asking you to talk."

I sighed and hung my head, "I've spent the better, no, larger portion of my life sitting in chair, being expected to soak up one therapist or another's psych-babble-bull ****. Every last one of them said I needed to talk about it for "closure". Many of them even resorted to hypnotism, forcing me to relive the pain over and over. In short, I've been talking, and now I'm SICK OF TALKING. I'm more of an action person anyways. I just want to forget and get on with my life."

"And you couldn't have just said that?"

"No one would've understood! No one ever does. And I hate being pitied."

He smirked, "If it's any consolation, I don't pity you at all." I gave him a small glare. He shrugged, "What? Yes, what happened to you was tragic, but it seems to me you have a good handle on it. You're not the type to give into such things."

I glared at him, "Since when do you know me that well?"

He shrugged, "For some reason, once someone's given you a black eye, it's easier to guess their character."

We sat in awkward silence a bit, until he spoke up again. "If you ask me, you don't need to talk about it or forget it, you need to let go of it."

"…Let go….?

"Yes. I think you've been trying to forget about it when really you should accept it and let go of your resentments. Forgiving is the first step in forgetting. If you really talked about it with the 'therapists' then you're already halfway there. You just need to stop letting your resentments control you."

I couldn't help it, I stared open mouthed. "…holy crap, that's actually pretty good advice."

He waved a hand, "Who do you think is the twins father figure?"

I rolled my eyes, "And you did a great job with that."

He chuckled, "A better job than you think. One time, they…."

…

I stared open mouthed, "Are you kidding? They actually did that?"

Blood nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, yes. Poor Elliot still has the scars to prove it."

I laughed for the first time in a while, to Elliot's expense, of course. "Poor Elliot!"

Blood sighed, "I'm surprised he didn't quit then and there. The twins have been a thorn in his side since they got their roles, so I really wouldn't have blamed him."

I looked up absentmindedly, "He didn't leave because he likes you more than he dislikes them." That's me, blunt as always.

Apparently freaked out by my bluntness and VERY poor choice of words, Blood started sputtering. I waved my hands, catching my stupid mistake. "NOT WHAT I MEANT! I only meant he thinks of you as a very close friend! Heaven knows why."

"He is very loyal. That's a surprisingly hard trait to find in this world."

I sighed, "There are a lot of traits that are hard to find here. Honesty, loyalty, integrity…as great as this world is, the big virtues are in even shorter supply here than they are in my world. No one values life here enough try their hardest and work to make the world better. And unlike my world, there aren't those who try to make it WORSE, their just…stuck. No one puts it past themselves to do something important because it doesn't seem to matter." I looked at Blood, "If everyone and anything in this world is 'replaceable', then what is this world and anything in it worth?"

He stared at me thoughtfully, then leaned back and groaned, "And a world where no one really dies seemed so good on paper."

I nodded, "Like communism."

…This is the part in an anime where we turn to chibi's as dots appear over our heads. Blood stared at me. "Ok…I have a feeling I don't want to know."

Feeling awkward, I changed the subject. "So what's your problem with Alice? I can't imagine she did anything to you."

Smoothly ignoring my random topic jump, he simply said, "I haven't the slightest clue what you mean."

"Oh, come on! 1 second you're letting her browse your library; next you're attacking her innocence. What up?"

He chuffed, "Innocence? You could hardly call it that. You've only been here for a fraction of the time she has, so you wouldn't have noticed, but the 'innocent' you so fondly revere has been flirting non-stop with every male in Wonderland since arrival."

"…So your idea of flirting is being NICE? Is this world so rough that everyone thinks that you have to have ulterior motives to be civil? What the hell do you think I am?"

"An oblivious nuisance."

I glared at him. He glowered right back. "What? As if it's any worse than your opinion of ME."

"I think your arrogant, pompous, sadist a** who wouldn't know a komodo dragon from an overgrown iguana." I smirked, "So I guess you get to keep your arm."

He rolled his eyes, "How kind of you."

"Wait a sec, why the hell would you care if Alice was being nice to people?"

"…."

"I'm waiting." I punctuated that by tapping my foot.

"…I-"

"_AAAAACCCCHHHHOOOOOOOO!" _echoed loudly.

"Bless you" "Giessen tide." Blood and I both blinked, blanked for a moment, then looked at each other.

"What the-" I began before the door CAVED in to show all of Wonderland tumbling through the door way, led by Alice, Nightmare, and …Bum bu bu buummmmmm...the White Joker! (Which I guess means both Jokers…?)

**MOSTLY DIOLOG AND RATHER SHORT, YES, BUT AT LEAST I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! T-T-F-N!**


	23. Run CJ, Run! This is Also Very Random

**I SWEAR, I'M BUSTING OUT THESE CHAPTERS AS FAST AS JANE ERE AND 1984 WILL ALLOW ME! DON'T KILL ME ,_, R AND R PLEASE. :D AND I NOW HAVE A NEW POLE WHERE YOU CAN VOTE ON MY NEXT STORY PLOT! **

Ch.23: Ninjas…damn! (I'm running out of title ideas -_-)

Both Blood and I stared gape mouthed as all of the role holders (Plus Alice, Alister and Patch) all came tumbling through the now open doorway. It would seem they were all pressed so hard against the door they couldn't stop themselves from the fall, so all the faced people went down like the Titanic. Alice squirmed out from under Peirce, who was panicking about something or other. Alice ran to me, oblivious to the fact she had just been caught red handed in eavesdropping, a glass in hand as proof, and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're ok C.J! I was so worried when you ran of like that! It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, I understand! Just please don't run off like that again! I mean, remember what happened last time you went running around in the woods!" All that and more gushed from her mouth like a waterfall, (which I think her eyes were about to turn into) but I had stopped listening when I was death hugged from the side, cutting off what precious little oxygen Alice had allowed me. Knowing it could only be Peirce, I gasped for breathe, "Guys…can't…breathe…!"

Having apparently untangled himself from the knot of role holders, White strode over and pried me from the iron clad arms of love. "Sorry, but it seemed my favorite foreigner was about to suffocate." He patted my back as I choked.

Honestly, my reunion with the air had cut me off from White's 'favorite foreigner' remark, so I couldn't retort. Instead, I continued to gasp, "What's this…the third…time you've saved…my butt? D***, I didn't know…they were that strong!"

He smiled nicely and patted my head, "They were very worried about you, as we all were." He leaned down a bit, "Especially I." I didn't even have time to blush before, "Finally found you bitch!"

I sweat dropped, "Nice to see you to, Black-chan!"

Both Jokers were silent. "…Black-chan?"

I smiled, "Yup, since he calls me bitch, it's really only fair I get to call him and annoying name." I punctuated this with an Ace worthy smile.

After a moment of silence, White started chuckling while Black just mumbled something along the lines of 'F-ing moron"

Alister padded over with Boris and smiled slightly at me, but remained quiet. Though the cat certainly didn't. "C.J, we were looking everywhere for you! The twins told me you wound up at the Gypsi camp, is that true?"

I then felt a tug at my sides and, looking down, came to see Dee and Dum staring at me. "Um, C-chan,…" The red twin continued, "are you and Boss…" and simultaneously, "friends now?"

All movement froze as they all stared at Blood and me, waiting for the reply. I smiled my sweetest, "Are you kidding? I still hate that b******, I'm just not open about it!" Flowers of randomness sprung from me, brightening the gloom that had settled over the rest of the room. All that hung in the air was a single thought, '_That's pretty open'_

Gray cleared his throat, then stepped up and held Patch up to me. "You left him at the tower." I squealed in delight, "Oh, Patch! I'm so sorweez, I promise I won't leave you like that again!" I cuddled him and he punned and licked my face, adorable as ever.

Blood coughed, "Now that we all know C.J is alright, would you all mind terribly getting off my property?"

Once more, we all sweat dropped. I smiled, "I see I've over stayed my welcome," "You were never welcome!" from Blood. "so I guess I should leave." Me and all the role holders filed out of the mansion, all the while Alice and I chatted.

She smiled at me, "I can't believe you and Blood were alone and he didn't get anything broken! ...Which reminds me, why do you think he's mean to me? Why would he care if I'm nice to other people?"

Ignorant of the fact she had just confessed to eavesdropping, she stared at me rosy eyed. I paused, recalling his reluctance to share in this topic. I smiled secretively, "I have a theory. …And it involves him being a possessive wing bat."

I trotted ahead, leaving her and her puzzled expressions. I caught up with Alister, who seemed to be making friends…with the last people I had expected. He and Boris were talking as Peirce trotted behind, and Goland laughed loudly. I ran up, "Yo, guys! How's that wound Alister?"

He nodded, "Much better. I am in your debt for helping me."

I waved my hand, "Forget it, I'm glad to help! So what were you guys talking about?"

Boris smiled, "I had just asked him what his favorite weapon was! " He held up his…pink gun…ok…. "This one's mine!"

I looked at Alister…only to see puzzlement on his face. He stared at the gun as though it were a futuristic alien technology of which he had no earthly idea of its function. I grabbed Boris by the shoulder and yanked him down to me level. "Pssst…is it at all possible for someone to not know what a gun in this world is?"

He blinked and looked at Alister, who was still staring at the eccentrically colored pistol. Finally noticing his confusion, Boris couldn't contain himself. "You're kidding right? How could you not know what a gun is?"

The whole party stopped in their tracks, turned, and looked dead at Alister, who was looking down and blushing beet red. _Way to f'in go, Boris! You made a hell of a scene! _I said as gently as I could, "Alister, did you really not have guns where you came from?"

He shuffled a bit, brow furrowed in thought, "I…I do not think we had any…. No. I am sure we did not."

"You don't seem so sure. What can you remember about where you came from?"

He hesitated, deep in thought. "…Not at all what or as much as I should. I remember the trivial things vaguely. The village size, the population, the area of shops…but nothing more. I can't recall anything of personal interest. I remember where a shop was and what it sold, but I cannot remember the name. I remember there were many people, but I do not remember a single name."

We all let this new 'Alister Fact' sink in. I kicked up a little dirt, "Your parents? Your friends? Anyone?"

His frown deepened. "I recall having family and friends, but I can't remember….-!" His eyes widened as though in a sudden realization, as though he remembered something important. Then, he cried out, raised his hand to his temple, and collapsed on the spot.

I squealed, then bent down to try and help him up. Boris helped me get him upright. I felt his forehead, "He's out cold and he's got a fever you could cook and egg on! We need to get him indoors ASAP!"

Several role holders scrambled to try and get him up so they could carry him and, in the bustle, I almost missed Nightmares freaked out expression. Almost. I turned back the bizarre role holder. He needed medical attention and I could always hunt him down later. "What's the nearest territory guys?" "That's the Clover tower!" "Then let's get moving!"

Our 'suddenly a medic team' rushed as fast as we could to the tower. As we ran, White came up beside me, fresh despite all the running. "My, what an eventful day it's been, no?" I rolled my eyes in reply, "Seems like all's I EVER have are nowadays are eventful ones."

**AGAIN IT'S KINDA SHORT, BUT I'M STILL GETTING BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH ALISTER? IS THIS THE ONLY UP POINT IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP THAT C.J AND BLOOD WILL EVR HAVE? WILL C.J EVER GET SOME SLEEP? KEEP WATCHING OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON BELOW! **


	24. Complications Arise

**WHAT'S UP! YET ANOTHER CHAPPY AND THIS ONE'S GOT A FEW ANSWERS…AND EVEN MORE NEW QUESTIONS! MUHAHAHAHAH! ****PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIOW! I LIKE TO HEAR YOUR FEED-BACK!**

Ch. 24: New Complications

I gently pressed blue cold press over Alister's brow as he continued to burn up. Alice looked over at me worriedly from the other side of the Clover Tower guest bed, "It was so sudden…will he be ok?" I shrugged, "I think so…."

I turned to the small collective of role holders that had remained at the tower after we had put Alister to bed. Julius and the other tower inhabitants, Boris (whom I suppose stayed because he seemed to be friends with Alister now) Peirce, Ace, (lord knows why he stayed) and White. I started my investigation, "Is there any kind of disease going around that includes a flash fever?" Boris shook his head. "There's nothing in Wonderland that would take someone down that fast. Any poisons or diseases would have shown warnings beforehand."

I sighed, "And his wounds fine, so it's no infection. No signs of dehydration or malnourishment… no bumps on the head that might have led to delayed head trauma… and no other symptoms aside from flash fever and fainting… I'm stumped."

Alice nibbled on a knuckle nervously as Julius sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it now. We all might as well go back to our own business and wait for him to get better…or worse." Alice gasped and slapped him on the arm, "Julius, bad!" he looked pretty startled, "What?" I couldn't help but snicker, "Aww, Julius is so cold…. He's right though. You all go back home and visit tomorrow. I found him, so it's my responsibility to take care of him."

Ace turned back as he left, grinning,"You make him sound like a dog." Then he turned around and left. Alice continued to scold Julius as they left. _They sound like an old couple…. _White also got up to leave, "Speaking of business, I want to discuss something with you in private Nightmare." Those two left with Gray, probably to Nightmares office.

Boris and Peirce turned back to me as they were about to leave as well. Boris looked nervous, "…Are you sure he's going to be ok?" I blinked at him, "You're worried? I thought no one in this world cared about life." He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, but ever since Alice and you came, I've been noticing how everyone who gets replaced isn't like the person they were before…." Peirce piped in, "And Alisters a nice guy. It would be sad if he got replaced." I smiled as those two left.

I remembered my conversation with Blood_, 'No one values life here enough try their hardest and work to make the world better. And unlike my world, there aren't those who try to make it WORSE, their just…stuck. No one puts it past themselves to do something important because it doesn't seem to matter_….' I looked up at the celling and smiled. Was this the purpose of bringing foreigners here? To innovate? To stir things up and make them care?

"PUN!" I looked down, a bit startled; to see Patch sitting on Alisters chest, staring at his face with what might just have been a calculating expression. Then he punned again and snuggled into a ball. I chuckled, "Looks like he likes you…." An image of Alisters face before his fever had struck flashed across my mind. I stared at his face as it was now, red, feverish, and miserable. As though he were having a nightmare. I blinked and stared a bit more as realization dawned on me. I rested my chin in my hand and sighed, "…What horrible things did you remember, hmm?"

…

P.O.V Change: Gray.

Joker sat on the other side of Nightmare-sama's desk, as Nightmare-sama seated himself. I stood behind Nightmare-sama, not expecting, but ready for any trouble Joker might be up to. My boss glared at the Joker. "Alright, is this about Alister, Alistair, or…" He leaned forward a bit, "about C.J?" White cleared his throat, "All three. Don't you think it is strange for a new role holder to show up out of the blue, with no idea of how he got his role, or any real memories?"

Nightmare-sama frowned, "You're not suggesting that Alister is-" "Of course not. But you must allow that it is also rather coincidental for him to show up soon after the convict Alistair escaped, and for the very first person he met to have been C.J? You know as well as I that attack was not of the USUAL* means." Nightmare-sama nodded, "That I know. The poor man is clearly not in total control of his own mind…so who is?" He then frowned, "Where are you going with this Joker?"

The red-head pulled out a map and laid it across the desk, facing Nightmare-sama. He pointed to an area. "This is the circus…" His finger slid to another familiar area, a little to the left of it. "…and this is the Hatter Mansion. This is an approximate path that C.J took on her way to the Heart castle." The darker Joker spoke up for the first time, "In the completely wrong direction." He then pointed to the Clover Tower. "I trust you know what this is." He then traced a path, past the Hatter Mansion and the Circus, all the way to the Badlands. "This is the second time she got lost. And look here." His hand floated back to the tower, then traced a path heading towards the Badlands again, only to stop short. "This is the area of the camp. Have you noticed a pattern yet?"  
>Nightmare-sama studied the map for a moment, stumped, then his eye widened in horror. "Every time she gets lost, regardless of her current position," My eyes widened in equal horror as I caught on. "She goes in the direction of the Badlands!" I blurted. Joker nodded grimly as he rolled up the map, "Precisely. I believe that, somehow, someway, for whatever reason, C.J has a subconscious tie to the Badlands, drawing her there without her awareness."<p>

I had to lean on the wall behind me for that. Boss leaned back and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Unbelievable. C.J is a foreigner, so how could she possibly have any connection to a place in Wonderland?" Joker shrugged, his face etched with an expression I'd never seen on him before. "Dealer knows. But I do think… no, I know that there is another game afoot. And C.J is the crown piece."

…...

P.O.V Change: C.J

I sighed as I took one last check on Alister before bed. His condition hadn't moved an inch in either positive or negative. The biggest change was that he had started mumbling incoherently not long ago; further justifying that he was having a nightmare. Poor guy. I paused, then patted his head, picked up Patch, then made my way to my bedroom.

I sighed deeply as I took in my room. It seemed like freaking forever since I'd been here. My full exhaustion hit me head on and my lids started to close even as I stood there leaning against the door. I shook my head; _I NEED to get these clothes washed. _Running around all day wasn't good for my new shirt. I dropped Patch down on the bed, went to the dresser and rummaged. Really, I was so tired; modesty wasn't a factor to me at the moment. I yanked out a night gown at random and changed. I groaned, but didn't bother changing after seeing it on me. It was pure white, went down to mid-thigh (Seeing how short I am, it made me blush to think of where it was supposed to hit.) and had a bowl neck line that dipped a good 5 inches below the hollow of my neck. Far too low for comfort.

Ignoring the violations of my personal dress code, I dumped my clothes down the chute and plopped myself down on the bed and almost cried at how soft and warm it felt. I promptly wriggled under the covers and curled up into fetal position. Patch padded over to the pillow in front of my face and curled into a ball. At first he just stared at me. He was still staring at me as I closed my eyes and let sleep take me, his golden little fox eyes the last thing I saw.

….

Sunshine streamed into my eyes as the damn random time patterns here woke me nearly 2 hours early. I groaned and tried to roll over, away from the evil morning. As I tried to pull the comforter with me, I felt resistance. My eyes flew open as I heard a yawn that did NOT belong to me. _Is It just me, or is the bed a lot WARMER than it should be? _I very slowly sat up and turned to see the other side of the bed.

Beside me lay large creature, with white hair as silvery as chrome, and what seemed to be animal ears on its head and a tail, curled around it, that matched. Blood red tips tinged the end of its hairs, tail and ears. I stared open mouthed as a small squeak escaped my throat.

The creature stirred, and sat up. The tail that had previously concealed its face now hung over the edge of the bed. He blinked lazily, and then realized I was starring directly at him. Bright, golden, eyes bore into mine. I finally found my voice and let loose an ear-splitting scream that scattered birds for 2 miles!

**OH MY, WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENED HERE? ANOTHER TWIST, THAT'S WHAT! WHAT THE HEAK IS THIS THING AND WHY WAS IT IN C.J'S BED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

***WHIT EWAS REFERING TO HOW NIGHTMARE WOULD CAUSE ALICE PAIN SO SHE WOULDN'T REMEMBER HER SISTER. **


	25. this 'Game' is Really Starting to Blow!

**HI YA! UMM…I WOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER, BUT MY ALL TOO FRIENDLY CAT DECIDED TO GIVE BIRTH…IN THE CARRIER DIRECTLY NEXT TO MY HEAVILY PREGNANT DOG! I LOVE THAT CAT, BUT FRANKLY SHE'S JUST WAY TOO DOCILE. T_T' NOT TO MENTION TRYING TO CALM MY SISTER DOWN WHEN SHE FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO THE UMBILICL CORD. -_-'WELL, ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! ****PLEASE REVIEW, OR I'LL SEND BLACK AFTER YOU!**

Ch.25: This D*** game Blows!

My scream rattled through the room, frightening the creature into taking a dive to the floor…well… MAYBE my scream was just murder on his animal ears. He clapped his hands over his ears and shouted, "I have no intention of harming you C.J! Just calm yourself, please!" It was about that time I realized it was no creature in my bed, but a human. A human MALE. I took in a deep breath to scream again.

Taking advantage of that moment for breathe, the stranger leapt forth and clamped his hand over my mouth. He hushed me as soothingly as he could, "Please, just listen to what I have to say. I have no intention of harming you or anybody. I will explain who I am, and what I'm-!"

A fantastic moment to pick for the whole tower (excluding Alister,) to barge in. But, my poor luck prevailed once more as Alice came running into the room, followed by Gray, Julius and Nightmare. All jaws dropped to the floor as they saw me, seemingly trapped and wide eyed in the arms of stranger. Alice stammered, "G-get away from her you p-perv!" with that, she hurled a fire place poker at him. He jerked away from me and hit the floor, the poker inches from taking a nice portion of his skull off. Gray pushed pass her and stormed in. He raced around the bed and yanked the creep up by the scruff of his neck. An instant before Gray could decapitate him; I halted him, "WAIT!"

I scooted to the farthest corner of the bed as possible and curled my legs up to my chest. I glared at him, taking him in. This one, like many others in Wonderland, had animal parts, though I wasn't sure what he was supposed to be. Crimson tipped ears were perched on top of a silvery white mess hair with a long, matching, bushy tail. Golden eyes stared at me from a white, smooth young face. Really cute, actually…in a devilish way. His frame was sturdy, but rather lanky. Though he was one of the only average height guys I'd met in Wonderland. He couldn't have been older than me!

Gray huffed and shook him instead, "Well? What should we do with him?" He pinned his ears against his head, "Please, I beg of you to allow my explanation!" My eyes widened as I heard his voice. Pointing and glaring accusingly, "Your accent! It's just like Alisters!" The others eyes widened as they also noted the similarities in the two strange role holders' speech patterns. Julius's eyes narrowed, "Alright then, start explaining." I glared even harsher at him, "Start with who you are, and why the hell you were in my bed!"

He nodded and looked directly at me. "My name is Yuri Petrov." His lips curled into a small smile, "But until now, you have called me Patch."

….

I gently took my cup of pumpkin and coco from Alice, (Apparently Vivaldi had given her some) and noticed that she was shaking like leaf. I didn't blame her. My insides were coiling like snakes. Alice then distributed the rest of the tea to the other residents, whom were all seated in front of… Yuri? Yuri/Patch took his tea, "Thank you Miss Alice." He was very polite and said this with a bright smile. I continued to stare at him, sipping my beverage. Alice set down the tray and rushed to her seat. An awkward silence ensued, which was driving me crazy.

You see, after the disturbing revelation of the…fox mans (I guess?) identity, no one had really believed him. He, however, told a few things only Patch would have known. Like the color of the monster that had attacked me in the Badlands, and the conversation Gray had had with Alister for the first meeting. Still skeptical, I had pushed everyone out of my room and had gotten dressed. So here we all are, sitting in the…sitting room, getting tea in preparation for the extremely awkward topic ahead of us.

We all shifted and sipped uncomfortably as we all eyed the new role holder. He met all our gazes, unlike Alister, whom was too shy to do just that at first. Finally, I put down my cup. "Alright, I'm willing to buy that you're Patch, what with this world being the nut sell that is. But could you care to explain how you have the same accent as Alister? Are you two from the same place?" He answered me directly, "I haven't the slightest clue."

I groaned, "You must know something! What village you came from, your parents' names, general, personal, anything!" "C.J, I honestly wouldn't dare to hesitate to tell you anything. But I'm afraid I honestly don't know a blasted thing. The farthest back I can recall is hearing your voice in that forest, and my own name. My mind is a blank slate." I was frustrated, but I calmed down a bit when I saw the worry on his face. _That's right…it's HIS mind that's been tampered with. _

I sighed and put my head against my fist, "Back to square one. Except this time, I have two amnesia ridden guys to deal with." Yuri's ears leaned back, "I really am sorry to cause you trouble C.J." I waved him off, "It's not your fault. I just have to piece all this crap together. I'm good at that."

We all sat in silence for a moment. Alice suddenly hit her fist in her palm, "Oh! Why not let him see Alister? Maybe seeing him through human eyes again will stir some memory!" Nightmare smiled broadly and waved his arms toward the stairs in a dramatic flourish, "An excellent idea Alice! We should do that now!" I shrugged, "As good as any." I got up and followed the extravagantly waving incubus to the guest room they had dumped Alister in the night before and flung open the doors.

He stepped through the door, only to stop on short notice. Alice bumped into his back, causing me to bump into her back, and so on in the classically comical fashion. Only there was nothing comical about this situation. I looked around Alice to yell at Nightmare about the sudden nose bumping, only to find an empty room with the curtains fluttering pleasantly in the breeze from the window.

….

P.O.V Change: Alister

I stumbled through the dense forest as quickly as I could, but only to fall again and again over one object or another. No matter, the pain that seared my mind canceled whatever pain was in my rough and bloodied palms. Since yesterday, the pain had been wrapping itself like a viper around my head, only to loosen its grip when I moved the way it seemed to wish I move. I had awoken to this strange pulling, only for it to lead me out here.

Finally, the pulling stopped, but the pain then spread over my mind, unchecked by whatever had previously controlled it. I dropped to my knees, grasping my temples for fear the serpents would burst through my skull. Oblivious to the world around me, I continued to grasp my head and beg to the Dealer to make this pain cease.

"Does it hurt, Alister?" I blinked at the call of my name, the voice sounding horridly familiar, but I couldn't place it. The pain tightened its grip and burned through the wisp of recollection like a photo in flame. "You mustn't do that Alister, it only makes it worse."

I gasped, finally able to form a question, "Do…what?" "Remember, Alister, you tried to remember. You mustn't remember, for it is not yet time for your awakening." I shivered, "What do you mean-" "You disobeyed me in trying to call upon your memories, but you see, I set a…failsafe, you may call it." "Whoa are-" "No matter, I'm sure you won't try to break schedule again."

I blinked my blurry vision until it was clear enough to see a gloved hand reaching to me. The hand set itself on my forehead, the thumb between my eyes and the fingers above it. "Don't worry, old friend. I feel the time will soon be upon us."

….

P.O.V Change: C.J

"WHERE THE F*** DID HE GO!" (Take a guess at who that was.) Alice waved her hands, "Calm down C.J!" Julius looked out the window, "A better question is how far he can go? His condition was still unstable last night." I tugged him out of the way, shaking with panic. I peered out the window, "Apparently he either isn't conscious enough, or doesn't care if we find him. An elephant might have made that trail." I blinked, "Maybe we should have put him in an upstairs room."

Gray jumped down to the ground, "No matter. We better find him before dark."

Suddenly, night fell. We all sat in the new darkness a moment. I hear Julius groan, "Way to go Gray." "How could I have possibly have done this?" "You jinxed us!" I sighed and started to rummage through my bag while they continued to bicker. Hopping down to Gray, I shoved one of my many emergency flashlights into his hands. " We can't just let him wander around in the dark! We'll cover more ground if we split up. Gray, you with Nightmare. Alice, you and Julius. Yuri, you're with me." I handed everyone a flashlight as they all hopped down.

Alice shifted nervously, "Splitting up? Isn't that dangerous?" I smiled, "Relax! Each group has at least 1 member who can defend themselves. And it's not like we're some stupid teens in an unrealistic horror movie. There's nothing to worry about…" I clicked on my light and held it under my face and turned on my scary voice, "or is there?" She squeaked and hid behind Julius. Yuri snickered behind me. I waved my hand at her, "I'm just kidding!"

I hear a crack of some branches and the frantic fluttering of wings. "We should all get moving. We rendezvous back here at daybreak." With that, the designated teams split off in different directions.

….

P.O.V Change: Alice 

"Julius! Did you hear that?" "Relax Alice, it's just a bird." I gulped and ran up a little closer behind Julius. _Why is everything scarier at night? _I shivered. I loved novels, but I just couldn't tolerate scary anything! Movies, books, campfire stories, they all made me freak out! I silently thanked the Lord C.J had gone with Yuri and not me. She would probably be telling a scary story to freak me out! (Yes, yes she would)

Though Julius's lack of speech was almost just as bad. I looked at the back of his head, "Umm, Julius?" "Hmm?" I dumped out the drawer in my brain; searching for a topic that even he would have a lot to say about. "Umm…what do you think about C.J?" _Ha-ha! No one, not even him, can have little to say about her! _ "She's fine." _I stand corrected. _

"Surly you're capable of caring on this conversation longer than two words." "What for? You asked my opinion of her, and I said she's fine. If you want details, I think she's very loud, hyper, strong willed, stubborn, and a good friend. Is that sufficient?" All this was said in a flat tone, the same that Julius always speaks in.

"Oh…." I looked down; glad the darkness was hiding my rising blush. "…so…what do you think of…me?" He looked back to face me directly this time, "What? I-" _SNAP! _

I squealed as Julius turned to look at the source of the noise. I shivered at the sound of footfalls came closer and close, until a shadowy shape emerged from the forests darkness.

….

P.O.V Change: Gray

"Nightmare-sama, I think we're lost." "What on Earth makes you say that Gray?" I pointed to the side, "We've passed that tree three times already!" "How in the world can you tell one tree from another in this forest? They're all the same!" I sighed, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him over. I shone my flashlight on the bark to reveal a carved 'G&N were here' in the bark. "You see! We've been going in circles!"

He stared at it for a moment, "…That could be anyone's mark!" "No it couldn't!" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I shone my light around. "This time, we go that way." I grabbed his wrist again and dragged him off to the left. We continued walking until, "Gray! Did you hear that?" I heard it. I cautiously stepped forward until shadowy figures showed through the dense forest branches.

….

Back to C.J!

I continued to plow through the brush of the forest, Yuri right beside me. (There was no way in hell we were going in single file. That's just what the creatures of the night want us to do!) We had been walking side by side like this for at least an hour and a half. I sighed, _I've got a feeling this is going to be one long night. _"Is something troubling you C.J?" "No, I'm just trying to suppress the thousands of horror icons from my world that have been hiding under my bed since I was little." He looked at me curiously, his interest peaked, "Do tell."

"Well…don't suppose you have movies where you come from?" He gave me a puzzled look. "Thought not. They're moving pictures that tell a story. For entertainment. I'll show you one later. Anyways, Penny Wise, the Grudge, Samara of the Ring, Michel Myers, Freddy Kruger, and Chucky are just a few famous horror icons." "And who are they?"

I thought for a moment, "Mind you, their just characters, but Penny Wise is the original reason people don't like clowns. I watched _It _when I was 7, d***, I was afraid of the drains for 3 years after that one! The Grudge is said to be the lamest ghost movie ever, but it still freaks me out every time I see it! Then _the Ring_ kind of set the bar for creepiness on ghosts. And is the reason the majority of ghosts are female. Then Michel is a freaking indestructible slasher from the _Halloween _franchise, but none of the sequels are as good as the original. They never are. Then Freddy Kruger is crazy dead guy who kills people in their dreams! Always fun to watch. And Chucky is the reason I hate the hell out of dolls." I shivered.

He chuckled, "These 'horror movies' sound like fun! I really must try some!" I rolled my eyes, "You'll be singing a different tune after the right movie."

_GRRRRRR. SNAP! _I turned in front of me, grabbing up a large stink in my free hand. Yuri blinked at me, realized he was unarmed, and followed suite. Twigs and braches cracked as the U.N.O (Unidentified Noisy Object) came closer and closer. I looked over at Yuri, "I think we should be ready to run." Wise words.

**PHEW! 2,589 WORDS THIS TIME! MY LONGEST SINCE COMING BACK. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ****NOTICE: MY POLL FOR WHO C.J WILL END UP WITH IS STILL UP! PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE AND REVIEW! SERIOUSLY, REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK TO MAKE MY STORY EVEN BETTER! CONSTRUVTIVE CRITISISM AND EVEN FLAMES WELCOME! **


	26. Oh Joy, More Mystery

** WELCOME BACK! (OR SHOULD YOU BE WELCOMING ME BACK?) YET ANOTHER CHAPTER AND SOME REALLY WEIRD CRAP HAPPENING TO POOR C.J. BUT NOW ADAYS, WHAT HAPPENS TO C.J THAT ISN'T WEIRD? PLEASE READ, ****REVIEW! ****AND VOTE! (Whites ahead in the polls by a mile, so to those who don't like him, you may vote thrice!) **

Ch.26: Hallucinations and Near Death Experiences…Yay!

P.O.V: Alice

I pressed myself against Julius as the creature emerged from the darkness. I couldn't keep it in anymore; I screamed and hugged Julius. We were going to die horribly in this cursed world, and I never even got to- "Hey! It's Alice and Julius!"

I peeked out from behind Julius to see that the 'horrid creature' was actually Gray and Nightmare. Julius turned his head to me and cleared his throat, a dark blush dusting his face. I then realized I was still hugging him tightly. "Eepp! Sorry! I guess I over reacted a little!" I mumbled as I hopped away. He shrugged and turned away quickly. Gray and Nightmare came up to us, relief in Gray's face. "Thank the Dealer! We've been going in circles this whole time!" Julius sighed, "Any sign of Alister?" "Not a thing. It's like he upped and vanished halfway down the trail."

P.O.V Change: C.J (Who found SOMETHING) 

I half-stepped forward, "Alister? Hello?...Anybody?" _GRRRRRRRRRR. _Yuri tapped my shoulder, his ears pinned against his head. "I've a mind to believe that's no friend of ours C.J." "No kidding." _GRRRRRRRR! _The steps cracked on the ground loudly, the noise far too loud to be just snapping twigs, oh no, that was the sound of _shattering_ twigs.

I took a wide step back, only to have a disembodied tree limb miss me by a hairs breath! I jumped back at least two feet, stopping when my back hit Yuri. The tree limbs now empty space now revealed one, huge glowering crimson reptile eye! My breath caught in my throat, "I know that eye!" I dropped my stick, grabbed Yuri's hand, and bolted from the area. Yuri didn't even need to be told to run once, because he kept pace with me from the first step. The dreaded Jabberwocky let out a frustrated cry, then tore through the trees in pursuit of us. Yuri yelled to be heard over the crashing of limbs, "What in hell's fire is this?" "The Jabberwocky, genius!" "I know that! But why is it HERE? I thought it never left the Badlands!" "Then we're on the same d***** page!"

I looked around me, frantic to find some kind of hiding place, or even a weapon. Braches whipped at my hands and face. The flashlights jumped to and fro wildly as we pumped our arms, foiling any opportunity of illuminating our salvation. The Jabberwocky's angry roar followed on our heels as we ran for our lives. I yelled, "We can't just run like this forever!" "Pray tell you have another idea?" My mind scraped at the bottom of the barrel, franticly trying to find an escape.

We were in the forest, Lord knew where, no weapons, and with a giant blood thirsty monster on our heels. To quote my favorite cartoon character, 'We're boned.'*

Just as I had scraped the last of the barrel gunk, my mind went blank as an unused marker board. As if by adrenaline, time seemed to slow. Everything, in one second, became crystal clear to my eyes. I could feel the birds flap franticly as they made their escape. I could see the insects and beetles scramble as our feet hit the ground. I could even sense the veins in the individual leaves all around us. And as suddenly as it was here, that moment of clarity was gone, only for me to almost run into someone!

…

I back pedaled, narrowly missing a young faceless couple who were on a leisurely stroll through the woods. I regained my balance and wind milled my arms in panic, "RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! ROUGE JABBERWOCKY ON THE LOOSE!" The couple just kept on staring at each other and making googly 'eyes' at each other like I wasn't even there. I persisted, "Hello! Are you two deaf? I said-" I reached out to grab the man's shoulder, but my hand passed through him as though he were nothing more than air!

Shocked, I gasped and stumbled back. I tripped and fell down to the dirt. I looked down at my hand and touched it with my other to ensure it was real. Feeling solid, I picked myself up and looked around. I was no longer in the forest, being chased by the Jabberwocky, but in an old timey park. Not that the park was old, oh no, it was brand new. It was the fashion and design that were old-fashioned, as were the people. I carefully caught up with the couple, over hearing their conversation. It wasn't the lovey dovey mushy talk that put the ringing in my ears, but the accent it was said in. An accent exactly like Alister and Yuri's.

I gulped and tried my voice. Weak but audible, "Umm…where am I?"I tried to ask the couple, but to no anvil. The couple, as before, could not hear me. I stopped walking and let them go ahead, frozen by disbelief. _Am I dead? Am I a ghost? No. That doesn't explain why I seem to have gone back in time! Wait, Yuri…accent…back in time….! _I turned around, "Yuri!" Only to realize that Yuri was not here. I stared, and then turned around franticly, "Yuri! Come on dude, this isn't funny!" Yuri didn't answer. No one did. No one even noticed.

I started to hyperventilate, only to have my panic cut by a child's scream. I turned towards the noise and ran around the corner, to the source. I was greeted by the lovely sight of 5 young boys kicking the crap out of a smaller, lone boy. Lovely. I yelled, "Hey, knock that off, you little creeps!" I ran over to the fight and swung my outstretched palm, only to have the air catch it. I regained my balance and rubbed my palm, frustrated, "Oh, right."

"Leave him alone!" A stone came flying to the head bully, conking him in the shin. He screamed and looked up, the others following suite. I looked up to, to see four other young kids, two girls and two boys, no more than ten or eleven, all holding rocks. One of the girls, her hair a dusky brown, pointed and shouted, "You best be shoving off Benson, or I'll see to it that you and your friends spend the night in the infirmary!" 'Benson' stood up, "What are you rejects going to do?"

One of the boys, with thick jet black hair, stepped boldly forth, "How about this?" And lobbed an egg sized stone at the bully. The bully went down with a cry, the stone catching him in the ribs. The other boy and the girl that spoke before all held up more rocks. The mini-jerks all growled and muttered angrily. The head bully Benson looked up, "You have wax in your ears? Get them!"

Something flashed out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a little boy, covered in bruises, slipping right behind the creeps! I blinked, and then looked back to the very center of the bullies group. I grinned widely, "What a sneaky little devil." The victim from the group was now rushing into the open, away from the fight that had just kicked off. I looked back at the grapple, feeling sorry about not being able to help. Then again, it was kinda fun watching the bullies get their a**** handed to them! _Man, look at that kid go! _

"Hey! Break it up you scraps!" I looked back to see what must have been an officer running up to stop the fight. And right behind him, the little kid with silvery hair. The two ran right pass me as they ran. I don't know why, but I reached out to touch the boy, something seeming strange about him. The two reached the group, now standing at attention. He straightened up and crossed his arms, "Now children, must I have a word with your folks?" Benson looked horrified, "No! My Pa will tan my hide!" The officer chuffed, "As he very well should! Now stop with this foolishness and push off, the lot of you! We have enough difficulty keeping the young alive, so don't you go making it worse for yourself!" The four kids nodded, "Yes sir." The bullies just grumbled and walked away.

The officer made one last inquiry about the kids' wellbeing, then turned around and walked right past me again on his way to his post. The silver headed kid, instead, ran up to the group and smiled widely, "I thank you for your assistance! I was in quite a fix!" The black haired boy waved his hand, "the pleasures ours!" The blonde girl that had been quiet until now leaned forward a bit, "What put you in that mess anyway?"

The silver-et looked at his shoes, a blush rising, "That lot all ways gives me trouble. They say my name is girly." A boy who had also been quiet until now spoke up, "It couldn't be bad enough for all that nonsense." The victims blush deepened. "…ri." The brown haired girl leaned forward and put her hand to her head, "What was that friend? You were mumbling?" He lifted his chin a little, "My name is…Yuri Petrov."

My face must have looked like something from a horror movie.

…

Despite my temporary state of shock, the scene in front of me continued. The blonde girl smiled and walked up to little Yuri, "that's not at all bad! No need to be shy!" The raven head grinned, "That's right! Besides, we're all a bit…mismatched, should you say." The brunet in the background made a dramatic head toss, probably how the faceless conveyed eye rolling. The blonde ignored the raven-et and smiled warmly at Yuri, "I'm Charlotte Raine, but feel free to call me Charlie!" The raven grabbed threw his arm around the brunet boy's neck and dragged him forward, "My name is Alistair Kraze, the humorous one!" The brunet squirmed, "Release me now you fool!" Alistair only laughed, "And the tight-lipped solitary one here is Alister Demos, not to be confused with myself, the stick nine inches too deep in the mud!"

Black clouds danced across my vision as tried to wrap my mind around this. _So Alister and Yuri did know each other? Or am I hallucinating all of this?_ Then, probably the biggest shocker of my life, the little brunet girl stepped up, "I'm Elda! And together, we are the Rejects! You seem a nice enough boy, so how's about joining us?" I stared at the little girl for a moment, and then covered my mouth in a gasp, _the Gypsy camp elder! She's wrapped up in this to? _I looked around for a moment; _this is all way too real to be some hallucination! But that means that Elda knew Alister and Yuri! What the hell does it all mean?_

Instead of answering me, the scene continued on its path. Yuri smiled, "I think I'd like to very much." Alistair grinned widely and held out his hand, "Then let's teach you the secret hand shake! Use it with the greatest of pride." Alister face palmed, "We haven't got a secret hand shake you fool." "Really? Well we need one! Yuri, have you any suggestions?" "Umm…I….."

…

My eyes widened as everything seemed to slow down once more. The area around me started to blur and shift out of focus, as my heart rate increased dramatically. The pleasant smell of the parks flowers faded away and my breathing became hard and heavy. I blinked once, and upon opening my eyes, the park and the children had all vanished.

I stumbled, only to have a hand clamp down on my arm, yanking me back into balance. "What are you doing? Keep your eyes ahead of you!" I looked beside me to see an adult Yuri, tailed, fox eared and faced, running next to me, just as he had been before my major space out. _ROOOOAAAAARRRRR! _Oh yeah, that guy. I shoved down my confusion; it could wait. I looked around franticly once more for a place to hide and again came up blank.

I reached in my bag, _there's got to be SOMETHING in here that can save us! _I rummaged around as I ran, dodging trees and brambles as the Jabberwocky continued his chase. _Knife, too small. Handcuffs, I don't think he'd take kindly to being arrested. If only I'd brought my splat gun when I went on that d***** walk! Wait! _My hand had closed on a package in the bottom of my bag. I yanked it out. "Hell yeah!" Yuri looked over at me, his breathing heavy. "What?" I shoved my flashlight back into my bag and held the box in my free hand and rummaged in my bag again with the other. "The plan that's going to save our sorry butts, that's what!"

I grinned as my hand closed around the item that I sought. I pulled out probably the most wonderful item in the world, a lighter. I held it in my teeth as I tore the lid off the box, revealing eight fuses tying into one thick one. Yuri's light bounced off the box, illuminating the label for a moment; _Old Tom's Old Fashioned Popper Packs: the best little addition to any fourth of July celebration!* _I looked back at the Jabberwocky, actually pleased to find he was snapping at our heels. I wanted him to get a good look at this.

_I've got to time this just right…._ I took my lighter in hand and light the fireworks, the blaze going bright neon of eight different colors and shades. Yuri's eyebrows hit his hairline, "What in the name of the Dealer is that?" I grinned at him, "The most glorious thing that was ever invented!" I turned back, still running, and chucked the package just at the right time. The fireworks pin wheeled in the air for a moment, then blew up in all their colorful, sparkly glory right in the beasts huge red eye! The Jabberwocky screamed in agony and reared back, apparently having forgotten his chase. Apparently having lodged itself in his eye, the bright display of chemical reactions followed the eye as the beast thrashed his head about in an attempt to free himself of the terrible pain.

I'm not normally one to commend animal abuse, but this time I fist pumped the air, "F*** yeah! Chew on it you ***********!" Yuri gapped open mouthed at the scene, his eyes wide in a medley of emotions. I grabbed his wrist, "Time to go!" I yanked him a little, and then he recovered from the shock and chased after me. We somehow made it to a river bank, the dark water churning calmly downstream. I plowed in, biting back a gasp as the icy water hit me in just the wrong place. Yuri stood on the banks, "What in blue blazes are you doing? That water is as cold as death!" I looked back at him, trying to keep my teeth from chattering, "Who do you think he'll look for when he get those fireworks out of his eye? We've got to throw him off our trail, and I'm not going to assume he can't track a scent!" Yuri stared at me, and then sighed. "I'll say, you know how to run as well as fight." I gave him a shivery smile, "As much as I hate it, you have to know when to run to stay alive."

Yuri crossed his arms in preparation, removed his jacket, and then plunged into the river. I took a deep breath and dunked myself all the way under, the horrid cold nipping at my bones and doing a tap dance in cleats* on my spinal cord. I came up, gasping from the sheer cold. I located Yuri and the two of us crossed the river. (Thank God it wasn't very wide) I pulled myself on the bank and looked around. "There! There's a tree we can hide in!" I ran up to a huge, sturdy looking tree and started climbing. The tree was thick and wide, with broad leaves and low, thick limbs. I clambered up on the lowest branch nodding. "This'll do. Come on up!"

I continued up as Yuri clambered up after me. Finally, I settled on a thick limb, covered densely by the foliage on all sides but down. Yuri joined me, his tail sopping wet, his ear tips dripping water droplet onto his equally wet shoulders. All around, he looked like a wet puppy. He shivered, "We're going to catch our deaths out here." I chuffed, "Yeah, if we're so lucky that the Jabberwocky doesn't hand it to us." He chuckled a little, wringing out his tail, "You hit it with the aim of gamesmen. Perhaps you killed it?" I cocked an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a complement." A very p****** off sounding roar echoed not very far away, "And I'm guessing he's fine." "But you certainly put his eye out of commission."

We sat for a moment, and then I got a grasp on a topic. "Yuri, are you sure you don't remember anything?" "Not a thing. Is something troubling you?" "Well…." I pulled my knees up to my chest, savoring the small warmth that gave me. "You'll think I'm cracking up." "I'll assume that's another term for losing a few bolts?" "Pretty much." He smiled, "I feel like that a lot recently. I'll accept whatever it is with open arms. After all, this is Wonderland. Insanity is a sign of sanity here." I smiled a little, "Well, you see, while we were running-" Suddenly, I heard the snapping of what might have been trees and a huge whooshing sound. I carefully stood, balancing on the branch, and bent a few twigs out of my way for a view.

Above the forest, the Jabberwocky rose to silhouette the moon, shrieking in anger and frustration. The beast swooped into a scan of the forest, scouring the surface and all the moving objects on it for a sign of the prey that had stolen its eye. It followed our trail, all the way to the river, the hovered. It cried in anger, then whipped its wings and took off, having apparently lost our trail. We sat frozen for a little while, and then relaxed as the sound of its beating wings faded.

Yuri sighed in relief. I eased back against the tree trunk, and then realized we hadn't even found trace of the very thing that had forced us out here in the first place. Fearing the worst, I looked at Yuri, "Umm…do you think Alister…." Yuri stared at me, and then paled. "Now that I try, I recall that the beast was covered in Alisters scent! You not implying….?" My eyes widened as I stared at him, "We've got to find the others, fast!"

I clambered down the tree, Yuri hot on my heels. I jumped down to the ground, soon joined by him. "Which way is back?" He looked up, and then sniffed the air deeply. He pointed, "We'll have to cross the river again, but that's the way." I stared at him in disbelief, "You can tell?" He rubbed the back of his head, "I am a fox, mind you. I have a better nose than most." I grinned, "Awesome! Now I won't get as lost! You lead!" He nodded and took my wrist, then pulled me in the direction he had indicated.

After crossing the river, navigating through the dense brush, and almost breaking my ankle in a d***** rabbit burrow, we finally emerged from the trees. There, against the darkness of the night, the Clover Towers lights were each like individual beacons from heaven. I fist pumped, "We made it back alive!" Yuri nodded, "Let us just hope the others made it back just fine."

And as if on cue in a really bad cartoon, the sun popped up in blinding brightness. I jerked my hands over my eyes, shielding them from the new brightness. I blinked, my eyes adjusting. I glared at the comically beautiful afternoon and yelled, pissed that the stupid a** time patterns only JUST now decided to turn bright, just AFTER I went through hell. "Are you f****** kidding me?"

**OH C.J, YOU NEVER CHANGE. WILL SHE EVER GET A BREAK? WILL THEY EVER KNOW WHAT BECAME OF POOR ALISTER? WILL THESE D*** TIME PATTERNS EVER PROVE CONVINYENT TO C.J? FIND OUT LATER! ****PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON BELOW! I BEG OF YOU!**


	27. Recruitment

**HELLO, HELLO! YET ANOTHER CHAPPY, AND THE WHELLS OF THIS STORY ARE A TURNIN'! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**** IF I OWNED HnKnA, THE MANGA WOULDN'T HAVE HAD SUCH A CRAPP ENDING.**

Ch. 27: Recruitment

I threw open the doors of the tower to be greeted once more by the sight of the grand hall. I sighed deeply, relived to be back at what seemed like long last.

"C.J?" I looked back up to see Alice running at top speed towards me. She crashed into me and started babbling again, (is it just me, or have we been through this before?) "C.J! I'm so glad you're alright! You are alright, aren't you? You're soaked? What happened? Did you-" I pushed her away and held her at arm's length, "We're both fine. We ended up getting chased down by the Jabberwocky again and had to jump in a river to throw it off our trail. And no, we didn't find Alister. But we've got a clue." She blinked teary eyed at me, too speechless to answer, and simply nodded. Then she took my hand and tugged me towards the fire place. "You two must be freezing! Sit down and warm up while I got fetch the others." I nestled down in an overstuffed arm chair while Yuri plopped down directly in front of the fire place. _Hey, he does have all that fur to dry off. _

We sat there shivering for a little while as Alice's footsteps gradually disappeared down the hall and up the stairs. I looked at Yuri as soon as I was sure she was out of earshot, "How do you think we should break it to them?" He shrugged, "I think tis best if we tell the whole story, then our theories." I nodded, "Agreed. Then we can decide on what to do about it…what would we do about it?" Yuri tapped his chin, "…I don't know quite why, but I feel that Alister isn't dead. Perhaps the Jabberwocky has done something to him." I rubbed my temples, "This is a wild animal you're talking about Yuri. It shouldn't be able to think like that. Anything that would attack us like that can't be smart enough to stash some food for latter." "Perhaps. But then, we do not know much about this world. We should ask Nightmare about it." I nodded. "You're right. We should-"

"Down here!" Alice came in, followed by the other residents. Gray's eyes widened, "What happened to you two?" I grimaced, "Oh, nothing really. We just decided to take a leisurely swim in the freezing river while a monster was trying to take our heads off. No biggie." They all found a seat, Alice, having nowhere else to sit, perched herself on the arm of the couch next to Julius. Their eyes shifted from me to Yuri. I looked at them, "So what happedned out there after we split up?" Julius shrugged, "Not much." I raised an eyebrow at the hint of a blush that rose to his face. _Not much, hmmm? _Gray nodded, "None of us found anything. Nightmare-sama and I got a little lost and ended up meeting with those two. We all ooked a little more, and the sun came up. We were already pretty close to the tower, so I guess we must have beaten you two here by just a few minutes."

Nightmare nodded, "so what did happened to you? Exactly."

` I pushed a sodden clump of my bangs back out of my face, "Well, we were looking for Alister when we heard this growling. I was calling out to see who was when a tree came down and almost hit me! Thank goodness it fell, cause that was the only real warning we got." Yuri chipped in, "We saw his eye through the open space." I nodded, "Yeah, then the Jabberwocky just came crashing through the trees! We ran and…." Nightmare raised an eyebrow, "And….?" I shoved down the memory of my vision; they would all think I was insane! Remembering that Nightmare could read minds, I quickly continued, editing out my space out. "And I started looking for something to save our skins. And our bones. And our-" "We get the picture." Julius, always up for some fun, huh?

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, I managed to find a pack of these awesome fireworks extras I used to prank a coworker." I grinned, "Thank god I haven't clean out my bag for months. So I light them, chucked them, and pegged the Jabberwocky right in his eye with them!" "Which eye?" "I don't remember." Yuri helped out again here, "It was his right. I recon you burned it out." Alice gasped, "You put its eye out?" I nodded, "Yeah, and then we ran like hell. We ended up at the river; we jumped in, hid in a tree, and came on back once it had taken off. That's pretty much it." Yuri looked back at us from warming his tail, "Except one detail." I nodded, "Yeah. Yuri here says the Jabberwocky reeked of Alisters scent."

All motion in the room halted, as did any noise. I coughed awkwardly, "Yuri says he doesn't think Alisters dead." Yuri shook his head, "No. I'm positive he's not dead. I can feel it." Julius paused for a moment, and then closed his eyes. "…You're right. He's not dead." I gaped at him, "WHAT? How can you know that?" He opened his eyes to look at us, "As the clock maker, I have the ability to sense when a role holder had died. When a role holder dies, I'm supposed to sense it immediately and for some time after; that is, until the clock is in my possession." I whistled, "Well isn't that handy?"

I overlooked everyone in the room. Gray sighed, "O.K, so we know he's alive, but we still don't know where he is!" I sat in silence for a moment. "…Yes we do." Alice looked at me curiously, "Really? Where?" I grinned broadly, "The obvious place. The place where monsters of all breed and genre hoard their treasure, protect their young, and lock up their prisoners." Yuri, catching on, looked up and stared them all in the eyes, "We must venture in to the very heart of the dragons keep."

…..

"…And so, I propose a rescue mission." I put my hand down on the desk, staring at the Clover Tower's conference room, all the role holders sitting in it. Blood stood, "You propose that several of us gang up," I nodded, "Yup." "March into the Badlands," "Uh huh." "Storm into the beast's layer, which may or may not exist," "Pretty much." "And try to escape with not only our clocks, but with our sanity and a man whom we hardly are acquainted with and whose condition aside from living is unknown?" "That's the jist of it."

He threw his hands up and sat down, "Sheer madness!" The rest of them started to mumble about how dangerous it was. I smacked my palm down on the wood to quite them, "Order! Now listen, I know it's dangerous, but since when the hell do you people care about danger?" I pointed at Boris, "YOU run around in the queen's garden just to freak out the heavily armed guards!" I pointed to the twins, "You two sleep with huge a** axes!" Then my finger landed on Ace, "And YOU get lost, regardless of the danger in that, constantly pick fights with people, and walk around with a sword! I've never seen you afraid of anything!"

I panted both palms on the desk, "The Jabberwocky was roaming around OUTSIDE of the Badlands. Who's to say he won't come back? What's stopping him? And I can guarantee you that he won't want a nice chat over tea!" I looked over the room. All the role holders had their heads down, looks of concentration on their faces. (Except Ace, who seemed to have already made his decision?)

I sighed, "Look, maybe Alister isn't important as a person to you. Maybe no one is. But his life, as well as every life, is important to me. And I'd rather die trying to save him than keep living knowing there was SOMETHING I could have done. …Besides, I feel like I'm SUPPOSED to go save him. I don't know why, but I have to." I stood up, "And that's why, not matter if any of you decides to come with me, I'm going to the Badlands. And I'm saving Alister, and if I can, killing the Jabberwocky once and for all." There was a moment of silence, then Yuri stood, "I to feel this compulsion…I will join you." I looked the rest of them over, "So who's coming?"

White and Ace didn't even hesitate. White, however, was the first on his feet. "I will go as well." Black yelled from the white mask, "But Joker, the-" "The circus can very well manage without me for a few days. This is far more pressing." Black mumbled a bit as Ace continued to grin. "You had me at 'proposal'." I rolled my eyes at the slightly suggestive use of the word. "Who else?" Boris and Peirce stood. I raised a brow, "You sure Peirce?" He nodded, "Yes. I can't be scared now; if it comes back, it could hurt you and Alice!" Rather touched by his concern, I turned to Boris, "And you?" He nodded, "I like Alister. He's quiet, but he's not a bad guy. If there's a chance of getting him back, I'm taking it!" I grinned, "Now there's some enthusiasm! …I think I'd be best to go in a smaller group. Easier to keep us all together that way and harder to detect. The rest of you, go home."

I turned to my new rescue team, "As for all of you, go home and get some rest. Pack your supplies; food, water, and medical stuff are a must, and anything else you think we'll need. We'll all meet up here at the tower. And if any of you decide to duck out, try to send word. Otherwise, we'll wait for you. So, umm…that'll be all. I guess."

The team as well as the role holders all dispersed from the tower. I sighed. Alice came up to me, "That was a good speech C.J. …you should take your own advice and go rest. You've got a big journey ahead of you." I watched her as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, "…Will you be O.K?" I gave her a dismissive gesture, "come on Alice, it's me you're talking about! Things have a way of turning out alright for me." Not at all convinced, she gave me a look, "Go to bed and get some sleep." I grinned and saluted, "Aye aye, captain!" With that, I bounded up the stairs in at a fast lope, eger to get to my room.

Then, I stopped about halfway up. …_what about that vision I had? I know it's important somehow, but how? _I blinked as I realized the only way to find out. I would have to pay Elda, the elder of the gypsy camps one more visit.

I continued to climb up the stairs as I plotted on how I was going to pull this off. I made it to my room and, unlike the initial plan to jump into bed after a nice long shower; I pulled the map that the Jokers had given me. Thanks to its little dip in the river, the map was bleary, but legible. Not that that did me any good. The map had no sign of the camp. I cranked my brain for an idea. I didn't remember how to get there, but I remember which way I left the tower from. Like that would do me a whole lot of good. I massaged my temples, "With my luck, I'll end up in the Badlands again. Come on, think!"

I don't know why, but I had an urgent feeling that I had to speak with BEFORE we went to the Badlands. I HAD to. I looked at the useless map once more and sighed, "I've got no choice. Time to do the thing I do best; get myself neck high in s*** and luck the f*** out!"

I looked down at my clothes, still damp and chilly. I sighed, then peeled off the clothes and tossed them in the chute. _It'll just have to wait…._I opened up the dresser to huge shock!

Instead of a huge selection of mismatched night gowns, the dresser was full of normal cloths! Well, as normal as this world gets with cloths. I squealed in excitement; now I could leave right now! I closed the dresser and stepped into the bathroom, grabbed a quick shower, then hit the dresser. After a little digging, I found a pair of tough looking pants that fit just like my own. _They must have gotten the measurements while they were washing my cloths! _I pulled out a white tank with tiny lace trimmings, then a black jacket with lots of zippers and pockets. Perfect for an outing. I pulled on the new outfit and laced on my boots. With dressing done, I yanked my hair back into a ponytail, deciding to go different from my usual braid. _A new wardrobe calls for a new change in hair, right? _

I padded over to my bag and emptied it of its contents. Thankfully, the bag was a canvas with good water resistance, which had kept many of my possessions intact. I pulled Haru out, and silently thanked the Lord he was fine. I set him on the nightstand. I then sorted out all of the items that were ruined from fine. My flashlights, my knife, my cuffs, and surprisingly, two more boxes of the fireworks were all still intact. Unfortunately, my notebook, had not survived. _Not a bad deal. _

I loaded up all the good stuff and tossed the ruined stack of paper in the waste bin. After double checking that I had everything, I opened my door carefully; cautious not to let anyone know I was trying to leave. If they found me out, they'd demand explanation, and when I told them, they wouldn't believe me! Alice was probably up with Julius, and I could hear Nightmare and Gray running around upstairs. I was in the clear. I booked it to the stairs, taking them down three at a time. On the second floor, however, I was caught.

I ran smack into someone's chest, mushing my nose. I tottered away, a little dazed, and then cleared my head to be staring right into the ruby eyes of the ring master! He blinked at me, surprised, "C.J? I thought you were…." His gaze drifted down at my attire. "Where are you going?" "Stupid b****! You need to rest for the trip!" I hushed them, "Look, I know, but there's something I really have to do first!" White tilted his head, "What's that?"

I looked around to make sure no one was listening in, and then I leaned in to whisper, "I have to go to the Gypsy camp! I need to talk to Elda, it's urgent!" His eye narrowed, "And you were going all by yourself?" "Do you even know where you're going moron?" "No. But I have to!" He grabbed my arm as I tried to walk by, "Tell me why." I tried to struggle, but his grip was iron clad. His scarlet gaze burned deep into mine, "Tell me why." I gulped, "I had…I had…a dream, I think. No, more like a vision. She was in it, and I think she can tell me about it. It's important I know what happened, I can feel it!"

His gaze burned at me for a moment longer, and then he released his grip, "Very well. I'll take you there." My eyes widened, "Wait, I-" "You don't know the way, I do. Accept my help." I huffed, "Fine. But don't get in my way!" He smiled as he turned toward the next flight down, "Wouldn't dream of it."

**OH MY! C.J AND WHITE ON AN OUTING THAT MY VERY WELL MEAN CERTAIN DEATH? STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT INSTALMENT! F.Y.I: IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHITE, IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO TURN THE TIDES ON MY POLL! **

**STUFF FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER I FAILED TO EXPLAIN_**

**-C.J WAS QUOTEING** **BENDER OF FUTURAMA FOR THOSE WHO KNOW.**

**-I HAVEN'T A CLUE IF THERE IS ACTUALLY A FIREWORK NAMED THIS, BUT IF ANY OF YOU FIND ONE, TELL ME! (And I in that case, I don't own it)**

_**PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW! (As a commenter complained, I will not threaten to send Black after you anymore. Instead, I will send a fluffy bunny of dooooooommmmmmm! –lightning crashes-) DOOMIE- FEAR ME! ME-AWZZZZZ **_


	28. Story Time!

**SORRY, I WOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER, BUT THE FAMILEY CHIHUAHUA, AHM, WENT 'UPSTATE TO A NICE FARM'. POOR OLD FAT DOG. SHE DIED A 31 POUNDER. -_-, I'LL MISS HER. IN OTHER NEWS, MY CAT HAD 4 KITTENS! TWO WHITE, TWO GRAY TABBYS! (I ADORE THAT, BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW THEY LINE UP, THEY MAKE A PATTERN!) AND THEY'RE ALREAD SO FAT! (A FAT AND CHUBBY KITTY IS AN ADORABLE KITTY!) **

**AND, I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS MOMENT TO SHOUT OUT TO SOME OF MY REVIEWERS; THANK YOU FOR CAREING! **

**-EEVEEPKMNFAN: MY MOST FREQUENT REVIEWER SINCE THE BEGINNING, I HOPE YOU'RE STILL READING!**

**-AITORA X OTAKU- YOU WERE ONE OF THE ONLY ONES WHO ACTUALLY CRITISISED MY CHAPTER. TO ME, THAT MEANS AS MUSH AS OVERLY LUSH COMMENTS! THANK YOU!**

**AND –IVYNIGHTFIRE- YOU SEEM TO ACTUALLY APPRECIATE MY WARPED SENSE OF HUMOR. TT_TT YOU'D BE SURPRISED HOW FEW DO.**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE READ AND REVIW AS ALWAYS. ****I OWN NOTHING!**

Ch.28: Gather Around, Children! It's Story Time!

"S***!" White turned around to look at me, "What? Are you alright?" I pulled half my leg out of a hole so I was sitting down on the ground behind it, "D*** rabbit burrows! You'd think they wouldn't make them in the middle of a freaking clearing!" White chuckled. From the ginger who needs no introduction; "So look where the f*** you're going, stupid b****." I leaned down to inspect my leg and muttered, "My, aren't you hostile today Black-chan?" I rolled up my pants to see the damage; not much actually. What might end up a bruise later from the root I hit, but at least I didn't sprain it.

White came over, grabbed my elbow, and helped me to my feet. "Will you be all right?" "Yeah, that's the ninth f****** fall you've taken since we left the tower!" I glared at the mask. "Is not!" "Is to. Since we left, you've tripped over four roots, back peddled over two rocks, and ran into a f****** tree." "You're keeping count?" The mask snickered, "Need I remind you of the hysteria over the 'snake vi-" "Don't remind me!" "I f****** swear, I've never seen anyone flip out that much over a-"

To anyone who is a little slow to catch on, the two (three?) of us had been walking for some time now, and I had just fallen into a rabbit hole…for about the third time since Peter woke me up in that stupid clearing. (Please resort second to last paragraph of chapter 26 if you don't remember the second time.)

"Shut up!" "My, aren't you bitter today b****?" "Then allow me to restate; SHUT THE F*** UP!" As it is probably apparent, I was very annoyed, tired, and the last thing I needed was to deal with Blacks sass. (Yes, I said sass. I didn't misspell.) Alas, the dark Joker isn't easily pushed into submission. "That's a very grown up word for such a little girl." "You did not just bash on my height!" "Fraid so, kido." "You're pushing it right off a steep cliff to hell Joker!" "I'm shaking in my f****** boots."

White laughed a little nervously, "Umm, you two?" "You won't have feet to put boots on when I'm done with you!" "Why don't you come say that to my face shorty?" "I should be telling you that!" "I can't leave the f****** prison you ********!" "Now you've crossed the line ginger!" "I am not a ginger!" "Oh right. Then care to explain how it's genetically possible to have that hair color and NOT have freckles?"

Finally, White put one hand over my shoulder, and one over the white mask, muffling its retort. "Firstly, we're in Wonderland. There are men with animal ears and tails. It is no surprise really that there are different color combinations in the genetic pool. And may I point out that we do not have green eyes. Therefore, with no freckles and red eyes, we do not fit the typical description of a 'ginger'. Secondly, we're here."

I looked up to see that, indeed, we had arrived at our destination. A wall of caravans blocked my view of the camp. I grinned and turned back to White, my mood instantly revived. "Thanks a ton White! I'll be right back!" But, as I turned to walk into the camp, White clamped his hand right down on my arm again. "Oh no you don't. I at least should get to know why I had to guide you out here." I sighed, "I'd rather you-" He gave me probably the sternest look I'd ever been given. "Er, ok?" He smiled nicely, "That's more like it." I rolled my eyes, imagining Black doing the same as I heard the mask make a chuffing sound.

Together, we stepped into the boundary of the camp. I swear, they must have had some kind of motion sensor, because we were instantly swarmed by about 10 gypsy faceless men. All wielding spears and or bow and arrows! I instantly put my hands in the air, White following suite not a moment after. One of the men growled, "What are YOU doing here Joker?" _…? Do they have something against White, like the others? _Obviously, the answer was yes. "You're not welcome here EVER. Get out of this area and don't even THINK about coming back!"

I waved my hands for attention, for it was clear I had been skimmed over. "Hello? Remember me, C.J Thourn?" The men's heads tilted down a bit, as though they had indeed only just noticed me. "Miss C.J?" He turned to White again and notched an arrow in his bow, much to my horror. The other nine also readied their weapons. "What horrid things have you done to Miss C.J Joker! If you have done anything to harm her,-" I waved again, "It's cool! He's cool! He guided me here so I wouldn't get my a** lost again! Now put those down!" White smiled nicely, "And frankly, I wouldn't dare do anything unbecoming to C.J." "He'd end up in an f****** body cast!" I disregarded what might just have been a sugar-coated insult.

The arrow guy who had spoken before looked very confused, as did the others. "…Brought you…here? You mean he didn't kidnap you? Torture you? Blackmail you?" I rolled my eyes, "My my, you two's reputation precedes you. Just what the hell did you do to these people for them to get that idea?" I turned back to the group, "I have to speak with Elda. I must discus something with her immediately!" they looked at White for a moment, and then turned back to me, "You are always welcome here Miss C.J, but your…escort must stay outside of the camp."

I sighed and turned back o White, "Well, you heard them White. I have to go, leaving you ALONE, as in WITHOUT SUPERVISION, while I go talk to Elda. FREE TO DO AS YOU PLEASE, WITHIN hearing DISTANCE of the CAMP, in case I call you. I repeat, I must leave you here, UNCHECKED, where I can NOT POSSIBY INTER-" "On second thought, he can come. Just make sure he doesn't do anything that might get an arrow in his skull." _From the warm welcome he got, I'd say just walking through the camp warrants and arrow through the skull. _Instead of voicing this, I patted the arrow man on the shoulder and smiled my absolute sweetest, "Honestly, that's the best course of action. And I promise that the second he tries something, I'll break his arm over his own knee." The mask chuffed, "That's comforting." "That goes for you to, Black-chan."

The men looked at me for a moment, and then sighed, "Follow us." The men grouped around us in a circle (most likely in the case of White) and started to lead us through the camp. White leaned down to my ear, "That was quite brilliant C.J. I didn't know you were that clever." I snickered, "I just figured they'd rather have you here where I can 'keep you in line' more than letting you out of my sight." Black laughed, "You are one devious little b****." "And don't you forget that Jokers! ...So exactly what did you do to make them almost shoot you? Come to think of it, why does all of Wonderland hate you two?" White smiled, "I suppose you'll get that explanation after I get mine." I grumbled, "Fair enough."

The group halted suddenly, causing me to bump into the man in front of me. I almost fell when I back peddled, but White put his hand in the middle of my back, helping me regain balance. One of the men gave me a look which I assumed was a mix of horror, shock, and anger at White's sudden intimacy with my back. I gave him a warning glare. He smiled politely and withdrew his hand, "You're welcome." Black snickered, "Fall number ten."

….

I pulled back the flap of the large tent to be greeted by the sight of the aging Gypsy Camp elder, sitting in a rocking chair by a fire (the tent had an open flap in the top for the smoke). I grinned at the sight of her, "Elda! Long time no see!" She chuckled as I came over, "A long time indeed. Have your troubles from your last visit been resolved?" I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm afraid this isn't a leisure visit. Some new, a lot more dangerous problems have come up and I need you to tell me everything you know. Ok?" She nodded slowly, then smiled and held out her arms, "Come now child, don't be shy now!" I blushed madly, perfectly aware that White was right behind me watching (though Elda didn't seem to). But hey, what was I going to do? Deny an old lady a hug? I came closer, leaned down, and put my arms around the frail old lady. OUCH! Scratch the frail comment, that little old lady had a bear hug!

She looked past my shoulder to finally notice my red-headed tag-along. The distaste in her voice was crystal clear, "Ah, I assume you brought her here? Otherwise they wouldn't have let you in." He smiled, "Guilty as charged. Pleasant seeing you again Elda." Ignoring him, she pulled me out of the hug, "Now C.J, you came here for my assistance?" I nodded.

"Well Elda …I don't know where to start…does the name Alister Demos mean anything to you?" Elda straightened automatically, her features drawn tight in sudden anxiety. "Where did you learn that name?" I gulped, "And I assume you also know a Yuri Petrov?" If she could have possibly gotten paler than she was, she just did. "How do you know that name?" I sat down in a chair near hers. "Elda, a lot of weird things have been happening…more so than usual. So please hear me out until the end, ok?" She sat there for a moment, then sighed and nodded, leaning back into the rocker, "Joker, you may sit. I've a feeling this will take some time."

And so, I then proceeded to tell her about my meeting with the two new role holders. I made sure to give her clear descriptions of them (which sounded like I was profiling them for the cops) and emphasized the most noting characteristics about their personalities, namely Alister's shyness and Yuri's slyness. I leaned back after I told her of how I met (the human version of) Yuri.

"That's how I met them, but things have started to go to…" I paused, catching myself from my inappropriate language in front of an elderly lady. I was once waked upside the head with a cane for saying crap. Hard, might I add, very hard. "…get even worse. You see, Alister got really sick, with what I don't know. He just sorta collapsed and had a really bad fever. I looked after him for that night, but the next morning, he was gone. We looked for him, but instead, we found the Jabberwocky." Elda straightened, "You mean you were attacked by the Jabberwocky? It was outside of the Badlands?" I nodded, "Yeah, but thanks to the technology of pyrotechnics, I put its eye out. Anyways, we escaped, but no one found even a trace of Alister. Except…" I leaned forward a bit, "Yuri says the Jabberwocky reeked like Alister."

She sat for a moment, "…That isn't all, is it?" I smiled grimly and nodded, "No, that's not all. You see, while we were running from the Jabberwocky, I had this…dream. No, it was more like…a vision." "And what was this vision of?" White looked very interested now. Yay. "It was about you, Alister, Yuri…and about Charlie Raine and Alistair Kraze." White's eye widened and he leaned forward, one of those names of apparent interest to him. Elda looked at me for a moment, her face twisted with the pain of remembering.

Then she tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling, "…SO, it finally has come." "Umm…what's come?" She sighed, "Honestly, I had rather hoped I wouldn't live long enough to see it. It's just too painful." "See WHAT?" She looked back at me, "To see the curse of Alistair Kraze finally come to an end."

….

"Your vision was accurate C.J. I did in fact know those children very well. They were my dearest friends, all the way up until I was about 19." She leaned back and forth on the rocker, trying to ready herself for the tale that needed to be told. "I was the oldest in the group, I think I remember how old the others were though. …Yes, I do remember. Alistair was 18, just a year my junior. Charlie and Alister were both 17, and Yuri was 16." She smiled a bit, "I also remember that Yuri's nickname for me was hag. That never failed to catch my goat. And I remember that horrible shyness that Alister had. I don't think he was boring, I thought he was just too shy to speak much…he was actually very funny when he spoke up. …We were all the closest friends, always together, always getting in all kinds of messes. …The real trouble started a long time ago, about 80 years ago."

"It was actually Alistair's 18th birthday this all started. Alistair and dear Charlie had been a steady couple for about a year now, and everything seemed very right with the world. That is, until the role holders came for a visit." I tensed up; an idea of what was coming forming in the back of my head. "Several of the role holders visited the town on a business trip. I think they were the Hatter and his gang of four-" I frowned and raised my hand, "But Blood only has three underlings." She smiled and raised her hand, "Ahh, but in those days, the Dormouse was a proud member of the Hatter Mafia." _Peirce, Mafia? We're talking about the same Peirce here, right? The cute little red-headed one who likes cheese and drinks way too much coffee? _

White, noticing my confusion, leaned forward, "C.J, remember that this happened 80 years ago. I'm sure the Dormouse from the then was far different than the one we have now." Elda nodded, "As I've heard, the Dormouse of now is very sweet. Nothing like the Dormouse of then. He had a reputation for being as cut throat and ruthless as the Hatter is now." _…I'm sorry, it's just hard to imagine an evil Peirce, what with those fuzzy ears…. _

Elda waved a hand vaguely, "Anyways, there was also the Caterpillar, and the Lizard. Disaster struck that very night. The five of us were all out at the town square that night, celebrating Alistair's birthday, when a sword fight broke out between the Lizard and the Hatter. Apparently there was some bad blood between them. The battle was a harsh one, the faceless in the area having no choice but to take cover until it blew over. But, the fight was not easily resolved. By the end of the battle, the Lizard was about to strike the final blow, when one of the Bloody Twins shot an arrow; mind you, we didn't have guns then, just bows and arrows, and…." I leaned forward, and then leaned back as I noticed the pained look on her face. This couldn't have been easy for her. I'd better not rush her. Eventually she started again, "I'm not sure, but I suppose the wind must have sent the arrow off its course. It might have been a bad arrow, but…oh, it doesn't matter; what matters is that it happened. The arrow swerved off its mark…and struck Charlie, right through her clock." I gasped. Elda nodded sadly, "I've heard it was different for foreigners, but a blow that pierces through the clock is not an easy, fast death. I distinctly remember watching as Alistair catching her as Charlie fell back, and how pale his face was. I remember Yuri running into the fray, forcing both role holders to stop in their tracks. I remember Alister's panic as he yelled to the crowd, begging for a doctor that could help her."

" …To be honest, the rush to the emergency room, the fear I felt as I sat in that chair, waiting for the news that I already knew was coming…it's all really just a blur to me now. I do remember, however, how devastated Alistair was. He kept saying how it should have been him, how sorry he was that couldn't protect her, things along those lines. …after that, I really can't tell what happened." She looked up and turned her head towards White, "You are aware of what happens to a body if the clock is broken before death, correct?" He nodded, "Instead of fading and leaving its clock behind, the body remains, as though it were a foreigner." She nodded in confirmation, "yes, that's right. There is a small cemetery somewhere, where the bodies of those cases are buried. It's said that a foreigner was the one who suggested the idea. It was there she was buried, and it is there she still is."

"The role holders, seeing it was an accident, dismissed the involved role holders for their crime of destroying a clock. That did not set well with Alistair. He, as well as the rest of us, were outraged by the incident, but none took it as close to heart as Alistair." She paused for a moment, "I remember him as he was before the madness started to consume him, and he was always a very…different. He valued life more than the average person in Wonderland, because he saw the resurrection of the people for what it was; a method of destroying hope. He knew how no one who was replaced was the same, how they all lacked the memories and feelings the first did. So when Charlie, his true love was murdered and her killers were not brought to justice… it started a fire that burned out of control."

"Desperate for vengeance, he did the unthinkable; he made a pact with the Dealer, a pact that exchanged his humanity for the power to get his revenge." A scrap of memory flushed into my mind before I could even register it. _He went to the Dealer, pleading of the great injustice. The Dealer gave him a proposition; he would gain great power and strength. However, the cost was more something as precious to any of us as our families." He paused and everyone leaned in, drawn in to the story. His eyeless gaze stared back at everyone else's. "To gain his revenge, he had to give up his own humanity._

I rocketed to my feet, "The legend! The legend of Marmund!" Elda smiled sadly and nodded, "Yes, I was beginning to wonder if you would remember." I pointed, "So that means..." She nodded in confirmation, "It does. My home city was the city of Marmund, now nothing but dust and ash."

**SHOCK! THAT LEGEND WAS TRUE? ELDA WAS THERE FOR IT! AND THE GYPSY DOESN'T LIKE WHITE? (ACTUALLY, THAT'S NOT SO MUCH OF A SHOCKER) KEEP READY FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT! **

**I HAVE A NEW POLE, BUT BECAUSE C.J PAIRING IS STILL UP, CANT POST IT, SO JUST LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I want to start a new story, by caught between plots...help? Just pick the summary that sounds most interesting.**

**-Fire, earth, air, and water. Balance is the key to peace, and Wonderland is losing its balance. Can a dragon, a satyr, a mermaid, and a bird restore the balance and discover their purpose? 4 O.C'sX? (4 girls with animal powers try to save Wonderland)**

**-A girl with a particular personality disorder finds herself in Wonderland...the problem is, the disorder that always had a mind of its own now has a body of its own!2 ?**

**-Two girls are dropped into Wonderland. What's interesting about that? The fact that one can see anywhere at any time, and that the other is like a werewolf! What will happen? in pain? of the above! 2 ? (A cleric and a lycan fall into Wonderland...yes, it is an odd combo.)**

**-You think you know magic? Hah! Watch the epicenes that follows a young witch and her faithful, (though with a few bricks missing from her building) avian-like partner! What happens when you toss a bird, a screw up witch, and Wonderland in a blender and shake things up? Let's find out! A witch ? A bird girlX?**

**I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE ANY WHO BOTHERED TO HELP! IT WILL BE A POLE ONCE I DECIDE TO CLINCH PAIRING.**

**IN FINAL REQUESTS, DOES ANYONE HAVE A BETTER IDEA FOR A SUMMARY TO THIS STORY? I WOULD LIKE TO ATRACT MORE READERS WITH A BETTER SUMMARY, BUT UNFOURTUATLY, I SUCK. IF YOU HAVE A GOOD IDEA, PLEASE LET ME KNOW VIA REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE. THANK YOU!**


	29. Filling in Some Holes

**WELCOME ALL ONCE MORE TO C.J'S WONDERLAND! THINGS ARE GETTING PRETTY CRAZY NOW, HUH? AND ONLY 1 CHAPTER SHY OF 30! AND I'VE HIT THE 60,000 WORD MARK! –CONFETY CANNONS BLAST- AND 39 REVIEWS. TT_TT I'M TOUCHED THAT THIS MANY DECIDED TO GIVE A D***. ANYWAYS, PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND COMMENT ON THE NEXT STORY PLOT, AS WELL AS ANOTHER SUMMARY FOR THIS STORY.**

Ch.29:Filling in some Holes

PREVIOUSLY_: "The legend! The legend of Marmund!" Elda smiled sadly and nodded, "Yes, I was beginning to wonder if you would remember." I pointed, "So that means..." She nodded in confirmation, "It does. My home city was the city of Marmund, now nothing but dust and ash."_

I pointed to her, then in a random direction, swirls in my eyes. I stuttered, "B-b-but, what about all that love triangle junk from the legend? What happened to all that?" Elda chuckled softly, "Well, as all folk tales are, the story was twisted and changed as it was passed along. Many of the true events were forgotten along the way." She sighed, "But now I shall tell you the entire true story."

"Against what the legend said, Alister and Yuri were in fact not in love with Charlie. They cared for her deeply, but only as deep as a true friend goes. Nor were Charlie and Alistair engaged, though this certainly would have happened eventually, had what happened not occurred. Though, as I was saying, Alistair did indeed gain a role from the Dealer; the role as the Dark Master."

I leaned forward. "What about the others? The Jabberwock and the Bandersnatch?" "They were also given their roles at the same time as Alistair. You see, they were given their roles to…balance, I should say, the energys in Wonderland. The role of the Dark Master is a role of darkness and negativity, but extremely powerful. To oppose that power, the Bandersnatch, positive energy and light, and the Jabberwock, who is neutral." I frowned, struggling to remember as much of that story as I could. To be honest, that all seemed so long ago, I couldn't remember it all. I found a question, "Alright, so then what about-" Elda waved her hand to silence me, and then pulled herself from her rocker. She walked over to me and took my hand in hers.

"C.J, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were special. But in all my years, I never thought I'd live to see the hero who would rise up to stop the curse." My eyes widened, "Wait, what?" Elda smiled, "C.J, you are the hero the legend spoke of, one who will wield the Vorpal blade against Alistair and end this madness once and for all time."

…

I staggered, and then fell into my chair, a little bit dazed by this revelation. The colorful stripes on the tent seemed to swirl and the smoke from the fire seemed to cloud up, suffocating me. Finding me voice, "W-w-what? How is that possible? I'm just one person! I can't save an entire world by myself!" Elda leaned forward and rested her gnarled hand on mine, "Child, I see that you were chosen because you have great courage in your heart. Few can stand on their own two feet at such a young age, fewer still that can face such adversity such as you have and still have the strength to keep living on. And no other, young as you or old as I can look the Jabberwocky in the eye and simply put it out." She smiled at me, "It can only be you, C.J. Please. My friends are trapped by that dark promise from the past, in a world beyond that they belong. Please, if not for me, then in the name of all that is just, free them." I shook my head and clasped my head in my hands, "No! I-I can't do this! You can't trust me to do something like this! I'll fail for sure! I-!" A hand, too large and hard to be Elda's, clasped my shoulder. I looked up to see White smiling at me. "You won't be alone C.J. I won't let you do this alone, and I'm sure none of the others will either." His single, wine red eye seemed to dig into my soul as he stared, waiting for my response. I tore my eyes from his hypnotic gaze and hid my face in my hands again, trying to hide my flushed face and to calm my pumping heart. _They want me to save a whole world? A kid or two, a few thousand bucks, that much I can deal. But an entire world? I…I…I _"I'll do it."

…..

White smiled broadly, "Now that's the C.J I know!" Black, who apparently had been listening this whole time, "I was starting to think you'd gone loony on us b****!" I sighed, wanting nothing more than to curl up on the floor and never wake up. "So, what do I have to do?" Elda smiled, "I knew you would say something like that." She pulled herself up and hobbled over to the other side of the tent, to a large, musty looking bookshelf. "Now where did I put it…ah ha!" She pulled a dusty old text down from a shelf near the center, and started turning pages as she approached us. "Ah, here we are!" She handed the book to me carefully, and I took it with equal caution. My arms dipped down noticeably at the unexpected weight; the thing must have weighed at least 50 pounds! I settled it into my lap and observed the page Elda had turned to, White looking over my shoulder. _Umm…isn't he a little…close? _ I shifted away from him, feeling strangely uncomfortable with his closeness. He gave me a strange, unreadable look, almost but not quite calculating, and then turned his attention once more to the page in front of us. I gave myself a mental slap and shake for my awkwardness. _What the h*** is wrong with me? _I forced my eyes back down to the book, were they belonged.

The text was old, but still legible. Though, not in English. Ruins were scribbled across the page, over and around the faded illustration of a sword. Well, actually the 'sword' looked more like a big a** kitchen knife, with strange engravings of what seemed to be ivy crawling across the blade of the weapon. The sight of the thing sent an icy chill up my spine, a horrid sense of familiarly scratching at the door to my brain.

"This is a drawing of the legendary Vorpal Blade; a sword of insane power. This is the only weapon capable of stopping Alistair now. You must set out and find it." I looked up, "Find it? Where do I even begin to point out the flaws in that plan?" The mask on Whites belt snickered. White looked to Elda, "She has a point. How could we possibly begin to try and locate a sword that disappeared many a year ago?" Elda nodded, "The blade was used by the Bandersnatch to combat the Dark Master and Jabberwocky. The Bandersnatch almost succeeded to. However, at the last moment, Alistair used the last of his power to lay down a spell; a spell that would banish the Bandersnatch into a deep sleep, and to bind the Jabberwocky to the Badlands, to wander the area as a mindless animal until Alistair called upon him. The spell followed through and Alistair was captured by the role holders, but the Bandersnatch fought the curse until he had hidden the sword in a place Alistair wouldn't dare to look." She opened her eyes, "Without a doubt, the sword is hidden somewhere in the Badlands." I groaned and face palmed, "Great, another chore to do while we're in the Badlands. Let's go through the check list, shall we?" Black decided to do the honors. "First, make it there alive. Then, find the Vorpal Blade, who f****** knows where the f*** it is." Whit sighed, "Next, locate the Jabberwocky's lair, supposing it exists. Then save Alister and escape alive." I nodded, "And if we can push it, kill the Jabberwocky while we're at it. How hard can that be?" Elda smiled, "Just follow your instinct C.J, it will guide you to the sword. I know you can do it. And Joker," White looked at her expectantly. Instead of the chew out we all expected, she smiled almost warmly at him, "…be sure to keep her safe." He blinked, and then smiled back, "I intend to." I looked back and forth between the two, confused as h***. _Umm…didn't they hate each other like, 15 minutes ago?_

Elda smiled at me again, "I think you should go on and leave. Be safe C.J, and may the Dealer watch over you on your journey." _Ugg, I just HATE that word…journey. _I smiled and waved bye to her, thought twice, and came over and hugged her good bye. "Thank you for everything Elda." She chuckled, "Just promise to come and see me when you come back, O.K?" I pulled back and grinned, "You got it!" I turned around to see White standing at the tents exit, looking at me. "Shall, we take our leave?" I nodded, "Let's get going." White held open the tent flap for me as I turned back for one last wave to Elda, and then stopped as something occurred to me. "Oh, Elda! What exactly is the Badlands anyway?" A sad smile crossed her features, "The heart of the Badlands is Marmund, and it's valley…the scar from the battle between the Dark Master, Jabberwocky, and Bandersnatch."

**A MUCH SHORTER CHAPPY THAN MY PREVIOUS TWO, BUT THEN THIS ONE IS MORE OF FILLING IN SOME HOLES OF INFO. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW, OR THE FLUFFY BUNNY OF DOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM (WHO RETURNED FROM HIS VACATION IN THE BAHAMAS) WILL COME FOR YOU! BUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**() ()**

( . . ) **FEAR ME!**


	30. Diversionary Dinos

**30 CHAPPIES! FINALLY HIT THIRTY! SORRY ABOUT THAT TAKING SO LONG. MY SISTER WOULDN'T GET OFF THE COMPUTER AND I'VE RECENTLY BECOME OBSESED WITH THE SLENDER MAN :) (Don't know what it is, google it) AND THIS STORY ISN'T DONE YET! BTW, WHO WANTS ME TO END THIS WITH A 'FUTURE LIFE' EPILOG? (I END WITH A LOOK INTO THE FUTURE) **

Ch.30: Diversionary Dinosaurs…WTH?

The sun was high over our heads (luckily, considering the random time here,) as I planted my foot to the ground, completing yet another step. Very difficult actually, considering it felt like I hadn't slept in two months and my leg felt like led. I sighed, "How far is it now?" "It's been five minutes since you last asked, so shut the hell up b****!" White sighed, "We're almost there C.J. Would you like to take a rest?" I shook my head and picked up my pace, "Hell no. We've got to get back as soon as possible!" _This is no time to go wimpy! _

"C.J, take it easy! You've had a very taxing day, so don't overwork yourself!" I huffed, "I'm not going to faint or anything, ok. …Though I might collapse on my bed."

I turned my head back to look at him, "…Hey, you did promise to tell me why the others don't like you two." White smiled as though he had no idea what I was talking about, "Did I?" "Yeah, you did. Cough it up clown boy." He sighed and looked to the side, avoiding me gaze, "You won't like what you hear. You may even come to hate us, like the others do." "If I had a quarter for every time I heard a line like that in the interrogation room, I would be sipping coco with a little umbrella on top of my private mountain." "…What?" I shook my head, "Never mind, just start spilling it." Black sighed, "I am NOT going to be around for this." The mask made a clicking noise and was silent. I blinked at it, "Umm…did he just…hang up?" White half-smiled, "In a way, yes. He broke the connection."

_I didn't know they could do that. _"Oh, ok. Now then, you were saying?" Whites smile vanished, replaced by a strange, unreadable expression that I'd never seen on him before. "If you're absolutely sure you want to hear it." I nodded, "Bring it on." He sighed, "Well, first, you must understand our roles."

"We are the Jokers, one whom keeps the prison, and one who runs the circus. The part you don't already know is that we are the VILLAINS of this story." I raised an eyebrow, "Villains? You two?" He nodded, "Yes, the villains. Every story needs one, and I'm afraid Blood just doesn't cut it. It's not only our job to catch prisoners, but also to torment innocents and be…well…villainess. And when you've been doing the same job for your whole life, you begin to…enjoy it." I let this process for a moment, then opened my mouth, "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh, so THAT'S why you're called sadist!"

"And it's about time he got his due." From the bushes around us and the tree branches above us, a big gang of faceless leapt! I pointed, "Wow, ninjas!" One of the faceless ticked, "We are not ninjas! We are villagers who want to bring THAT b****** to justice!" The group fanned out in a ring around us, about 12 of eyeless gazes locked onto us, their weapons drawn, locked, and/or loaded. White put a hand on my shoulder and mumbled so they couldn't hear, "Be ready to run, and don't stop for anything." I glared at him, "I am NOT leaving you!" His lone eye widened a little, and then narrowed, "Then do you have any suggestions?" _Let's see, we're greatly outnumbered so fighting isn't an option...now's a good time to run the h*** away! , _I thought for a moment, flipping through my mental book of get away tactics. _Hmmmm…nah, they wouldn't fall for those. Number 9? Hmmm…probably not. Oh, number 15! I've always wanted to try out this one! _My eyes flitted from one of them to the other, finding no opening for tactic 15. The men had started bickering over who got to draw Whites blood first. "Step aside, he's mine." A new faceless man, this one covered in tattoos all over his burly arms and bull neck, shoved one of the men aside to stand right in front of us. Yeash, with all those tats, this guy didn't need a face to be memorable. He cracked his huge knuckles, "Should I use my gun, or my knife?" _…Perfect._

I turned off all other emotions and let but a select few show on my face. Pure astonishment, slight horror, and shock twisted my mouth open and widened my eyes. Then, I began to sing.

Standing completely straight, "HOLLY FREAKING S***, IT'S A DINOSAUR! HOLLY CHEESE, WHAT THE F***K?" All eyes turned to me, and stayed there. Including Whites. His eye was huge as he witnessed what he must have though was me mentally breaking down.

Instead of stopping, I turned around, a panicked expression still on my face, and clenched my fists and slowly bent my arms like those girls in movies who just 'can't believe something'. "OH MY FREAKING ODD," I turned quickly and pointed at the tattoo guy, "F****** DINOSAURS! HOLLY S***," I then sank down to my knees and put my hands on my head, "WHAT THE FU**************K?"

I let this craziness sink in for a moment, then jumped up and pointed behind the tattoo guy; the way we needed to go. "OH! A squirrel!" I then proceeded to yip like a Chihuahua. I ran up to tattoo and hugged him tight around his large torso, "Bye-bye, dino guy!" Then I grabbed Whites wrist and tugged him past the horridly confused tat dude, yipping like a small dog again and waving my free hand about. The ring melted around us, letting us through as they all continued to stare at me. As White went past the tat guy, he pointed at me and looked at the tat guy, "Um…bark?"

I continued to bark, wave, and yank White for about eight meters, then dropped his arm and started peeling it. "CHEESE IT, CLOWN BOY!" White stumbled a bit, then caught up, his long legs easily keeping up with my fast pace. We continued running along the path, leaving the would be killers in the dust behind us. At some point, I got tired and realized they hadn't chased us. I stopped in my tracks and leaned heavily on a tree on the side of the road, huffing as I tried to catch my breath. White sat down on a boulder next to the tree and breathed deep.

We sat in complete silence for a moment, and then, "WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?" I jumped at Blacks mask voice. "Gezz! When did you tune back in?" "White reconnected us when you got surrounded! What the f*** was that?" I looked at White and grinned widely, "Diversionary tactic 15: Insanium in the Cranium!"

White looked down at the mask for a second, then back at me, and both of them burst out in hysterics! Whites laugh was very deep and rich, and much…realer than the other times I'd heard him laugh. Black however, was just annoying. "BBBHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! H-HOLLY CHEESE? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I twitched, my face flushing bright crimson, "Would you turn him off!" White continued to laugh, as though he hadn't heard me, but the masks high, robotic laughter cut short, leaving a bright red me and the laughing clown truly alone. His laughter didn't subside as I crossed my arms and huffed, "Hey, it worked, didn't it? Quit laughing at me!" He managed to break through his laughter to answer me, "Hahaha…I'm not…hahah- laughing at you! Hahahaha! It's just that- Haaahahhha-just that-" I stamped my foot, "Just that what?" He put his hand on his mouth and smothered the laughter until he could talk again. Then he looked up at me, his dark wine red eye staring straight into mine, "It's just so rare to see you act so childish and cute, C.J."

I was truly stunned for a moment, then raised my hands and shook my beet red head in frenzied denial, "C-cute? Na-uh! Not at all! Not me!" White kept chuckling, "No need to be shy about it. I rather like it." _S***. _He paused for a moment, and his smile disappeared, "Why didn't you just do as I said and ran? I could have handled it." I huffed, "Yeah, and gotten you're a** buried while you're at it. I don't leave my friends behind. EVER." He just stared at me for a moment, "…Friends? Me?" I glared down at him, "Yeah, you're my friend. Ever had one before?" He tightened his hands into fists, "I'm the Joker. I'm not supposed to have friends. I'm the most hated man in Wonderland." "So?"

He blinked at me, "You mean…you don't…mind? You're not sickened, or repulsed, or disgusted by it?" I shrugged, "Hey, I chase down crooks, conk them on the head, and throw them in the slammer for a living. And I LOVE it. Especially when I get to legally pound the crap out of them. I've been called a sadist on more than a few occasions. …Besides," I looked back at him and grinned, "like you said, all stories need a villain," I held out my hand to him, "but the time, I don't think you're the bad guy of this story."

He once more just stared at me, then got up himself, "If I'm not the villain, then what am I?" He stood to his full height, towering over me. I grinned nervously up at him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "Not a clue, but we'll never know if we don't get back the d*** tower!" With that, I peeled away, down the path toward the tower, trying to calm my panicky heart down. _D*** it! Slow down heart! What the h*** is wrong with me? _

**RATHER SHORT AGAIN, BUT AT LEAST I UPDATED! AND MORE …AND C.J'S CHILDISH SIDE SHOWING THROUGH AGAIN. ANYWAYS, COMMENT, REVIEW, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER! *THE SONG WAS EDITED TO AVOID INSULTING THOSE OF GODS FAITH. (WE HAVE VARING RELIGIOUS VIEW POINTS IN THE HOUSE, SO I TRY NOT TO USE THE LORDS NAME IN VAINE)***


	31. The Begining of the End

**ALRIGHT, BACK WITH CHAPPIE 31! I HAVE INDEED LOCKED THE PAIRING, AND DECIDED ON MY NEXT STORY. …WHILE YOU'RE ON THE INTERNET, TRY CHECKING THIS OUT ON YOUTUBE: WARNING; WEAR A DIAPER AND BRING KITTENS! POSTED BY PEWDIEPIE. HE'S A FUNNY GUY WHO PLAYS A VERY SCARY GAME! SERIOUSLY, IT'S UBER SCARY. DON'T WATCH IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SCARY. …NOR SHOULD YOU WATCH IT AT 2 IN THE MORNING, LIKE ME o.O NOW, I WOULD LIKE TO SHOUT OUT TO SOME NEW REVIEWERS!**

**AUSTRIANTATIOUS- THATK YOU! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU READ IT ALL O.O BUT THANK YOU FOR THE ATTENTION!**

**JMichelleW- :;D THANK YOU FOR YOUR'RE COMMENTS! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS GOING FOR! I REALLY HOPE YOU KEEP ON READING!**

**LETS GET ON WITH IT! I DON'T OWN HnKnA (OTHERWISE, THE MANGA WOULD'VE ENDED BETTER!)**

Ch.31: The Odyssey Begins.

I quietly opened the door to the tower and peeked around the corner, relived to find the coast clear. I motioned for White to follow as I entered the building, careful to make as little noise as possible. After scurrying to the stairs, I took them up one at a time, all the way up to my floor. I looked down the hall, wary that Alice's door was right next to mine. I looked back at White and whispered, "I know there's a guest room at the end of the hall. You go rest up there and I'll go to my room and this never happened. Got it?" He nodded and followed close as I tiptoed down to my door.

I gently opened it, careful so it wouldn't squeak. I had just gotten it wide enough to slip through and White had just come up behind me…when Alice opened her door to see us. Together. Sneaking into my room. Her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes went big as saucers. She pointed at us, "Y-y-y-y-you and W-w-w-w-White?" I flew the scant feet between us, slapped my hand over her mouth, and shook my head like a wet dog, face flaming. "This. Is not. What it looks like. Ok?" She slowly nodded, eyes still large. White put his hand on my shoulder, smiling politely, "We were just having a nice chat." I glared at him, my blush deepening, "You're not helping!" I turned back to Alice, spun her around, and gave her a gentle shove back into her room. "You didn't see any of this." I reached in and closed the door behind her. "Great. Now she thinks…." White gave me a particular look, then smiled and continued down to the guest room. I glared at his back, _what was that about? _

I sighed, shook it off, and entered my room. …I swear by the Almighty, a chorus of angels started singing as my eyes settled on my giant, fluffy bed. I almost cried tears of joy. I took a running start and leapt into bed. Kicking off my boots and not bothering to change, I curled under the comforter in fetal position, grabbed Haru off the nightstand, and cuddled up to sleep at long last. …Whoever was unfortunate enough to get nominated to awaken me better have a helmet…and long club.

….

I groaned loudly as the covers were yanked off of me. I rolled over, still in sleep mode, not caring about anything but to sink back into dream land. I was then rudely lifted up by my shoulders and shaken gently. "C.J, time to get up. You've been asleep for a good nine hours." My eyes jumped open, now fully awake. I was slapped in the face by the sight of White, leaning over my bed, trying to get me to respond to stimuli. I jumped back, a blush rushing to my face, "I'm awake! I'm awake! What the h*** are you doing in here?" He smiled, "Everyone is here." Black snickered, "And no one else was willing to come and wake you're a** up." I huffed and crossed my arms, fuming at everyones apparent fear of me. Am I really that scary? …Though I did almost injure the last two guys who tried to wake me….

White smiled, and then held up Haru, "May I ask what this is?" I gave him a death glare and snatched Haru back, tossing him back to the nightstand, "No, you may not. Now get out, I need to get ready." He nodded, smiling, and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I wasn't tiered just…groggy. Like how most people actually get up rather early, then roll over and sleep till 2:00…I know I have.

I got up, paused, then locked the door, and then grabbed a quick 2 minute shower, then dressed appropriately for a rescue in a deserted, scary old city. A white thank, pale jeans, and a white jacket. You know, so I would blend in with the sand better. Though I probably won't be able to wear this again on account of the blood stains. I laced on my boots, which unfortunately were black, when I heard knocking on the door. "What?" I heard Yuri's voice from the other side of the wood, "Are you ready yet C.J? Alice already has some of your supplies ready." I nodded and, remembering he couldn't see me, yelled back, "Yeah, I'm ready…give me a minute, ok?" He didn't reply, but I heard his footsteps as he walked away.

I sighed deeply and walked up to the door. I turned back; taking in what I sensed was the last time I'd see this room. I shook the thought from my mind, _yikes, morbid much?_ I then turned the nob and exited the room. I took the stairs down three at a time…only to run into White on the second floor…again. I rubbed my nose, "Man I need to watch where I'm going." He smiled down at me warmly, "Are you ready?" I paused and nodded, "Yeah. I mean, as ready as I'll ever be." He frowned, confused, "You seem down. Is something troubling you?" I took a breath to tell him, and then hesitated. I looked down at the mask, "Umm…is he listening?" He smiled again, "Not at the moment." I looked up at him, feeling the need to vent to him, "I've got this feeling." He raised his eyebrow, as though surprised, "What…feeling might that be?" I bit my lower lip, "Like…like I'll never see this place again."

He stared at me for a second, and then grabbed my hand, turning back to the stairs, "We should be going." I frowned, _is he…disappointed? _He dragged me down to the others without another word.

I grinned as I looked at my rescue team; plus a few extras. Ace, Peirce, Boris, and Yuri were at the door, backpacks on (except for Ace) and ready to go. Gowland, Vivaldi, all of Clover Tower of course, and even everyone from the Hatter Mansion was gathered around to see us off! Alice ran up and hugged me tight, "You come back safe now, ok?" I grinned and hugged her back, "Promise." She gave White a strange glare as she pulled away. Gowland and the Clovers all came up to me, Gowland the loudest, "Ha-ha! I have no doubt she'll come back alright! You've got a spine of steel!" Nightmare grinned, "Without a doubt! If anything, you'll be keeping everyone else safe!" Gray smiled, "I wish you luck C.J. I know you'll be fine." I smiled, "Thanks Gowland, Nightmare, Gray." …_If I'm going to come back fine, why do I feel like I'm never going to see you all again? _ Julius stayed in the back, but he attempted to give me an encouraging smile. It looked more like a strained grimace, but the notion touched me. Vivaldi ran up and hugged me to, her poofy dress nearly swallowing me. "We will miss you very much C.J! Please, come back to us safely!" I grinned and patted her on the back, "I intend to." Next, the twins latched onto my sides as they sputtered some nonsense about how worried they'd be about me as the hare and boss stepped in front of me. Elliot grinned, "Good luck C.J! Come back safe!" I smiled at him. Blood stared hard at me, "…I hope you find what you're looking for C.J." I blinked at him, surprised by this send off, the grinned, "I hope so to Blood. I hope I will to."

After Elliot had peeled the twins off me, it was time to leave. Alice shoved some items into my bag as I walked by. I smiled at her and continued up to the others. "Alright, let's do this." I took a deep breath, and then opened the door.

…

_No turning back now. The final stage of this game has begun. _

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPPY 31! ONLY ABOUT 9 CHAPPIES LEFT BY MY CALCULATION! TT_TT BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT! I CAN START ON MY NEW STORY THEN! …WOULD YOU ALLL LIKE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE ACTUALLY TRAVELING TO THE BADLANDS? I WAS PLANNING A TIME SKIP TO THE ACTUAL BADLANDS, BUT IT'D BE A GOOD OPPORTUNITY FOR MORE FLUFF. AS ALWAYS, REVIEW OR THE BUNNY OF DOOM WILL GET YOU!**


	32. CJ, Romantic Loser!

**WE'RE BACK! SINCE NO ONE HAD ANY OPPINIONS, I WENT AHEAD AND DID A LITTLE BIT OF A FLUFF CHAPTER! XD THOUGH, IT DOES HAVE AN EFFECT ON THE REST OF THE STORY…. TO THE GUEST REVIEWER- YES, GO AHEAD AND USE THE IDEA! (I MEAN, COME ON, HOW MANY TIMES HAS THAT IDEA BEEN RECYCLED?) I OWN NOTHING! **

Ch.32: Romantically Challenged

It was a pleasant day, nice breeze, a good balance between cloud and sun…I would have enjoyed it more if I wasn't possibly marching to my death. I sighed as recounted my checkbook in my head; Step 1- Assemble a team of rescuers. Check. Step 2- Actually get to the Badlands. This might prove a challenge itself. Step 3- Locate the Vorpal Blade. That will be a breeze. Step 4- Locate the Jabberwocky and slay it. Yay. Step 5- Rescue Alister. You know, where ever the h*** he is. And finally step 6- DON'T DIE IN THE PREVIOUS 5 STEPS. Piece of cake. I once….

I paused for a moment in my tracks; _d*** it! This s just like one of those freaking RPGs that kid I used to babysit made me play! _I smacked my forehead. Yuri looked at me, concerned, "Is everything alright C.J? You look troubled." I huffed from behind my hand, "I'm fine. Keep walking." _What's cooler than being on a quest, like in fantasy novels? …How about not? _

I looked at Yuri, "Hey, you remember the time we got stuck in the Badlands?" He smiled nervously, "Yes I do. …Not the most pleasant of my memories." I thought for a moment, "…Do you think going to…the Badlands will help you remember anything?" He frowned, "Not really…should it?" I shook my head, "Never mind."

Ace, who had apparently broken free of Boris (we had been taking turns dragging him by his collar so he wouldn't get lost), popped into the conversation, "Come to think of it, what's the Badlands like C.J?" I tapped my forehead, "Well, it's not like I actually went through it. What I saw was mostly just sand. Desert. A few random piles of rocks, but not much else. Although, unlike a real desert, it didn't have any dunes, so it's kinda like the cross between a prairie and a desert." Boris sighed, "So, we're dealing with a vast place, little to no cover, and a flying monster." Peirce started tearing up, finally realizing just how small the chances of survival were, "We are doomed!" I patted his back and smiled as comfortingly as I could, "No worries Peirce. As long as we get there without a hitch, we could all just duck if it tries to dive bomb us." Black snickered, "Yeah, and if we do run into trouble along the way, C.J can just-mmph."

If you were wondering, I had just shoved a pecan in the masks mouth. They were all over the ground. White cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "What, you mean-mmph." I slapped my hand over his mouth, blushing madly. (Rather difficult actually, considering the height difference. I was leaning forward and standing on my toes.) "They, nor anyone, have to know about that! Never speak of it again!" He removed my hand from his mouth, revealing an innocent smile, "What? I was just teasing you. You blush so easily." I huffed and then noticed everyone else. Ace had a knowing smile on his face, Boris an Peirce were open mouthed in horror, and Yuri was glaring at White like he just stole a steak from him. I glared and growled, "What?" The cat and mouse sweat dropped and turned around quickly, picking up their pace. Ace just smiled and whistled nonchalantly as he kept walking. However Yuri kept on glaring at White.

White smiled a little at Yuri, "Problem, Petrov?" Yuri's eyebrow twitched, "None at all." …a small question mark was currently floating above my head. I sighed and shook it off.

Out of the blue, a huge gale of wind gusted over the tree tops, knocking Peirce on the ground from surprise and my hat right off my head. I crossed my arms in front of myself and braced myself, but almost as soon as it had started, the gust had ended. I looked up, a little bewildered, "Where the h*** did that come from? Are you ok Peirce?" Peirce nodded with a small smile and picked himself up, "Yes, I'm fine, but that was so sudden! I didn't even hear the leaves rustling!" I sighed, "It was weird…."

Boris glanced at me and a large, Cheshire grin spread over his face, "Wow. You have flyways C.J." I frowned, and reached up to scratch my head. My eyebrows went up as my hand came in contact with my spiky, defiant flyaway hairs* instead of fabric. Ace chuckled, "I've never seen you without your hat before." White smiled to, "Neither have I." I blushed and turned back down the way we'd come, searching for the runaway accessory.

I sighed in relief to see it had blown barely 8 meters from where we were standing. I ran over and picked up the hat, and dusted it off, plucking a leaf off it. A bright gleam caught my eye as I inspected the hat for any more things that belonged on the ground. I bent down and picked up the shiny object as I replace the hat to its rightful position, warming my strangely cold head. My eyes widened as I held between my thumb and forefinger, the stoppered glass vile of the Potion of Spades.

…

_P.O.V Change: Alice_

I ran home as quickly as I could, my heart pounding. I couldn't believe it! I simply couldn't believe it! Of all the times, why now? Why now that I truly couldn't leave? I raced past Gray and Nightmare, not even stopping to say hello. I booked it up the stairs and slammed the door to my room behind me, panting heavily. I slumped down on my bed, the item of disorient still in my hand.

I groaned deeply and lay down with a solid thunk, and closed my eyes. I had just been at Bloods mansion, taking advantage of his offer to come and calm my nerves. He seemed to understand my concern for C.J. I had just been there, sipping tea and admiring the roses when Vivaldi had joined us. Of course I thought this strange…that is, until I learned they were siblings! Those two, brother and sister! For the life of me, I would never have guessed such a thing! …Though, now that I think on it, I should kick myself for not noticing the resemblance.

But that wasn't the cause of this panic. The cause of that was the event that almost immediately followed that. I sighed again as I finally opened my eyes and held up the vile for the Medicine of Hearts; the very item which had held me here for so long. The vile was full to the heart shaped stopper with a clear, rosy smelling liquid. I groaned again. _I can finally go home…but I can't. I can't just leave without C.J. I was actually wanted to return home with her…. _I truly felt like crying my eyes out. As if this whole world weren't nerve wracking enough, they had gone and thrown all this crap in there to!

I lowered my arm back down to the bed and stared at the celling, distrait. I then pulled myself up, "Julius always knows how to cheer me up…though I don't think I should tell him about the vile." I did just that, leaving the sanctity of my room and climbing the stairs to visit Julius. I opened the door carefully, so not to disturb him. I smiled gently to see he had passed out, like always, while working on a clock. I giggled and tip toed over, and then pulled a nearby blanket over his shoulders. I sat down in my usual seat down in the corner, gazing out the window distantly. …What was I to do?

…

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

White came over, curious of what had held me up. "C.J, is something wrong?" I shoved the vile back into the lining of my hat, shoving away any surprise I'd had. "Nothing! I'm just fine!" He frowned at me, clearly suspicious of me. I put on my 'everything is dandy' grin, "Really, nothing. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist as I walked by, stopping me short, "Can I talk to you?" He glanced back grudgingly at the others, "In private, I mean?"

I paused and nodded, "Yeah, sure." He smiled and started dragging me in to the woods. I turned and yelled back to the others, "Just give us a bit, ok? Stay right there…that means you Ace!" Boris and Peirce looked worried while Ace looked oblivious. Yuri was puzzled as usual. Then the leaves of the trees covered them as I disappeared into the brush.

We walked a little ways before White seemed satisfied we were out of ear shot. He stopped, but didn't turn around to face me. I leaned in, "Umm, White?"

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" My eyes widened, "What? Why-!" Quick as a snake, he turned around and whipped out his hand, snatched my hat off my head, and extracted the vile from the lining. He stared hard at me as the vile sat between us, like a brick wall. The vile that was about five sixths full. I stared at him and bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"Well, are you, or aren't you?" I huffed, and then snatched my hat and the vile back with my free hand, shoving it back on my head, "Maybe. I don't know yet. What's the matter with you?" He stared at me a little, a strange expression on his face. His hand, still shackled on my wrist, shifted and slid down to grasp my hand. My heart skipped a beat and a deep blush rose to my face. He continued to stare at me, his dark eye piercing into my very soul. For the very first time in my life, my heart was pounding and my face was reddening for no-adrenalin related reasons.

"I would rather like you to stay." I gulped down the lump in my throat and managed to chirp something past the almost undeniable need to run away screaming, "W-w-wait, what? Why?" He let slight confusion cloud his expression, "I don't know why. I don't think there's a specific reason. I just want you to choose to stay here."

I suddenly noticed I was trembling. _S***. I can't deal with this. _I glued my eyes to my feet, an attempt of ward off his gaze, and managed to mutter something out. "W-w-w-w-… we s-s-should probably b-be getting back." I could feel his stare.

Without a word, I felt tugging at my hand as he started guiding me back to the others. I followed like a lamb on a rope, equally silent.

I glanced up at the back of his head. Sunshine, golden and speckled as it broke through the trees, hit his blood red hair, making it look like fire. My face deepened to an equally red color. I quickly shoved my gaze back down to the floor. _Stop that! What the h*** is wrong with me? It's not like I like him-…! _I choked down a gasp at my own realization. _No way! I don't really…l-like him…that way…do I? _

…Ok, I'll admit it. I've never really…actually…been in any kind of romantic situation before. In my world, I maintained the solid belief that all of the good ones were either taken, gay, or animated. And like wise, I'd never attracted so much as a side-longed glance from a boy my whole life. …I haven't even had my first kiss. So this, whatever this was, was overwhelming. I've never had my heart skip a beat, or blushed just from a look, or had my knees get weak, or any other of the dumb, overused, and yet horribly true clichés. All in all, I was a romantic loser. All this was a whole new experience…and I was freaking out.

My thoughts spun around in a confusing, icky soup before turning to the nearly full vile. _…What do I do when it's full? Do I go back? Or…stay here? What reason do I have to go back? But then, why should I stay here? _Once more, White and his stupid smile popped up in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut him out of my mind. But it's rather hard to shut out someone who's right in front of you.

After a very nerve wracking walk, we finally made it back to the trail, out of the trees. I was relieved to see the others up ahead of us. They came and met us as we walked up, only to see Ace giving me a strange look, "C.J, why's your face all red?" I shoved down the urge to punch him for bringing it up and waved my hand at him. "No reason." Then I noticed that Peirce, Boris, and Yuri were all staring at something with horror on their faces. I looked down and nearly fainted to see that my hand was still clasped in Whites. Pulling it away as though I'd been burned and face a dark shade of red, I tried to pretend it was nothing, "Let's go. NOW." Peirce and Boris slightly flinched at my dangerous tone and swiftly turned around, speed walking down the trail as fast as they could. Ace smiled and followed like he had all the time in the world…in the wrong direction. Yuri sighed and grabbed his collar, yanking him back in the right direction and dragging him that way.

I stood still for a moment, all too aware of White standing next to me. I waited for the tension to release, but it only seemed to build. "…Shall we be going," He said somberly, before he started walking after the others. I looked after him and sighed deeply, _depending on what happens in the next few hours, this might come in as a runner up as 'the Worst Day of My Life'. _

**TONS OF FLUFF, A PERSONAL CONFESSION, AND A NEW SUSPENSE SORCE INCORPERATED! OH MY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, SO COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED, AND REVIEW, OR THE BUNNIE OF DOOM WILL LOOK THROUGH BINOCULARS IN YOUR WINDOW WHILE YOU SLEEP! (PERHAPS THAT'S A LITTLE FAR. -_-') **


	33. KidnappedFor the Third Fracking Time

**I'M BACK AGAIN! …BY MY ESTIMATION, THIS STORY WILL STOP AT 44 CHAPTERS! DANG, THAT'S A LOT BY OTHERS COMPARISON. NOT TO MENTION THIS IS CURRENTLY THE 5****TH**** WORDIEST HnKnA STORY YET! WHO KNOWS, MAYBE BY THE END, IT'LL BE THE LONGEST? ANYWAYS, COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRICIATED, AND I OWN NOTHING! ENJOY THE NEXT ACTION PACKE INSTALATION OF NEW GIRL, OLD STORY! **

Ch.33: Kidnapped…again.

My stomach churned nervously as my foot crunched down at last upon the soil of our destination. The Badlands. I looked about. Aside from our party, there wasn't a living soul about. To either side of me, the trees were densely packed before just cutting off suddenly, like they didn't dare to grow further. In front of me, an almost featureless, vast ploy of sand stretched unbroken to the horizon. I shivered, the massive wasteland giving me a strange, foreboding feeling. I glanced at the others, curious of their reactions and trying to get my mind off my own feelings.

Peirce was twiddling his thumbs nervously, slightly trembling. Boris was biting his lower lip, but showed no otherwise signs of nervousness. Yuri was staring out to the pale land, his expression blank as a stone. I skimmed over White and moved onto Ace, still feeling awkward and fuzzy about our *chough* chat earlier. Ace, as always, was smiling obliviously. I sighed and started walking forward, "Come on, we're not going to get anything done staring at it."

And so, we continued to walk through the barren land. Well, apparently, it wasn't as barren as I had thought it was. "AAAAKKKK!" I hit the ground hard, the coarse sand skinning my palms. White was there first, "Are you alright C.J?" He grabbed my elbow and helped me up out of the hole I'd fallen in. I huffed, "D***** PRARIE DOG BURROWS!" White laughed this time, not just his usual chuckle. I huffed again, "Quit laughing! We're in a dangerous situation here!" He grinned down at me, "I'm always in a dangerous situation. I'm laughing because that was adorable." I blushed madly, and not from the heat. I hadn't forgotten the whole charade in the forest; he was purposely trying to wazz me out! _Well, forget it! I'm not letting that work! _I huffed once more at him, and then turned sharply back to the others (whom were all staring at us) "Move it or lose it! We need to start hauling it!"

All but Ace flinched and turned to start walking. I marched to the front of the line and started walking in a random direction. After a bit of walking about without seeing a single landmark, Peirce started getting twitchy, "Umm…C.J? Do you know where we're going?" _It's not like I can lie to them…. _"Not a clue. I'm hoping my bulls*** luck will kick in again." Peirce groaned and Boris sighed and muttered something along the lines of, "I hope dyeing isn't too painful." Ace kept on the phony grin, but this time, concern was visible beneath the mask. Yuri, however, didn't seem to question my judgment and kept his eyes peeled on the horizon. White was well behind me, and I didn't dare look back at him.

We trudged onward for about an hour before we stopped to break for water and rest. I planted myself down on the soft shifting sands, thankfully pulling out my canteen. I downed a mouthful of water and refused myself anymore, trying to conserve it. I didn't know how long we would be out here. Yuri sat near Boris and Peirce, talking quietly with them about something or other, and Ace sat a little ways off, observing the dull area with over interest. And of course, White sat next to me. Joy.

I overcame the nagging need to move away and managed to keep my butt where it was. Thankfully, White didn't continue our previous discussion. Instead, he shoved something in my hand. I looked down to see a black and red pistol. He smiled a little, "I just realized you were nearly unarmed. I'd feel a lot better knowing you have it." Then he gave me several packs of ammo, made sure I knew how to use the weapon, and I put both new items in my bag.

He looked at me for a moment, "C.J, it has occurred to me that you haven't seen the show at the circus yet, have you?" …I don't know what's worse, talking to him, or not talking to him. "No, I haven't." He smiled cheerfully at me, "Good! When this is all over, I insist you come and see the show." _Assuming this will ever end…and if I'm alive when it does. _Instead of voicing this morbid thought, I smiled back, "I'd like that." Peirce leaned over, "Oh yeah! C.J hasn't even gotten to play at the park yet!" Boris grinned, "Yeah, you still need to see all of the awesome roller coasters!" Ace smiled his usual, "And I still have to show you the maze at the castle!" Soon, they were all bickering about what I had to see first and coming up with new ideas of what to show me.

I chuckled a little. White glanced at me, "What is it?" I shook my head a little, "Nothing. It's just that it seems I've been here so long, and yet I haven't seen half of this world yet!" White smirked a little, "Can't the same be said of your world? Alice has said that your world was far vaster that this one." I thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess you're right." "He usually is." I jumped. I will never get used to Black suddenly popping into the conversation like that.

….

We had been walking for some time now, still seeing nothing but sand and the occasional boulder pile. I sighed, _well; at least these clouds keep the sun from baking us. _

A bizarre twinge jerked at my nerves and I stopped in my tracks. I jerked my head this way and that, trying to see what had put me on edge. White put his hand on my shoulder, "C.J, are you alright?" I could see that everyone was staring at me, concerned, but I couldn't answer. I COULDN'T. I felt like a rabbit in a clearing, fearing all the sorts of predators that might be lurking out of sight. I must have looked like one to, jerking my head from side to side. Not a single thing, not even a tumble weed blowing across the sands, disturbed the painting like stillness. And yet, I couldn't banish the horrid spasms my kidney was having. My nerves all seemed to light up as a darker than normal cloud drifted low overhead.

"…Something's wrong." Ace actually frowned, looking around, "Huh? What so you mean-" "Everyone, get down!" I grabbed the nearest person to me, who happened to be Yuri, and shoved him down on his stomach as I got down to. "Get down!" Scared by my sudden reactions, the others got down without a word.

I tucked my hands over my head and stared at the sky, watching and waiting for the source of my inner disturbance to show itself. Out from above the dark cloud above us, the gray belly of the Jabberwocky lowered down. Everyone inhaled sharply as the beast coasted lower, scanning the ground for prey. I silently prayed it wouldn't be able to pick us out from the sand by color or scent. It coasted a little further, passed right above us, and then made an audible chuffing sound and ascended, disappearing once more in the gray layer of clouds.

We all sat there for a moment more, waiting to see if it would return. Eventually, we all stood up carefully. Peirce let out a giant sigh of relief, "Thank the Dealer! That was close!" Boris wiped sweat off his brow, "Too close for comfort." Yuri brushed his shaggy bangs back, "Indeed. C.J, how did you know the Jabberwocky was drawing near?" I shivered, "I got this really bad feeling. Strange though, maybe it wasn't him that tipped me off." White looked confused, "What do you mean?" I shrugged, the twanging still pulling violently at my gut, "I don't know, but he's gone, and the feeling's still…uh-oh."

The ground trembled behind me, the great beast having dropped right out of the clouds and landed right behind us! We all spun around and gasped as the beast launched its first attack. It snapped its jaws down on the spot that White had been standing not a second earlier. It pulled its now sandy muzzle out of the ground and made a sharp, very angry sound at us. Noticing that everyone else had their guns drawn and were unloading into the beast, I drew my loaned one and started firing at the Jabberwocky. However, our bullets proved useless as the projectiles ricochet off the beasts' scaly hide and landed in the sand. I pulled the trigger once more only to have the barrel click. Out of ammo. I fumbled, trying to reload.

Taking advantage of my distraction, the beast leaned his head down to look at me. I shivered. I don't know which was worse, his stare, or his now one-eyed stare. It seemed to be focusing on me. …I didn't blame it.

Suddenly, my feet were whipped out from under me! I was falling hard, only to be caught. But, I would rather have fallen. Because next I was lifted into the air, the Jabberwocky's clawed fingers closing around my torso. I screamed bloody murder. I could see all of the guys' face dark with horror, but none more so than Whites. "C.J!" He aimed for the monsters remaining eye and started firing, a desperate attempt to make it drop me. Ace snapped out of it first, aiming and firing for its stomach, hoping there was a soft spot. Yuri let loose a wicked growl, "LET HER GO, YOU SCALY DEMON!" He opened fire on the head. Peirce and Boris soon joined in to, firing reputedly.

But none of their shots did any good; they all bounced off harmlessly. The Jabberwocky twisted his head to the side, protecting his good eye, and let out an angry hiss.

I truly expected him to flex his fingers and squeeze my guts out, to flick his wrist and break my spine. But the beasts grip on me was firm; not harsh. It even moved me behind it, shielding me from the bullets. It let out one more roar, and then flapped his arms, taking off into the sky. The wind pulsed around me as I was waved about, the air rushing from my lungs. I looked down at the others and their helpless faces, their silent apologies for their inability to save me. All except White. He kept firing at the beast, anger harsh on his face. And then, the clouds block him from my view.

….

_P.O.V Change: Peirce_

We all stared after the Jabberwocky disappeared into the clouds, C.J in hand. I felt tears starting to brim, but I shoved them down. C.J wouldn't want me to cry. Boris was the first to make any real movement; he put his hand on his forehead, "…D*** it. JUST D*** IT!" He threw his gun on the ground and sat down, a deep growling building in the back of his throat, "D*** IT! WE WERE USELESS! USELESS!" I choked back a sob, "And now, it's got C.J…." For the first time, the knight actually looked truly scared, "What can we do? Our guns are useless! We're sitting ducks out here while that thing is doing Dealer knows what to C.J!"

White was silent the whole time, staring at where they had vanished. Suddenly, he clenched his fist, "It wanted her alive." I looked over at him, confused, "Huh?" Yuri walked over to him, nodding, "Yes, you're right. It planned that whole thing!" Boris slid his hand over his face, "What do you mean?" White turned around to face us…I swear, I have never, and hope to never again see the ringmaster this p***** off. "Think about it. A sneak attack, using the clouds as cover, flying away with her? If it wanted her dead, it would have swooped down and tore her head clean off her shoulders. Not to mention it left without paying us any mind! It planned this." Yuri nodded again, his face equally dark, "Yes, it wants her alive; for what purpose, I can't say. But as long as there is a chance she is alive, we must venture forth to find her." Boris stared at the ground, "Even if we do find her, we can't beat that thing. We don't know where it went-" Yuri growled, "Get up. I can track that beast down now that it's traveling up wind of us. And if we can't beat it, we will retreat, but not without C.J!"

I frowned and stood up, "We will find C.J!" Ace stared at us for a moment, then grinned and stood up, "Let's not forget what we came here to do. We also have to rescue Alister." White nodded, satisfied with these answers, and then glared down at Boris, "Are you really willing to let C.J meet her fate at the jaws of that beast?" Boris stared at the ground for a moment, and then picked up his discarded gun, a newly fierce look in his eyes. "No way." Joker smiled, "Good." He turned back to spot that they had disappeared, "In the name of the Dealer, I swear, I'll get you back C.J. I promise."

….

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

I wriggled about in the Jabberwocky's hand, but to no anvil. The monster had an iron clad grip on my torso. I sighed; thankful it had started coasting on the warm wind instead of flapped its wings. I continued to struggle, trying to free a little space for myself. …I'll admit, I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know where this thing was taking me, or why it was taking me, but I did know it wasn't anything good.

After about half an hour into the flight, I managed to free one of my arms. I reached back down, and grasped around in my bag for something useful. Space was tight though, and the only even remotely useful thing I could reach was my knife. I pulled it out and banged in on the beasts armored forearm, trying to get it to puncture. The vibration left my arm feeling like I'd hit my funny bone. I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to come up with a way out of this. Then an idea struck me.

I opened my eyes to re-observe the scales, pleased to find that they were layered on top of one another, like sheets of paper. I adjusted the grip on my knife, reared up the plunge, and shoved the blade right up under one of the scales. Apparently, this must have been the equal of getting a shard of glass shoved under your finger nail and into the quake, because the Jabberwocky howled like wolf, his grip on my loosing. In fact, he let go. I dropped like a stone. Ahh, the laws of physics.

I screamed as I fell, the wind ripping the air from my voice. I plummeted through the dense clouds and saw the land far below. I panicked, and released my panic. _Hey, this is probably a lot more merciful than whatever that thing had in store for me. _I gulped, still having many regrets. _I never got to play at the park, of get lost in the maze, or see the show…and I'll never get to see White again. _I twitched, _of all people, why does he come to mind? _I didn't have time to think about this as the ground rushed to meet me.

**OH NO! SO NOW C.J IS A FAIR MAIDEN IN DISTRESS? OH WELL, I'M SURE SHE CAN HANDLE IT. PLUS, WHITE GETS TO PLAY HER PRINCE CHARMING XD I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW, OR THE BUNNIE OF DOOM WILL USE YOUR TOOTHBRUSH TO WAX HIS EARS WHILE YOU SLEEP! (…EWWW-_-')**


	34. SnickerSnack

**HELLO AGAIN! HOPE YOU'RE ALL READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S MIND BENDING! XP ANYWAYS, AS ALWAYS, READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW OR THE BUNNIE OF DOOM WILL GET YOU!**

Ch.34: Snicker-Snack

I sank down to the ground, my knees temporarily useless and stunned speechless. Not a moment ago, I had been plummeting to my death. And now, here I was, sitting pretty, not a scratch on me! …_HOW THE F*** AM I ALIVE?WHAT THE F*** DOES IT TAKE TO KILL ME? _Last thing I remembered, I was falling, the ground a good fifty yards away from my face, when it felt like I'd fallen into a wall of jello and then, I was here, safe and sound.

I shakily got to my feet and looked around, frightened of what I might find. I first looked up, fearing the monster I was sure was about to snatch me up again. However, I did not see the Jabberwocky, or the thunder head hooded sky that covered the Badlands; what I did see was the clear, deep blue sky of the evening just before the sunset. I mean, this was like sky in some fantasy painting! _…What happened to the flying lizard? What happened to all the clouds? _

I turned my attention to the surroundings and gasped as I did so. It was beyond beautiful! Tropical, lush and deep green ferns and small trees littered the place, grass like the softest of carpets laid over the ground in rolling mats! I continued to stare at the magically appearing plants, taking in the mildly warm climate, when a hypnotic roaring penetrated my shock. I turned to the general area of the sound and started weaving my way through the plants. I was careful not to touch any of them; for fear that touching the beautiful place would shatter it like a fragile trinket and launch me from the dream and back into the hellish situation I was just in.

I found my way through the brush and came to a lush clearing with a small waterfall pouring crystal clear water and pond beneath it. I stepped out of the clearing and tentivly walked to the edge of the pond, leaning over to peer at my own reflection; no demonic hallucination, no other person, and no distortion of any kind. I bent over and slowly dipped my finger in the water. When my finger didn't dissolve on contact, I swirled my finger around, twisting my reflected face. I cupped my hands together and lifted a good amount of water in my hands, all of it escaping through my fingers. I bit my lip, "Am I…dead?" _That would explain a lot. _

"Who are you?" I snapped around, jumping to my feet at the sudden voice. My eyes were met by a faceless gaze, peeking out from behind one of the taller trees. She leaned out a little further, "Didn't you hear? I requested your name stranger. What are you called?" My heart froze as the infamous mystery accent was thick on her voice. "I'm…um…." She stepped out all the way, allowing me to see her fully. For someone without a face, I'll admit, she was very pretty. Golden ringlets fell over her shoulders and down to her back, bright against the dark blue old-fashioned dress she was wearing. I also noticed that, despite the lack of eyes, her face was well sculpted and pleasant to look at…you know, once you got past the whole 'no eyes' thing.

Her brow lowered in what was probably a frown, "I shall ask once more; who are you?" "I'm C.J! C.J Thourn…who are you and where am I?" Her frown remained in place and she bit the tip of her thumb, "Well…where you are shall be a bit difficult to explain, but for now," She lowered her hand from her mouth and let her frown lighten up, "I'm Charlotte Raine, but feel free to call me Charlie."

….

_P.O.V Change: Peirce_

I huffed deep as we ceased running for a little while to rest. After C.J had been taken, we had gone chasing the Jabberwocky's trail, Yuri and Boris tracking him by his scent. We all stopped for a water break and rested our legs. …As happy I was for the break, I was eager to resume the chase. The longer we stayed in one place, the farther the Jabberwocky would get...with C.J.

I could see that everyone else was thinking the same thing. Boris was twitching and glancing around constantly, while Yuri was glaring at the ground and twiddling his fingers in nervous habit. Ace seemed most under control right now; he was staring into the horizon, a look of deep thought on his face. However, none of us seemed more affected than Joker. He was twitching, glaring at nothing, and on occasion even snapping at the darker Joker. …He NEVER snapped at anyone. Ever. It was part of his 'patient and calm' personality'. I couldn't help but feel just a little bad for him. As evil and cruel as he was, he seemed to care a lot for C.J.

Not to mention how worried I was about her! I was about to have a panic attack!

…

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

I gaped at the faceless woman, "Ch-ch-Charlie?" Her frown returned, "Yes, that is what I've just said. You were able to enter this place, so I presume you art a foreigner. Pray tell, how did you come here?" I sputtered, "W-w-well, that's a b-b-bit of a long story. …You…knew Yuri and Alister, right?" She (I guess) stared at me for a little bit, then dipped her head, "Follow me." With that, she turned and disappeared into the brush. I, of course, chased after her. "Charlie, wait! Where'd you go?" I stumbled about through the thicket for some time before stumbling onto a tea table set in the middle of a small clearing, right next to the largest tree yet. Charlie sat on a large, low stone right next to the table, and empty boulder right in front of her. She motioned for me to sit, "Come, tell me of you time here in Wonderland. And how you came to learn those names."

And so, I told her all about my adventures in Wonderland, detailing it as much as I dared. She was silent mostly, interrupting only to ask a question here and there. Finally, I ended the story with my fall from the clutches of the Jabberwocky. I took a deep breathe, "So…yeah. Now I'm here. Could you please explain how I'm alive?" Her lips curled into a soft smile, "In due time, C.J. First, I think I should bring this tale to light."

She cleared her throat, "My dear friend, Elda, seems to have given you most of the necessary information." I raised my eyebrow, _most of? _Charlie continued on, "And I will now tell you about this place. Look around, tell me what you see." I turned my head this way and that, "I see trees, the sky, more plants, and…graves?" My eyes widened as I finally spotted the graves, overgrown with vines! I looked back at her, confused, "Why are there graves?" Charlie smiled, "This is Wonderlands one graveyard. Foreigners who chose to stay and wonderlands, like myself, whom clocks were destroyed, are all buried here." I looked around at the graves, in awe, "But then, what's with all the plants? I thought we were in the middle of a desert! And…why are you…." Again, she smiled, "Yes, I am indeed dead. What you see is no more than an illusion, piloted by my soul. I couldn't resist; I reached out and poked her arm, gape mouthed, ""But you're solid! The plants, those are an illusion to?" She gently pinched my poking finger and removed it from her personal bubble. "Everything around you, excluding the tombstones, is an illusion. One so powerful that it has fooled your very senses into believing it as the truth."

I shook my head and rested it in my palm, "How and why?" She sighed and leaned back, "It begins about where Elda left off. After the Dark Master had laid his final curse on…the Bandersnatch. The Bandersnatch found his way to this graveyard and used what was left of his powers to raise my spirit to stand guardian over the only thing that end this battle once and for all." My eyes widened, "No way…you mean the-" "Vorpal Blade? I do. He entrusted the blade to me, and put up a barrier in which only one with a beating heart could enter. The nice atmosphere was an apology for disturbing my peace." I stood up, "Where's the blade? I need it to-" "Destroy the Jabberwocky and defeat the Dark Master. Yes, I thought as much. Follow me."

Once more, the blonde woman stood up and walked away. I huffed, _how many times is this going to happen? _I caught up to her followed close behind this time. I leaned over, "So…if I had just happened to have had a clock for a heart during the fall…." "You would've fallen to your death."

"Wouldn't I have just slid off the barrier?" "You see, the barrier works on the principle of cross dimensions. This area, inside of the barrier, is actually a small dimension which overlays the 'real' world. The tombstones are the hatching point between the two realms; as they exist in both planes. They are the stitches between two scraps of cloth. It's rather similar in the cross point between the foreign world and Wonderland. The entry point interprets itself as a hole, while it is really simply a hole in the seams between the two worlds; one which will soon be stitched back up." I massaged my temples, trying to ward off a Mondo headache, "Wow. I just had my mind blown." She chuckled a little, "Tis a difficult concept to wrap one's mind around. But of all the things you've encountered here, is it not possible?" I sighed. _…Weirdest. A**. Day. EVER. _

She stopped suddenly, "We're here." I peeked out from behind her to see a large, column shaped tombstone. I walked up to inspect it more carefully. The thing was a little taller than me. A spiral cone of marble resting on the mildly detailed and bordered base. On the base, inside of the border, was some very worn text. I didn't have to read it to know who's it was. I turned back to her, "This…is your grave?" She nodded solemnly. She raised her head to look at me. Due to the lack of eyes, it was difficult to read her expression. "Please…free us." I frowned, "Huh?"

She took my hand. I knew it was just an illusion, but it felt real al the same. "Please free us. Me…my friends…my dearest Alistair…we are all trapped by this curse. I wish for you do me a kindness C.J." I paused, "…Anything." She smiled, "When you find Alistair, Yuri, and Alister…I want you to kill them." I stopped, stunned, "W-w-why?" She smiled sadly, "They are trapped in a world they do not belong in. Elda was always meant to be the last of us, and she will join us when her wish to have her clock destroyed comes true, but only you can fulfill this wish. Destroy their clocks, free them from this nightmare at last. I beg of you." I stared at her, unsure of what to do, "…I'll do it." She smiled, "Thank you. ..." She pointed to the base of the tombstone, "The blade is in the drawer. I wish you luck and happiness C.J." I smiled at her, and then leaned down to the base of the grave. I gently pried at the edges of the border, pleased to find they didn't stick. With a bit of effort, I pulled the stone fully open.

Lying inside, on a pillow of marble stone, was a large, intricately detailed kitchen knife. Just like in the picture. I gently picked up the blade and swished it about in the air. It felt light as a feather and natural in my hand. I grinned a little, "I've finally got it! Now I can-!"

But when I turned around, Charlie wasn't there. Nothing was there. The beautiful plants and sky had vanished, leaving the clouded sky and the sandy terrain of the Badlands in its wake. Tombstones littered the area here and there. I turned back to the tomb of Charlotte Raine and smiled. I leaned down again and shut the drawer; forever this time. As I stood up, I tucked the blade in my waist and gently pated the smooth marble of the headstone, "Rest in peace Charlie."

**OHHHH…. THAT WAS FREAKY S***. C.J'S RIGHT, THIS IS THE WEIRDEST A** DAY EVER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANYWAYS. REVIEW, OR THE BUNNIE OF DOOM WILL STALK YOU AS YOU WALK TO YOUR HOUSE! (O.o OH MY…THAT'S INSANLY CREEPY) **


	35. Enter the Jabberwock

**I'VE GOT A BIG SHOCKER (OR NOT) IN STORE FOR YOU ALL! TO THOSE OF YOU WHO SAW THIS COMING, CONGRATS! TO THOSE OF YOU WHO JUST SAY YOU DID WHEN YOU REALLY DIDN'T, SCREW YOU. HEHE, I KID :D I OWN NOTHING! **

Ch.35: Enter the Jabberwock

I continued to trudge through the gritty sand, as I have been for the last half hour. I sighed, what the h*** was I supposed to do now? I was lost, I had no idea where my team was, and quite frankly; I HATE THIS D*** PLACE! …_Then again, all this time alone is giving me a chance to think. I haven't really been alone like this since…. _Actually, I couldn't remember the last time since coming here that I was truly alone. I thought some more, trying to sort out my priorities.

Let's see now…I've got the blade, so now I need to find my friends and get to Marmund. Then I need to find Alister, defeat Alistair, and kill both plus Yuri…. I paused in my walking; _…Should I…no. CAN I kill them? Alister is weird, sure, but I don't think I could kill him cold blood. And Yuri's as loyal as a dog! I'd be like rescuing a dog just to put it down! And what about Alistair? I'm sure that once I've knocked the sense back into him, he wouldn't be so bad…. _

_'They are trapped in a world in which they do not belong….' _Twice I'd heard that, and both times it rang true.

I groaned and closed my eyes, "I know I promised Charlie I'd…free them, but…AAAGGG!" I rattled my head side to side, "What the h*** are Yuri and Alister doing in this time anyways? That was never explained to me! Alistair is the Dark Master, but Yuri and Alister? Obviously they have some sort of role cause they have faces but…how the h*** do they fit into all this crap anyways?" I sighed again, and opened my eyes; _I guess I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it. _I lifted my foot and forced myself to start walking gain.

I made my thoughts do a U-turn and allowed my thoughts to fall in another direction. _I can't wait until this is all over! I'll finally get to ride that wicked roller coaster! …That reminds me, I still have to pay Blood back for coaster blocking me. And then White-! _I shook my head as White entered my head. _What the h*** is wrong with me? Every time that clown comes up, I spaz out! _I remembered my last minute of silent reflection; right after White had nearly short-circuited my brain. _…Do I…really l-like him? _

I thought back to when we first met. …Not the best first impression. But still, he had helped me when I was in trouble, ulterior motive or not. And again, when he saved me from bleeding out after my first encounter with the Jabberwocky. And then _again_ when he had insisted on escorting me to the camp. I flushed again as I recalled him telling me to run from the assassins, and how he had laughed his head off at my 'diversion'. (a.k.a; me making a total fool of myself) Weather he had just been playing a game, or if he had genuinely wanted to help me, he had helped my regardless of the risk to himself. …And I'll admit, he wasn't bad on the eyes.

I shook my head, banishing that thought and clipping it at the bud. I touched my face and was slightly horrified to find it burning up. I shook my head again; _ok, maybe I like him a little…. But what the h*** should I do about it? I have to go back…right? _

I sighed and shut out the thoughts further. _Again; I'll cross…or burn down that bridge when I come to it. _Instead of thinking about he-who-shall-not-be-named, I remembered my favorite song; Saving' Me by Nickleback, and ran it on loop in my head.

The song had just finished its twentieth run beat-for-beat when my private concert was interrupted. …By something I know all too well. A dark shadow fell over me and I gasped. The shadow passed over me, but it was getting bigger and bigger. I shot my head up to confirm my darkest current fear; the Jabberwocky coming in for landing!

For a minute I scurried for a safe place like a rat, then, realizing I had absolutely nowhere to hide, I remembered my new weapon and pulled it from my belt. I hopped away and assumed a fighting stance, ready to look the beast in his one eye once more.

The Jabberwocky landed in front of me, facing me. Mono-e-mone. This was a standoff.

Or at least, I thought so at first. We stood there, staring at each other for some time, before I realized something was either very wrong with the Jabberwocky, or something was finally right with it. Firstly, it didn't make the first strike, like it had last time. In fact, it hadn't moved at all. It just stared at me. Secondly, it lacked the same savage, killing aura it had possessed on our last encounters. There was something very different and…familiar, about the way it carried itself this time. Its back was straight, not arched in attack poise, and it was hanging its head. It almost looked…tamed.

I gulped, "Umm…hi?" Now it moved. But instead of launching an attack while I had my guard down, it lowered its head to be eye to eye with me, though it kept it's only good eye well away from me. What I stared into was not the cold, blood lustful, red reptilian eye of the killer beast that had kidnapped me. This eye was big, apologetic, and kind hearted. And a deep, dark brown. So dark, I almost couldn't tell what color it was.

My free hand flew to my mouth to muffle my gasp of horror. I nearly lost my grip on the blade. I very gently removed my hand from my mouth and stretched it out, mystified, horrified, and disbelieving.

"…Alister?" The Jabberwocky dipped its head slightly and blinked; as though in confirmation of my question. A deep, humming noise started echoing through its throat, the cross between a cats purr, a dogs growl, and a large bird of preys coo. I gulped, "W…what happened? How…how can this be…?"

The beast stared at me a little, before closing his eye. I was assaulted by a brilliant flash and loud popping sound as air rushed to fill the sudden void. I cracked open my eyes and gasped to see Alister, brunette, tall and skinny all, standing a few meters from me. He smiled shyly and reached up to cover his scarred and useless right eye. "I suppose you'll be wanting some explanation?"

…..

I paused as I just finished explaining to Alister what I was doing out here; that I had gathered up a team to come and find him. After the great reveal, we had sat down and I had explained to him the main reasons; editing out specific events, of course.

He blushed a little and smiled gratefully at me, "I do appreciate you going through all this trouble for me C.J, but you've put yourself in harm's way by doing so." I frowned, "What do you mean?" I closed his eye, "You see C.J, I remember everything. All that you seem to have left out of your tale." I raised my eyebrows and then laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck, "…Well, telling you all that I knew might have confused you." "That's alright, I understand. Could you please tell your tale again, excluding nothing this time?"

…

This time, I told him everything. The vision of their childhood, the visit to Elda, the Vorpal Blade, and my encounter with Charlie. He was shocked to learn of Charlie, and pleased to know of his friend Elda's living state, but all around he was solemn the whole story. Of course I edited out the personal *coughWhiteinvolvedcough* moments, but other than that, nothing. After I finished the second time, he stared at the sand for a little bit. "…So, Charlie asked you to kill me?" "…." "…It's for the best really." I raised my eyebrows at him, "Wait, wah?" He was still staring at the ground, "When I tell you my story, you'll understand."

"You see, after poor Charlie's death, Alistair began to…recede. He began to stop talking, brooding. It was very…strange. T'was bad enough not having Charlie around, but after that, Alistair became remote and distant. If you remember that vision correctly, you'll recall him being rather agitatingly chipper. A few months passed and, Alistair only seemed to fall into deeper despair. At one point, he disappeared. Yuri, Elda, and I all scoured the town for him, but could not find him. About a month had passed before I heard from him again. This time, I could hardly tell it was him. This time, he had a face."

"He came to me, and told me of the deal he had made with the dealer. Then…he asked a favor of me. He asked me to take a role and help him. He said we would end the tyranny of the role holders once and for all. He said…." Alister sank his head into his hand, for the first time I'd seen him racked with emotion. "I took it. I swallowed his lies and took the role like a fool." I gulped back a lump in my throat, "It's not your fault Alister…." He jerked his head up and held out his hand; now scaly and clawed like a lizards. "If I had known that _this _was the price of vengeance, I would have never taken that cursed role! If I hadn't been foolish enough to realize that the serpent that was feeding me these lies was not my dear friend, but the madness that had consumed him, I would have walked away! If I hadn't been there to help him, perhaps he could have been defeated, but no, I _did _take the role, I _did _succumb to his deception and hypnosis, and I _did _help him destroy my home. However I look at it, it is my fault that any of this ever happened!" He finally caught himself and hung his head in embarrassment, "I-I…I apologize. I shouldn't have-" "That's ok. But you can't blame yourself Alister. Bad things just happen, and all's we can do is try to move on."

He took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm sorry. As I was saying, I took the role. Once I had taken it, I was forced to command his will. I became that…beast, and destroyed Marmund. Afterwards, Alistair forced me to wander in these Badlands for 80 years as a mindless beast. No more, and no less. …Which reminds me, I'm truly sorry about your arm. And for trying to kill you in the forest…and for kidnapping you. As I said, I wasn't…myself, at the time." I smiled a little, "I know. It's alright. But in all fairness, I did put your eye out." "You had every reason to. I hold no resentments." "But I really should do something…oh!" I dug around for my bandanna, the same one that had bound my wound from him. I pulled it out and scouted up to him, "Hold still." He blushed slightly, but complied without complaint. I tied the dark cloth around his head and secured it over his eye, covering most of the scar. I leaned back to inspect, "hmmm…you look even more like a pirate than Nightmare." He managed a small smirk and fingered the edge of the cloth, "Amusing."

I stared at him a bit more, "…So what's this about me being in danger?" His eye widened, "Yes, I must tell you. When I kidnapped you, I was still under Alistair's orders!" My eyes widened, "What? Why would he want to kidnap me?" He shook his head, confused, "I don't know, but he must want you for one reason or another. I must warn you C.J; Do not attempt to stop him! You must go back, or he will capture you for whatever reason he wants you!"

I smirked, "You're forgetting one thing Demos." I flipped the Vorpal Blade in my hand. "I have the trump card." He frowned, "It may not be enough." I glared at him sternly, "So? If I don't stop him, he'll kill everyone, right? I have to try!" He stared at me, "…There is no stopping you?" "Nope." "Then I will join you." "Umm…you sure?" He stared at me, "Yes, I am sure. I want to stop Alistair before all of my friend is gone. And…when this is over…I want you to do as Charlie asked." I raised my eyebrows, "What! But-!" He hushed me, "Enough. My mind is made up. Charlie and Elda are right; I don't belong in the this world, and I have I not suffered enough?" I stared at him, "…Ok. …But we need to find the others first."

This time, he was the one who smirked, "That will not be a problem. They are not too far behind us, tracking my scent. I assume they're trying to rescue the damsel in distress." I rolled my eyes, "Har, har. So now what?" "It will take too long to wait for them to come to us, so we will go to them." "What? How-!" I was cut off with a reverse of his transformation, only with a whooshing sound instead of a pop. I opened my eyes to Alister, in Jabberwocky form, looming in front of me. He knelt down and outstretched his wing, offering me to climb on. My eyes widened and I crossed my arms in an X in front of my chest, "Uh-uh. No way, José. I have a strict 'no flying on the back of large animals' policy." He chuffed, as though to say he wasn't giving me a choice, and gently wrapped his long tail around my waist. I kicked and banged on the hard scales, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I'M NOT, I REPEAT, NOT GOING TO FLY ON YOUR BACK!" He gently plopped me on his back, up against his neck so I'd have something to hold on to, and launched into the air without warning! The air wished in my ears as I wrapped my arms around his keck as tightly as I could, "ALISTER! I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU'RE A**!"

**HE-HE. C.J'S NOT HAPPY. ALISTER'S TRUE NATURE AND HIS TIES TO THE STORY ARE FINALLY REVEALED! POOR GUY; _; IT'S JUST SO SAD! WHAT WILL POOR C.J STUMMBLE UPON NEXT? ALRIGHT THEN, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPPIE OF NG,OS, AND PLEASE REVIEW! OR THE BUNNIE OF DOOM WILL PUT FLYPAPER DOWN ON THE FLOOR WHILE YOU SLEEP! **


	36. The End is Within Our Grasps!

**EH, SORRY. I KINDA DRAGGED MY FEET ON GETTING THIS ONE UP. NO INSPERATION. THE LAST CHAPPY WAS UP FAST CAUSE I WAS IN THE ZONE, BUT NOW I THINK I DRIED OUT THE ZONE! XP BUT AS A REWARD OR THE WAIT, THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN ANY I'VE MADE SINCE COMING BACK! ANYWAYS, PLEASE TRY TO ENJOY! (AND, I FINALLY HIT 72 REVIEWS AND THE 80,000 WORD MARK! TT_TT THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU REALLY DID HELP ME FINISH THIS CHAPPY!)**

Ch.36: Great View, Bad Exits

I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun, bright and huge above me. Icy air cut at my face and I realized I was damp; as though I'd walked through a soupy mist. I managed to gather my courage and peek over Alister's scaly side. I epped. The clouds were not that far below us! They were as gray and dark up here as they were down there, but this time, the blue, rich sky stretched endlessly above me! I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, the damp that apparently had come from the clouds making me colder than usual. Though to be honest, this wasn't bad at all! Actually, it was kind of fun!

"So how do you like flying?" My eyes widened, and then quickly squinted again as the wind stung my eyes, as I jerked to the voice, "Alister?! You can talk?! I mean, I know you can talk, but in this form?!" I felt his neck strain and his ribs shake as a deep, throaty noise was carried by the wind back to my ears. I glared at his head, "Are you laughing at me?" "No, it's just that…it is rather difficult to speak in this form. The jaw is ill suited for speech." I blinked and face palmed; _of course it's hard for him to talk! That's a hell of a design flaw! _His voice, only barely recognize able as his, was strangled and rough, as though he had had to form the words in the back of his throat and shove them past his teeth out into the open.

"You didn't answer; do you enjoy flight?" I looked around at the open, vast sky, "H*** yeah! This is amazing!" This time, I think he did laugh, "I'm glad you enjoy it. I was afraid I'd upset you." I laughed a little nervously, and then my smile turned sad. _…Alister really is a good guy. I wish there was something I could do to help him…. _"…C.J?" I snapped up, "Huh? What?" He chuffed, "Get ready. Their just below us…. How should we go about this?" I thought for a moment as Alister hovered in midair. (Super cool, by the way) "Umm… it's not like their bullets can hurt you…."

….

_P.O.V Change: Peirce_

I sighed and wound my hands around themselves nervously as we kept on moving. It had been a while since C.J was kidnapped, and there didn't seem to be any sign of the Jabberwocky or C.J! I sighed again, my nervousness only growing. The cat looked back at me, a snarl on his face, "Would you stop that you dumb rat! You're making my fur bristle!" Yuri, the strange dog boy, looked back and nearly barked at Boris, "Enough! Your foolishness must wait until after this mess is sorted out! Then you may chase each other about until your heart's content; but until then, try being civil to one another!" My ears pinned against my head. I thought Yuri was ok. I mean, he protected me from the cat and all, but he was kind of scary when under pressure. …Like someone stepped on his tail.

Boris let out a low hiss. I KNOW that Boris didn't like Yuri. I honestly thought that if he tried, those two could be good friends, but as of now, there seemed to be something about Yuri that Boris just didn't like. Maybe because of Yuri being a dog?

Ace grinned and leaned into the conversation, "Hey now, let's all just be friends, ok? We're all in the same boat!" Both Boris and Yuri twitched.

"Keep off! This doesn't concern you fool!"

"Butt out you idiot knight!"

The two blinked and looked at each other; Boris let out another low hiss and Yuri growled. Finally fed up, White turned around; a less than pleasant expression on his face. "Both of you stop it! Arguing is not going to save C.J!"

The knight was looking into the air, slightly startled. I frowned and looked up, only to have my jaw drop. I pointed up, "And a-a-apparently we're n-n-not going to either. Look!"

Everyone glanced up, only to do a double take as they all saw dark shadows on the underside of the cloud above us. To our horror, the Jabberwocky emerged from the clouds, dark and deadly as ever. We all stood and watched, horrified, as the beast circled in for landing! Boris drew his gun, snapping out of his state of shock with a look of anger on his face. White held out a hand, stopping him as he took aim, "Stop! The bullets are useless, you'll just waste ammo. And if it still had C.J, you could hit her!"

All we could do was stare and wait as the beast hovered for a moment before dropping down to the ground, the ground shaking upon the new burden. It had landed facing away from us, exposing its entire scaly, irritatingly impenetrable right side to us. I twisted its head to look at all of us with its left eye. I frowned, noticing something…wrong. Its eye was dark, almost black; far different to its normally bright red reptilian gaze. _…Why hasn't it attacked yet? _

The beast chuffed and lowered his wing/arm, only to reveal…C.J?! There she was, sitting as healthy as ever, not a hair on her head harmed, on the Jabberwocky's back! She grinned and gave us a small salute from the beasts back, "'Sup guys?" …I almost had a heart attack.

….

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

I grinned from on top of Alister's back; trying not to freak them out too bad…it didn't work. Peirce started hyperventilating and Boris had his gun drawn. White and Yuri looked both confused as h*** and worried. Ace started clapping, clearly impressed with my feat.

I swung my other leg to the other side and started dismounting…or, sliding off, as anyone watching might have put it. I got hung up and started falling as my sleeve caught on of the many spikes on Alister's side. "AKK!" Graceful, no? I covered my face in attempt to save it as I prepared for impact, only to be caught by strong arms. I peeked out from my hands to see that, naturally, White had caught me. Yippee. I blushed and quickly squirmed out of his arms. I backed up, shoving my blood back down where it belongs, and gave the others a grin. "I'm back!"

Everyone just stared at me. No talk, just stared. Finally Boris opened his mouth, "HOW ARE YOU HERE?! HOW?!" Ace laughed, "I guess it really is impossible to kill C.J!" _Let's hope he didn't speak too soon…. _Yuri slapped poor, choking Peirce on the back, still not looking away from me. White sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, his expression a strange mix of confusion and relief. "Could you please explain what happened?" I smiled nervously, "Well, let me start off with this." I reached behind me and pulled the Vorpal Blade from my waist band, Holding it up and showing it to all of them. White's eyebrow hit his hairline and the others looked puzzled, not knowing yet what it was. I smiled again, "Also, you need to see this," I turned and whistled the signal to Alister. He dipped his head in a nod and closed his eye, before he transformed again; the strange popping noise echoing. There he stood, human for with a bandana over his skull, covering his eye, and otherwise unharmed. He smiled shyly and waved, "Hello. It has been quite some time." Peirce fainted on the spot.

…

Peirce finally opened his eyes, the green like emeralds. He carefully sat up and rubbed his head (where'd he'd landed on) and looked at the others. He did a double take on Alister and started hyperventilating again. I knelt down to him, "Peirce! Chill out! He's cool!" "B-b-b-but, J-j-jabberwocky! K-kidnaped! Y-you, ride, Alister, how?!" I waved a hand, "I'll explain as soon as you calm down! Get a grip dude." He stared, teary eyed, at me right before he threw his arms around my waist, hugging me around the stomach. "I was so worried! I was afraid I'd never see you again!" _…Awww. _I grinned sheepishly and patted his head, "There, there Peirce. I'm alright now." I felt another pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I twisted my head to see Ace snuggling into my neck. "…What the h*** are you doing?" He looked up and grinned, "What? I was worried about you to." Both Ace and Peirce were then promptly dragged off me by White, whom looked non-too-happy.

Yuri leaned in, "Now then, an explanation?" I nodded and sat down, while advising them to do the same. "Alright, so when we were flying…."

…

"…And that's what happened basically." Everyone but Alister (who was bored because he'd already heard this) was staring at me like I was crazy. I huffed and crossed my arms, "Hey! Don't look at me like I'm loony! What in this world ISN'T crazy?!" world ISN'T crazy?!" Yuri massaged his temple, "Forgive me, it's just…difficult wrap my mind about the concept."

Alright, so I had just explained the outline of the situation and the basics of what had happened after the kidnapping. Mostly about how we couldn't go home now that we've pretty much accomplished what we'd set out to do, and how I now had an epic weapon and had to go find and old city and kill someone. Peirce looked over to Alister, "…So this whole time, you were the Jabberwocky?" Alister looked away shyly, "Yes, and I'm not proud of that. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused." Yuri grinned and clapped Alister over the shoulder, "Hey! Don't go kicking yourself over it! Water under the bridge." Alister shifted uncomfortably under Yuri's hand, looking distressed. I felt a pang of pity again for him. I had been hoping that seeing Alister face to face would stir some memories for Yuri, but in all surface appearances, Yuri's memory status was unchanged. Yuri was one of Alister's best friends, and Yuri didn't even remember him. To Yuri, it was like meeting a total stranger.

I quickly waved my hand around to gain everyone's attention, "Ok, I know this isn't exactly what you all volunteered for, but this rescues team is hence forth an assassin squad! Our target is extremely powerful, we have only one weapon that can hope of killing him, and he's a complete lunatic! Who's backing out?" Ace grinned and laughed loudly, "Are you kidding? This is finally getting fun!" I rolled my eyes, "Anyone going to second that?" Simultaneous 'I's' sounded. I smiled, "Well alright then."

….

….

I peered once again, for the hundredth time, down the edge of the giagantor fracking cliff in from of us! I gulped as I stared down at the silver sliver of a riven at the very bottom of the dizzying height. I stepped away from the edge, still fuming about the crappy terrain. No landscape of any kind, and suddenly, there's a gigantic freaking canyon in the middle of the d*** desert?! Nice placement, whoever the h*** made this world! I looked both ways and was even more p***** off to find that I could see no end either way to the massive mar on the landscape. No going around and there was no way in h*** I was going to climb down this thing! It was like the Grand Canyon!

I huffed as Alister came up to me and muttered in a hushed voice, clearly not wanting anyone else to hear, "Um…C.J?" I glanced at him, "What?" "…I think Alistair was the one who did this." My eyes almost popped out of my skull. White, who had happened to have been in ear shot, let his jaw drop. I grabbed both of them into a huddle, "What the f*** do you mean Alistair did this?! What'd he do, wave his magic wand and wish for a huge a** trench?!" Alister winced at my harsh tone, "No, but rather close. He used a rather powerful spell, intending it to be the final blow to…the Bandersnatch. If I recall correctly, he managed to dodge it in the nick of time."

Finally, the full scale of the battle in all of its epicenes dawned on me. Inky black spots glided across my vision and I stumbled a little bit. White automatically reached out and steadied me, putting a hand on my waist. Not noticing, I grabbed my hat off my head and fanned myself with it in a nervous habit, and found my voice again, "What?! You, and everyone, expect me to beat someone who made the Grand Canyon?! This like one of those freaking animes!" White took his hand from my waist and patted my un-hatted head. This time noticing, I flamed and looked up. He smiled comfortingly down at me, "I'm sure you'll manage C.J. You always do." I huffed and muttered, "Sure, but it usually helps to know what the h*** I'm getting myself into beforehand." The pat on the head became more of a stroke as his fingers lingered in my hair. An icy shiver ran up my spine and my blush deepened further.

I cleared my throat, as he didn't seem to be planning on removing his hand any time soon. He blinked, as though snapping out of a trance, and pulled his hand away. I slapped my hat back where it belongs, my scalp still tingling from his touch. I then quickly turned around so he wouldn't see me slap myself. _Get a freaking grip! Focus on the real problem at hand here C.J! _ I then spun back around to face the gorge. I sighed, "Anyone have any bright ideas?" Ace scratched his head, and then brightened up (seriously, I could have sworn there was a light bulb above his chestnut hair) and raised his hand. I sighed, "Does anyone have an idea that won't get us killed, maimed, broken or fractured in any way?" Ace kept his hand in the air. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes Ace?" "We have someone who can fly! Can't he just fly us over?" I paused, and then blinked. I turned and let an evil grin loose as I glanced at Alister, "That's actually a terrific idea Ace. Gold star for you." He sun beamed as Alister went paler than usual. He gulped, "Um…I know I can carry one…but 6? I think that may be well out of my abilities C.J." Yuri clapped him on the shoulder, "Well, let's find out then! No use in standing here trying to guess now, is there?"

I nodded, "It's either that, or we spend all day trying to find another way to cross this. Your choice." He stood there, clearly conflicted, and then dipped his head in submission. In an instant, he once again became the Jabberwocky. He turned and lowered his wing, bending his knees so he'd be low enough to climb on.

Suddenly Boris started laughing. I frowned at him, "What the heck got into you?" Boris managed to speak around his manic giggles, "I just noticed…Alister kinda looks like a giant chicken!" I stared at him and then looked at Alister. …I couldn't say he was _wrong. _…I mean, the anatomy was actually very similar to a chickens. Yuri snickered a little behind his fist, trying not to get in trouble when I scolded them. However, I didn't have to. Alister flicked out his tail and nocked Boris's feet out from under him, a lot like how he did with me! Except, instead of catching him like he did me, he let Boris fall on his face. Then, Alister wrapped his tail around Boris's ankles and lifted him up upside down! (Here's a tip: Cats do NOT like being held upside down.) I laughed out loud at Boris's face, "Ha-ha! Now that's funny!" Peirce ground up some courage, "Serves you right you mean cat!" He then hid behind me, whimpering. Yuri and Ace were laughing their heads off, Yuri actually falling to the ground laughing and Ace starting to tear up while holding his sides. White face palmed, but couldn't stifle a chuckle at the cat's misery.

Boris wriggled in the air, clearly unhappy, and let out a deep hiss, "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, ok!" Alister huffed, satisfied, as he lowered Boris to the ground, waiting until Boris was nose on the ground before, without warning, dropped him on his face. Boris picked himself up and tried to clean his now bloody nose, "Yesh, learn to take a joke." Alister kept staring at him, unyielding, until Boris looked away, " Tightwad." Alister chuffed and turned his head, satisfied in the small victory. He stretched out his wing again and once more offered for everyone to climb aboard.

Ace was first up, clambering on without a problem. He reached down and held out a hand for Peirce, who was having trouble scrambling on. Peirce hesitated, and then quickly grabbed Ace's hand at Boris's 'encouraging' hiss. Boris hopped up next, all three of them then helping Yuri up. I padded up and hopped, grabbing on of the nearest spikes. I reached for the next one, but I wasn't quite high enough to reach a new spike or any of the guys' hands, however I stretched. To my embarrassment , I felt SOMEONE wrap their arms around my waist and give me a boost. Yuri grabbed my hand and hulled me up as White followed, taking the seat right behind me. I glanced back at him, "Umm…thanks." He smiled, "You're welcome."

"Hold on." Before anyone could voice their surprise at Alister's ability to speak in that form, the winged role holder jumped into the air with a pulse of said wings. Within seconds, we were above the clouds, coasting on the warm air drafts. Ace looked over the side and laughed, "Wow, this is fun!" I leaned over a little to see him, "Yeah, when you're not the one doing all the work! How are you doing Alister?" "I think I can manage, but landing might prove to be an issue." "Don't worry! Just coast as long as you can, ok?" He didn't reply, but instead dipped his head in acknowledgment.

The clouds moved swiftly under us as Alister stayed above them, a blurry blanket of gray and shadows. I kept scanning the air around us, taking the moment to appreciate the view. Then, a darker smudge above the clouds caught my eye. I turned my eyes to see a dark, menacing bank of black clouds was sprawled out in the distance, spiraling down in a column before spreading out and mingling among the paler clouds. I squinted and jumped a little bit as I saw a brilliant flash of lightning. I frowned …storms_ don't happen this high up…do they? _I pointed, "Hey, check that out!" All on board turned their heads to the disturbance. Peirce leaned and squinted, "…What is it?" Yuri frowned, "…A thunder storm?" White' eye narrowed, "This high up?" Ace chipped in, "And I think it goes lower than that!"

Suddenly, my leg got damp and cold. I yelped and jerked. I looked down only to notice that my leg, as well as a good portion of Alister's lower half, had dipped beneath the clouds! My eyes widened as the chill crept further up my leg; we were going down! I leaned over and shouted, "Yo, Alister! Is there a reason we're going down?!" He didn't respond. I frowned and not so gently rammed my heel into his side. He jerked his head up and instantly flapped his wings, carrying us up again. The resulting jolt startled all of us. I was nearly thrown off, but White put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I glanced back, blushing, and muttered, "Thanks." I turned around and leaned over to yell to Alister, concerned, "Umm…you ok dude? You nearly dozed off!" "…No, I'm not. Flying takes a lot of energy and trying it with six extra bodies is taking its toll." _Hey, at least he's honest. _I nodded, understanding. White pointed over to the cloud tower. "What do you make of that Alister?"

He twisted his head to see the massive electric storm and he widened his eye. "That is no natural storm. That is the result of a beacon spell." Boris frowned quizzically, "What's that?" "A spell to signal that you are entering a specific area. It's high level magic and requires a great deal of energy." "Well, what area is it indicating?" Alister dropped down to the cloud blanket and dipped his head down to see below the fluffy, damp mass, the long neck of the Jabberwocky serving him well. He soon brought his head up, "…It is directly over Marmund."

All eyes widened. Except Boris's. He scratched his head, "Umm…what's a Marmund?" Yuri growled at him, "Have you got wax in your ears? That's the city we need to get to!" "Oh." I took a deep breath, "Ok, Alister and the rest of us are tired. We'll land for now, outside the storm." The others nodded and Alister wordlessly shifted to glide below the clouds.

Once we were below them, the ground was far, far below us. I gulped, now nervous. I know I'm not typically afraid of anything trivial like heights, but that last near fall to my death was enough to make me a little bit acrophobic. Noticing my nervous glance at the distant ground, White chuckled, "Just don't look down. And don't worry; I won't let you fall." To punctuate this, he raised his hand and set it on my upper arm; a demonstration of his willingness to catch me if I should be unlucky enough to fall. Which I probably was. I blushed slightly, but didn't complain and took his advice, pulling my gaze up to the heavy clouds, which were now getting further and further away.

Finally, we made it to the ground. White, Ace, Boris and Yuri all hopped off Alister's back with ease, though Peirce fell on his face with less than grace. I gulped again, remembering the last dismount. White smiled and held out his arms, "Don't worry C.J, I'll catch you." Ace grinned and leaned in, "Aww, but I want to catch C.J! It'd kinda be like catching a falling angel!" White death glared him. I stuck my tongue out at Ace, "Forget it Ace! I'd rather fall on my a** than you catch me!" "Aww, you're mean C.J!" Boris snickered, "Falling angel? More like a snarky demon." I made a face at him. I sighed and swung my leg over to the other side. I looked down and groaned. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, _oh well. What do I have to lose anyway? _Without opening my eyes, I pushed myself off of Alister and fell to the ground, prepared for the painful aches in the spine that come along with busting you're a**.

Except, I didn't hit the ground. I cracked my eyes to find that, as promised, White had caught me and was holding me bridal style. I twitched a little, "Thanks…again." He smiled, "You're welcome…again." "Umm…you can put me down now." Ace popped in again, "Or you could give her to me! I want to carry C.J!" _What am I, a kitten in front of Wal-Mart?_ White, clearly not liking that idea, pulled me a little closer. "Not a chance." I frowned and started squirming. "Put me down, NOW." Ace looked disappointed and White sighed, shifting me and setting me on my feet. I promptly turned at a familiar popping noise and turned to see Alister, in normal form, resting his hands on his knees. He was panting like he'd just run a marathon. My eyes widened, "Dude! Are you alright?!" He looked up, still heaving and having to pause to breathe, "Yes…I will…be. It's…a bit…difficult to…adjust after…a hard flight." I frowned, "Really? You'd think that'd take care of its self." "You would…think." 

Someone, knowing it wasn't me, let their stomach complain loudly. I raised an eyebrow. Alister blushed and put a hand on his stomach, "I did mention…that it takes a lot…of energy to fly, yes?" I face palmed, _of course it does! Aren't I smart?! _ I quickly started rummaging for the thing Alice had given me earlier, before we left. "Where…ah ha!" I grinned as I pulled out a brown paper bag. "And Bingo was his name-o!"

I sat down on the sand and started to rummage. "Let's see…we've got about 5 sandwiches, a couple of protein bars, a few bottles of water…." My eyes widened and I chuckled. White leaned over, "What?" I held up the object of amusement, "…and a chocolate cupcake." Peirce leaned over and peered into the now empty paper bag, "…How did Alice fit all that in there?" Yuri plopped down to the ground and picked up his share of the sandwiches, "I'm not about to go questioning it!" He shredded up the plastic wrap around it and tore into the bread and other ingredients with enthusiasm. Boris, Peirce and White all took their shares, leaving me with the cupcake, a sandwich, a bar, and a drink. I tore my sandwich in half and tossed it to Alister, along with half my protein bar and the cupcake. "Here, you need it more than I do right now." He shook his head, "No, I can't. You have a battle tomorrow, and you need your strength for it." I bit off a mouthful of my half-sandwich (peanut butter and jelly in case you're wondering) and waved. "No problem. Besides, you've earned it." He looked down, blushing, a guilty look on his face. None the less, he started to scarf down the food with a speed that put a large pack of piranha to shame. I chuckled as I waterfalled half my bottle of water and handed it off to Alister, who gratefully polished it off.

I stretched, the food helping fill the void where my stomach should have been, "Alright, I think we should all get some rest. Tomorrow, we end this. Alright?" Everyone nodded and we all went off to set up camp. There was no real wood around here, so no fire, but almost everyone had a sleeping bag…and of course, Ace had his tent. Which he put up in like, the five seconds no one was looking. (This was followed with many questions.) I got the tent, and everyone else was to sleep in the sleeping bags. I objected strongly to this arrangement, but White, Yuri, Alister, and Peirce all 'insisted'. In other words, they tossed me in the d*** tent and said night-night.

As I curled up under the (also mysteriously appearing) blanket, I stared at the side of the tent and thought about the quickly approaching battle. I sighed, unsure of what to do. I had the necessary weapon. I kinda knew what to do. I had back up. What I lacked was the confidence. Could I really defeat a guy who made the freaking Grand Canyon? Who has lived un-aging for eighty years? Someone with enough power to shift the very weather and not break a sweat? I sighed and closed my eyes, and for the first time in what seemed like years, I prayed quietly. Not to God, should he exist, but to my big brother, and all the people from the past who have looked after me and cared for me.

"Ni-san, I don't know if you're listening…but please help us. Watch over us; protect us as best you can. I know I might be asking a lot, but when was the last time I asked a favor of the dead?"

_P.O.V Change: Fly on the Wall_

A shadowy figure stood in the center of a large, circular chamber, gazing into a mirror. The room was barren, aside from the large mirror hanging by a thin cord on the wall, a thread bear rug lying limply on the stone floors, a trap door exit set in the floor on the far side of the room, and a large glassless window with tattered curtains overlooking a dead and barren ruin. Instead of his own reflection, he saw the blonde foreigner, whose name he had learned from the memories of the Jabberwocky. He watched as she snuggled into sleep, a small frown on her face, as though she were conflicted with her thoughts. She closed her eyes and murmured something. He slightly regretted that this spell could not bring sound, as he might have liked to hear her voice just once before they met.

As she settled down to sleep, he waved his hand in dismissal, the mirror wavering before once more becoming nothing more than that; a mirror. He walked to the window and tossed open the ragged curtains, ripping them when the rusty rings caught on something. He sighed and stared out onto the landscape and scanned the horizon, the darkness of his beacon casting an even darker gloom than the clouds of the Badlands cast. He swept the area once more, hoping to catch a fleeting glimpse of where the girl with the heart's camp was. However, he could not pick it out from among the vast area.

He sighed, contemplating sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day for him to. The day he destroyed Wonderland forever. He opened his eyes once more before retiring to the bed further below and said to the wind, hoping it might reach her ears somehow, "Come to me C.J. Come and meet the man who's going to kill all you now hold dear."

**OH MY, THAT WAS LONG! IT TOOK FOREVER, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! WE'RE IN SIGHT OF THE END PEOPLE! IT ALL COMES TOGETHER HERE! PLEASE REVIEW, RATE, COMMENT, ALL THAT SHIZ, OR THE BUNNIE OF DOOM WILL COME FOR YOU! ALSO, IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY SO PLEASE? **


	37. Doubt

**HEY HEY! I'M BACK! I KNOW, ANOTHER LATE UPDATE -_-' STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON, BUT FEAR NOT, THIS STORY WILL END! EVENTUALLY. ANYWAYS, I'D LIKE TO MAKE A NOTE ON A COMMENT; YES, ALISTAIR IS CREEPY. BUT REMEMBER; HE'S NEVER SEEN A FOREIGNER BEFORE AND NOW, IT'S KILL ONE OR BE KILLED BY HER. HE CAN'T HELP BUT BE A LITTLE CURIOUS ABOUT HER. ALSO, HE'S A WAKADO . I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO ANY ACE FAN-GIRLS. I ADMIT; I ONLY LET HIM COME TO BE COMIC RELIFE -_-'. SORRY. ANYWAYS, ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPPY!**

Ch. 37: The Unsettling Felling of Doubt

I gulped on the stale and crusty air as the large, ancient rubble that was once Marmund loomed above me. I sighed and continued to step into the town, aware that we may very well be being watched. Ash, black as night, crunched under my boot as we advanced. The ominous air about this place wasn't so threatening as it was…sad. Like the feeling one might get in a hospital. I turned around to the others, "Alright, anybody have an idea?" White sighed as the others shuffled their feet, "We shouldn't just wait for him to find us. We should try to find him, or a good place to keep a look out." I grinned and gave them a thumbs up, "As nobody has any better ideas, I'll take that as the plan! Let's roll!" Everyone sweat dropped. None the less, they all followed as I kept walking down the street.

I looked around, the feel of this place crawling and burrowing under my skin. _…This looks like the silent hill game map. _And it did. All the structures were either burnt up and crumbling or nothing left but foundation. Here and there a building was still standing, but they appeared ready to come crashing down at the slightest poke. I stopped at a crossroad. The road from here split off into three different directions. I looked each way and, seeing nothing particularly wrong with any of them, turned to the others. "Alright, teams of two, each will go a separate way. Rendezvous back here in half an hour. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, split off." Everyone tried to claim me as their partner but, as he was standing the closest, White grabbed my arm first. Yuri twitched and surveyed his options, as did the others. Boris looked at Yuri, then Ace, and then stared at Peirce. He sighed, "The lesser of three evils…." and grabbed Peirce's shoulder. Yuri growled as he stared unhappily at the only one left; Ace. Ace grinned and put his hand on Yuri's shoulder, "Guess that leaves you and me!" "It would seem…unfortunately." To which Ace seemed unaffected.

I sighed, non-too happy about the pairings either. Regardless, I sighed again, "Alright then, we'll take the left. You guys figure the rest out." With that, White and I turned and left down the left path.

…..

….

I sighed, nervous. We'd been walking for some time now, and nothing noteworthy had appeared. I glanced at White, who was observing the buildings with great interest. Eliminating the option of conversation, I also looked about. I'll admit, this place must have been beautiful in its hey-day. Where our footprints had removed the ash, it was revealed that the road we walked on was paved with rock tiles. The buildings in this area, though now crumbling and decaying, were clustered in that French Quarter* feel. I could see some poles still in their proper places, which must have once held banners or signs bearing the names of shops. Back then, it must have been a cozy, quaint little village-like city. I felt a pang of sorrow at seeing the area, knowing that once children had zipped up and down this street and busy villagers had bustled about to their next task. I stopped short, noticing a smaller path leading into an ally like area. I stared at it, feeling compelled to take the unnoticed path. White stopped, noticing my sudden space out. "…C.J? Are you alright?" Without warning, not even to myself, my feet kicked into overdrive and I beat it to the path, disappearing down it. "C.J! Wait!"

I kept running, unable to even think about stopping. Unable to think about why I was running, only that I must. "C.J! Where are you going?!" _H*** if I know…. _I stopped short, not even realizing I had. I stared at my apparent destination, mesmerized. Until I was slammed into from behind and sent sprawling. But of course, before I hit the ground, I felt White's hand wrap around mine and yank me upright, setting his other hand on my shoulder after I bumped into his chest. He pushed me away a little and held me at arm's length. "C.J, what's gotten into you? You could have gotten hurt, or…." He trailed off as he got a view of the area behind me. I shrugged out of his grip and turned to face it again.

It was a larger building, probably three stories. Though from the messed up top, it might have once been more. Windows, tall, narrow, and many broken chipped and no longer there, lined the buildings face at least twenty on a single floor. …They looked like eyes. One of two large, heavy metal doors was on the ground, leaving a huge gaping mouth on the mournful face. It was nestled up in a corner of the back of some other buildings, looking twisted and lonely. An extremely overgrown courtyard and a beat up, once white-washed picket fence enclosed the property.

We both stared at it some more. _…What was this place? _I took a step forward and White grabbed my hand again, stopping me. "Are you mad?! That place could collapse on our heads at any second! It's not safe!" I huffed, "I came here for some reason, and so I can't just turn and run now. …Besides, I get the feeling it's… a safe place. Just trust me, ok?" He glared into my eyes and sighed, "If you insist…." I turned and continued on, for once not minding that White didn't let go of my hand.

I gently pushed on the fence gate, the loud complaining of hinges in dire need of oiling echoing off the walls of the area. I prodded up through the overlong grass and weeds up to the (I guess) open door. I peeked in and stepped inside, a strange feeling covering me like a veil. The area we were standing in was what seemed to be a large reception area, a decaying wooden desk at the far side of the room. Both sides to us opened up into corridors farther up ahead. Rotting leaves and a surplus of dirt littered the ground, nearly coating the tile floors entirely. I looked up and was slightly pleased to find that the floor above us hadn't collapsed, having only a few spots on it.

White mumbled, "This place is in fairly good shape." "It's in a pretty isolated place, so I guess it's been more protected than the other places…but what was it?" He shrugged and started tugging me to the right corridor. The hall was dark and bleak, but I could make out the many door shaped smudges in the gloom. He reached for the nearest door and turned the handle, leading me inside. I stepped in after him and was again surprised at what I found.

It was a bedroom. Just a bedroom. There were three rusty steel, twin-sized spring bedframes, the aging mattresses crawling with insects and lined up against the three other walls. A long, narrow window with cracked panes was set into the wall in front of us. I turned and took a step to the closet on the right side of the room, the floor boards complaining unhappily as they gained my weight. I gripped the inset handle of the closet, took a deep breath, and tossed it open. "AAKKK!" The soft thrumming of millions of bugs beat past my ear as I tried to shield myself from the winged terrors.

I cracked my eyes to see, to my great embarrassment, that White had wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to shield me. I sat a moment more as the last of the pale moths fluttered harmlessly by. "Umm…White? They were just moths…." He opened his eye and looked back at the closet, "…So they were." He released me, putting his hands behind his back, "Sorry…." "It's ok."

I looked back at the closet and gasped. Inside, set on small wooden hangers, were little girls clothes. They were all tattered and moth eaten, but they were still recognize able for what they were. I gently reached out and grasped the sleeve. White leaned into the closet, "…They don't looked like they'd belonged to anyone over 8." I felt the old fabric as it gently disintegrated in my hand. I pulled my hand back and clutched it to my chest. "What is this place?"

White gently took my hand, "…Let's go." I nodded, feeling a bit ill, and turned as his tugged me out. We reached the reception area again, not having found an answer as to why we were here. I sighed and I took a look about the area again, "…I guess it was just a weird feeling…let's go." He nodded and silently started to the door. However, as I set my foot down to follow, a huge snapping came from directly below me and I went crashing right through the floor!

…..

I opened my eyes, dark spots dancing in my vision as pain spread through my spine to the rest of me. Why is it when you hurt something, you feel it _everywhere? _I sat up and rubbed the base of my spine, which was whining about bearing my torso's weight. I managed to tilt my head to see the hole I'd crashed through. …Way, way, WAY above me. _Man, I'm lucky I didn't break my neck! _Something blocked a portion of the light coming through the hole. "C.J! Are you alright?!" Oh. It's White.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I winced and rubbed my head from the pain of speaking. "Mostly." I looked around and saw that I was inside some kind of basement. It was dark, so I couldn't see around me. I looked back up at White, "It's a long way down!" "I'll try and find some stairs! Stay put!" The hole let in the full amount of light as he moved to find the stairs. I tried to stand and collapsed again to find that my ankle ached badly. _Fan-flipping-tastic._ I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to look around. I stretched my hand out and gulped to see that my arm disappeared into darkness at the elbow. I pulled it back and shivered. I'm not afraid of the dark. I haven't been since I was 8. But now, all alone in the basement of God knows what this place was, I was scared. I took a deep breath, _chill out. White will find the stairs and be down here any moment. _

"…." I looked around, sure I'd heard something. "…Hello? White, is that you?" "…No." I jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and drew the gun White had given me, aiming it into the darkness. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" "I'm in front of you." I glared the darkness. I could tell the voice was indeed coming from there, but I couldn't see the source. "Who are you?!" "I'm a friend. The only one you can trust." "How can I trust you?! I can't even see you!" "Nor do you see your instincts, and yet many trust them blindly. I've come to speak the truth; it is your choice to listen to my advice or not." I narrowed my eyes; the voice was…strange. I couldn't tell if it was male or female, young or old, it was just…there. "…Did you call me here?" "Yes." "Why?" "To talk to you." "And what do you want to talk about?" "I've come to warn you." I blinked, "…About what?" "About the Joker." I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Seriously, this again? I've been over this!" "Not about just them, but about all of them. This world is no more than an illusion, set over the true world; your world." I continued to glare, "…So?" "So, who created that world? Why are you in it? And most importantly, how do you escape it?" I glared, "What are you babbling about?! If I fill the vile, I can go home!" "Ha! You believe that? Do you honestly believe you will be allowed to leave if you win the 'game'?" I gulped, feeling nervous, "…Can't I?" "You were brought here to play as a pawn in this game, C.J. We all are nothing more than that; pawns. Once the game is over, you will be discarded, along with all the others. Including Alice."

I narrowed my eyes, "Again, what the h*** are you talking about?!" "Allow me to answer that with a question. What lies beyond a dream?" I paused, "…Nothing. It ends." "Very good. Now, what lies beyond a game?" "…Again, nothing. Those always end to." "Bravo. In this case C.J, the dream and the game go hand in hand. Both were born at the same time, and they will end at the same time. Now then, the question remains; who started this game? Who dreamt this dream?" "…I don't know."

"It was you C.J. This world was created by YOU." My eyebrows hit my hairline. "ME! WHY AND HOW WOULD I THROW MYSELF INTO ALL THIS?!" "You didn't do it intentionally. And this world did exist in some form before your arrival, but you and Alice…shaped it, into the world you see. However, once this game is over, this world will unravel into its original self, taking both of you along with it. You see C.J, there is but one fate for those who fall prey to this world; oblivion." "What?" "There is nothing after a game. Only nothing. And then a new game begins. It has always been this way, since mankind was capable of shaping this world." "So what are you telling me?" "I'm telling you to escape. Filling the vile will end the game and you along with it, but there is one way to wake from this nightmare." "…What?"

"Kill the thing that holds this game and this dream together; break the rules, and you shatter them both. You must kill the games controller." "And who's that?" "The Joker." I jumped, eyes wide and a cold sweat starting, "WHAT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO K-K-K!" "Yes, you must. He is the controller of this game; the only thing constant in the game." I shook my head violently, "Nu-uh! I don't even know you! I can't know i-if you're even telling the truth!" "So ask him. Why do you think the sun has not set since you set out for the Badlands? And why didn't night come until after you'd returned from visiting Elda? He controls the time, the seasons, everything. And not to mention that a role holder cannot kill him." "What do you mean?!" "As I said, he is a main factor in the game. It is against the rules to kill him. A role holder must go by the rules. Even if they do kill him, he'll just come back. However, a foreigner is not technically bound by the rules. YOU can kill him, and he'll stay dead."

"That doesn't tell me anything!" "Ask him. Ask him why the sun is still up, ask him the true reason to why he's so hated." "He already did!" "Not all of it. He left off quite a bit of the whole truth." I shook my head. "I'm not killing Joker. End of story." "Very well then. I've no intention on forcing you, but consider this; why, when it is known that the world is not perfect, does this world seem so? What other than a fabricated fantasy could be this…?" The voice faded as it apparently went away. I shivered. I honestly didn't even want to know what that was. Whatever it was, it called me here to convince me to kill White. Why it would want me to do that, I don't have a clue.

Without warning, a hand set itself on my shoulder. I jumped a mile and twisted around, aiming the gun and had to force I not to shoot when I saw that it was just White. He jerked back and looked at me wide eyed. "What's wrong? You look pale." I stared at him and shook my head, putting the gun back in my bag. "It's nothing." He looked at me, unconvinced, and pointed behind him, "The stairs are over there. I'm sorry I took so long, but they were at the other end of the corridor. I swear I thought it would never end."

He turned and took a step in the indicated direction. I tried to stand again and winced when the pang went through my leg again. Less than before, but it still hurt too much to walk. Still, I shoved myself to my feet and tried to walk. White turned his head and stopped instantly when he saw my limp, "You hurt your leg?!" I nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I landed on it wrong. It's nothing, I can walk it off." Instead of turning and walking to the stairs, he sighed, walked over to me, and scooped me up like I weighed no more than a kitten! I blushed, thankful that the darkness hid it, "W-what are you doing?!" "You don't expect me to let you try and walk up rotting stairs with an injured ankle, do you?" I huffed and, instead of arguing, wrapped an arm around his neck so I wouldn't fall as he started walking again.

I'll admit, it was actually kind of nice. …Forget I said that.

Eventually, after what seemed to be an eternity of stairs and the d*** hallway, we finally made it back to the reception area. White glanced down at me, "How's your ankle?" I nodded, "It's fine. You can put me down now." He smiled apologetically and set me on my feet. My ankle ached, but just a tiny bit. I gulped and looked around the area again, "I still can't figure out what the heck this place was." White shrugged and started to the exit. I looked after him, _…Can I really trust that voice? It said it was a friend, but…there's no way White isn't my friend. And what about all that stuff the voice said, about the game? _

I sighed and took a step forward, only to kick something which skidded across the floor a few feet with the clink that could only be metal on wood. I frowned and picked up the item. It was a rather large rectangle of metal, about the size of a mailbox plate. I wiped the dirt and soot off the smooth surface to reveal an engraving on the once shiny bronze plate, now turned green.

I read the inscription and automatically felt ill. I tossed the cursed thing across the room and stepped back, away from the horrid thing, clasping my hand over my mouth. White came running and put a hand on my shoulder, "C.J! What is it?!" I pointed to the plague wordlessly, not trusting myself to not get sick. White hesitated and walked over to the bronze rectangle, bent over, and narrowed his eyes after reading the inscription. He walked quickly back to me and put his arm around my shoulders, grasping my hand in the other, "Let's go."

I nodded, still ill, and let him walk me out of the cursed place. As we finally got out the door, I felt the compulsion, similar to the one I had earlier, and ran away from the building. I hopped the gate and stumbled on the other side, a lump in my throat. I balled up on the other side of the fence and sucked in my breath, trying not to scream. White was next to me in an instant, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and gently tried to calm me down, "It's alright C.J. It's alright." I gulped, finding my voice again, "I'm sorry. It's just…I haven't been in one for 4 years, and I was hoping never to set foot in one again." He nodded, "I understand…." I sat there minute more, unable to gather up the will to get up. Sighing, I stood, "I think we should head back. It's been awhile since we split up."

He nodded and stood up. I glance back once more, still frightened of the place. I swear, the cracks in the panes shifted into small, dirty figures in the windows. I shivered and grabbed White's hand, forcing myself to turn away from the structure. We walked back up the ally, silently, back to the intersection…and away from the desolate Marmund Children's Orphanage.

**OH MY…THAT'S RATHER DEPRESSING. THIS ONE OF THE DARKER CHAPTERS IN THE SERIES. AND TO ANYONE WHO MAY THINK C.J OVER REACTED, REMEMBER THAT SHE SPENT A LARGE PORTION OF HER LIFE BEING HANDED FROM ONE ORPHANAGE TO ANOTHER. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED ANYWAY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THEY REALLY ENCOURAGE ME! (EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME!) I MEAN, THE NEW SYSTEM IMAKES IT WAY EASIER TO LEAE A REVIEW, RIGHT?**


	38. Cunning Shadows

**AH, HOPSCOTCH! I JUST NOTICED I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT ALISTER IN THE LAST CHAPPY! XP YOU KNOW YOU'VE MADE AN UNOTICABLE CHARACTER WHEN YOU WRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER WITHOUT HIM IN IT! -_-' I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, AND PLEASE DON'T BE CONFUSED WHEN HE MAGIKLY DROPS BACK INTO THE STORY. **

Ch. 38: Cunning Shadows

I looked around our now regrouped party, all in a circle by the intersection. I sighed and started getting the reports, "Alright, Ace and Yuri. What did you find?" Yuri sighed, "Nothing that I can say helps. We found a building that seemed in decent condition though. I believe it was an old shoe makers workshop. …I wouldn't suggest going there though." I raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" "…I could smell death in there."

I shivered the ominous meaning behind that sinking into my bones. I quickly turned to Peirce, Boris, and Alister. "And what did you find?" Peirce got nervous and twitchier than before, "W-w-we f-f-!" Boris cut him off, "We found this place full of dead plants everywhere. Alister says it was a…a…." "A healers hut." "Yeah, that's it. …I wouldn't want to go there again either." I braced for what I knew was coming, "Let me guess; you found or noticed something very off putting in there."

At first, Boris and Peirce were both silent, glancing at each other. Alister gulped, "…We found some chicken, pig and dog bones on the floor." "…So?" "Arranged in a pattern and surrounded in lines of blood and old candle sticks."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Peirce squeaked, "What did you and White find, C.J?" I clenched my fists so hard the knuckles turned white. I gulped and turned my head away, the sick feeling rising in my gut again. Immediately noting my paleness, White did the honors, "We found an orphanage." Everyone shut up and just stared at me. I bit back my illness and managed a grin, "Hey, I'm fine! Stop worrying so much!" Everyone awkwardly looked away.

I sighed. "Ok, you all try to think of a new plan. Alister, I need to talk to you." I grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from the group, behind some buildings. I glanced back at the others. White was defiantly not happy. The others looked rather curious. "Don't even think about eavesdropping, or I'll kick you're a****!" Turning back around, I continued to drag Alister out of ear shot.

I ducked behind some rubble and pulled him behind it with me, once I was sure not even Yuri could hear us. I finally let go of Alister, "Alright, I have lots of questions for you." He nodded solemnly, just a bit red in the face. "I'll do my best to help you C.J."

I paused, _should I tell Alister? I mean, he is the most knowledgeable of any of us here, right? I can't talk to White about it….But is telling him all that happened really the best? He is the only one who might be able to answer my questions! _I sighed, seeing I really didn't have a choice.

"Alister, what exactly does the Joker do? You know his role?" Alister looked nervous, "Are you sure you wish to hear this C.J? It's not a pleasant role." "I know. Just…tell me. All of it. Please, it's important." He hesitated and nodded, "The Joker's role is to imprison rule breakers, and torture the innocent. He is the villain of the story." "That part I know. What else?" "Along with that, he is also charged with the game." I froze. "So…he does run the game?!" "Not run. More as in…manage. He must follow the rules as much as the rest of us do." "And these rules that apply to him are…?" "Firstly, he controls the changes in seasons, as well as the time of day." A sick feeling welled in my gut. "Also, he cannot be killed. As the games…manager, he always comes back within a week or so." Now the sick feeling was in my throat.

Alister raised him brow, "Are you well C.J? You look ill." I managed a small smile, "I'm fine. Now what do you know about the game?" He frowned and but his lip, "The game is…a very particular thing. I can't say I know much about it." "…Can you tell me about what happens after the game is over?" "…."

I sighed, "I guess not." He frowned and put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure you're feeling well? You look as though you might be sick." I sighed, not bothering to lie this time. "You know, I might not be alright. Not after what you just told me." The furrow in his brow deepened as he stared at me, clearly wanting to ask what had brought all this on. Instead, knowing I wouldn't talk about it, he tried to smile sweetly. "If it's of any consolation, I suppose the end of the game would begin the sequel, would it not?" I looked at him, letting the strangely insightful advice sink in. I managed a dry laugh, "Thanks Alister. …We should head back now. Before they start wondering if we're dead." He nodded grimly and started to head back, me following behind, deep in thought.

_ From what Alister told me, the voice wasn't lying…but did it tell the truth either? I can't tell if it's a friend or some kind of enem-! _I choked back a gasp. _The only person who could want White dead that badly, the only person who would know how to kill him is the guy we're here to kill! Alistair! That b******! He's trying to trick me, get in my head, and make me doubt myself and my friends! All those creepy places we all went to were probable just to freak us out to! Not falling for it! _I stopped in my tracks, "YOU HEAR ME?! I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!"

Alister turned abruptly and stared at me like I had the plague.

…..

_P.O.V Change: Fly on the Wall_

He chuckled as the foreigner silently yelled into the air, having apparently seen thorough his attempt to instill doubt in her. His smile vanished. _It's a shame really. Had she been a little stupider, I might've won her to my side of thinking. Hmm…no matter. I suppose stupidity is not a desirable trait in heroes. _

He watched as Alister spoke to her, she responded, and they continued their way back to the others. He sighed; _I suppose I'll just have to try harder to win her over. _

…

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

I bunched my fists as I looked over the others. I punched the air, "Let's go! Time's wasting!" I then stormed off in a random direction. As the others followed me, I hear Boris ask Alister, "What's up with her?" "I haven't a clue. She suddenly got excited and started yelling random things on the way back. Since then, she's been eager to get on with this." "…You think she has Turrets*?" I stopped, "No! I do not have Turrets!" "It would explain a lot."

…

_P.O.V Change: Fly on the Wall_

He watched the group's progress through the mirrors silvery surface, starting to feel a bit bored. _They certainly won't find me unless they tear this city down to the bricks. _He let a sly smile curve over his lips, an idea stirring in his bright eyes. _I think I shall send them a little company._

…

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

I halted the group. "Did you guys hear that?" Yuri nodded, his ears lowering, "I did." The other looked confused, "Heard what?"

Something black shifted among the shadows. I jerked my attention to the area, only to have the same happen behind me. Again, I tried to pin point the shape, but it was everywhere! …_Wait a minute…they ARE EVERYWHERE! _"We're surrounded!" I shouted to the others, "Everyone, group together!"

Soon, we were all back to back in a circle, waiting for our unseen enemy. And soon enough, they came. They melted from the shadows, black as though they themselves were shadows; knee high, black twitching things that looked a lot like the cross between toddlers and giant ants. One of them approached, its movements jerky and unpredictable, as though it were a child with an attention disorder. It looked up at me, its eyes nothing more than red pits set into its skull.

It had something in its hand. It held it out, like a child offering something to a grown up. I gulped, noting for the first time the wicked claw fingers it had. They could easily chop my hand clean off.

The item it was offering was a yellowed and old rectangle of paper. I finally understood that this was a letter. From their master. I gulped and managed to breathe the question, "Is this from Alistair?" The thing cocked its head and made a strange string of clicking, gabbling, and basic babbling. If this thing was even capable of thought, it certainly wasn't capable of speech. I frowned when it finished, confusion clear on my face. It made a hissing sound and shook the letter, insisting I take it.

I breathed deep and held out my hand. I took the tip between my forefinger and thumb, careful not to get too close to the dangerous claws. After making sure I had a grip on it, the thing stepped back into the shadows, its friends following it. For a moment there were red coals glowing in the darkness. Then next, it was just that once more; darkness.

We waited a while before breaking the circle, fearful the little buggers were lurking in the shadows. But after about five minutes of silence, we finally turned our attention to the note.

We all examined the envelope, cautious of it. Finding nothing particularly wrong with it, it was given to me to open. It felt crinkly in my hand. I gulped as I looked at the old fashioned wax stamp on the front; a detailed scene of a building. I popped it off and lifted flap, carefully removing the letter.

I read a few sentences of flowing cursive and frowned. Peirce and Boris leaned in, trying to read over my shoulder. Yuri growled low, "Well, what does it say?"

I cleared my throat and started reading it aloud;

"_Dear C.J and company,_

_ I do hope my little messengers didn't give you too much a fright now. They won't harm you…unless ordered. But no need to be frightened, for I have no notion of harming any of you. In fact, I should like to propose a compromise. You see, no doubt you already know of my predicament C.J, and I pray you can find it in your heart to sympathize with me when I say this. I wish for vengeance. You wish for me not to destroy all of Wonderland. I can understand that sentiment, but I have already informed you why staying in this world would not be wise. Believe my words or not, they are the truth, but as I know you wouldn't listen to me, I come up with a solution to both our problems._

_ I know that despite you're new found liking of this world, you desire to return to you own. What I know is that playing that game is not going to get you there. I have told you how to get home. And I can help you. By helping you, I'll admit, would adversely be helping myself, but all things have motives. And I know you're probably reading this aloud to the others, so I'll just leave the matters of how and why between us, but this is how you could help me. _

_ Vengeance is purely my motive, so help me fulfill that motive C.J. Deliver the Hatter, the Marsh Hare, the Dorm Mouse, the Bloody Twins, the Lizard and the Caterpillar and the Joker to me. You shall have to help with one, but I can take care of the others well. Think on it C.J. If you had a chance, would you not avenge the death of those dear to you again? Would you not make them sorry for what they've done? _

_ I'd like a reply to my proposition when I have the pleasure of finally meeting you. I hope you have enjoyed your look about the town, and I pray you stay. Under the condition, of course, that you refrain from entering the town house. It is not very safe in there. And I will warn you about my little friends. When they get hungry, they are difficult to control. Stay clear of darkness._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Alistair Kraze"_

We all sat in silence as his name sat between us like a heavy weight. I felt a twinge. Of white hot anger. Pissed off, I ripped the note in half without warning or second thought, "SON OF A B****! HE MUST HAVE SOME KINDA A NERVE, TRYING TO BARGIN THAT WITH ME!" I crumpled the two halves of the note angrily and chucked it as far as one could throw a wad of paper. I put my hands on my hips and glared at the shadows, where I knew his little creeps were spying on us. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO BUT THAT!"

White put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to be still. He shushed me until I was calm enough the take questions. "C.J, what does he mean, he can help you get back to your world?" I was shaking badly. I was pissed off, I was tired of this s***, and I was tired of lying.

I took a deep breath, trying to get myself worked down enough to speak. "When I fell, after you left, I hear this voice. It kept telling me that if I won the game, and filled the vile, the game would be over and nothing else. That I wouldn't get to go back. It said I could break the game by breaking a rule and that I could go home if I did that, but I could never do than, never!" He put his hand on my head, calming me down again. "The voice…was it HIS?" I nodded, "Yes. I couldn't tell because it was under some kind of disguise, but now I know it was him."

He then took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up to his, his dark eye staring into mine. "C.J, what did he tell you to do?" I started to tremble more. Tears started to well up in my eyes. _Why? Why does the thought of that make me so angry?! Why does it make me want to cry?! _"He told me to kill you."

He stared at me for a moment, surprised, but not nearly as surprised as he was by the tears that slipped out of my eyes. I couldn't stop them. They just came. The sobs started soon after. White quickly slipped his arms around me and pulled me close. "It's alright C.J; you're just a little shaken. It's alright."

Before I knew it, I was the center of a group hug. White looked slightly annoyed. "What are you all doing?" Ace grinned, "You're not the only one who gets to hug C.J!" Peirce glared, "We care about her to!" Alister sweat dropped, "Though this is a smidge…awkward."

...

_P.O.V Change: Flay on the Wall_

He watched as the role holders all gathered around C.J, trying to comfort her and calm her nerves. Which, he admitted, must be in very bad shape by now. He felt a tick of irritation and disappointment. His plan to lure her to his side would never work. Why? Because she was apparently in love with the Joker! How had he not noticed it before? It was obvious through her tears over the notion of his death. (He could now hear as he was using the senses of a Shadow to watch the scene himself.) He sighed, _this ruins all my plans…I suppose I haven't a choice but to move on to plan B…._

…..

_P.O.V Change: C.J_

After I had finally gotten myself under control, along with the embarrassment over my total meltdown, I broke up the group hug. I shoved down the humiliation and quickly moved on, making it apparent to all that we were to never speak of it. EVER.

"Alright, any ideas on where to go?" Boris scratched his head, "What was that place he mentioned in the letter? The…." "Town House." "Yeah, the Town House! He bothered mentioning it, and he told us not to go there, so he obviously wants us to go there!" I frowned, seeing the logic in Boris's answer, "I get it, but I could be a trap." "Everything is a trap here! The whole city is one gigantic trap!" "Good point. All in favor say I." Only Boris said I. I frowned, "All opposed?" Everyone was again silent, clearly uneasy about the situation and feeling conflicted. I sighed, "Alright, since no one opposed, to the Town House we go!"

**AND THERE WE ARE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE DROP A REVIEW! LIKE IT, LOVE IT, OR HATE IT! **

**(OH, ALMOST FORGOT! I'VE HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS QUICK CAUSE I RECENTLY GOT OBSESED WITH THE IB GAME SERISE. ****SERIOUSLY, IT'S EPIC. LOOK UP THE LET'S PLAY ON YOU-TUBE****. I RECOMMEND THE FOLLOWING LET'S PLAYERS:**

**PEWDIEPIE- FUNNY, AWSOME, AND SWEDISH! **

**CRY- FUNNY, BETTER AT THE GAME THAN PEWDIE, AND I THINK HIS VOICE IS SUPER SMEXY x) **

**ENJOY! **


	39. An End Doesn't Mean THE End

**THIS ONE MIGHT MAKE YOU CRY. THIS IS A HEADS UP WARNING. I PERSONALLY HAVE NEVER CRIED WHEN READING, BUT I KNOW SOME MAY. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU, AND TRY TO ENJOY!**

Ch. 39: The End of One Story, Marks the Beginning of Another

…_One is truly compassionate when they can think of the injustices done to others to be worse than those done upon them…._

We all stood in the same spot. I turned and sweat dropped, "Ok, any ideas as to where the h*** the Town House is?" Alister pointed down the left fork in the road we were standing on, "That way." We all gave him a curious look. He avoided our stares, "What? I did live here!" He looked back up, "It's down that way a few blocks, take a right, and down the drive…or at least, that's where it used to be." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front, "Let's find out! You lead!"

He paused, "…C.J, are you quite sure that this is the best plan? I'm sure we're walking right into a trap!" I raised an eyebrow, "Well, do you have any other ideas?" He looked nervous, as though he desperately wanted to tell me something, but stayed silent. Instead, he turned around and started leading us to the Town House.

…

Alister was proven right as we finally managed to escape the jungle of thorny vines that had overgrown the drive up to the townhouse. Luckily, the Vorpal Blade isn't exactly a butter knife. I stood and examined the looming Town House, recognizing it as the building on the letter stamp on Alistair's letter.

Dry and prickly vines cobwebbed up and down the sides of the old building. Being surrounded on all sides by a thick wall of vines, the Town House had stood well against the tests of time. It looked to be about two stories, with the same village architecture that was abundant in the town. The doors were large oak double doors, sealed shut by thick vines.

I sighed and started walking up the drive again, stopping in front of the doors. An eerie feeling came over me; the feeling that something was about to happen. I again pulled out the Blade and hacked away at the vines, until the doors were capable of opening. I looked back, "You all ready?" No one looked particularly happy, but no one complained. Though Alister was looking more nervous than he usually did. His eyes were shifting and he was avoiding everyone's glances.

I breathed deep and reached for the handle. Just as I was about to open it, I felt a hand on my shoulder spin me around!

Alister had a desperate look in his eyes, "C.J, stop! It's a tr-!"

The doors behind me blasted open, a gale force wind tearing into my back! "AAAKKK!" I closed my eyes and shielded my head as the wind knocked me right off the front steps as though I were nothing bigger or heavier than a rag doll! I tumbled onto the dead grass, skinning up my palms on their prickly tips. I forced my head up, fighting against the wind and gust to see that the attack was indeed coming from the Town House, its open doors looking like the maw of some monster. The biting wind howled in my ears and stung my eyes, forcing me to shut them again!

A suddenly as it had begun, the wind stopped abruptly. I imminently tore my arms away from my eyes, to see the scene in front of me.

Everything I'd been through, all that I'd seen and done, had been preparing me for this moment. But none the less; I was terrified. For in front of me, in the entrance to the Marmund Town House, stood the mastermind behind it all. The very reason for all this. Alistair.

He defiantly wasn't what I'd expected. He wasn't some shriveled up little man with a cape and witches hat, but a handsome young man. He had black hair and bright, almost reflective green eyes.

What truly made my stomach sink to my shoes was not the monster in the doorway, but the other person. Alister was on his knees, kneeled over in pain and trying to grasp his skull, only being held up by the madman's grip on the back of his jacket.

I jerked up to my feet, anger replacing my surprise, "You!" I glanced around me, only to find that the others were all spread out around me, starting at the b***** to. He smiled as though he were seeing an old friend for the first time in years. "Ah, C.J! I'm so pleased you decided to drop by! I would have allowed you to come inside, but this one," He yanked on Alister's collar, "ruined the surprise. I suppose that's what I get, sending this one to do my biding. He was always a tad of a push-over."

At first, his implications eluded me. Then, his words echoed in my head. I gaped, what felt like a knife in my gut slipped in and twisted as the truth started to dawn on me.

"…Alister…you…." "It was all under my orders of course, so do try not to take it personally." He waved his free hand and Alister doubled over, crying out, as a fresh wave of agony hit him. "You see? He has no choice." Alister pulled his head up, his brown eyes dark with apology, "I'm sorry," he managed to croak. Alistair glared down at him and waved his hand again, sending Alister into another bout of pain.

I ground my teeth, ready to go bear s*** on this mother f***** (please excuse this irregularly bad language, I'm just really p***** off.) "You b******! How can you do this?! He's your friend!" "I haven't a choice either. He was clearly about to betray me." Again, he flicked his wrist and Alister jerked, "He seemed to have forgotten to whom his loyalties lay." I grabbed the Vorpal Blade, "Let him go. Right now."

He smiled and waved, "I would, but I'm afraid you'll have to catch up to me later. After, of course, you play with my little friends." He smiled and snapped his fingers and a gigantic hord of those freaky little bug things popped out of the darkness! Only this time, they weren't trying to deliver something. Alistair smiled, "Have fun C.J. Oh, and Yuri? Do try to remember." Without another word, Alistair vanished, taking poor Alister with him to Lord knows where.

"Everybody, up!" The things attacked, faster than you could have thought possible with those short legs. I swung the Vorpal Blade, slightly horrified to find that the blade cut through the little beast as though it were made of air. However, the thing shrieked and evaporated into nothingness! I jumped back, dodging one as it jumped strangely high, trying to slash at my throat. The blade swished through the air as this one evaporated just as the other had, not to return.

Up, down, left, up, down, behind me, they were everywhere! They were cold and clamy feeling as their claws and antennas barely brushed my skin, coming within a hairs breath with taking a chunk of skin off. I slashed and hacked around for what seemed like hours, unable to pin the others because they were just as swarmed with the freaks as I was. I trusted they were alright though, as I could hear them shouting.

After the long battle, I finally slashed at the last one. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily. "…Ok…role…call. White?" "I'm here." "Boris, Peirce?" "Yup" followed by, "I'm ok." "Yuri, how about you?" "I'm fine."

I managed to pull my head up to see them all crouching like me, out of breath and looking miserable. Peirce looked up, "…Could someone please tell me what just happened?" Boris face palmed and hissed, "Alister betrayed us, that's what happened!"

I was angry. No, worse than that; I was out for blood. I was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. I clenched my right hand in a fist so tight my knuckles turned white and my nails bit into my palm, drawing a little blood. I slammed my fist into the pavement under my feet, pain shooting up my arm all the way to my shoulder, "HE DID NOT BETRAY US! THAT B****** FORCED HIM TO, AND WE'RE GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY D*** IT!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see White, yet again, trying to calm me down. But I didn't feel like calming down. "It's not fair! Alister didn't do anything to deserve this, so why?! Why?!" White crouched down and sighed, "Bad things happen to good people." I looked up at him, still shaky. He gently took my hand in his and turned it over to see that my knuckles were split and bloody from punching the vine covered pavement. "We just have to deal with them," he said as he tied a cloth around my hand.

I sighed, finally burying my anger…for later use. I sighed, "Why do you always know just what to say?" He smiled and helped me up to my feet. I turned to the others and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I opened them, the blood lust was back.

"Ok everyone, Alistair is going to kill everyone and everything if we don't stop him! He's destroyed his own home, driven wedges between best friends, wazzed the s*** out of me, an now, the b****** has used Alister; his own best friend, as a pawn! Are we going to let this son of a flying ******* win?!" "No!" I fist punched the air, "Then let's go kill that scum sucker!"

...

Yuri continued to lead the pack, having caught the targets scent and was following it to who knew where. My pace was a lot faster than the others, driven by my anger, an so I was held by the back of neck like Ace. Yay.

"C.J, slow the h*** down!" I turned and glared back at Boris, "Or you could speed the h*** up! We're not taking a walk in the park dude!" Yuri stopped. "Actually, it would seem we are."

I looked up to see that we were standing on another vine matted path running through a large clearing-like area. There were a few dead and broken trees littering the area, and old street lamps lining the path here and there. None in functioning order, of course. I gulped as I looked a little farther and saw one of the old lamps split completely down the middle like a hot dog bun!

I looked around, aware that this place had very little cover. Ace leaned in, "C.J…this could be another trap. And this time, Alister can't try to warn us." I nodded, "I know, but what choice do we have?"

I continued down the path, knowing that Alistair was lying in wait somewhere down it. The vines crunched dryly beneath our feet as we made our way through the park, some of us (I'm not pointing fingers here) jumping at the slightest noise.

At some point I stopped dead. Yuri frowned, "What is it?" I glanced back, "You didn't notice?" Peirce looked confused, "…Notice what?" White stamped on the ground, the crunching sounding slightly different from before, "The path is gone."

We were in what I can only assume to be the center of the park. An ancient, partially ruined oak tree towered upwards, its remaining braches stripped clean of any leaves. The gloom cast by the dark clouds caused the trees distorted shadow to be even darker than the shadows on the buildings in the streets. I glanced around, prepared for anything.

"Alright, I know you're watching Alistair! Show yourself!"

"…As you wish."

Crackling echoed through the clearing, far too loud to be the footsteps of a man. On the other side of the tree, Alistair emerged from the dead high hedges. But worse than that, Alister came as well…in Jabberwocky form. His remaining eye was crimson.

…Not quite what I had in mind.

I was once again twitching and shaking from my anger, my hatred of this monster and my deep sadness for Alister taking hold again. "You b******! Let him go now!" He was too far for me to see his expression clearly, but his voice was dripping with mockery, "No now, remember Miss C.J; he works for me." A crisp snap echoed as Alistair apparently snapped his fingers.

Alister let out a keeling, ear spitting howl, forcing the animal like persons of our group to wince cover their ears. As the last note of the wailing shot out, Alister bounded across the circular clearing in a split second, unbelievably fast for an animal his size! He was before us in an instant, pinning Yuri between the massive claws of his hind legs, lashing out at all of us with his winged arms, gnashing his jaws like the mad animal that Alistair had turned him into. We scattered, fearing the knife like teeth would snap us in half if any of us were unlucky enough to get caught between his jaws.

I jumped to the left, avoiding his lashing tail as best I could, only to have him snap around and catch me in his claws. He rightened himself to kind of sit on his hind legs and held me up to see eyes- to- eye with him. The cold, reptilian gaze locked onto mine, nothing of the sweet hearted person that was Alister.

I felt his grip start to tighten on my waist. _Oh God, he's going to crush me! _

My eyes widened and I screamed. "Alister! It's me, C.J!" He stared at me, his grip still tightening. I stared back into the crimson orb, trying to see a shred, just a tiny shred, of the real Alister. "You don't want to kill me Alister, I know you don't! Don't do it! You can fight it! You can fight him! Remember what he did to you Alister!" At some point of that, I'm not sure when, his grip stopped tightening.

I kept talking, getting to the point of babbling, "Remember when we first met? You were hurt and I pulled you out of that forest? And remember when you found me after I fell? You remember all that?" He kept staring at me, something shifting in his eye. For a moment, his grip tightened to the point of hurting me. I yelped, and the claws imminently loosened. Trembling, I managed to whimper, "Please, don't do this."

He snapped. He shut his eye and dropped me like that. I cried out, but somehow I'd landed on something relatively soft. I didn't have time to look and see what it was, as I was still staring after Alister, who seemed to have turned on Alistair! They were not far from us, Alistair fending off Alister's fearsome jaws and killer claws with strange, black energy looking waves.

"What are you doing you fool?! Kill them, not me!" Alister kept attacking, giving me a glimpse of his eye. It was a dark, deep brown; turned cold from anger. I sat, dumbfounded, on whatever it was I had landed on. It grunted. I looked down and panicked to see I was sitting on Peirce's back! "Jezz, you ok Peirce!" I lept off the poor mouse and helped him up, keeping a careful eye on the battle. He nodded, his eyes also glued on the raging Alister and the rather p***** looking psychopath.

Finally, Alistair raised his hand, "You've gone out of line for the last time," and on bringing his hand down, a flashing streak of light shot through Alister and the rest of the clearing, slicing the old tree right in half! I heard a cry of pain, but I couldn't see what it was. Alister wasn't cut in half, but he was thrown back into us. We all managed to scurry out of the way before he crushed us. He lay there, clearly in pain. I ran up to his head and put my hand on the underside of his neck. "Are you ok?!" He winced as he tried to move, but managed to dip his head down.

The hated man's voice echoed, "It seems he's far stronger than I ever thought. Not only did he just stand one of my most deadly attacks, but he's also broken my hold on him." I glared at the man, his voice dripping with distaste. "If only he'd just stayed weak. It would have made things so much simpler." Alister flashed as he turned human again, his eye glaring at Alistair. "This…has to end Alistair. You know it does." The man in question narrowed his eyes, "and end it shall; as I destroy this world and everything in it!"

Alister shook violently and tried to stand. I grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. He gave me a soft glance and then glared at Alistair. "I won't let you do that Alistair. I can't." The ravenett glared harshly, "…It's her, isn't it?" Alister stiffened, "What?" "You never once tried to fight my control before she showed up! Ever since she showed up, you've been defying me! Don't tell me you've gone and fallen in love with her?!"

I stared, dumbfounded, and looked Alister, confused and frightened by what the h*** was going on. Alister didn't respond. He glared at the evil wizard, clearly biting back whatever he wanted to say. The tension in the air was almost a solid, tangible object. My voice was a squeak, "…Alister?" He looked at me again, this time with a deep blush and regret in his dark eye.

"I knew it! She's the cause of all this!" Alister raised his hand, hatred directed at me in his eyes, "You…you'll pay for this!" My eyes widened as white hot light blinded me, leaving me unaware of the force rapidly approaching me! "NO!" I felt someone ram into my side, throwing me to the ground. I landed hard, a scream of pain filling the air. I turned around, still blinded. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision to see what was before me, but the ghost prints were persistent.

After a few seconds, the painfully aggravating ghost images on my eyes faded enough for me see the horror in front of me. Alister, on the ground, blood everywhere.

I gasped, "Alister!" I rushed the few feet between us. I settled on my knees next to his head, trying to see if he was still alive. My hand was pierced by something sharp. I held up my hand and paled; a bloody shard of metal. I turned my head to the others, "Oh God, his clock!"

For a moment, everyone was stunned, and then all rushed down to Alister. I looked up at Alistair, "Look what you've done! Are you happy now?!" Alistair stepped back, horror at large in his eyes. I blinked as I saw that, for the moment, Alistair's sanity had returned to him long enough to realize and grieve at what he'd done. "No…NO!" Alistair disappeared. Just like that.

I turned back to look down at Alister, fearful of his life, "It's alright Alister, you're going to be fine!" I looked back up at the others, looks of sadness in their eyes, yet they did nothing. "Well, come on! We have to do something! We can't' just let him-!" White leaned down and put his arm around my shoulder, "C.J, his clock is shattered. There is nothing that can save him."

I stared at him, tears starting to well. I've seen people; friends, die in front of me, and it never, EVER gets any easier. The shaking in my hands got worse, "The-there must be s-something we can…." "C.J…." I looked down at Alister, who was still somehow breathing, though shallowly. "It's ok C.J, it was going to end like this for me eventually…please don't' cry." He smiled sadly, "I'd hate to be the reason you cry." I sobbed, letting a tear slip out regardless. "Why did you do that?! Y-you didn't have to-to-!" "I did. Weren't you listening?" His skin was even paler than usual, already starting to feel cold, "…To be honest, I think that was the only thing I've ever done right. But if I'm going to die, it might as well be doing something worth it."

He winced as another turret of blood gushed from the slash on his chest. My heart ached as I watched probably the kindest hearted person in ANY world start to slip away. There must be something I could do for him….

I did the only thing I could do for him; I leaned over and kissed him. He stiffened in surprise, but then relaxed, kissing me back. …It was particular, to say the least. Though I really didn't have anything to compare it to, as this was my first kiss. I can say it was pleasant. I pulled back and brushed his hair out of his face. I glared at the others a signal to shut their jaws. Alister smiled warmly, despite his rapidly draining life blood. "It's been a pleasure falling in love with you C.J."

And just like that, he was gone.

…

We were all sitting on the other side of the clearing, away from Alister's body. (Which was now covered by Peirce's coat, bless his soul.) I sighed and looked around at the others, depressed, but my anger slowly starting to replace it. That is, until I noticed someone missing. Other than the one who just died. "Hey, where's Yuri?!"

I turned around, fearing the worst, when I saw something silvery under one of the branches from the fallen (sliced) oak tree. "S***! Yuri!" I raced over to find that Yuri was unconscious under the wood and that it was his tail I'd seen. White came over, "He must have been under it when it came down!" Ace looked confused, "…How's we only just notice that?"

"Nevermind that, help!" We all worked together and lifted the heavy log off the poor fox boy, dropping it beside him. I reached down and checked his pules, and then sighed in great relief. "He's fine, just out cold." I noticed a bruise poking out from under his bangs. He brushed the silky strands aside and whistled, "And he conked his head pretty hard. There's a goose egg here big as a baseball!"

Ace walked over and grabbed Yuri's arm, slinging it over his shoulder and dragged him back to the spot we'd all been standing. He laid the canine on his back and stood back, "So, I guess we wait for him to wake up?" I nodded, "Yup…and then we go kill that b******."

**WOW, LOTS OF EVENT HAPPENING IN THAT ONE! AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE SLOW TO CATCH ON, ALISTAIR FORCED ALISTER TO LEAD THE GROUP ON AND LEAD THEM RIGHT INTO A TRAP, BUT ALISTER FELT GUILTY AND TRIED TO BACK OUT AT THE LAST SECONDE. JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T FIGURE THAT OUT : ) **

**ALRIGHT, SO THAT'S PROBABLY SADDER THAN THE ORPHANAGE CHAPPIE, BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY HAS A HAPPY ENDING! CROSS MY HEART!**

**REVIEW, RATE, COMMENT, I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPPINIONS!**


	40. Memories of a Faceless

**WOW, THINGS ARE ONLY JUST STARTING TO BOIL UP, AND WE'RE AT CHAPTER 40! AND THIS IS NOW THE 3****RD**** WORDIEST STORY IN ALL OF HnKnA-NESS! I HOPE YOU'VE ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY, AND SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO DID CRY IN THE LAST CHAPPIE. IT HAD TO BE DONE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. TT_TT I'M SAD TO.**

**NOW, I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THE TIME TO RECOMMEND A FEW FANFICS! (ALL OF THE SAME STORY, OF COURSE.)**

**The Game of Gore and Heartache****- by ThatNothWesternGirl; it's incomplete and sad as h***, but it's so well written you won't regret reading it! **

**The Game of All Hallows Eve****- by Exagie; the first in small series of fanfics. Ultra funny, and good, but unfortunately the writer has put everything on hiatus. I really hoped they come back! And, it's BlackXAlice! Who doesn't love that?!**

**A DANGEROUS ROSE****- by I'mSorryAboutThat; an uber long, but pretty interesting fanfic. Personally, I read it when it was still just 22 chapters, and now that that's doubled, I just can't sit down and get through it all again (Because I've totally forgotten what the h*** happens!) But if you like long ones, I suggest this.**

**Daisuki Papa!- ****by suzubell-chan; incomplete, but well written and insanely cute! Your moe meters will be off the charts! And she just updated again! **

**The UnForeigner-**** by austriantatious; one of the best new fanfics I've read in a long time! It's just starting out, but I'm really enjoying it!**

Ch. 40: Memories of a Faceless

Gold shifted, the haze of unconsciousness drifting away, clearing by the second. I leaned over Yuri as he started to shift, blinking away the last of the darkness. I turned my head up, "Hey, he's up!" Said he blinked a few times, as though he didn't recognize me, and then jacked into a sitting position…only to crumple back down when he noticed his head hurt.

I patted Yuri's shoulder, "Take it easy Yuri, you took some heavy damage." He stared at me, as though he were still trying to figure out who I was. White walked over and knelt down next to me, "How is he?" I smiled thinly, tired. "He'll be fine. Probably. Like I said earlier, there's no telling what kind of damage a blow like that would leave." At the sound of my voice, the clouds dissipated from Yuri's eyes and he sat up again, slowly this time. He gently rubbed the tender lump on his head.

"W…what happened? Where…?" I smiled at him, "Good, you can talk. That's a sign that you didn't rattle your brain too much. We're still in the clearing. When the tree…um, fell, you got conked pretty hard." I held up my finger, slowly moving side to side, "Now, watch it." Yuri's eyes obediently followed my finger, not even a little off. Boris leaned over, looking puzzled, "…What are you doing C.J?" I glanced up, "Checking for concussion, what's it look like? …Alright, I think you're ok Yuri. Are you feeling any dizziness, nausea, or lightheadedness?" He tried to shake his head, instantly stopped, and answered me quietly instead. "No, none of that. Though my head feels like I was kicked by a horse and clubbed with a pipe." "That's about what it should feel like. …Hey, are you alright?"

Yuri's gaze had gone inward again, a deep frown furrowed in his brow. He didn't answer. I frowned and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He immediately snapped back to reality. "Maybe you did get your brain a little saucy." He shook his head, "No no, it's not that. It's just…I remember. Everything."

"…WHAT?!"

…..

3rd Person P.O.V Change: Narrative

Childhood for Yuri Petrov wasn't an easy one. He spent much of his time as a child trying to do odd jobs and the like, doing his very best to make up for his single mother's (as his father had walked out on him long ago) low income as a cook.

As beautiful and high class Marmund was then, it, like all cities, had its poor districts. Now, Yuri was 9, sitting on a thread bear rug in the corner of a crowded market street, trying to sell some trinkets, assorted jewelry (which was almost certainly acquired through less than honest means), and other odds and ends. Occasionally curious aristocrats' daughters would stop by and observe the merchandise, rarely buying anything. And, though un-often, sometimes a desperate man would buy an item as a half apology to the lady he was courting for being late.

Every first week of the month, without fail, despite the low prospects of the task, Yuri sat on that corner and tried to earn his meal. You never know, he may get lucky someday! But, today was not that day; as Yuri could plainly see from the line of bullies weaving their way to his corner. Luckily for him though, Yuri had spotted the terrors before they had spotted him. Fearing the creeps would trample on his wares; Yuri got up, gripped a corner of the rug, and rolled it up. Quickly, he hid the roll of items behind some boards that wear leaning against the side of the wall he was standing next to. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to do this and escape himself.

Now, we see poor, poor Yuri being chased throughout the city, taking detours, shortcuts and pulling little tricks to try and shake off his pursuers. Sadly, they're as stubborn as they are block headed. As is demonstrated when one of them is knocked clean over by the lid of a trash can thrown by their poor victim, and he got right back up again.

Fleeing to the park, Yuri finally couldn't keep ahead. The creeps closed in on him and circled him, ready to put the poor boy in the hospital. Until a particular group of children came to his defense….

* * *

><p>…2 years later<p>

The small group of friends sat in the shade of the post office, waiting for their missing, and youngest friend. Elda sighed impatiently as she leaned back against the bricks, "Where could he have gotten to?" Alister, distant as always, momentarily resurfaced from the world beyond the gravel he'd been starting into for a good time. "Perhaps he ran into trouble." A raven haired lad, propping his head on a trash can, made a dramatic motion (the faceless way of conveying eye rolling). "And cue Mr. Morbid, to bring down everyone's mood. You could take the dreariness down a peg buddy."

The blonde lass, however, took this notion seriously. Perhaps, too seriously. "Alister, do you really think he may be in trouble?! Yuri's such a small boy…." "And tricky like a fox. If he did wrong, it'd take this whole village a fortnight just to smoke him out of whatever hole he'd crawl into. Calm yourself Charlie, he's fine and no doubt on his way." Alistair dismissed the matter until further notice.

The sun had sunk quite a ways before the foursome decided to give up for the day. Elda groaned agitated with her friend's absence. "This is so unlike him! What could be the matter?" Alister straightened himself and started home, "We'll just have to find out tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm going home." Alistair sighed and looked off, slightly worried at Yuri's absence. Suddenly, he straightened, "Hey, there he is!"

Alister stopped and turned around, coming back to join the others. Sure enough, here came Yuri, sprinting shockingly fast for a small 8 year old. He skidded to a stop in front of them, panting like a dog, and fell to his knees. Charlie knelt down in front of him, "Yuri, are you alright?!"

Though the others couldn't have possibly known it, Yuri was most certainly not alright.

He lifted his head, as though with great effort and the others rushed to him in concern. The young boy's face was flushed and he was shaking all over, his voice quaking. "I…M-….Mom…she…."

* * *

><p>Alister opened the door to his parents pharmacy quietly, the younger boy following solemnly. Having calmed down earlier, the group had decided to have Yuri spend the night with Alister and his parents (as they didn't have any objections to the group playing together, unlike Elda and Charlie's folks). A young woman, with long dark brown hair flowing down her back looked up from the front desk. She brightened up, "Alister, welcome home sweetie! Oh, you brought Yuri to?"<p>

Both the small boys stood there, not responding to Marian Demos. Her brow crunched as she looked at the silent duo, "Is something the matter?" Breaking his statuesque state, Alister stepped up to his mother, grasped her hand, and tugged her behind the curtain behind the counter. Yuri stood there, trying to tune out the soft whispers behind the curtain.

Not a moment later, the lady threw the shroud to the side and glided over to Yuri, kneeling down and putting her hand on the child's shoulder. "Oh honey, you can stay here with us as long as you want!" Alister, right behind her, face palmed, "Mom, I don't think you should decide that without Dad's consent…."

"Oh, hush Alister!* Of course Dad will say yes; how could he not?" She turned back to the silver head, "He won't be home for another hour, so you can stay in Alister's room till then, ok? Once he gets home, I'll talk it over with him, and then we'll call you boys down for supper. …Yuri?"

"Yes ma'am."

The woman hugged the poor child, "Everything's going to be just fine Yuri, you'll see." Releasing the boy, she gently pushed the guest to her son, "Now get on up there; I have to make supper."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Alister took Yuri's hand and led him upstairs. As he walked to his room, Alister gave the tour, pointing out the bathroom, his parents' room, and the storage room. At the end of the 2nd floor hallway, they had yet to find Alister's room. Yuri looked around, seeing no other doors. "Umm…Alister? Do you sleep on the floor?" Alister actually smiled a bit, "It is good to see you still have your good humor. You'll want to stand back."

Alister walked to the wall at the end of the hallway and, mercilessly, rammed his fist into the wall as hard as any small 9 year old could. Before Yuri could even start questioning this, what appeared to be a chunk of the ceiling came down and nearly caught Yuri's foot under it. Yuri, of course, jumped a foot back and bumped into the wall behind him.

Having calmed his heart, Yuri now saw Alister standing on the first step on a flight of steps, "Are you coming?" Yuri nodded and started up after Alister.

At the top of the steps, Yuri looked around to see an average sized room, paneled and floored with the same wood the rest of the house was. The room was rather cluttered, but neat enough, (a surprising feat for a 9 year old little boy's room!). There was a small desk on one side of the room, wedged between two book cases, a twin bed up against the far side of the bed; just under the round window. Over all, it was one of those rooms you see and know instantly, _this person reads A LOT. _

Yuri padded in, trying to be upbeat as possible. "Well…I must say, it's rather what I was expecting." "Very funny. Sit down."

Yuri obediently plopped down on the edge of Alister's bed, feeling awkward, depressed, and tired. Alister pulled the chair from out of his desk and sat down, not attempting to make conversation. However, Yuri was on the verge of just curling up and sleeping for a week, so he tried to come up with something.

"Umm…I guess I never noticed it, but your mom has a strange accent…." "Yes, both my parents do. They moved here from far away when I was five."

Alister Demos; the boy who doesn't even know what beating around the bush is.

Yuri sighed, giving up on conversing for now. If Alister felt like talking, he knew the brunette would talk at length.

They continued to sit in silence for who knew how long. Yuri got to the point of counting the floorboards which, as it turns out, is even more effective than counting sheep, so Yuri eventually dozed off.

Alister, noticing the instant the silver head nodded off, leaned forward and stared thoughtfully at his younger friend. "…I've always wanted a brother…."

The door was thrown open with a huge bang as the oak connected with the wall. Han Demos, a tall, rather slight looking young man, came in the usual fashion that fathers enter their son's room. Yuri snapped awake, nearly falling off the bed in surprise. Alister, who was used to it, didn't even flinch. "Welcome home Dad."

"Welcome home Dad?! You bring yourself a brother into this house while I'm gone, and all's you say is 'welcome home Dad'?!"

"So we can keep him?"

Yuri glanced between the older males, confused. _…What am I, a mutt they pulled off the street?_

"What? Of course he can stay!" Marian came swinging in past the door jamb, a glow in her aura. First, she threw her arms around Han and kissed him passionately. Yuri and Alister both turned their heads, embarrassed by the display of parental affection. Yuri made a gagging noise, which made Alister snicker.

Next, the woman flitted over to her new son and hugged him tight. She then latched onto Alister's sleeve and yanked him over, "Hug your new little brother Alister!"

Han stood in the center of the room, surveying the area. "…This room is going to need some remodeling…." Plans were already beginning to form in his mind for the new furniture he'd build. (Fun Fact: Alister's Mom ran a pharmacy, and his Dad was a carpenter.)

Finally releasing the boys from the hug, Marian pulled back, smiling brightly, "Well, let's get on down stairs. Dinner's ready!"

Yuri lay on his side in bed (well, Alister's bed) trying to sleep, but despite his exhaustion, he couldn't fall asleep. He could hear Alister breathing and his feel his back radiating heat as children do. Yuri turned his head upwards to look at the shadowy ceiling. "…Yuri, are you awake?" Alister's voice was soft and quiet.

"Yes." "…Are you alright?" Yuri opened his mouth to answer, but instead, a choking came out instead. The dam burst.

Alister sat up instantly, grabbing his friends shoulder and gently pulling his upright. Without hesitation, Alister wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, with the lack of awkwardness that only came with childhood.

"It's alright Yuri. Everything's going to be just fine." Yuri was shaking badly, "I…I know, I j-just…." He trailed off, sobbing again. "She just fell! There was no blood, no dyeing words, nothing! She was gone! And don't tell me she'll be replaced, because when she is, she won't even remember she had a son!"

Yuri continued to cry, unable to stop. Alister continued to hug him, unable to do anything more.

Eventually, Yuri's tears turned to sniffles. Alister spoke, knowing he wouldn't be interrupted. "There's nothing you could have done Yuri. It's not your fault." Yuri nodded, "I know that, but…I don't know. It's just that…." "Just what?"

"I knew it was coming." Alister remained silent. "I knew she was getting sick. I noticed it one day and…it just got worse and worse." Alister shivered at the thought of watching his own mother waste away as Yuri had.

"…Yuri…I don't…I can't…." Yuri turned to look at the brunette. To be honest, Alister had always seemed so distant and far off, he was a bit unapproachable to most of the other kids at school, including Yuri himself. Of the group of 5, Alister was the one he was least close to. Now, as Yuri watched the older boy grasp desperately for words of comfort, he understood that Alister wasn't cold, or distant at all. He was just a terrible speaker.

Yuri smiled his best, though it came out a grimace, and stopped Alister before the poor boy blew a gasket. "Please stop trying so hard; it's sad." Alister huffed and turned his head, but didn't argue.

"I should be thankful that your parents have allowed me to stay." "Stay? They may as well have adopted you."

Yuri thought on that for a moment, and then grinned widely. "That would make you my big brother, like OUR mother said." "I suppose it would."

Yuri finally laid back down, yawning and curling up, "I've always wanted a Dad and a brother…." Faint snores were heard as the child fell asleep.

Alister sat for a moment, _if that was all it took to get him to sleep, I should have done that 10 minutes ago!_

* * *

><p>…8 years later; Summer. 3 weeks after Alistair's 18th birthday.<p>

Yuri sat back against the trees shade, hiding from the summer heat, and the dark past events. "…I found you." Elda plopped down next to him, wiping her brown curls out of her 'face'. "…Are you alright Yuri?" The silver-ette didn't even turn his head. His tone was slightly vague, distant; as though he were deep in thought, "…No. I'm not ok." Elda put her hand on his shoulder, "Yuri, you're all starting to worry me. Alistair's completely disappeared, you're getting so jumpy…even Alister's clammed up and made himself scarce. Has he spoken to you at all? Have you heard from Alistair?!"

"…."

"Answer me! You must talk to me Yuri, or I can't help you!"

Yuri's tone hadn't changed at all, still strangely calm. "…Elda, something strange happened last night."

Elda leaned in, eager to hear more.

"I couldn't sleep last night, and I was up until late. I'm not sure when, but I think it wasn't long after the bell counted 12 that Alister came home." Yuri's shoulders tensed. "I knew he'd been getting up early and then disappearing for a few hours, maybe for a few days, but this time he seemed…strange." Yuri paused and shook his head, "No, not strange. That's not the right word. …He was scary, Elda." He shivered and wrapped his knees up to his chest.

"Alister, scary?" Elda echoed.

"Yes. I didn't' even see him, but I felt it. He's changed Elda. I'm not sure how,, or why, but when he walked in, I got this horrid feeling to run away. As though…as though it wasn't really Alister, but some sort of a monster."

"…Go on."

"He just came in, he didn't say a word or check to see if I was awake; and thank the Dealer he didn't. And then he just went to bed."

Elda frowned, "Yuri…are you alright?"

He rested his forehead on his knees, "Elda, something strange, something terrible, is happening to us. I wasn't just scared of him, I was mortified. The only reason I didn't get up and out was that the fear…it was crippling. Since the door shut behind him, the feeling only built up and up, like it was growing."

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could; I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, which I did eventually. But…it wasn't a pleasant sleep. The dreams, they were madness! They were shattered and broken, but they were like torture! And then, it just stopped. The pain, the horrible, sickening fear: it all just stopped."

"And then?"

"And then nothing. When I woke up, Alister was already gone."

The clock tower counted out 7 o'clock. Yuri waited a moment after the last chime died off, "…I have to go." He left, without another word. Elda didn't even try to stop him.

The brunette girl stared after her friend, desperately wanting to do something, but unable to do anything. After he had vanished from sight, Elda hung her head in shame of her helplessness. She placed her head in her hands, and cried. The tears were silent, no accompanying sods or chokes.

She whispered, so quietly only the tree she sat against could have possibly heard her, "What's happening to us?"

* * *

><p>That evening, long after dusk had settled across the city of Marmund, and as the bell tower chimed out 10 o'clock, Yuri Petrov gained his role.<p>

He stared at the mirror, the door locked so the Demos' wouldn't see; not just yet. Golden eyes, so strange and yet so natural, stared back at him. He leaned over the sink and washed his new face, beads of water clinging to his new animal like ears. He looked back in the mirror, faintly surprised that so much had changed along with the role. Not only had he gained eyes, but his once pure silver hair was streaked and tipped with a dark, blood red. Large, fox looking ears sat on his head, replacing the human ears he had had, and a fully functioning tail whipped behind him, both following the same new colors as his hair.

There was a light rapping at the door, "Yuri…are you ok honey?" _Honey? She hasn't called me that since I was 11…. _

Yuri couldn't lie to Marian, "I'll be right down Mom." There was a hesitation, but she left, if not reluctantly. Yuri sighed and looked back at his shocking new appearance.

_How am I to explain this?_

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Demos sat around the table for late dinner, as Han had come home late today. Marian looked to her husband, worried, "Do you think he's going to be alright?"<p>

"No Mom, I'm not going to be alright." Both adults started at the sound of the boy's voice, both whipping around to the doorway. Yuri wasn't there, but behind the door jamb, hiding himself from them.

Marian and Han automatically knew something was very wrong. Han took a step forward, slowly. "Son, something the matter?"

"Yes. Something is very much the matter."

Marian gulped and clutched the handle of the mug she was holding, suddenly scared by his behavior, "Yuri, is it Alister? Did he come home?"

"No, and he's never going to."

Both adults stopped in their tracks, frozen by what Yuri had just said. Han felt anger well up, "What in the name of the Dealer are you talking about Yuri!? Of course Alister will come home! He has to." This last part was whispered, uncertainty coating it thickly.

A thump was heard as Yuri apparently hit the wall, "No, Dad. He's not going to come back. I'm certain."

Marian was on the verge of tears; truth be told, since Charlie had died, tensions in the Demos house had been building faster and faster. And then, her baby had just started disappearing. It was more than a mother could bare.

She managed to choke, "Yuri, please, what are you talking about?!"

Unable to contain himself, Han stepped forward, and grabbed Yuri's arm roughly, dragging him into the open. He instantly regretted it. In the next moment, his back was against the wall in shock as he stared at Yuri. Because Yuri had a face. Yuri was a role holder.

There was a crash as the mug Marian had been holding shattered on the floor, the herbal tea spilling out to stain the hard wood floor.

* * *

><p>Yuri looked up from his hands, his new, razor sharp golden eyes reflecting the light of the candle. "Mom…Dad…you need to leave Marmund."<p>

Han still had his back against the wall, pale with shock. Marian stood gape mouthed on the other side of the table, tea staining the hem of her dress.

Han overcame his shock first, "Yuri…you…what-"

"Yes, I'm a role holder. This happened but a few minutes ago."

Marian could no longer keep herself in check; tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Yuri was across the room in an instant, hugging her, "Mom, please don't cry. Please."

Han stood, still supported by the wall, and then, the muddle of his emotions turned to words. "Yuri…how did this happen?"

Yuri stood there, letting Marian cry into his chest, but he looked up at Han. It was strange really, how much the presence of eyes changed a person's expressions. "I'm not sure. It happened quickly. But I do know this much."

He gently pushed Marian to stand at arm's length. He looked at both of them. "Alister is a role holder now to. And I have reason to believe Alistair is one as well."

Fresh tears fell forcefully down Marian's face and Han shook with his muddled emotions. Yuri wasn't finished. "And I need you two to do me a favor."

Both adults stood stock still for a moment. For a solid minute, nether responded. Marian dried her tears enough to speak at last. "What is it?"

"I need you to leave. Leave Marmund and never return."

Han instantly retorted, "Yuri, have you gone mad?!"

Ignoring the older male, Yuri pressed on. "You must leave as soon as you can, no later than by next week. Take Elda with you; in fact, take as many villagers as will come. Tell them the role holders are planning to destroy the village, tell them a flood is coming, I don't care what you tell them, just get them out. You must get as far away as you can, far away from this place."

"Yuri, this is madness!"

Yuri turned to his father, a hollow look in his new eyes, "No Dad. That madness is just beginning."

…

The Demos' left Marmund within the week. Elda, as well as about 40 villagers, left on the caravans one evening, but four days after Yuri's warning. One may suppose they to sensed the rising catastrophe that was about to swallow Marmund. They traveled far away from their home, before making a temporary nest near the Jokers circus. It was the closet almost anyone had ever been to the circus, but they knew it would be an ideal location to await news from Marmund. They didn't have to wait long. 5 time periods later, news that two unknown role holders, one aided by a ferocious beast, had battled over Marmund.

The one that had tried to protect Marmund failed. The great city was torn and burned to the ground, along with several visiting role holders and all the people that lived there.

That night was the last they ever saw Yuri, and they never saw Alister again.

**IN CASE ANYONE DIDN'T CATCH IT, THE DEMOS' GROUP OF PEOPLE WHO ESCAPED FROM MARMUND WERE THE ORIGINAL GYPSIES. **

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY AND I'M REALLY SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE DROP A REVIEW, AND LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**OK, ANYONE WHO LIKES C.J WILL WANT TO SEE THIS! mizumi28 ON DEVIANTART HAS DRAWN A VERY NICE PICTURE OF C.J AND GUESS WHO! CHECK IT OUT IF YOU'D LIKE, AND IF YOU HAVE A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT, I INVITE YOU TO DO THE SAME! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **


	41. HHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!

Ch 41: I'm stuck d*** it.

Sorry my friends, but this isn't another tale of C.J's adventure. I'm afraid I've got a terrible case of Writer's Block. Ick.

This story is about a year old and finally drawing to the end, but my stupid brain won't allow me to just wrap it up and complete it, no. My idiot brain came up with exciting things to do between now and the end…that would extend the story about 20 MORE chapters!

Between general school crap and family crap, I'm not sure I've got the gusto to string it out that long…so I call upon you for help! Opinions, ideas on where to go from here, my ears are open! Thank all of you and have a good day!


	42. Trip Trap

**I NOW KNOW WHAT WRITERS BLOCK FEELS LIKE: SYMPTOMS INVOLVE IRRIITABLILITY, MINOR INSOMNIA, AND A CRONIC TENDANCY TO BANG YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE TABLE REPETIVLEY. BUT I'M OVER IT! AND THANK YOU WHO HELPED ME OUT! YOU GAVE ME THE GUTS TO DO THIS IDEA, AND I DON'T THINK I'D FORGIVE MYSELF IF I LEFT IT OUT! SO R, R AND R!**

Ch. 42: Trip Trap

Well, Yuri gave us an abridged version of his background. His depressing, tragic background. And I thought MY life sucked.

And I'll save you the grief of when he discovered…well, you know. Honestly, I would write it, but I'll spare his pride as a man by not telling you he cried-woops. Sorry Yuri.

So to get you catched up, we're on the road again, trying to figure out where Alistair was hiding out. Yuri was taking the approach that he was hiding out in one of the places he and the gang used to hang around as kids. That helps a lot, cause apparently they had, like, 20 hide outs!

"Yuri, where are we going now?" We had already checked about 5 different locations, all nothing more than rubble. He glanced back to the rest of us, "Under the old bridge. Or what may be left of it." Ace sighed and scratched his head, "You really think he's there?" "I've reason to." Boris leaned in, "Well, why?" Yuri paused for a moment, "Because that's where he and Charlie went on their first date."

I stopped with him, _yyyouch. _He started walking again, "It was a lovely spot back then, even though the river had been dried up even then. If not him, then we'll defiantly find something useful there." I followed his gaze and saw he wasn't staring at anything in particular, just…gazing. Reminiscing no doubt.

I noticed the top beams of a building's second story had fallen over above, only to land in a bridge like manner on the lip of the building across from it. I also noticed the large, dark shadow it was casting across the path. _Beware the shadows…._ Alistair's warning flared through my mind and I reached out. Not for anyone in particular, but of course my hand somehow magically found its way to White's. He looked down, rather surprised, only to notice my obvious anxiety. He smiled, but didn't say anything. Instead, he stepped into the shadow, pulling me along after the others.

Of course, nothing bad happened. Am I paranoid?

After several more episodes of me being paranoid, Yuri stopped in front of a small trench. Actually, more like a dirt ditch. It was about 20 feet wide, maybe 7 feet deep, and I couldn't see how long it was. Yuri stood on the lip of the steep embankment and looked both ways before pointing to our left.

"There it is!" I must say, it must have been a pretty well-built bridge to have withstood the test of time and a massive beating. The architecture was simple: a stone bridge with high guard rails.

Yuri slipped down the steep slope and landed in the dirt on the floor of the embankment, turning back to beckon us to follow. Everyone followed suit, sliding down on their heels. Of course, poor Peirce fell on his face. After picking him up and dusting him off, and silencing Boris' laughter, I turned back and started making my way over to the bridge.

Within a minute, we were standing under the structure, now more afraid of it falling down on our heads as we saw the floor of it had several holes of varying sizes through it. I sighed as I looked at the underside, seeing it was far wider than anticipated: at least twice the width of the old fashioned wagons and buggies that used to commute across it plus room for pedestrians.

Again, the shade it provided from the sun put me in edge rather than relaxed me. I came back to the center to the others from the embankment I'd been standing by. "Ok, nothing here. Where next Yuri?" Yuri remained silent.

I frowned, "Umm…Y-" He hushed me, ears erect. "Do you hear that?" Boris and Peirce were both standing at attention, leaving White, Ace and I all standing in the dark…literally. Boris let out a low growl, "Oh yeah, I hear it."

I looked around me, still not hearing what they were talking about. Peirce sniffed the air, "Does anyone else smell…lemons?" I frowned and inhaled, also picking up the faint scent. However, it wasn't that fresh and clean smell that lemons normally give off. It was more like…someone had thrown lemon juice all over the spot a piece of meat had been rotting. It made my stomach do a little flip.

Yuri stood for a moment, also picking up the scent, before his eyes widened in horror. "Quick, get-!" Too late.

The ground started to tremble a bit, the strange, acidic smell getting stronger and more penetrating. I looked down at the ground near my boot and gasped, jumping back as something quite impossible started to tunnel its way through the dirt. A small sprout of an unknown species began to push up.

Yuri stiffened, grabbed my hand, and yanked me away from it. I noticed more sprouts, hundreds of them, starting to grow up around us, out of the embankment. And they were growing fast. Yuri shouted to everyone, "Get over here! And whatever your do, don't move a muscle!"

Even as he said that, the sprouts got taller, thinker, and started to sprawl across the floor. Within seconds, we were standing in the middle of a green carpeted mini-oasis. I gulped, not likening where this was going.

However, it didn't stop there: the vines started to creep up, up to the bridges underbelly. They crisscrossed the old stone, to the point they completely covered it. And then, some of the heavier vines dropped down, handing vertically to the point they touched the floor again.

And then the buds came.

Tiny, yellow flowers started to appear on the vines that hung and on the ones lining the embankment. The yellow blossoms quickly got bigger, in an instant becoming as large as my hand. Then they opened up, a beautiful, luminescent rainbow, even in the shadows, played across the delicate, pale yellow petals as small white shoots curled out from the center of each flower.

Then, all was dead still. We stood there in the middle of the lush vines and gorgeous flowers for a moment, before Ace tried to take a step. Yuri grabbed his shoulder, instantly stopping him. "Fool! I told you not to move! This is dangerous!" Boris leaned in, feeling the need to whisper. "Umm…Yuri, they're flowers. What's dangerous about them?"

Yuri growled, "The vines beneath your feet are pressure sensitive. You change that pressure, you kill us all!" I gulped, remembering the infamous Venus Fly Trap. I cautiously eyed a flower near me, aware of its threat but off put by its lovely appearance. The scent of lemons had progressed into the smell of ammonia, hanging thickly in the air and starting to burn my nose.

I gulped, "So what do we do Yuri?" "I don't know…let me think." He looked at each side of the bridge, both an equal distance form where we were standing. Then he started looking at the flowers, studying their positions. Maybe we could make a run for it?

Ace observed a flower, "…They're pretty." Yuri growled, more from concentration than anger, "I know. And deadly. Just don't move, alright?" I heard him murmur something to himself, "Thank the Dealer it's JUST the yellow ones."

I opened my mouth to ask what that meant, but instead, I let out a cry of pain as something snapped in my leg. I looked down, and screamed to see that on my leg, was a massive crystalline blue flower, clamped over my leg like a bear trap. Blood started to stain the cloth of my pale pants. It released me, allowing me to see the thick, pearly white teeth, now red, lining the edges of those thick, shimmering blue petals.

The pain from my calf was insane, burning far more than a regular bite should. "C.J!" I felt someone grab my shoulder as I swayed, trying to stay on my feet so I wouldn't trip the pressure. However, spots started to dance across my eyes and my vision tunneled, my head becoming cloudy and fuzzy.

Finally, my legs gave out and darkness engulfed me.

P.O.V Change: Yuri

As though I had cursed us all, C.J let out a scream that curdled my blood into ice. I turned to see a blue flower letting go of her bloodied leg, horror and fury set me on edge as I grabbed her shoulder, trying to keep her from recoiling. She looked at me, her brown eyes starting to haze.

_…C.J isn't so weak as to let a little blood get to her…and these flowers are deadly, but they're not poisonous. So why…? _

Despite my support, C.J crumpled to the ground, unconscious. I managed to wrap my arm around her torso, keeping her from falling on her head. I let out a sigh when the flowers didn't react. Peirce's eye widened, taking in C.J's slumped form. He reached out, confused and concerned, "C.J?"

I growled at him, "Don't move!" The Joker turned, "What on earth-!" Ace cut in, "What happened to her?!"

I pointed, "She was bitten. By that." All eyes widened even further at the sight of the bloodied teeth lining the blue flower.

I looked about, and then at C.J, and swore. "We've no time to plan this; we have to make a run for it!"

I glanced around and pointed to the right, the direction most of us were facing. "On the count of three, everyone run for the side of the bridge, and then keep running. Don't stop for any reason and keep your heads covered. White looked over to the blonde girl, "What about-" "I'll carry her," I cut in, "there's not time for a tradeoff."

I shifted C.J, ensuring her weight was still even on the vines. Luckily, she's a small girl and very easy to move. (If C.J were 'here' she'd probably say: "You know, I am 17 Petrov. Last I checked, you're 16, and that makes me your sempai." This would be followed by several bought of laughter and people petting C.J on the head and saying how adorable she was. She would then break their wrists.) I bent down a little so that when I started running, I wouldn't have to hesitate to actually pick her up.

I took a deep breath, ready for 'all hell to break loose', as C.J would say. I started the count down. "All right, are you all ready?...1…2…3!" We all took off at the exact same moment. The instant a single person raised their foot, the attack began.

There was a whistling by my ear and I felt the wind brush my face as the 3 inch barb narrowly missed me. I heard someone cry out in pain. I kept running, not daring to look back to see who'd been hit and if they were still up.

More and more spikes flew through the air, one of them catching me on the arm. I hissed out my breath, just thankful it didn't hit C.J. Another one of the others swore loudly, apparently getting hit. I looked ahead of me, seeing the edge of the vines and the end of the bridge. _Almost there…. _I closed my eyes and ran faster.

…..

I laid C.J down on the sand, watching her head. We were now far away from the bridge, out of the river bed. White came over and knelt down next to me, "Is she…?" I turned to him, "I'm not sure. Those flowers aren't poisonous: they rely on spearing prey to death." I heard the cat mumble as he yanked a smaller barb out of his tail, "Tell me about it."

Peirce came over and sat down, rubbing at a wound on his leg. "So then what's wrong with her? She doesn't look…like she's hurting." Indeed she didn't. She looked as though she were sleeping: dozing so lightly the smallest sound of the slightest touch would wake her.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I haven't a clue. Someone get a first Aid kit, we need to bind her leg before she bleeds out." Suddenly panicking, Peirce scrambled and dug through C.J's bag, quickly yanking out the kit and getting to work on the bite mark.

Ace came over, having pulled the thorns out of his jacket, and sat down as well. We now formed a ring around the foreigner. He frowned, "You think she just fainted?" White frowned, "She's far too tough for that." I nodded, "Yes, that's impossible…."

We all sat there for a moment, unsure what to do. Then Peirce poked her arm. Boris glared at him, "What the hell are you doing?!" Peirce shrank a little and shrugged, "I don't know…." "But it sure is fun!" We all turned to see Ace repeatedly poking C.J's uninjured leg. After getting his ears boxed, Ace pouted, sad that he'd been forbidden to touch C.J. EVER.

Joker sighed and reached out, brushing her bangs back. For a moment, I was tempted to smack his hand back and growl. Then, I saw IT.

P.O.V Change: Peirce

Yuri snapped, jumping to his feet and yelling what must have been swears. From 80 years ago.

I was so startled by his sudden outburst I fell back. I stared at him, "Yuri, what's the matter with you?!" He leaned down again and brushed up her bangs, just as the Joker had done. "It's not what's wrong with me; it's what's wrong with her!" I leaned in, seeing what looked like a slightly red crescent moon mark on C.J's forehead. _A birth mark? That wasn't there before, was it?_

Yuri snapped up to look at Joker, "Where is your counterpart?!" White looked about as confused as the rest of us. _Come to think of it, I haven't' heard from Black since we started this 'trip'. _"He's been dealing with prisoners. Why?" "Get him. Right now."

White nodded, not bothering to make Yuri explain himself, as he was really the only one around here who knew what was going on.

"Alright Petrov, what's so important you had to f****** interrupt?!" That was fast.

Yuri growled at the mask, "C.J is in grave danger. We walked into ANOTHER trap, and now, if you two don't do something, we're all doomed!" I gulped. "What the f*** are you talking about?!"

He huffed, "C.J is now the victim of Crystal Psychosis. It's an extremely effective, very deadly spell. C.J has about 24 hours to live." Everyone's mouth fell open. I tried to picture it…C.J…dead. DOES NOT COMPUTE.

White managed to close his mouth and rubbed his temples, trying like the rest of us not to freak out. "Ok, Yuri. Tell us exactly what's going on and what we have to do."

Yuri took a deep breath, "It's…a bit complicated, but I'll try. You see, Crystal Psychosis is a…strange spell. The preparation is simple, and the only thing needed for administration is to break the skin of the desired victim." He indicated C.J's now bandaged leg. "That much was easily done. The spell takes affect quickly, putting the victim in what appears to be a coma like state."

He scratched his head, "This is the part things begin to get strange. What makes this spell so effective is that not even the strongest willed people can break it without help. You see, it breaks the victims mind into two parts: Reason and Emotion." I frowned.

"By pulling apart the two separate things that make C.J, well…C.J, it effectively inhibits her from doing anything on her own. Reason and Emotion cannot work separately. It then places both sides of C.J's personality into scenarios that they won't feel the need to escape from; nor will C.J's parts remember who we are or even what is happening."

Ace rubbed his head, "Ok, so…C.J's mind is currently two different people, and we have to put them back together?" Yuri nodded, "Something like that." He turned to the Jokers, "That's where I need your help. The Joker has the ability to enter one's dreams; therefore, you can enter the spell, find C.J's halves, and pull them out of the spell."

White nodded, wordlessly, and Black remained silent. (I think he was finally grasping the severity of the situation.) Boris leaned in, "So…what do we do?" Yuri looked at the Knight, the Cat and I, "I need you three to help me search for the focal." "The what?" "The focal." Yuri cupped his hands into a sphere, "It should be a crystal ball about palm sized. It's the item being used to focus the spell. You see, the focal is what binds the spells fantasies and C.J's mind together."

Black spoke up, "What makes you so sure it's around here? Or that they haven't destroyed it yet?" "The focal must be within a half a mile radius of the victim. And they can't destroy it…not yet. First, C.J's personality must bind into the spell. This usually takes a day. Then they destroy it. And her."

I know I paled at that. He quickly continued, "I'm sure a troop of Alistair's little shadows are guarding it somewhere around here."

"Once C.J's mind is blended with the spell, destroying the crystal will shatter both the spell, and her mind. That will either kill her, drive her mad, or worse yet: leave her nothing more than a shell. But destroying it too early will break the spell altogether."

Boris hissed, "So why send THEM in?!" He gestured to the Jokers, "We'll just find the focal or whatever and smash it before C.J bonds to it!" Yuri shook his head, "That's too risky. If she's bonded to it too closely, there's a chance you could damage her mind. I'm not willing to take that risk."

I breathed deep. "Ok, so Joker goes in and gets C.J's mind together, and we get the focal. Then what happens?" "Then Joker brings C.J's halves back to her own mind. THEN we break the focal. Breaking that should wake her." Everyone nodded, slowly. I know everyone had the same thing on their minds: _C.J's life depends on US…she's screwed. _

Yuri inhaled, "Alright, are we ready?" We all nodded again, hesitantly. Yuri stood up and walked over to White. "We'll need something to keep in contact." White nodded and unclipped the white mask on his belt, fumbling at the clasp. He handed it over to Yuri. Black sounded from inside, "I've got the other one, so you should be able to hear us."

Yuri nodded and looked at White. "…Are you sure you want to go? We could call the Caterpillar. You're going into her MIND. You may see her memories, her past. Things she wouldn't normally tell a soul. It's a tricky business and you may find out more than you want to know." White didn't hesitate in his response, "She'll die if I don't. I can handle whatever skeletons are in her closet. I have more than my fair share."

Yuri stared at him, calculating, and then nodded. Addressing both Jokers, "This will no doubt be dangerous. C.J's halves won't remember you until you've separated from the illusion and the spell will try to stop you. WHEN you see anything, anything at all, contact me. …Now go."

White nodded and left, just like that.

We stood for a moment, silent. Yuri turned to us, "Alright, someone needs to guard C.J. Who here is the worst at tracking?"

**HEY GUYS, I'VE GOT SOME NEW STORY IDEAS, AND I'D LIKE TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL THINK! (THESE ARE NOT ON THE POLL) AND YES, I'M AWARE THAT THEY'RE ALL ABOUT CHILDREN. CHILD STORIES SEEM POPULAR (AT LEAST, I ENJOY THEM) AND I'D LIKE TO TRY ONE! PLEASE TELL ME WHICH YOU LIKE BEST!**

**#1- I'M NOT A BAD KID, I SWEAR! SO WHAT IF I PUSHED A BULLY OFF A (SHORT) BRIDGE, OR GLUED MY BIG BROTHERS HAND TO A CYNDER BLOCK? I'M JUST A 14 YEAR OLD BOY WHO'S ADOPTED WITH SOME MINOR BEHAVIORAL PROBLEMS! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DISERVE THIS! – LOKI, A 14 YEAR OLD BOY, FALLS INTO WONDERLAND. OCXOC **

**#2- CHILDREN SHOULD NOT WANDER ABOUT ALONE, THAT MUCH IS KNOW. BUT WHAT WILL COME OF LITTLE ED WREAKING HAVOK ON A NON-SUSPECTING WONDERLAND? CAN THE ROLEHOLDERS LEARN TO DEAL WITH THIS 8 YEAR OLD LITTLE GIRL? – NO PAIRING, IT'S JUST FOR CUTENESS. :D THOUGH ALICE GETS SOME ACTION. ;)**

**#3- THE TWEEDLES AND THE JOKERS…IS THERE ROOM IN WONDERLAND FOR ANOTHER PAIR OF TWINS? APPARENTLY, YES. THE JOKERS WERE JUST MINDING THEIR OWN BUISSNESS WHEN A PAIR OF FOREGINE TWINS CAME BARRALING THROUGH THE CIRCUS, SCREAMING. NOW, MAXIMUM AND ZERO ALEKSEYEVNA, MALE AND FEMALE 10 YEAR OLD TWINS, MUST SURVIVE THE WORLD THAT IS WONDERLAND!- I REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SAY THIS, BUT NO PAIRINGS FOR MAX AND ZERO. I'M NOT THAT MESSED UP. OF COURSE, IT WOULDN'T BE A HnKnA STORY IF I DIDN'T LET ALICE GET SOME! ;) **


	43. Reality Check Please!

**WELL, THAT TOOK FOREVER! I'M SORRY, THIS CHAPTER ISN'T EVEN THAT LONG…I KEPT GETTING HELD UP ON THE WEEKENDS. -_-' BUT I'M BACK! AND HOPEFULLY I WONT TAKE SO LONG WITH THE NEXT CHAPPY!**

Ch.43: Reality Check Please!

P.O.V: Black

Instead of the dream realms shifting colors, White and I stepped directly into C.J's mind…or, the dream…or…whatever the hell this place was! And from the first step I took, I was tempted to believe it was the 10th circle of Hell!

The instant we arrived, the temperature rose to horrific levels, the evil sun glaring on us two red heads. I picked a hell of an awesome day to wear black. Sweat immediately started to well up as I blinked against the harsh sun light. I yanked off my hat and wiped my forehead, White doing the exact same. I looked over at him, "What the f***?! What's with this heat!?" White sighed, "I don't know, but this worse than anything the Amusement parks ever had."

Way, way worse. Not only was it HOT, it was also…wet. What was the word…humid! This heat clung like a blanket soaked in boiling water. Which made it that much more miserable.

I thought for a moment, and then grinned widely. White glared at me, "What?" "Nothing, just that you owe me 10 quinn." He frowned, "What for?" I gestured around us, "I bet you that C.J was actually a demon. And look where we are! C.J's home sweet home, her own cozy corner in Hell!" He dead panned, "Not funny in the slightest Black."

I sighed, blinking hard as sweat trickled in my eyes, "Hey, how else do you explain the heat? And if C.J really does live here, she must be some kind of demon!"

White finally observed our surroundings, having adjusted to the bright sun. He pointed behind me. "Does Hell have one of those?" I turned around to see a massive building behind me, (Polk High School Badgers, we learned from the big painted fight banner on the nearby doors). I smirked, "Are you kidding? I think high school IS Hell."

White started towards it, "Regardless, let's get inside before we have a heat stroke." I nodded, grimacing, and quickly followed.

We went up to the doors of the high school, hesitating. I looked at White, "These are C.J memories…so can we even…?" "You should be able to move freely."

We both jumped at the sound of Yuri's voice, robotic from the filters in the mask's communication. I looked down, "Glad you could join us. What the f*** is up with this place?" "These are C.J's memories. So long as C.J saw it, even once, you should be able to see what took place there." "And this heat?" "Apparently, wherever you are now, it was very hot."

"Anyways, you should be able to just walk through the door." My eyebrow raised and I put out my hand to the solid looking door, only to find my hand disappearing to the other side. "Haha, cool."

White grabbed the visible part of my wrist and yanked me the rest of the way in, "Come on!"

We now stood in a broad hallway, administrative offices on one side close by, splitting off into two separate halls further down with a massive cafeteria past those. I looked around, "From the size, C.J went to huge f****** high school." White swiped sweat off his forehead, "Just thank the Dealer this place has air conditioning."

I looked back to the mask, "So now what Yuri?" "Now you find C.J. we need to know what this memory is of before we can guess how deep into her mind you are." White brightened up a bit, "Find C.J?"

"…Well…yes and no. We must find the memory of her. Trust me; you will be able to tell the difference between the real C.J's halves and the memories of her. They'll seem…realer."

"…Realer?" "Yes, realer. You'll see what I mean. Also, I must warn you; what you will be seeing is merely her memories, events of the past. You cannot interact or change her memories in any way."

I sighed and looked over to the hall way, suddenly hearing a roar of footsteps and a familiar shout down the hall to the right. I pointed, "I think we don't have to look for her."

We came up to the hall so we could look down, only to see some random dude barreling at top speed down the hallway like the devil was chasing him. As I saw a blond head streaking behind him, I saw it really WAS the devil herself.

He was about 20 yards down the long hall from us and C.J was closing.

15 yards. Still closing.

10 yards. She's hot on his heels!

Approximately 5 yards from us, C.J let out a cry of pure rage, and gave him an actual flying kick. Right in the mid back. Ouch.

He skidded to a stop right in front of us, looking up from the floor in a daze of pain. The next instant, C.J pounced, planting her boot on his stomach, grabbing him roughly by the collar, and shaking him violently.

"WHAT THE F*** IS THE F****** MATTER WITH YOU?! WHAT KIND OF F****** LOW LIFE SCUZ BALL WOULD LOWER HIMSELF TO SUCH DISGUETING LEVELS?! YOU VERMIN, PIG,YOU USELESS S***!"

With this fit of rage, C.J too her left hand from his collar, reached up to his neck, and pinched the vital nerve. Hard.

The apparent offender slumped, useless. C.J took a deep breath, and got off the guy.

For the first time, we got a good look at her. She was slightly shorter than she was now, her hair cut in an odd way so that the bangs were shoulder length and shortened as it went up to the back of her head. (*Hinata's hair. But less clean.) No hat covering her head, so we could see her two random fly-aways poking up. She was wearing a light gray loose T with loose, bright red shorts. Both articles had her last name scrawled on white circles. She must have been a year or two younger than she is now. (*She's actually 15 at the time.)

She huffed and flicked a longer hair out her eyes, and then leaned down and yanked something the guy had been griping tightly out of his hand. "I'll be taking these back!"

More footsteps were heard as she righted herself. All three of us turned back down the hall C.J had come from to see at least 20 more girls, all faced and dressed the same way C.J was, herding down the broad hall.

Finally they caught up, huffing even though they hadn't been running very fast. A brunette girl with a pretty face ran up and hugged C.J, "You got them back for us! And you kicked his a**! Our hero!" All the girls gathered tight around C.J, hugging and cheering, applauding her capture of the random guy.

C.J hushed the crowd and pushed them back. She handed the bundle she had taken from the now grounded guy to the brunet, keeping a part of for herself. She raised her free hand, "No need to thank me. Besides…," she turned her head down and looked at the unconscious man with the eyes of the Devil, "…this one was personal." She gripped the gray fabric tightly, glaring death at the man on the floor. The girls all sweat dropped and backed away slowly.

Then I saw what she was holding. Gray boyshorts.

The brunette girl was holding a bundle of various patterns, ranging from panda print to rainbows.

I fell to my knees, laughing so hard no sound was coming out…so I kind of looked like I was choking. I pounded the ground, unable to control the spasms of laughter. …It's a d*** good thing C.J isn't here to hear me right now…I'd have a fist sized hole in my head.

White looked down at me, startled, "What?! What so funny?!" My laughter paused for a moment, and then I burst out in hysterics. "What, did you not notice, or are you in denial?! That guy was a f****** pantie thief! C.J stopped him! With a vengeance! Is this clicking in that f****** stupid head of yours?!"

He blanked for a moment, and then quickly covered his reddening face. I laughed harder. I stood up, "What, you embarrassed, or sad that's probably the first and last time you'll ever see C.J's-" He cut me off, "You don't realize the seriousness of the situation. We saw something we were NOT supposed to. If C.J ever, I mean EVER, found out…" I blinked, catching on, "…Off with our heads?" "Among other things."

I shivered, imagining all the sick and twisted methods of death she would conjure just for us. Yes, we have technically died many, many times. But this time, we'd die for real. Plus, dying is always a b****.

I looked at my look alike, "…We shall take this to our graves." He nodded, "Agreed."

"…If you two are done, shall we move on?" I jumped again at the sound of Yuri's voice. It'll take a while to get used to that….

White nodded quickly, "Certainty. Where to?" "This was a more recent memory. We need to go deeper."

P.O.V: Peirce

I looked around the ruin and rubble of a building with Boris and Ace, looking for the focal. I drew back an old and rotting curtain that was handing in tatters by a crumbling door frame.

After a bit of debate, it was decided that the three of us should search while Yuri stayed with C.J, so he could guard her and help the Jokers at the same time.

I sighed as the curtain disintegrated in my hand, revealing nothing more than piles of rock. I thought for a moment, "…Hey, guys?" Ace looked up from a ditch he'd been looking into. "What?" Boris turned from his search to look at me to.

I gulped, "Yuri said those…things probably have the focal, right?" This drew nods. "So shouldn't we look in the places those things are most likely to be?"

P.O.V: Alice

Julius sat in front of me, having been awake for some time now. He stared at me, an unreadable expression on his face. "…Are you going to leave?"

I bit my thumb knuckle, not knowing what to say. "Yes…no…maybe? I don't know anymore. I've come to know and love everyone here, but…I belong in my own world. Home…right?"

Julius stared at me longer, his eyes starting to make me nervous. I sighed and looked down at his desk, the full vile on top of it. "…Why did you tell me?"

I glanced up, "Cause you're the smartest person in Wonderland. I trust your advice."

He finally looked down and closed his eyes for some time, "…If you're wanting me to tell you whether you should stay of go, you're out of luck. This is a decision you need to make." He looked up, "what I say and my own opinions are of no consolation. The point of this decision is so the foreigners will chose what will make them happy. What would make you happy Alice?"

I gripped my head, "I don't know! That's why I came here to ask you! If you were me, would chose to stay in a crazy world you don't understand, full of people you care about but are as good as strangers to you, or go home, to the place you know!?"

He was silent for a time, "…Have you heard the term 'Home is where the heart is?'" I paused and then nodded. "Where is your heart Alice?"

**WELL, IT'S DONE! I KNOW, VERY SHORT FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT…BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANYWAYS. **

**IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A PARTICULAR TYPE OF MEMORY YOU'D LIKE THE JOKERS TO SEE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A SUGGUESTION IN A REVIEW, OR PM ME! **

**ANYWAYS, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! OwO**


	44. CJ's an Activist?

**ANOTHER CHAPPY OF WHITE AND BLACK'S MISADVENTURES IN C.J'S HEAD! WHAT STRANGE, STRANGE TIMES WILL THEY WITNESS FROM C.J'S PAST THIS TIME? **

**MY THANKS TO Aitora x Otaku FOR THE MAIN IDEA FOR THIS CHAPPY! KEEP ON TRUCKIN'!**

Ch.44: Animal Rights

White looked around the broad hallway, A slightly younger C.J beginning to pad down the hall with all the other girls. I looked down at the mask, "How exactly are we supposed to go deeper?"

"If I recall correctly, you should be able to see doors marked with something of significance. Go through those and you will move to the next memory." Oh, joy. Door hunting.

_Marked with something significant? How the f*** am I supposed to…. _I grazed the hallway, stopping on a door near us. I pointed, "How about that one?" I stepped over to it, taking a better look.

It was a large, heavy chrome plated door with a strong lock and what looked like some kind of animal like pattern engraving in the shimmering metal. Defiantly out of place. I looked over to White and he nodded, immediately taking the round handle and twisting, yanking it open and stepping to the other side without hesitation and pulling me along with him.

You could say we were startled. As the door swung shut behind us it was no longer shiny and strange, but rusty and covered in graffiti. We were now standing in an ally, a few garbage cans and multiple trash bags with their guts strewn about.

Right in front of us, some guys was pounding on a medium dog, striking and pounding it with a hockey stick. The animal whimpered and yelped in pain, terrified of these malicious young men.

Both of us stepped back, startled by this malicious scene more than we were by the sudden scenery change. I've tortured a lot of people in my day, and I admit I enjoy their pain, but what sense is there in ganging up on an animal? There's no satisfaction!

"HEY!" All heads snapped up to the opening of the ally about 15 feet away to see a short haired blonde (same style as before) standing with her hands on her hips and looking p***** off. C.J snarled like a pit-bull, "What the hell do you creeps think you're doing?!"

One of the teens brandished the hockey stick, all of the guys looking about twice C.J's height and all very mean. Hockey stick grinned, "What are you going to do, little lady?"

About at the same moment he finished that snide comment, C.J was in front of him. In a flurry of motion, C.J grabbed the hockey stick, kneed that guy right where it hurts so hard he'd be singing soprano for a few months, twisted the curved stick out of his hands, and jumped away as he collapsed as he held himself.

All, even we, stood dumbfounded for a few moments as that sucker gasped in the pain only a male could ever understand. C.J grinned coldly, her usually warm brown eyes a razor sharp amber, and tapped the blunt force weapon in the palm of her right hand. "Well boys, you've just earned a one way ticket to Hell. Who's next?"

All (5, I know counted,) remaining boys stared at C.J with shock. The guy on the ground, having apparently traded his initial shock for rage already, pointed at C.J without getting up, "You're going to let that little b**** get away with that s***?! KILL HER!"

After a moment's hesitation, one of them snapped out of it, yelled incoherently, and charged at C.J like a wild boar with his meaty fist open.

I caught a glimpse of a smirk on C.J's lips an instant before his fist was just centimeters from her face. In the next instant, that huge guy was flat on his back, dazed, and C.J was crouching with one leg out and her hand still in withdraw and the stick in her other hand. (HOLY S***, SHE ACTUALLY USED THAT MOVE IN REAL LIFE!)

The others rushed her. White shouted and tried to grab one of them, only to have his hand go right through the guy! I grabbed his shoulder to keep him from falling over, "Remember, we can't interfere!"

C.J dodged the first attack, brought up the hockey stick, and cracked it down over his back, bringing it back up to immediately jab the nearest one hard in the stomach as the first one went down.

4 down, 2 to go.

These two were a bit smarter in their planning than the others were. First, one of them charged C.J, distracting her and barely managing to dodge her apparently deadly attacks as the other got behind her.

The sneaky one grabbed the hockey stick as she pulled it back, twisting it painfully out of her grasp and tossing it away. C.J twisted to face this one, only to have the other one grab her roughly from behind.

All was still for a moment, and then the one not holding her secure laughed. He pulled a switch blade from his pocket. He stepped right up in front of C.J, waving his knife around in her face. "I've defiantly heard about you. C.J Thourn, the little wannabe detective b**** who sticks her little nose into everything that goes on around here." He chuckled and leaned in further, "Rumor has it you also killed your family. Gruesome story; I could hardly believe it myself! The story of a lonely little girl who, in a fit of madness, sliced up her poor mommy with a kitchen knife." C.J remained stock still, poker face on to the end. He grinned wider, "I don't think anyone will really notice, much less care if you suddenly stopped showing up at school."

He raised his knife and slid a thin, shallow line on C.J's cheek. Scarlet dripped down to the corner of her mouth and slowly dripped down her chin.

Both White and I were shaking now. Him from pure rage, and I from anxiety. I know, it's just a memory, but this is f****** intense!

However White looked like he was about to blow a gasket, watching C.J in danger and not being able to just swoop in, beat up the bad guys and carry her out.

Before I could process this further, C.J actually grinned. Not a normal, pleasant grin, but a sharp, predatorily and vulpine grin…the kind she gets when she's thinking about her next encounter with Blood.

She licked the blood from her wound that had dribbled to the corner of her mouth.

Without a word from her, she dropped to the ground, rolling the huge guy previously holding her captive over her tiny back and onto the one with the knife like he was just an old coat!

C.J stood straight as the other two joined their companions on the ground. She swiped at the cut with her fist and grinned icily at the thugs on the ground. "Think what you will, I don't really give a s***. But know this: I WILL be a detective, and I'll stop filth like you from hurting innocents. And if I EVER catch any of you b******* or any of your d**s*** friends pulling some crap like that right there again, I'll make sure you go to jail and f****** STAY there. Capiche?"

C.J turned from the two in front of her, checking on the spot the animal had been. She sighed as she saw that the poor dog had slinked off at some point in the fight to lick it's wounds. C.J turned and left, not another word.

We both stood there for a moment, before we both let out the breath we only just realized we'd been holding. I leaned against the wall, "…S***…I thought C.J was a scary chick before, but now…that was brutal! She's not just a commando, she's a f****** bada**!"

P.O.V: Peirce

We stood under the crumbling roof of one of the larger buildings. Plenty of darkness for shadows to hide. I gulped as I surveyed what might have once been a large meeting hall, now blackened by fires from long ago.

Our search party took about one step and we immediately sensed movement in the gloom. We all snapped to it, running after the retreating thing. Suddenly, it stopped.

My eyes having adjusted to the darkness, my breath wouldn't come as I looked at a small troop of those creepy, twitching things. One of them, the one we had chased, was holding a palm sized, somewhat luminous glass ball. The focal.

Ace drew his sword, Boris and I our guns. Quickly scattering at the sight of sharp and pointy things, the shadows vanished. If it wasn't for the soft glowing of the focal, we would have lost them for sure. Ace charged, "GET 'EM!"

The three of us rushed after the one with the focal, praying we didn't trip over some unseen obstacle.

Suddenly, Boris stopped with a jolt. Unable to see until too late, I crashed into Boris, who apparently then crashed into Ace a second time. What I couldn't explain was what Ace crashed into.

"D*** knight! Why the hell'd you stop?!" "…Look up."

We looked up. Right into the large, burning coals of eyes directly 10 feet above us. The same d*** eyes of those little twitching bugs.

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, BUT LOTS OF ACTION AND ID DIDN'T TAKE A FREAKING MONTH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY, PLEASE DROP A REVIEW (PREFERABLY WITH A NICE, WORKABLY TWISTED IDEA FOR A MEMORY), AND ALL THAT CHIZ! **

**HAVE A SUPERCALAFRAGALISTICEXPIALAD OSOUS DAY! **


	45. Darn This Book

**OMG, TWO IN ONE WEEK END?! HECK YEAH! WELCOME BACK FRIENDS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW~!**

Ch. 45: What Can Kick You're A** No Matter How Bada** You Are? F****** Studing

White and I padded down the sidewalk of the wide, arrow straight street with traffic blaring up and down it. Younger C.J, scratched cheek and all, strode along the cracked pavement about 5 feet ahead of us. I looked down at 'Yuri'. "And we're following her because…?"

"You need to follow her until you find the next door. They're her memories, so naturally they center around her."

I sighed and looked around the area. I found myself fascinated with the foreign world. So many people, all with different faces, and yet they continued on their way without as much as acknowledgment of each other.

Ahead of us, C.J turned into the pale and desperately in need of re-paving parking lot. A rather large white building was ahead of us, about two stories with lots of widely spaced doors and a window next to each. A mail box, names and numbers written on attached paper, was fastened on the wall near each door. C.J trotted up to the rusting green metal stairs and started up to the second floor awning. I had just started up when a shout stopped C.J.

The three of us turned and saw four kids, all boys between the ages 10 and 14. The tallest one with brown hair yelled up to C.J, "Yo, Thourn! You go pickin' fights again?" She grinned widely, "You know it!" One of the shorter ones looked concerned, "One of these days, you're gonna get in some serious trouble like that C.J!" Not even phased, C.J just gave them a thumbs up, "Hey, who do you think you're talking about?!"

She turned and continued up the stairs. We went after her, one of the kid's statements ringing in my ears as we left them, "Ya know it's no use to try and scare her! She ain't afraid of going down so long as she takes some bad guy down with her!"

C.J closed the door to apartment 2-B behind her. We followed.

We were greeted by the sight of a small and surprisingly neat living room with beige walls and dingy white carpet, a small box T.V sitting on a shelving unit, a plaid sofa, and a worn out rug. A tiny end table sat next to the sofa with a clock radio on top. C.J tossed her bag on the sofa and headed down the hall.

I looked at White, shrugged, and followed her. Past the living room was the opening to the hall and past that, the kitchen. The appliances in the kitchen were old and well used, the table more used for pilling crap than it was for eating. In hallway, C.J opened the center of the two doors, revealing a bathroom. The door was open, so we didn't have to go through it to see.

C.J flicked on the tap and washed her cut and face from blood. After cleansing herself and the cut, she turned the faucet off with a squeak and yanked open the drawer in the sinks base, rummaging around. She pulled out a standard Band-Aid and compared it to the cut. Sighing at the obvious fact the Band-Aid wouldn't cover it, she flung it back and searched the medicine cabinet.

After a bit of rummaging, she muttered a swear and simply pulled out a cotton pad and a roll of scotch tape.

She immerged with a homemade bandage taped to her cheek…well, I already knew she wasn't one for appearances.

She turned to the right and tossed open the door. I stuck my head in and saw what must have been her bedroom.

It was a pretty small room, but she managed to cram a twin sized bed in the corner, a small desk and chair alongside one wall, and a bedside table.

C.J let out a huge yawn and jumped eagle style on her bed. She laid there for a few moments before, "…F***, homework…." She then dragged herself up and trudged out of the room, returning shortly with her bag in tow. She plopped the bag on her bed, pulled out her chair, and yanked a 2 1/2" binder out of her bag.

She flipped a page of two in the binder, stared at it, and then flung it down and turned to the desk. The desk had two large text books sitting on it, along with an old Easter basket holding pencils and other various office supplies in their own Halloween themed cups. She grabbed the red and black text book. I leaned in ad caught the title, 'Advanced Placement World History Textbook'. My mind blanked for a moment.

"I looked at White, my holy s*** face coming on. "…Holly s***, C.J was in the smart people classes!"

C.J flipped it open to the dog eared page and started staring at the small print. White and I both leaned in next to her, reading over her shoulder.

We both came up again after about 5 minutes, our minds blown. We didn't REMEMBER, to hell with UNDERSTAND had we had just read! Absolutely none of it stuck! I looked at White, "F***, that book is horrible! C.J really is way smarter than I thought she was!"

I was immediately proven wrong when C.J suddenly slammed her head down on the table, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS! F***, I'M GONNA FAIL!" We sweat dropped.

She remained there with her head on the book before something caught her eye. She looked over on her nightstand, at the picture that sat next to the stuffed tiger. (I really have to ask her about that later.) I looked closer at the picture, eyes widening as I saw that it was a torn and bent picture of a super young girl, probably no older than 5, with long blonde hair in the arms of an older boy that looked suspiciously like her.

I flashed back to when I had witnessed the tail end of C.J's nightmare, remembering her as a little girl. _…So that's her brother…they look alike. _

C.J sighed and I turned back to her. I double took to see she had the strangest, most bitter-sweet smile on her face. "Yeah, I know Ni-san." Suddenly, her vigor magically restored, she fist pumped the air, "It ain't over till the F is on the table!"

She buried her head back in the book, new focus drawing her features tight.

We stared at her for a few seconds, not sure what to say. White broke that silence, "Well…she's defiantly a hard worker." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, like we didn't already know that."

I let my gaze wander, and then I stopped. I elbowed White, "Yo, I found the exit!"

C.J's bedroom door had become a large, jet black door with strange marks the color of blood streaking it. A chrome handle shone brightly from the dark surrounding.

I looked at White and nodded. I walked up and threw open the door.

In front of me, C.J body slammed a guy into a tree.

I blinked and looked around, seeing that we were now in a dark forest. C.J was pounding the crap out of this guy.

She twisted his arm behind his head and shoved him hard against the tree again. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where's the kid?!" She twisted harder.

He yelped in pain, "S-S***! S-She's in the basement, ok?! Under the rug! We didn't touch her, I swear!" C.J grinned and reared back her hand. It came down on his head. Hard.

With a short grunt of surprise, the guy went limp. We heard someone scoff in the trees near us. The three of us turned to see a guy with bright, golden eyes coming out of the trees. He grinned at C.J, "Wow Thourn, you really can handle yourself. I owe Glenn 10 bucks." C.J glared and dropped the guy, "Can it Heartnet. You cuff him; I'm going after the girl." He sighed and ran his hand through his already messy dark brown hair, "Or you could wait up." "No way! That little girls been in this creeps basement for 3 weeks! She's not staying any longer than she has to!"

The young man, 'Heartnet', shrugged. "Fine, but remember, he said WE. There are probably more of them at the cabin." "Nothing I can't handle."

He paused, looking at her, "…Just don't get shot. I don't want to have to fill out the papers for a new partner so soon." C.J smirked, "I won't, and you can bet on that Bedhead."

C.J turned and tour off into the forest. At first I was numb, and then I realized C.J was moving. We both ran after her in the heat and dark (luckily, we went through anything we actually hit!).

Suddenly, C.J stopped ahead of us and got down. We ran up next to her, also feeling the need to be quiet for some reason. She drew a gun from her belt holster.

She got up and ran through the shadows, silent as an owl on the hunt. Tree to tree, until she pressed her back against the wall of a log cabin.

She took a deep breath, and then tried the door. It clicked without yielding. She hissed, reared back, and kicked the door in.

No one in the room.

Her breath echoed quietly in the empty room as she took a step into whatever was beyond the threshold.

**~! CLIFFHANGER!? YES I DID :D I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY! NEXT TIME, WE'LL BRING THIS LITTLE MEMORY TO A CONCLUSHION AND…I'LL COME UP WITH SOMETHING XD**

**POSSIBLE IMPROVMENTS, COMPLAINTS, OPINIONS? PLEASE DROP A REVIEW! ESPESHIALLY IS YOU HAVE A MEMORY YOU'D LIKE TO SEE COME TO LIGHT!**


	46. Double Edge

**HOLLY TOLITO, 3 IN ONE WEEK?! I'M ON FIRE! UNFOURTUNATLLY, IT'S SUNDAY, SO I PROBABLY WON'T GET ANOTHER UP TILL THE WEEK END. HOPE YOU ENJOY! R AND R!**

Ch.46: The Double-Edged Sword of Hand to Hand Combat

C.J's breath was quiet and steady as she slowly walked into the cabins dark living room. I gulped as the glass eyes of various hunting trophies reflected the light from her flashlight dully. Wolves barred their fangs, rabbits on the alert, bobcats hissing, and a moose with its massive antlers, all frozen forever.

The center of the room had a heavy looking coffee table lurking in the dark, surrounded by a few chairs. C.J stepped further in the room. Her pistol was cocked and ready with her flashlight over it, ready to shoot whoever came at her.

She stepped in further as her flashlight swept over the hard wood.

The door on the right wall busted open, a dark mass hurling itself at C.J with her back turned. She swung around and opened fire. The criminal dodged her somehow, ducking behind a chair, and lunged at C.J.

He knocked the gun and flashlight out of her hands, grabbed her by her shirt, and threw her into the table. C.J yelled out, crashing into the hard edges. Strong and well built, the table didn't collapse under her weight. Her hat landed near us.

C.J rolled off the table, dodging the man as he rushed her again. She scrambled out of the ay as he swung at her, scoring a hard blow on his shoulder. He yelped and jumped away from her. C.J spotted the beam of the flashlight and grabbed for it, accidentally nocking it farther away from her. It rolled and settled a little way from her.

I looked around in the dark, starting to panic despite myself. D***! It's so dark even I can't see where her gun went! I looked back to see C.J had a grip on the flashlight.

The man was reaching for her. White couldn't contain himself, "C.J, BEHIND YOU!"

C.J twisted to her back and struck the man hard with the metal flashlight. He cried out, but didn't retreat this time. He plunged forward, grabbed her small wrists, and pinned her to the ground.

He breathed hard, "Got you, you little b-!"

C.J cut him off with a cry of feral fury and, without a moment's hesitation, rammed her forehead into his with the force meant to shatter bullet proof glass. There was a sickening crunch and he shouted shortly, before going limp.

C.J threw him off of her, and got up into a crouch. I thought she was going to look for her gun, until I heard, "SON OF A B***!" C.J was cradling her forehead and hissing harshly.

"THOURN!" We turned to see the door get kicked open, Heartnet storming in. He paused for a moment, surveying the unconscious villain. He suddenly started chuckling and holstered his gun. "Aw, you finished the party without me?"

C.J looked up, her eyebrows harshly together. The light of Heartnet's flashlight on her face revealed crimson dribbling down her face to her chin from under her spattered bangs. "You're late."

His golden, somewhat reflective eyes widened, and then he grinned, "What, you finish it off with a freaking head-butt?" She glared, "Yes. It f****** hurts."

"Well, it kinda should." "F*** off, Bedhead." "You should go ahead back to the car, I'll take care of things here. …we should make sure you don't have a concussion."

C.J got up and wiped some of the blood off on her sleeve, the flow starting to slow down now. "Hell no. I'm sticking around to find the girl." She ran the light around until she found her gun and plopped her hat back on her head.

"What happened to the squealer?" "Cuffed him to a tree." "Nice."

C.J leaned down and unhooked a pair of cuffs, fastening them around the unconscious man's wrists. "That'll hold him."

C.J straightened and looked around, "He said she was under the rug…" Heartnet grinned, "May I do the honors?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." He walked over to the heavy coffee table, grabbed the lip, and flipped it clear across the room!

He kicked the rug away, revealing a trap door. C.J grabbed the handle and tossed the door open, revealing a set of stairs.

C.J charged down the stairs recklessly. Heartnet sighed and followed her, the two of us hot on their heels.

At the bottom of the stairs, we saw a little girl, curled up in a ball on a small bed. She looked up, tears freely flowing from her large blue eyes. C.J grinned and gently reached out to her, "Hey there Anne, I'm C.J!" The girl shrunk away, scared out of her mind. C.J widened her smile, "Don't worry, we're cops! The fuzz head is Train. We're going to take you home."

The girl stared and suddenly started sobbing hard, "I-I want m-mm-my mommy!" C.J came over and gently hugged the girl, "Don't worry, the scary parts over now. We're going to take you to your mommy. Ok?" the girl kept crying, but managed a nod.

C.J looked over at the newly named 'Train'. "Yo, call Glenn." Train had a phone in his hand and was dialing. "Already on it."

We watched C.J comfort the girl as Train started talking to this 'Glenn' guy. I felt a nudge at my side. I looked over to my counterpart and he nodded towards the door.

The trap door had changed from wood to a pale yellow with blue marks. White started up the stairs and pushed open the door, climbing out of it. I followed up and let the door fall shut next to my feet.

We now stood in a decent sized room, three twin sized beds lined against the walls. A messy desk was on one wall near a bed, and opposite to that was a closet. The wall we faced had a midsized window above the orange sheeted bed.

I turned around, seeing the door in.

White walked over to the orange bed, observing the worn out stuffed tiger on it. "Where are we now?" I tapped over and looked out the window, seeing children playing in the large courtyard. Halloween decorations fluttered from branches and playground equipment. I froze for a moment and gulped, "…I think we're in an orphanage, White."

On cue, an even younger C.J than the one we'd been seeing until now tossed the door open, chucking her bag over to the desk chair. She bounced up on her bed and sat cross legged.

I stared at her for a moment, not believing my eyes. This C.J still had short hair, and wore long black and white striped stockings.

What made both of our mouths drop was this C.J was wearing a freaking SKIRT. She was wearing what absolutely MUST have been the uniform for this place, because she was wearing what looked a lot like a sailor uniform! A red pleated skirt, a white short sleeved button up with a red necktie, and black Mary-Janes. An orange wrist band encircled her thin wrist.

I struggled to contain my laughter. She looked like a little DOLL in that! Adorable! She's so going to kill me when she finds out I saw that!

The be-skirted blonde pulled the small box she'd been carrying out from under her arm. She flipped the lid and pulled out…a cupcake? She licked her lips and set the pastry on the sheet, pulling out a pack of candles, a lighter, and a small carton of chocolate milk.

We watched, puzzled, as C.J stuck a candle in the cupcake and lit it. She held it up and paused, closing her eyes. She sighed, "Happy 14th to me." She puffed the candle out.

I stared in horror at the frightfully lonely scene. C.J picked up the carton of milk, fingered it open, and held it out in a toast, "Here's to another year of not getting buried." She chugged the small carton and chucked the empty cardboard into the nearby waste bin.

C.J picked up the cupcake, peeled away the paper, and started on it.

White stared at the girl for a moment before looking away and walking to the door. I followed, only to notice the deeply disturbed look on his face. I frowned, "What?" He tried to bury his face, "Nothing." "Like hell it's nothing. What the f*** is the matter with you?" He sighed and directed me back to young C.J, "It's just that…she must have been very lonely."

P.O.V: Peirce

I jumped away as the huge, somewhat mantis looking shadow swung it's massive claw at me. Boris hissed and opened fire, trying to distract it. A shimmer caught my eye.

I looked up to see the thing had the focal imbedded in its forehead. I pointed to Ace, "It's got the focal! What do we do?!"

Ace grinned and brandished his sword, "We take it from him of course."

**ABOUT C.J'S PARTNER…I'M READING A MANGA CALLED BLACK CAT RIGHT NOW. AN EPIC ANIME, AND EVEN MORE EPIC MANGA! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND TO THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW IT! ANYWAYS, I WAS TRYING TO COME UP WITH A NAME FOR HER PARTNER, SO I'M A LITTLE STUCK ON THIS MANGA AND THE MAIN CHARACTERS NAME POPPED UP IN MY HEAD. **

**ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY AND PLEASE DROP A REVIEW! TTFN!**


	47. Calloused Heart

**AH, IT'S ALWAYS GOOD TO GET THROUGH ANOTHER WEEK! HELLO MY FRIENDS, AND WELCOME!**

**LISTEN FRIENDS! THE *HnKnA MOVIE* HAS BEEN TOTALLY ENGLISH CAPTIONED AND PUT ON ZE YOU-TUBE! FIND IT AND ENJOY! IT'S SIMPLY HEART NO KUNI NO LICE MOVIE, POSTED BE animefreedome24! BLESS YOUR SOUL! **

Ch. 47: A Calloused Heart

White and I strode through the next door, a plain dark green one that we found on C.J's orphanage room wall, to the next memory. We now stood in what I recognized as the playgrounds for the orphanage I saw out of C.J's window. _So we're still here?_

I looked around, seeing kids playing a little ways from us. And a group running towards us. Scratch that, one running towards us, the others CHASING that poor kid.

At first I really didn't recognize her. It wasn't until she tripped and fell right in front of us that I saw C.J past the super long (I mean ankle length,) blond ponytail. She was wearing the exact same thing we last saw her in, except in white stockings and was maybe a year younger than the last memory. C.J's hat, knocked off from the fall, landed at Whites feet.

C.J scrambled frantically to her feet, terror that I've never imagined on her face before, only to be pushed back to the ground hard as the other kids ganged up on her.

I expected her to jump up and pulverize them. I expected her to maybe kick them back. Hell, maybe even just shrug them off. But she didn't.

When the kicking and senseless violence started, when the names and insults started flying, C.J curled up and took it.

The little monsters were yelling at her, but I couldn't make out the words. They were just noise compared to what I was seeing. C.J, circled by a ring of torture, huddling herself and trying to protect her vitals from the vicious attacks.

I don't know how long we stood there, watching in horror and shock as C.J was beaten to a pulp right in front of us. I heard White grip my arm, hard enough to badly bruise my arm. I swear, I could feel the rage just seething off of him.

At some point, after what felt like 2 hours (though it was probably more like 5 minutes,) the kids backed off. They laughed maliciously and walked away. One of them, the tallest boy, glared and then, to our rage, spat at C.J. He just narrowly missed her head.

"Filthy little monster."

The brat's voice echoed like the voice of a snake. And then he left.

We stared after him, stunned speechless. _What is he talking about? Monster? Why the hell did they attack her?! _

C.J stayed curled up, watching until they were gone for sure. She stood up, shakily. I now could hear the tiny girls wheezing breath whooshing out of her small chest over the laughter of children. She turned to the trees; to us.

White stopped breathing entirely.

C.J's right eye was stained a painful red, sure to be a black eye. Red blotches were scattered on her bare arms. A trickle of blood ran down from a badly split lip. Salty tears ran down her young face.

C.J stumbled to the trees, not stopping at the first one but going further in. C.J stopped once she was out of the immediate line of sight of the playgrounds. She put her tiny hand on a tree and shook like the leaves above us. She sank to the ground with her long hair from her low ponytail covering her back like a golden blanket.

"…I'm not a monster."

P.O.V: Peirce

The mantis creature swung its razor sharp claw, the very air slicing at the blade. I managed to duck out of the way of the shadowy things scythe, only to trip and fall on my face as one of the small ant things bombarded me.

I couldn't see the others past the creature's clammy black flesh, couldn't sense them past its heavy scent of rot and death. I grappled with it, shocked at how strong and fast it as. Every time I got a hold on it, it would either wrench itself out of my grip or just slip out with its weirdly slick and slippery body.

The sounds of gun fire and yelling were all but drowned out by the sound of my ticking clock in my ears.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

The creature raised its stubby arm, tipped with three massive, deaths black claws.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

The deadly claws arched straight for my clock.

_Tick tock, tic- _

P.O.V: Black

C.J had lingered when the caretakers had called for the kids. When she finally dragged herself up and trudged up to the woman, she had to come up with an excuse for her bloody self. Though, to White and I's dismay, the woman clearly didn't care very much because she bought the 'I fell' excuse.

C.J went up to her room the second she was excused. We ran up behind her, easily keeping up with her tiny legs. She ran into her room and slammed the door.

Luckily, we're like ghosts here and just phased through. We were just in time to see C.J standing in front of the door, wincing as some other little girl snapped at her.

"Thourn! How many times have I told you not to slam the door?!" C.J stared at the floor. "Sorry Tri." Nothing more. Instead of running to her bed, C.J walked out of the room and ran higher up stairs. Her room was on the third floor, so we were pretty high up already. _How many d***** stairs does this place have?! _

On the fourth floor, C.J stopped, opened a door, and walked in. Upon poking my head in, I saw this was no more than a janitorial closet. And apparently not in much use anymore. There were cobwebs on the broom. C.J twisted about the sanitation tools to her knees.

To my surprise, C.J pushed a dusty mop bucket aside, and reached out to the wall. With a small push, a panel door swung inward. C.J crawled through the small door.

I looked at White and shrugged, and then walked through the closet to the low and narrow hallway past it. It was dark. It was dusty. It was spider infested. It was defiantly not the place for a little girl.

C.J leaned and picked up an ever so convenient flashlight in the corner. She flicked it on, scattering spiders, various bugs, and from a loud scuffling in the dark, possibly a few rats. (Though I didn't see any droppings…so yay.) C.J started walking, seemingly aimlessly, taking corners (of which there were many) and trotting with a slight limp from her beating.

I noticed streams of light across the floor that didn't come from the flashlight. I looked down to see that there were vents low near the floors. I heard voices and other general racket on the other side. White noticed them as well, "We must be in the walls."

Finally, C.J stopped. There, in front of us, was a decent sized alcove in the wall, big enough to be a nice bench for an adult. Or a bed, for a child. Cheery Christmas lights had been strung around it, and beat up quilt sat laid out on it.

C.J flicked off her light and went over to it, sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chest. I got closer, unable to see her face in the gloom. As the red and green lights managed to touch her face, I jumped back. Tears slid down her face, turned to crystals by the tiny lights.

She put her head down, "I wish you were here, Ni-san."

P.O.V: Peirce

I caught the things deadly claws in a solid grip and managed to peel it off of me before it managed to twitch itself loose. I jumped to feet, and turned in the direction that the main struggle was still going on. Ace and Yuri were holding their own against the shrieking mantis, and Boris was struggling with a horde of creatures not unlike the one in my grasp. It wrangled violently. I gripped it's wrists tighter.

P.O.V: Black

We leaned against the wall of the guts of the orphanage. C.J had curled up and fallen asleep on that dusty blanket, tears still clumping her lashes. I couldn't help but stare. C.J was the bravest, boldest; most mule headed human being I'd ever met. And from the looks of it, she was that person on her fourteenth birthday. So what happened between then and 'now'?

"…How long, I wonder." I looked up at White, "Hm?" He was staring at C.J, a weird look I've never before seen on his face. "I wonder how long C.J sat here, all alone in the dark. How many times did she cry herself to sleep?"

P.O.V: Peirce

P.O.V: Black

The next door was set in the wall just in front of C.J. I'm not sure when or how it f****** got there, but it was. This one was less…gaudy, than the others. It was a plain looking off white door with a steel handle and a window at average eye level. A grid of wires crisscrossed the glass.

I nudged White and brought his attention to it. He looked at it for a moment before nodding and starting towards it. I followed, grateful for the change scenery.

From the walls of the orphanage, we stepped into a decently lit office/study. The walls that you could see where a dark green, though most of it was covered with tall bookshelves. A middle aged man sat in a plush arm chair across from a futon. C.J, just as small as she had been in the last memory, was laying on the couch, fiddling anxiously with strands of her long hair.

The man smiled warmly at the little girl, "Now, C.J. I was told you were having some bad dreams. Is that right?" C.J hesitated, and the nodded quickly. He smiled again, "They must have been very scary. It says here that you woke up screaming. …Could you tell me what they were about?" She shook her head.

"Aww, why not? You know I'm here to help you C.J." C.J bit her lower lip, as though she was thinking about saying something, but then bailed. "I can't tell you because I don't remember."

"You don't? None of it?" She stared at the ceiling, "…It's just one dream. Over and over. And I don't remember it; just that it's really scary."

"Hmm…C.J, I need to know what those dreams were about if I want to help you. I have a way to find out, but you need to cooperate. OK?"

She stared at the tiles above again, before nodding. The man smiled, getting up and putting down his clipboard. "Alright then C.J, I need you to try and relax. Just think about the thing that comforts you the most."

C.J paused in her fidgeting, then put her hands on her stomach and breathed deep. "There's a good girl. Now then," He came over, and knelt down next to the couch, dangling what looked like a locket from a chain in front of her elevated eyes, "watch this carefully. Listen to the sound of my voice, and watch the locket as it swings back and fourth."

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. This guy was f****** hypnotizing a little girl?! Believe me, White and I have used that method on others for interrogation purposes. But only in the most extreme cases! One f*** up, and you risk turning the hypnotizer's brain to useless mush! I could just feel White's anger fuming again.

"…Now then C.J, I want you to dream. Tell me what you see in the dream."

For a moment, C.J was silent. Then, she actually smiled a bit. "I see Ni-san…and Mommy and Daddy." I perked at this. Yes, I heard the story with her mom and bro too, but a dad? That was new info. "Where are they? What are they doing?"

They're…home. They're in the living room door, calling me to come inside with them." "Are you going to them?" "Yes."

For a moment, C.J's little face was bright and happier that I'd ever seen her. …Then, her brows pushed together. "Ni-san? …Mommy, Daddy? Where are you going?" "C.J, what happening now?" "They're going away!" C.J's face was contorted in panic and fear, "Please wait! Don't leave! ...What's happening?!" "C.J, tell me what you see." "Everything's going dark…I can't see!"

C.J was shivering now, cold sweat breaking out under her bangs. He quickly swiped the sweat away, "Relax C.J, I'm here with you. Now tell me what's happening."

"It's so dark…" she shivered violently, "it's so cold! …W-…What?! AAEEEIIIIIIIII!" Her ear splitting scream of terror pierced my ears like nails.

"C.J, what going on?!"

C.J was looking about with eyes that didn't see the room we were in, but the nightmare that had invaded her mind. "Something's got me! It's…it's so cold! Someone help!" "I'm right here! You must calm down!"

Her eyes, clouded and foggy, were wide with fright and pure terror. She was thrashing now, trying to shake off her phantom invader. "NO, LET GO OF ME!"

Startled by her strong reactions, the man tried to restrain her, earning a good sock in the temple. He backed off, fearful of C.J's episode that was worthy of a demon possession movie.

With him off, C.J jacked into an upright position, now apparently too afraid to speak as she looked at the walls and ceiling, but not really seeing them. She stared wilder, unsure of which way to turn. The, she was twisting her head this way and that, her breath hitching faster and more irregular with each turn.

I barely heard her denial pass her lips at first. "…No…no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, **NO**!" She stared up and screamed at whatever monster of unseen malicious ghosts her mind had conjured, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'M INNOCENT!"

She looked down and tried to stop her ears from the accusations going through her head. At that moment…I swear I heard what she heard. A muddle of voices all saying different, but relative things. Things like murderer, monster, pathetic little vermin…demon. But above all, 'GUILTY'.

She broke down into hysteric tears, "I'm in-i-innocent…I d-d-didn't d-do it…I didn't!"

P.O.V: Peirce

Ace dodged a the attack of one claw, only to be blindsided by the other. He managed to get out of the way, only to plow into Yuri. They scrambled, now on the ground and Ace's sword having tumbled out of reach.

The yelled as the mantic brought it's claw back down, narrowly missing both of them. Ace looked over, actual worry on his face, "Umm, a little help here kittie?!"

Boris growled, throwing another thing off of his arm. "I'm busy!"

I gritted my teeth, _even if Ace does get his sword, it's no use. Regular weapons seem to be useless against this thing!_ I blinked an the looked down at the creature still writhing against the shackle of my hands. I frowned, "Though you're obviously much weaker than that one over there…."

I released one hand just long enough to transfer it to the things ankle. It was now upside-down, and shrieking in displeasure. I had to hold it far from my body to keep from getting gutted. 

P.O.V: Black

I yanked White out of that memory as soon as I saw the door. I didn't want to have to see the big, scary looking guys with the giant trank needle 'restraining' C.J. Great Dealer, I know 12 or 13 is older by kid standards, but she's still a d***** little girl! That needle was a long as her f****** head!

I kicked down the next door, not bothering to noticing what it looked like, and just prayed that this memory was better than the last one. C.J's shrill screams echoed behind me.

We were now standing in a waiting room. C.J was standing in front of an unfamiliar man and woman, a suitcase in hand. She was looking up at them as they looked at her with faces of pleading.

The man knelt don't and took hold of C.J's shoulders, "I'm sorry C.J, but now that we have a baby coming…we can't afford to take care of two kids." The woman looked like she was about to cry, "I'm so sorry C.J…if there was any other way-"

C.J, to our shock, just smiled sweetly and pulled away from his embrace, "No, it's really alright! I'm fine!"

I could see it. I could see how she felt behind the front. Past the words coming out of her mouth to the ones she really wanted to say, to shout. _No, I'm not ok.! How could I be?! _

The man looked concerned, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "Yup! You just do what you have to for your baby!" _You promised we'd be a family. So why are you leaving me here?!_

The woman looked at her, "Are you-" "Really! I'll be alright! I always have been!" _No! _

The man stood, "Then…bye-bye C.J." C.J hefted her suit case and grinned, "Good bye!" _Don't go! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore!_

….

C.J ran straight to the hole in the wall. She didn't even bother to put up her suit case. She dragged it in with her. She stumbled as quietly as she could through the dusty walls, trying not to bump the suitcase.

As soon as she got to the alcove, she sat down, put the case on the floor, and curled up into a ball. Now, the tears came.

C.J's cried quietly for the most part, breathing raggedly the rest. At some point, she sat up and grabbed the threads of long hair by the roots. Her words were a whisper, but they sounded like a scream, "Am I…really…THIS unlovable?"

P.O.V: Peirce

I raised my free hand to seize one of the flailing arms. I took a deep breath, and bent down on the claw as hard as I could. There was a horrendous snapping, and the creature's longest claw was in my hand. The creature squalled in agony as a black, gooey and tar like substance that smelled like rotting fish gushed in record amounts from the bloody quake…all over me. Just…just GROSS.

P.O.V: Black

C.J sat on the bench, still hyperventilating. She looked at the suitcase and reached for it, opening it with a clack and rummaging through the sparse clothing there. Then, she pulled out a piece of paper.

C.J sat back up, staring at the torn photo. I leaned in, somehow not surprised to see it was the photo of her and her brother; the same photo that could occupy the bedside table of her room in just three or four years.

She stared hard at her brother's face, as though all the answers of life lay in his long frozen features. Slowly, C.J's face smoothed, the line in her brow vanishing and her twisted mouth becoming a content smile.

She sighed and lay down on the dust quilt, a look of Zen on her face. "Yes, you're right again Ni-san. You're always right."

P.O.V: Peirce

I looked over at the still struggling to get ground duo fighting the giant mantis like thing. I looked down at the squirming thing in my grip. I glared at the mewling little thing, "I've had enough of you!" With that said, I chucked the creature as hard as I could at the big one. I nailed it right in the head!

Startled, the thing looked over. As it was spinning to face me, I ran up and jumped as high as I could get on the thing. I managed to catch what must have been some sort of spike and started groping for another one as the thing started bucking. It was as cold and clammy feeling as the other thing.

I managed to get to a smooth back, near a scrawny stalk like neck. I got up and raised the still gory claw, and brought if down at the neck.

The thing didn't even have time for a final cry before its head, and the focal still set in its forehead, was rolling on the ground.

P.O.V: Black.

We had managed to find the door to the next memory, which I can only assume led to very soon after the last incident. We were in the orphanage cafeteria, following C.J as she took her tray over to a vacant table.

She was just taking her first bite when a group of brats sauntered over and slammed a book of 'Texas History' that was the size of Texas down on the table in front of C.J. she didn't even look up.

It was this moment that I recognized these to be the kids that had pounded the crap out of her. I couldn't help but shiver; were we about to whiteness C.J getting beat up again?!

The tall boy, the one who had spit at her before, grinned at her, "That's a really good lunch there. Far too good for a little murderer. Hand it over, there are a lot of kids who deserve to live more than you do."

C.J was silent. He leaned in, trying to be threatening. "Well?!"

"…no…."

"What was that?"

C.J looked up, a wonderfully familiar look of defiance and rage in her brown eyes. She barred her teeth. I was ready to start cheering.

Then, in the usual C.J fashion, she did something rather…unexpected. She had been wearing that super long hair of hers in a thick, tight braid, held at the end with a cheap hair tie. She reached back and grabbed the top of the braid with one hand, and reached in her pocket with another. She yanked out a pair of scissors.

"I F****** SAID NO!" Without a moment's hesitation, C.J raised the shears and _snip snip! _She was holding her long braided hair in her hand!

…..

C.J was sitting cross legged on a familiar therapist's couch. He stared at the report in disbelief. He looked up at C.J's frayed and short locks, and then looked back at the report. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he looked up over his glasses, "…You beat the boy with your own hair…?"

C.J sat there, doe-eyed. In a classic angelic voice, "It was for a good cause."

"Good cause?! You put him in the hospital…with your hair!" "I know! Hair; who knew, right?" She huffed, "I just wish they'd let me keep it. I could brand a freaking T-Rex with that thing!" "Apparently! You broke nearly every bone you hit! …And you didn't miss much either!"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Good God, two weeks ago, you were a meek, sweet little girl. What on earth brought this…this change?!"

C.J tapped her chin thoughtfully. "…Actually, it was the night that one couple brought me back." She opened her eyes up, "You have all my files, you already know that's the 15th time I've been brought back. Well…I guess this one was the breaking point."

"I was frustrated, betrayed, and angry. And afraid. I didn't want to be alone. And then I realized, who said I was alone? And even then, what's so scary about being alone? You can do what you want, when you want, there's no one to tell you what to do. Not a bad deal, if you ask me."

He frowned, stunned by this speech, "B-but C.J, every-!" C.J waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Every child needs and wants love and discipline and what not. When they brought me back, I felt unwanted, insecure and…unlovable. But I WAS loved. My big brother, and even my mother and father, at some point, loved me. And I've gotten more than enough discipline at this place."

"I can't let what happened to me run the rest of my life. Affect, but not run. I'm cautious, I'm world weary, because of the things that have happened to me. I know that I was robbed of my child hood and innocence. And that's why…."

She leaned forward and put her feet on the floor, "That's why I want to be a person who stops the bad guys! I want to bring justice to those who deserve it and defend the weak! I…want to be a detective!"

**AH, SO MORE OF C.J'S PAST (INCLUDING WHY SHE IS…WELL…HER.) HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! ANY QUESTIONS, JUST ASK ME!**

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW, OR SUGGUESTIONS, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	48. The Ground Crumbles

**OUPS! I MADE A MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPPY! MY BAD, BUT YURI WAS BACK WITH C.J DURING THE BIG MANTIS BATTLE! SORRIEZ!**

**THIS MEMORY IS A MODIFIED VERSION OF THE IDEA PRESENTED BY austriantatious. THANKS FOR THE IDEA, MY GOOD READER! ENJOY! **

Ch. 48: The Ground Crumbles

P.O.V: Black

I couldn't help but be impressed. After the hell of her childhood, C.J had pretty much figured out her life via sudden epiphany at just 13 years old. My respect, and fear of her bizarre aggression, went up about 200 points.

The therapist stared at her as she sat there grinning like the fool I know. He sighed and looked down at his clipboard and started scribbling down on the papers. "C.J, it's become apparent that you no longer need physiological guidance. Therefore, I will be resigning as your mental health counselor."

She fist pumped, "Heck yeah, I'm officially cured!" "However, I will be transferring you into the nearest available anger management class."

Her grin disappeared, "What?!" He frowned sternly, "Yes. Coupled with that new attitude and confidence, you also seem to have a new violent tendency. I mean, you sent a boy to the hospital with a rope of your own hair, for Christ's sake! If that's not a 'violent tendency', I don't know what is!" C.J harrumphed and turned her head away, "Traitor."

P.O.V: Pierce

I stared at the fallen head, frozen by my own shock. All eyes were switching between me and the head. Even the little bug things were staring in silence. Boris shook off the apparently stricken things and came over, plucking the focal from the forehead and looking up at the creatures remaining. "Well, we got it! What 'chya gonna do about it?"

The things were still for a moment, and for a sec I thought they were going to attack. Then, they just sort of slunk back into the shadows, disappearing without a trace.

My knees gave out.

P.O.V: Black

This time, the door was nothing but a panel with a handle in the wall. I'm d*** lucky I didn't skim over it!

I paused before opening it, took a deep breathe, and yanked open the door.

We were now standing in a forest…a rather unhealthy looking one. Dead leaves carpeted the ground and the trees all had choking vines matting their trunks. (Most of them looked either dead or well on their way.)

I immediately took notice of the difference in this place from the other memories. For one thing, this place seemed more…fake. Fabricated, like a replica of something real. I looked down to the mask, "Hey Yuri, you still with us?" No reply. "…Yuri?!"

"Wh-what?! Did something happen?!" I rolled my eyes, "I think so." White leaned down, "The area we're in now seems different than the others." Yuri paused. "…You've most likely crossed the border by now. C.J's memories and the fabrications of the spell are starting to blend into one. This is likely to be a fabrication made to mimic a place C.J knows. Look around, you might find one of C.J's halves."

I perked at that. _It's about d***** time we found her! _I sighed and looked around. "So what exactly are we looking for?" "Like I said, you're looking for one of C.J's halves. It'll be around here somewhere, but be cautious. You can be heard and seen in this kind of memory, but C.J's half won't remember you until you get her away from this particular fabrication, so you may frighten her, and alert her guard."

I looked down, "Guard?!" "You thought he'd leave C.J's half unattended? There will be some sort of protection from the spell, likely to be macerating as someone C.J knows… or knew."

Then I heard the voices. I glanced at White, remembering Yuri's warning, and ducked behind a tree.

Soon enough, two children went walking past our tree. The one in front was a young boy, probably around 10 or 11, with blonde hair and large blue eyes, leading a familiar little girl by the hand. As I peeked around the tree to see her, I almost collapsed in laughter. C.J was now about 4 or 5, hardly 3 feet tall, and had her long hair in adorable pig tales and was wearing an orange baby doll dress and black Mary-Janes…WTF?!

C.J was chattering nonstop as they walked by, in the usual manner of small children. The older boy, who I recognized as a memory of her brother, smiled and listened to her chitterling with more patience than I'd ever seen in a child his age.

C.J looked up, "Ni-san, where are we going?" Her brother (now that I think about it, I've never heard his real name!) grinned and winked, "I found this really cool place the other day! Don't worry, we're almost there!" I shivered, noticing two things.

One being that that boy's grin was shockingly like C.J's. The second being that he was as fabricated and false as the tree I stood behind. _So C.J's big bro is the guard…this will be tough._

P.O.V: Peirce

I looked down at the claw that was still in my hand, "…How did I do that?!" Ace came over and grinned widely, "I don't know, but it got us the focal! Nice thinking!" Boris nodded, and then hulled me to my feet roughly, "On your feet. We need to get this thing to Yuri ASAP."

I nodded and looked down at the focal, trying to ignore the gooey, reeking blood all over me. The focal itself was rather pretty. It was a perfectly smooth crystal sphere, about palm sized, with strange cracks and imperfections spider webbing from the center. I frowned, noticing that the cracks had taken on a strange black tint from the outer shell and were seeping deeper into the cracks.

I gulped, a horrible feeling coming on. _…If that black gets to the center…C.J is a goner. _

P.O.V: Black

White and I had followed the mini C.J and her brother imposter/guard ninja style. At some point, he came to a stop. I peered out of the trees and let my mouth fall open.

The two kids were standing at the edge of a huge, funneling sink hole! It was at least twenty feet in diameter, and the sandy cone bottom was about a fifteen foot drop from the edge. Debris, random junk, and other assorted things like fringes and large safes were partially sunk in along the sides. One of the trees that had been sucked in had enough life still in it to struggle managed to cling to the sides, looking somehow heroic compared to its broken and snapped comrades elsewhere in the sink hole.

The boy abruptly stopped, putting out his arm and harshly stopping little C.J. "Be careful! The soil too close to the hole is crumbly; you could fall in! Just stay about two or preferably three feet from it, ok C.J?" She looked very excited, "Ok Ni-san!"

He grinned and knelt down, picking up a fair sized rock. He chucked it in, landing dead in the center. They, and we, all leaned over to watch as the rock sank and disappeared into the sandy bottom. I gulped.

The mask tried to get our attention. I looked down, keeping tabs on the two as they tossed rocks and sticks into the sink hole. "What?" "Can you describe this C.J to me?" White frowned, "She's…young. Maybe 4 or 5…." "Is she talkative? Chatty? A smidge hyper?" I looked over at the little C.J as she gripped her brother's copycat's hand and bounced in excitement.

"…A little. Why?" "Then that's probably C.J's emotional side. I'll tell you now, the emotional side is best dealt with through action. She won't respond well to reason, as she has little herself. Understand? And she will not remember who you are until you're in the next area." I looked over and grinned, "…Yeah, I get it. We run in, snatch her, and run before the wolf in big bro's clothes knows what hit him!" White nodded, starting intently at the tiny girl, "…I may have an idea."

I hefted a rock and tossed it pass the kids, hitting the side of the sink hold and it rolled/sank down. Both immediately snapped their heads to me, startled by the stone. I hid myself, praying they couldn't see me.

"Who threw that Ni-san?!" "I don't know…C.J, you stay right there. Don't you move one muscle, got it?" C.J must have confirmed, because I heard the boy coming my way. I took a deep breath, seeing his shadows against the leaves. _Cool it…it isn't really C.J's brother, you can do this…._

I felt White contact me and telling me that he was ready. I took a deep breath and we counted to three, the boy coming closer with each number. At three, I jumped out of the brush and seized the kid by his wrists, heaving him up off the ground before he could even twitch. He yelled in outrage and shock, and I heard C.J shout to him.

Then, C.J screamed shrilly. I felt White confirm that he had her. He really didn't need to, her screams were like nails on a chalkboard. The imposter shouted and struggled harder in my grip, suddenly much, much stronger than a 10 year old should be.

It was…really weird. I felt him, his weight was perfectly real, but…his skin had no warmth of its own, and it seemed to be kinda stiff. That is, until his flesh started to shift under my palms, changing into Dealer knows what.

My eye widened, "F***!" He hissed, low, threatening, and clearly inhuman. C.J screamed as White restrained her, oblivious to the change in her brother. _No! This isn't her f****** brother!_

I shut my eye tight and chucked the kid into the pit.

C.J's screams pierced my ears like railroad spikes through the ears. White grabbed my shoulder, twisting me around and leading me away without looking back to see what had become of the thing.

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! PLEASE DROP A REVIEW, ALL THAT CHIZ, ETC. **

**I HAVE HAD AN APPIPHANY; I'M NOT GOING TO BE A BORED TEEN FOREVER. IT'S MORE THAN LIKELY I'LL HAVE A JOB AND BE TOO BUSY TO WRITE FANFIC BEFORE I CAN GET ANY OF MY IDEAS OUT THERE!**

**AND SO, I HAVE DECIDED TO HAND A FEW OF THEM OUT! ONLY THE ONE'S I DON'T LIKE QUITE AS MUCH AS THE OTHERS, WHICH WILL COME OUT EVENTUALLY, BUT YOU GET THE PICTURE! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO WRITE A HnKnA FANFIC, BUT HAVE NO IDEAS, YOU MAY VISIT MY PROFILE AND SEE THE IDEAS LISTED. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE THEM, PLEASE PM ME FOR DETAILS, COUNCIL, OTHER SUCH COLLABORATION CHIZ. **

**AND YES, I DO REALIE THAT ONCE THESE CHARACTERS ARE WRITEN BY ANOTHER, I NO LONGER KNOW THEM AS I WOULD HAVE IF I HAD WRITEN THEM. BUT, I MUST BE WILLING TO TRUST THAT ANOTHER AUTHOR CAN BRING LIFE TO THESE CHARACTERS AND PLOTS (MY BABIES) PHERAPS EVEN BETTER THAN I COULD HAVE! SO, HAPPY WRITING! **


	49. Emo and Slendy

**WELCOME FRIENDS! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE…I'M GLAD I FINLLY GET TO PUT SOMETHING INVOLVING THIS…FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW…YOU'LL SEE…HEHEHEHEHE….**

Ch. 49: Emo and Slendy

White threw open the next door, not even bothering to look at it. I followed him through, C.J's screaming and struggling echoing in my ears. However, the second we were through, she stopped abruptly. I slammed the door shut behind me like the hounds of Hell were after me. (And for all I knew, there were!)

I crashed down, heaving. "W-w…what the hell was that kid on?! Did you see that s*** White?!"

"…."

"White?"

"…Look round you Black."

I opened my eyes to look up at him, and did and involuntary double take. This time, the door had led us to a completely fake place. I know that why? Because there is no way in an even slightly rational world that THIS could be real!

We were now standing on a long, seemingly endless gravel path, surrounded by a forest…a f****** creepy a** forest. The numerous widely spaced trees were tall and straight, like straws stuck in the ground, their pale bark seeming to glow in the little light we had from the artificial, painted-looking moon that sat in the dark and starry night sky. Bright green grass was patchy on the dirt.

…_Oh. Oh…oh f***. _

I stood up. White looked at me curiously, setting the passed out mini C.J on the ground. "Where-"

"I'm not f****** doing this! F*** this s***, we're leaving. NOW!" White seemed a little more than surprised by my urgency to leave.

"Wait!" I looked down at the mask, "Why?!"

"Let me guess, you've come to a place that seems completely fake, and yet strangely unsettling? And C.J has passed out?" I rolled my eyes, "Give the man a prize. Let's go." "Hold up! Just sit tight; C.J will awaken soon. You're on the Path. It's a bridge created by the spell to link memories together. Further down you'll see an arch that will lead you to the next area, just like a door."

"Then why the f*** is it so creepy?!" "The Path likes to take different forms depending on the victims memories…C.J must have had some sort of experience with a place like this." "There is no place like this! Not in Wonderland, and not in that f****** world of hers!" White cleared his throat, "Well, she clearly knows this place from somewhere, so we'll just have to wait."

I huffed and sat down, cupping my chin in my hand. _…Why the f*** is it so d*** dark here?! _I eyebrows when up as something hard brushed my free hand. I picked up the cold plastic object and clicked it on, spilling blinding light on White.

He shielded his eyes, "Ouch! Where'd you get that thing?! And watch where you're pointing it!" I clicked it off, saving the battery, "My bad. It was just lying next to me." Yuri hummed, "How…convenient."

….

…..

…

….?!

I snapped my head around for the bazzilianth time, "Did you hear _that_?" White looked annoyed, "No, Black. I didn't hear anything. I didn't know you were such baby." The teasing tone of that last sentence brought blood to my face.

"Shut up. …I just feel like we're being watched…." Darkness and shadows swallowed the trees past the first line, hiding anything that may have been lurking. I turned back to C.J…and wrapped my arms around myself as the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

…..

I leaned in as C.J finally, after a freaking century, stirred. She cracked her large brown eyes. She blinked twice, and then reached up and rubbed them. "…White? Black…? What the f***?"

I let my breath leave. She sat up, blinking to adjust to the light of the forest. "Where are we? What's going on?!" …Did you two grow?!"

White breathed out, "No C.J, you seem to have…shrunk."

_One explanation later…. _

Mini C.J stared at us, her face totally straight. "…So let me get this right. After that thing bit me, I fainted, you all got out of there, and now you two are trying to rejoin me and my 'other half' before about 24 hours, or I- and consequentially all of you- are screwed." I nodded, White uh-huhed, and Yuri threw in a 'That sums it up.'

She closed her eyes in deep thought, and then bolted to her feet, "F****** EPIC MAN! So we're in my freaking head?!" She looked around, "…So what's this place supposed to be mirroring?" Defiantly the emotional side. C.J's common sense had been brought down from 50% to about 0%.

I rolled my eyes and stood up with White, "I was hoping you could tell us." She tapped her chin, "Hmmm…it's really familiar…but I don't think I can remember what this was…I don't think I've been here though. Maybe I saw it in picture!"

She squinted into the dark, "It's really dark though…." I blinked and brought out the flashlight, glad to have a reason to use it now…aside from making me feel better. I clicked it on and the beam shot out in front of us. C.J clapped her little hands and jumped, "Awesome! How'd you get that? Let's go!" She then grabbed both my free and White's hands, ours engulfing hers entirely. She dragged us a bit before we got ahold of ourselves and followed her. Due to the difference in height, we were the ones dragging C.J really soon.

We were all walking side by side on the Path, C.J between White and me. I pointed the beam ahead of us, for some reason still feeling that crawling feeling of being watched. White looked down, "…? What's that matter C.J?" I glanced down to see her with a frown on her face. "…This is really familiar now…I just can't remember w-!"

She was interrupted with a cracking behind us. We all stopped dead. We stood there for a few moments, "…What was that guys?"

"F***! How the f*** should I know?!" Black

"Should we turn around?" White

"I don't wanna!" C.J

"F*** that, you turn around!" Black

"Then how about together?"White

"…Fine." "…Ok." together

I gulped and together we turned around.

Down the path, about 20 feet from us, stood this really f****** tall dude. At least, I think it was a dude…with a torso about 9 inches around, arms that hung down by his knees, and a head like a white balloon.

C.J gasped, choked, and managed to croak out, "…F…f-f…F****** SLENDERMAN!" With that, she took off running, dragging us with her. "What?!"

"IT'S F****** SLENDERMAN! RUN, DON'T LOOK BACK, JUST F****** RUN! WHATTHEF***WHATTHEF***WHATTHEF***WHATTHEF***WHATTHEF***WHATTHEF***WHATTHEF***WHATTHEF***WHATTHEF***WHATTHEF***?!" Seeing C.J's apparent terror, White and I picked up the pace. White scooped C.J up and the two of us booked it down that Path as fast as we could.

I suppose we both dared a peek over our shoulders at the same time.

Tentacles. F****** tentacles. And he was closer.

We turned around, pumping our legs faster than I ever have in my life.

"WHAT THE F**************?!"

**HAHAHAHA! DON'T WORRY; I'LL EXPLAIN THIS CHAPPY NEXT TIME.**

**FROM HERE ON OUT, IT'S GOING TO GET A WHOLE LOT WEIRDER. ANY SUGGUESTIONS, COMMENTS, COMPLAINTS AND CONCERNS, PLEASE DROP A REVIEW! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	50. D it Slendy, Don't Scare Me Like That

**HAHAHAHA! NOT OVER YET!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 50: What's the Point?<p>

* * *

><p>Last time this happened!<p>

_F****** tenticals._

And so s*** continues to go down….

* * *

><p>"Guys, you can slow down!" I stumbled a little and White nearly tripped over himself, "What?!" C.J had stopped and I shone my light near her. Her breath came and went in heavy puffs, "As long we don't turn around, he can't get us. And since this path is straight and we've put some distance between us and him, we can walk now."<p>

I ticked as we started to walk again, "What the hell exactly was that?! You actually have s*** like that in your world?!" C.J winced, "Umm…sort of…it's a game." White raised an eyebrow, "A game?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, it's a horror game. Super simple, yet the scariest thing I've ever f****** seen." I groaned, resisting the urge to turn around with all my might, "So what exactly is this game and why the hell are we in it?!"

C.J sighed, "A year or two ago I lost a bet to my partner, Train Heartnet. My punishment was that I had to play this game his cousin showed him until I won. It's called Slender, and like I said, simple as f***. First person, you're in a creepy a** forest just like this one for God knows what reason, armed with nothing but a flashlight, and you have to find 8 pages that are spawned randomly about the several landmarks on the map. And the whole time, you're being stalked by…well, him. The Slenderman."

"And what's he?"

"He's a meme from some website that's been circulating for a few years, but didn't really get very much attention until some You-tuber's started playing it. He's supposedly an ancient being that takes kids."

"…And what's he supposed to do with them?" "…That remains to be decided." I shivered.

"I had to play that d***** game for 4 weeks before I finally beat it! And I can tell you, I lost plenty of sleep…. But don't worry!" She looked up and grinned, "All that time playing, and I at least managed to get the secret to winning. And that is to never, ever, f****** ever, look back. He stalks you, and comes closer every time you do. I suppose the jump scare and instantaneous death without warning could be what makes it so scary."

I looked ahead down the darkness of the Path, "So, we just keep going until we get to the arch, and don't look back. Got it."

She grinned, "Yeah, and since this place isn't like the map of the game, it'll be no…problem…." C.J stopped dead in her tracks, the grin vanishing to be replaced by disbelieving horror. "…OH S***, WHHHHHYYYYYY?!"

White and I blinked at her violent reaction and followed her gaze down the path. I blinked to see what looked like a building sitting on the Path. It was run down looking, and I couldn't see the inside past the darkness. The Path ran right into the door less mouth.

I looked down, shook my head at the sputtering girl, and started to drag her forward. "Oh, come on! What's the matter with you?!" She looked at the building with terror, "That's from the game! That place is from the f****** game!"

We were at the door. I shone the beam around, seeing it looked like a bathroom. There were cracked tiles along the walls and floors, and the hallway in front of us split off in several places along the way.

I looked down at C.J when she grabbed my arm in a tight hug, "What?" She looked up, frowned, and apparently thought better, because she let go of me and did the same thing to White. She batted her teary brown eyes, "Pwease don't let the mean man make me go in there!" I glared, "You little…."

White, apparently a sucker for mini C.J, knelt down, "Why don't you want to go in there C.J?" She wrapped her small arms around her chest, shivering. "That's the worst place in the whole game!" I sighed, made White get up, and handed him C.J to carry (it was far too narrow for us all walk side by side). "It doesn't matter! We have to get through this and to the other side of the Path!"

She whimpered, and buried her face in White's neck, "…Ok."

I turned around and pushed on, stepping into the creepy building. The tiles clicked and clacked under our feet. At the first set of turns, I looked around. "…Which way?" I didn't dare look around, so I listened for C.J's answer. "…I don't know."

I frowned, "What do you mean you don't know?!" "I told you, I hate this place! The note rarely in spawns here, there are dead ends, the turns are confusing, the f****** chairs make you think he's here; turning them over, and it looks like it should be a bathroom, but there's no toilets in here! No notes, no bathroom, it's like they put this place in purely to abuse corners!" She took a long, deep breath.

I stared ahead for a moment, "…So left it is."

I stared at the dead end. I slammed my fist into the tiled wall, "F***! What's the f****** point of this place?!" C.J huffed, "Told you so." I risked turning around to them. White was carrying C.J on his back, her arms wrapped so tight around his neck I thought he might choke. Glared at there, "I don't need you're lip!"

He huffed and turned her nose, feigning offense. I sighed, walking past them and into the hall. Stopped dead. White bumped into me. "Hey, what's wrong with…you…." In the beam of the flashlight, poking out of the corner ahead of us, our only exit was a long dark arm.

I opened my mouth and closed it like a fish. We all found our voices at the same time, and screamed our heads off. We backed away, as fast as we could, back to the dead end wall, not turning our backs to it.

Me: "WHAT THE F***, WHAT THE F***, WHAT THE F***, WHAT DO WE DO?!"

White: "I DON'T KNOW!"

C.J: "F***…THE CORNER!"

We all backed into the corner, not taking out eyes off the exit to the dead end, fearing a tentacle.

C.J murmured a little song nervously, "Camp in the corner, camp in the corner, camp in the corner, please don't let Slendy get us." I shushed her.

I stood up and walked to the doorway. I took deep breath and peeked around the corner. After surveying it for any signs of him, I motioned the other two to follow, not taking my eyes off the corridor.

I gulped as we managed to turn the next corner without incident.

I sucked in the air like water in the desert after we had finally emerged from the forsaken d*** place! I grinned as I saw the shadow of the arch not too far away! I fist pumped, "HELL YEAH, TAKE THAT SLENDERMAN!" I noticed movement in my puerperal vision and turned to see Slendy standing about 8 feet away.

We ran away down the Path, screaming bloody murder.

I swear to the Dealer, if I ever happen to meet the real Train, I'll f****** kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT AND PRINT! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, AND IT BRINGS MY SLENDERMAN ADVENTURE TO A CLOSE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY, AND IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR YOU'DE LIKE TO SEE A SECTION OF THE PATH BECOME, PLEASE LEAVE A SUGGUESTION! THANK YOU AND BYE-BYE!<strong>


	51. Super Special Ultra Happy B-day Event!

**As of November 24, 2012, New Girl, Old Story is 1 year old! And if you don't include the chapter I used to ask for help on the series, we're also celebrating my 50****th**** chappy! And I'm bored, so I decided to make a super special bonus b-day/50****th**** chappy! **

**We get to take a look at all the s*** C.J has done in her life! Underlined and italics are the topic, and then their numbered off! Please enjoy this little break! **_**P.S: By them, I probably mean C.J's parter Train and other people from the station.**_

Ch. 51: Happy Birthday C.J!

_Bets that C.J has Lost!_

#1: She had catch 4 quarters in a cup…with her right hand (as she is a lefty) and on 1 foot.

Her punishment: She had to play Slender until she won!

#2: Every bet she's ever made on a football and or other sporting events.

Obviously, she lost money.

#3: That she could train a cat to sit.

No punishment, they just wanted to see her try.

#4: That she could camp outside at night without coming indoors once after playing Slender. (Those jerks dressed up their tallest, skinniest guy like Slendy and had him scare her s***less.)

Punishment: She had to gagman style all over town at random…and let them make a montage video.

#5: That she could just HIT the target in archery within the first ten tries.

Punishment: She had to wear cat ears and tail in public for a month.

_Bets She Won!_

#1: That she could win an arm-wrestle with the beefy guy in the gorilla suit that was hanging around at the corner store for unknown reasons.

Reward: $20!

#2: That she couldn't walk into Wal-Mart, steal a minimum of $100 worth of merchandise, and park it all on the side. (She did all of this, riding out of the garden department on a $90 mountain bike, with three $15 candles $20 worth of flash drives in her pockets. All merchandise was returned along with a lengthy explanation and an apology. As you can imagine, the next day they had fifteen new security guards and she is no longer allowed in that Wal-Mart. _C.J- They even took my finger prints!_)

Reward: $155!

#3: That she couldn't sumo toss Train at least 5 feet

Reward: Seeing Train in pain.

#4: Doing all the things that could possibly get you kicked out of Wal-Mart, and NOT getting kicked out!

_Things She's Done Purely Out of Boredom!_

#1: Made a list of every f***** up thing she could find in each Disney movie she could find.

#2: Made a homemade dart board, using cardboard, glue, pictures of criminals still at large, and a steak knife.

#3: Make strange and disturbing scenes out of the snow when she happens to be somewhere that snows. (For instance; snowmen gathered around a car to mourn the loss of their snowman friend…now without his head….)

#4: Setting personal records, such as how long can she keep an ice cube stuck to her tongue, etc.

#5: Sleeping. Until like, 3:00 pm.

#6: Setting up boxes and other such junk like little army men into a little city…and sending her cat through while laughing manically.

_Pranks She's Pulled._

#1: Painting 'inconspicuous white van' on the side of a white van that always sat on the edge of her neighborhood used and junked car lot.

#2: Hiding out under the stairs of the office and scaring the s*** out of people by grabbing their ankles and making the Grudge noise.

#3: Cut a hole in a box, set it up to hold the Halloween candy bowl, and grabbing kids that took more than 1.

#4: switching the office coffee machine to espresso after a month on decafe.

_Her Mottos_

"Never give up!"

"You should always keep a neat workspace…I should, not that I do…."

"Arrive late, leave early."

"There's only 1 day even unluckier that Friday the 13th…Monday the 13th…f****** Monday."

"If reality as we know it is just an illusion spawned of highly intelligent beings, why are so many people in the world complete a**holes?"

"Ninjas…ninjas are everywhere…."

**ALRIGHT, THAT WRAPS THIS EXTREMLY SHORT AND IRELIVANT CHAPPY. *YAWN* SORRY ABOT THIS, REALLY. WE HAD TO GO BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING AND I'M BEAT. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKED, REVIEW, WHATEVES. **


	52. Monsters

**EH, TOO LITTLE FOR TOO LONG, I KNOW. I JUST COULDN'T GET INTO IT THIS TIME. BUT JUST ABOUT A WEEK UNTILL WINTER BREAK! **

Ch 52: Monsters

The second our eyes passed the arch, blinding light flashed in our eyes. I closed my eyes against the attack, stumbling and, consequently, falling on my face…and dragging the other two down with me. C.J cried out in her new child's voice as gravel imbedded itself into my palms.

I sat up, not knowing whether to rub at my stinging palms or shield my eyes. I managed to crack them against the bright light and saw we were now in in the middle of an endless two lane road. I turned my head a little to see C.J sitting on her knees, rubbing at her scraped hands. White had already stood up and was trying to adjust.

I looked around again, my eyes now able to see a little better. "…Where the f*** are we now?" C.J looked up and around, her eyes widening in recognition. "No way! This is…."

She trailed off. I raised an eyebrow and followed her and White's gazes to see C.J running top speed down the street straight at us. She was once again older, probably the same age as we know her. As she came within 20 feet of us, I not only saw that she was bloody with torn clothes, but that she was carrying a little girl.

She stopped near us and set the girl down. The little girl had matted brown hair and a bloody dress. C.J shooed her, "Keep running. Don't stop until you get to the police station, under any circumstances, got it?" The little girl grabbed C.J's tattered jacket, "What about you?!" C.J spun her around and gave her a not so gentle shove, "Don't worry about me, just run! Stay in the bushes close to the road!"

The girl squeaked before doing as she was told, looking back once before disappearing into the bushes. C.J looked behind and then got down on the ground, pressing her ear against the gravel. I recognized the tactic of listening for enemies in the distance and was once again impressed by C.J's abnormality.

She jumped up and run into a tree, climbing up to a branch of reasonable height. I looked at the other two and shrugged before we walked over to the base to get a better look. I watched as C.J drew a gun from her freaking pockets…she must have some big a** pockets. (Actually, C.J cuts the bottom of her left pockets out, giving her quick access to the holster she kept strapped on her thigh.)

We watched as she breathed heavily in and out, trying to catch her breath. She didn't get very long. Not two minutes later, a massive long vehicle came barreling down the middle of the wide road from the horizon at about 90 miles an hour. I blinked and noticed the speed limit sign nearby. 50, clear as day. For whatever reason, they sure were in a hurry.

Memory C.J saw the thing coming…. I looked down at the mini C.J, "…What exactly is that thing?" Not taking her eyes from the scene, "That's an RV."

Memory C.J saw the RV coming and readied herself as it got closer and closer. When it was about fifty feet from her perch, memory C.J shoved a branch aside and opened fire into the vehicle.

My eye widened as everything seemed to be in slow motion. I saw one, two, three holes punch into the windshield before it shattered. I caught a glimpse of the three or four men behind the wheel before one of their faces exploded into a messy pulp. A loud ding sounded out as the radiator was struck, and then the huge RV went spinning out of control.

It tipped over to the left like a toddler before turning sharply to the right, causing it to swing wildly and harshly enough for it to turn completely parallel to the road as the side of the vehicle met the pavement. The sound of men screaming, the screech of metal on concrete, and the sight of sparks flying and metal twisting almost busted my eardrums.

I slapped my hands over the sides of my head and looked up at the memory C.J, who had grabbed on to the trunk of the tree and was holding on for dear life as the vehicle rolled and rolled noisily on the blacktop.

Four…five…it rocked one last time and then came to a stop. The huge RV was hardly recognizable…defiantly totaled. Memory C.J hopped out of her tree and reloaded her depleted gun at the base of the tree before walking over there. She kicked glass out of the way and shifted some debris before she found some of the bodies. And only one of them was alive.

He was coughing and hacking, a heavy sheet of metal trapping his legs. C.J leaned down, grabbed his collar, and put her gun to his head, "Homage, for all those little girls whose lives you and your buddies ruined."

The man stared at her through bleary eyes before blinking and, in a heavy effort, he said, "…That you? …Cloudy?" C.J's eyes widened and she dropped the man back down on his back. He didn't complain, but kept on. "…Yes, Cloudy, I remember you. Selem's little girl. I could never forget those eyes."

C.J stared in disbelief for a moment before snarling and grabbing him by his collar again. "How the hell do you know me?!"

He let out a hacking cough, "Don't you remember Cloudy? You and your mommy even stayed at my pal's place for about a month…how are they? Your mom and big bro? Your mom can't be doing good, if you're chasing down guys like me."

"I did hear something about your bro getting his guts splattered though."

I felt the killing aura from both memory C.J and the mini C.J right next to me. I glanced down at her to see she was gripping White's hand tight, and biting her lower lip to the point it bled.

The man wheezed and laughed, "It would have served him right. That little-"

C.J raised her gun and pulled the trigger. She glared down and dropped the bloody pulp that had been his face, "No one talks about Nii-san like that."

White and I stared open mouthed as memory C.J walked out of the wreckage and started down the street towards us. I looked at White, and then we both looked down at mini C.J. She was staring at the a**hole in the street with a coldness that made the devil look like a Christmas elf.

She glanced up at White, then at me. Her eyes lost that steely edge as she looked behind me and pointed, "Is that one of those doors?"

I snapped around to see an odd looking red door set into the trunk of a nearby tree. "Uhh…y-yeah…." She started forward, "Then let's go."

P.O.V Change: White

I looked down at mini C.J, who was still gripping my hand tight enough to turn her knuckles white. I frowned, "C.J…back there…you-" "I what?"

"You killed that man." Black glanced at us, interested. She stared at me for a moment. I tried again, "I thought you were against killing people!" Again, her brown eyed gaze held. "…I am against killing people White. That man was a kidnapper, a murderer, a drug pusher, a rapist, and a child molester. I can hardly feel bad about killing a monster." She turned back and started moving again, "Besides, he was a dead man anyways. Even if the hospital did manage to save him from his injuries, it wouldn't mean anything because he would have gone straight to death row. In the end, I did everyone a favor, end of that story."

…Before, I had doubted that C.J would be able to bring herself to kill Alistair when the time came. I remembered all the things that Alistair has done to her so far. Now, I knew she would crush him like a cockroach.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, SORRY. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT UPDATE BETTER, BECAUSE WE GET TO MEET THE OTHER SIDE OF C.J! **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, DROP A REVIEW, ALL THAT CHIZ!**


	53. Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year!

**SORRY. FAMILY CAME OVER AND WE'VE BEEN BUISY A LOT, SO I'M LUCK TO HAVE GOTTEN THIS UP. I PROMIS THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER. PLUS I'VE BEEN WATCHING ****CRY'S LET'S PLAY OF CORPSE PARTY.**** IF YOU LIKE THE HORROR TYPE GAMES, THIS ONE IS HIGHLY SUGGESTED TO GIVE A TRY!**

Ch.53: Sorry for the Wait

The next door led to yet another fabricated world…only it wasn't so much a world as it was a room. A living room actually. I glanced back to see that the door that had brought us here was now gone.

I glanced down to the mask that had been silent for some time now. "Hey Yuri, we're in one of THOSE d***** places again."

"Hiya, Joker!" Mini C.J spun around from her observation of the room, "What the hell?!" I gaped down at it, "Ace, that you?!" "Yup!"

Another voice sounded, this one higher pitched. "Was that C.J?! C.J are you ok? You sound strange!" The cat came in, "Yeah, real high pitched."

C.J glared at the mask, "Maybe because I'm half pint!" "What?"

I heard Yuri growl, "Enough! They got the focal back and they're all well. Now then, you probably found the area that the reason side is being kept. …I wouldn't have thought it'd be so close though. Proceed with caution. And remember, the side of reason approaches all things with unemotional logic. And she's hard headed as a mule. Words are the best way to convince her, but you won't get much time."

I nodded, "Roger." Mini looked around and sighed. White looked down at her, "Something wrong?" "This place is wrong. It's mimicking Mr. And Mrs. Joni's house. And poorly."

I looked at her, interested, _who are they?_ She looked up, as though reading my mind, "They're another couple I lived with for some time."

Then, the noises from the next room floated in. on the far left, a doorway stood with light and strong smells pouring from it. I motioned over and C.J tugged White forward. We all leaned into the door way to see…another C.J.

This one was older than Emotion, probably 11. She was standing at the table, mixing something in a bowl and humming as her weirdly long blonde hair flowed freely from beneath her familiar hat. _What the hell?_

She turned around and spotted us from around the corner. At first, she seemed off put. Then she blinked and smiled, "Um…are you some of Mr. Joni's friends?" I was about to deny when White stepped out into the doorway smiling with his elbow in my ribs. "Yes, and you must be…I'm sorry, what was your-" "I'm Cloud. You can sit down over there. Mr. Joni's out at the moment, but he'll be back soon." I nodded reluctantly and started to walk over to the table in the corner she had directed us to. Mini C.J had started to follow when White put his hand out, stopping her. Wouldn't want to freak C.J out with a miniature of her.

White and I pulled up a chair and sat down, angling ourselves so that we could see Mini C.J from around the doorframe. I looked over the rest of the kitchen and nearly face palmed. She was BAKING F****** COOKIES.

White watched her as she moved across the kitchen, "…So…do you like it here C.J?" She glanced over and nodded, "Yup. Mr. and Mrs. Joni are nice to me, and I even get my own room! And the other day at school I met a bunch of really nice girls. And some not so nice boys, but there're really slow! They were eating my dust! So…I'm happy." She smiled, "I'm happier than I've ever been."

…It almost broke my clock (and I'm sure it shattered White's) to hear her say that. I could tell she wasn't lying. But the sad part was that she wasn't lying. And that she wouldn't be very happy for a long time. I mean, she came to Wonderland, right? That must mean she wasn't happy in her world. This C.J was so eager for attention that she would tell all that to 'total strangers'.

She paused in her humming, "Umm…what are you guys names?"

I swallowed. White smiled and went with it, "I'm White and this is my brother Black." C.J froze up for a second. Then she started working again. "That's nice. Where are you from?" This time I almost died. _She's onto us! We're f*****! _

I glanced over to the door to see mini C.J trying to make letters out of her hands. She went through them fast, but I managed to make out the word. "Um…Dallas. We're from Dallas." White exhaled. The older C.J relaxed, but not much. "…So what are you doing in Austin? And wearing…those."

I looked down at our clothes. Of course she as going to get suspicious! No one in her world wears crap like this! Crap crap crapity crap, what the f*** do we do?!

I looked at White, freaking out. I glanced over to mini C.J who slammed her fist into her open hand. _Is she seriously suggesting I conk out her other half?_ At this rate, it's the only option.

I took a last glance at White, nodded, and we both stood up. I ran across the kitchen as White ran around her and blocked the entrance. C.J looked panicked and started screaming so loud it punched m eardrums. I reached out my hand, trying to shut her up…and she fell to the ground unconscious. I stared at her for a moment, a red splotch on the side of her head. White got down and picked her up gently before glaring accusingly at me, "What the hell Black?! You punched a little girl?!"

I shook my hand, now starting to bruise, "Umm…opps." "Opps is right! Next time, think before you swing dumba**!" I rubbed the back of my head, _you're just pi**** off because I punched your girlfriend. Whose not getting attached now White?_

He picked her up and cradled her tiny body carefully. I sighed and turned to the door ay, "Come on C.J, you can come out now!" I waited a moment…and she didn't come.

I frowned and whistled, "Get out here!" Still nothing. _Did that knock her out to? _

I took a step towards the doorway…only for a hulking shadow of a thing move in front of it. It was something like the antlike children White described to me…but bigger. And more like a pterodactyl than ant.

It was as tall as the doorway, and though it had scrawny shoulders, it bulged out at the haunches…meaning it could probably stand taller. A short, razor sharp beak jutted just from below the glowing coal eyes. It had long, skinny arms ending in killer claws. And one hand was dangling C.J.

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! C.J'S LIFE IT REALLY IN PAN NOW, AND ONLY JOKER CAN GET HER OUT…F***.**

**REVIEW, COMMENT, ETC, AND ALL THAT SHIZ, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED FRIENDS! MORE TO COME~!**


	54. A Murder of Crows

**HELLO FRIENDS! SORRY, NO INSPERATION ON THIS ONE :/ TOOK FOREVER. SO HERE IT IS, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Ch. 54: A Murder if Crows

White's P.O.V 

C.J flailed in the claws of the creature, pounding at the hand that held her around her stomach. A sickening image crossed my mind for a moment; a flex of those claws snapping the tiny girl right in half. My clock froze, paralyzing me.

My mind raced a mile a minute as that filthy _thing _held up C.J, who was starting to cry out as it tightened its grip on her fragile torso.

And the realizations that came with this incident were just as terrifying as this incident itself.

#1: That the seemingly indestructible C.J was completely defenseless.

#2: That WE were the only ones who could save her.

And #3: That I was willing to do absolutely ANYTHING to save her.

The thing let out a shrill cry and, like greased lightning, tore off back into the living room.

Black's P.O.V 

The d***** thing took off back into the living room, moving so fast I could barely see it. We ran after it, only to see that it had disappeared through a new door, which was gaping wide open. We raced to it and plunged into the unknown terrain, the side of Reason slung over Whites shoulder.

It was another of the long, fabricated paths. Dead, twisted trees lined the edge of the path; a dead prairie sprawled out as far as the eye can see. Birds with feathers a light absorbing black perched in the trees, eyeing us carefully.

I looked around, unable to see the thing that had taken C.J. Where the hell did it go?! Something shifted high in the trees, the black branches moving swiftly. And it wasn't the birds.

In an instant, the thing was in front of us again, C.J now dangling by the back of her dress in its beak. She was grabbing at her throat with her tiny hands, kicking like a frog. _Oh Dealer, she can't breathe. She's choking, it's going to hang her, she's going to suffocate up there and there's nothing we can do about it! _

Thoughts spun so fast, impending doom seemed to swallow his mind. _She's dying. She's going to die and Wonderland will die with her. How did we let this happen?!_

And now, it wasn't just one of those things. We were surrounded. 20 of them in a small crowd around us, making a horrific hissing sound as the birds in the trees cackled mockingly above us.

I drew my gun and fired at one of them, only to find that the gun didn't shoot. It made noise, and it smoked as though it had, but no bullet came out. White held C.J's reason closer, "We're powerless. We can't do anything…."

For the Joker, that was a big deal. We were the most powerful role holders in Wonderland, and now we were useless. I could tell from Whites eye that his clock was shattering; after all, what's the good in being strong if you can't save the one you love? (And I've known his feelings for a while now. How could I not?)

The thing holding C.J, who was now starting to go still, suddenly stood taller, as though it were about to strike…when something pierced it right through the chest. The thing shattered, like it was made of glass, and C.J came crashing down.

* * *

><p>…Only to be caught by the Caterpillar.<p>

Nightmare held the sputtering C.J as she gasped desperately for air, glancing up at the other things that were trying to close in on him. He raised his hand and flicked his wrist. "Get lost." And they were gone. Just like that.

We stared at him in disbelief. He glared at us, "…What?!" I grinned, unable to wrap my mind around the fact that all of us were still breathing. "Just happier than I've ever been to see you!" Forget about our pride and all that for now, C.J's ok!

White ran over to him, checking on the younger of the two C.J's. "Nightmare…how…." "I came as soon as I caught word that C.J was in trouble. And it's a good thing I did." White stared at him, before glaring at the ground. Nightmare sighed, "For once, it's not your fault Joker. You can enter people's dreams as well as I can, but I'm still the master of the mind. Those pests didn't stand a chance."

I saw C.J's breathing start to return to normal and she managed to cough. She looked up, "Th…thanks Nightmare. I owe you one."

He smiled and set her to her feet, "You're about to owe me a lot more than that. As soon as Reason wakes up, we'll continue. It's not very far from here, and we'll be back in C.J's own mind." I grinned, "So this is almost over?! We're home free?!"

"From this, almost."

The only thing that kept me from jumping for joy and or hugging Nightmare was my pride as man. C.J jumped up and down and clapped her hands in happiness. "Yes! Then you can all get the f*** out of my head!"

White lay the side of Reason down on the gravel gently, "Yes, but for now, let's wait for C.J…er…." I blinked, seeing the problem. I pointed to the 5 year old, "Henceforth, you are Emo. She's Reason. When referring to both of you, its C.J. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and White continued, "Right then, we'll wait for Reason to wake up."

* * *

><p>The birds in the branches above us stirred and some of them cackled. Emo shivered as their scratchy call echoed. White took note, "Is something wrong C-…Emo?" She looked up at the trees, "…I hate crows." I blinked and we all looked down at the small child as she curled up on herself.<p>

"Why?" She paused for a long time, "…When I was about…well, this age, Mom took me and Ni-san for a walk. She took us to a trench in the middle of a field. …She showed us a body inside the trench."

We all shuddered. "It was a kid that had gotten lost a few days ago. I guess that's where he ended up. But the worst part was…he was being eaten by the crows. When the search party found him a day later, they determined that he froze to death…and that he was probably still alive when the crows started eating him." She tightened up her ball, "I don't like them. They're filthy cackling scavengers. Worse than vultures."

Nightmare paused, "…Why would your mother show you that?" She shrugged, "I don't know. …That was a bit before she…well…stopped…loving us. Maybe she wanted us to get used to the sight of dead bodies."

We were all silent until White came up with another question. "Umm…Emo-!"

Reason stirred on the ground, gently rubbing her head before attempting to get up. "Oww…my head…guys? Where are we? …And why do I sound like an adolescent?"

* * *

><p>Reason sat next to Emo, arms crossed with her face blank. "…Under normal circumstances, I would call you all insane and run away. But the fact that this is Wonderland and previous experiences, there's really no other explanations as to why I'm now two people." She stood up and dragged the younger side with her, "So let's go. The sooner we're out, the better."<p>

I sighed, knowing that the final leg of this race was going to be…weird. There are no other words for this entire ordeal. Just weird.

And so, C.J (both of them), the Jokers, and the Caterpillar continued the journey to put Humpty Dumpty back together again.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! IT'S SHORT, BUT NOW NIGHTMARE GETS TO SAVE THE DAY! R, R AND R PLEASE, AND STAY TUNED~! **


	55. Nameless

**THIS ONE'S SHORT, BUT AS I WAS TYPING I WAS LIKE 'HEY, THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO START A NEW CHAPTER!' …SO HERE YOU GO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. DROP A REVIEW, AND RELAX**

**I HAVE MORE THAN ONE STORY NOW! :D THAT TOOK A WHILE! I DECIDED I WAS SICK OF SITTING HERE STARING AT A WHITE PAGE WHEN I WAS LACKING FOR INSPERATION, SO I NOVELIZED A COMIC ME AND MY FRIENDS WROTE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND FAIR WARNING, ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS A LESBIAN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, NOTHING HERE SAYS YOU HAVE TO READ IT. **

Ch. 55: Nameless

As the 5(?) of us passed through the arch, the area blurred and changed, becoming what looked like a cluttered space. The smell of must and dust floated about. I blinked and shook my head before seeing that this was some kind of antique store. Various items of varying age and purpose, most of which were delicate glass wear, were set up haphazardly on well-crafted desks, dressers, chairs and tables that clustered the floor.

I looked around, seeing a small (probably around 5) C.J playing on a worn out rug in the center of a clearing with and old wooden toy that must have belonged to this place, given the price tag on the side. I stepped through the mess of this place to the spot she was playing, the others following. Well, Nightmare was floating, as he tends to in dreams.

C.J smiled and held up the toy (a train, now that I saw it close up), "Play with me?" I followed the extension of her tiny arm to see that she was talking to a figure in a chair on the edge of the rug, so quiet; I hadn't noticed her was there. My clock froze in place. It was her big brother, sitting incorrectly on a chair, looking over the back to watch her play.

_This isn't a fake…that's really her brother…. _He smiled, blue eyes warm, "Actually, I have a present for you kiddo." He righted himself in the chair and reached into his coat pocket, "Happy 5th kiddo!" He pulled out a long stuffed tiger. I looked down at the halves to see that Emo was gripping Reason's entire arm so tight she was struggling, hiding her face in it.

Little C.J grinned, putting the wooden toy down and coming up to her big brother, stretching her arms up to be picked up, "Really? That's mine?" He grinned and pulled her up into his lap, "All yours." C.J grinned, hugging her new tiger, "Thank you Ni-san!" I glanced at White and saw recognition flash across his face.

She hugged the tiger and leaned against her big bother as he stroked her hair. _D***…how old is he?! He can't be older than 12, but he's acting more like her father than her big brother! _ C.J stirred, "…I wish we didn't have to go back." Her brother frowned, "Hm?" "I don't want to go back to Mommy."

He held her a bit away so he could look in her eyes, "C.J, why would you say something like that?" She shrunk, "Mommy's scary…." He sighed, "C.J, Mom's…sick, ok?" He tapped his temple, "In her head. And you can't make that kind of sick go away with medicine. It takes time." C.J frowned, "Will Mommy get better?" "…Maybe. For now, all we can do is stay with her and love her." "…What if Mommy doesn't get better? What if…she gets worse?"

The boy smiled comfortingly and patted her head, "Don't worry! If it gets really bad, I'll always protect you!" C.J kept her gaze on his face, "…Promise?" He grinned and drew and X on his chest, "Cross my heart."

Satisfied, C.J smiled and leaned in again, "I love you Ni-san." He smiled and started stroking her head again, "Love you to kiddo."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up and behind me to see Nightmare pointing to a large wardrobe on the far side of the shop. The doors were different from the rest of the dresser. I blinked, and motioned to the others. We all started to leave the older brother and his little sister.

I looked back at him before the jumbles of furniture of the nameless shop blocked him from view. His face was different now, creased with foreboding worry that shouldn't be on the face of a 12 year old boy. "…No matter what happens…whatever it takes…."

….

…..

….

We stood in front of the wardrobe. Emo stared at it, "…What the f***, are we supposed to go to Narnia?!" Reason rolled her eyes and pulled on the handle. White held out a hand, "C.J, hang on!" They both looked back with a simultaneous, "What?"

White fidgeted for a moment, "…What was his name? …Your brothers?" _That's right…all this and I haven't heard his name once…. _Reason stared in his eyes, "…It was Daniel. Daniel Chase Thourn."

She quickly turned around to face the 'door', pulling Emo along with her. Emo flung open the double doors, "To Narnia!"

**WELL, THAT PRETTY MUCH SUMS UP THE PERSONALITY OF THE MYSTERIOUS BIG BROTHER. HOPE HE'S NOT TOO SICKENINGLY (AND BY THAT I MEAN TRAGICLY) NICE. **

**I NOW HAVE A POLL WHERE YOU MAY VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE O.C OF MINE! THIS INCLUDES THE MAIN O.C'S FROM THIS, AS WELL AS MY NEW STORY! YOU MAY VOTE TWICE!**


	56. Back in Biz!

**WELL MY FRIENDS, THIS PARTICULAR SEGMENT IN OUR STORY HAS EXTENDED IT A GOOD 14 CHAPTERS, BUT IT'S FINNALY TIME TO END IT AND GET ON WITH THE REAL STORY! *THROWS CONFETEE* I WAS RUNNING OUT OF SAD CRAP FOR THE JOKERS TO SEE! SO, HERE IT IS! **

Ch. 56: Back in Business!

We emerged from the side of a graffiti covered building. I felt the urge to put my hand on my gun, _what the hell kind of place is this?! _

In front of us, on the other side of a narrow street, was a cracked and badly damaged sidewalk was lined on the side with a rusting chain link fence. And from the buildings around us, this was not a good neighborhood.

Nightmare tapped my shoulder to gain our attention, "…I sense this is the last memory. I stiffened, "Really?!" He nodded, "Yes, the next door should lead us straight into the borders of C.J's mind. Once there, Reason and Emo should rejoin and we can break the spell."

I fist pumped, "Alright! You hear that?!" I looked down at the two C.J's, only to see that they were both staring at the sidewalk with strange expressions. White noticed, "…What is it?" Reason scoffed, "This figures. The last memory…is also my first real memory."

I blinked, when voices interrupted. I turned to see a very little, probably 4 year old C.J hopping along, holding Daniel's 11 year old hand tightly. "Can I pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeee Ni-san?" He laughed, "No can do kiddo. The hat's my trademark; can't just let other people wear it!" I then noticed, _he's wearing C.J's hat…so…that's where it really came from…. _That's a sobering fact.

The mini C.J huffed, looking sad. Daniel smiled and leaned down, "Tell you what kid; someday, I'll be too big to wear this hat. Once I outgrow it, you'll inherit it, ok?" C.J perked up and grinned, "Ok Ni-san!" He laughed and picked C.J up, setting her on his shoulders, "Come on, Mom and Dad are waiting!" He started off quickly as we all stood in frozen shock, _C.J's dad?! Are we going to see C.J's father?! _

I snapped out of it, dragging the others after Daniel and C.J. They passed down the broken pavement until the sidewalk suddenly stopped, leaving them in the road. Even with C.J safely on his shoulders, Daniel was very careful in the street, constantly looking back to check for oncoming vehicles.

I stared at the boy_. _White leaned in, "…He's pretty tall for an 11 year old…" It was true. I hadn't noticed it because he was sitting down last time, but the kid was rather tall and thin for his age. Tall, blond, blue eyes…a veritable saint…I felt a pang of sorrow go through my clock. _He defiantly would have been popular with the girls in just a few years…. _

At some point, the trashy suburbs became a ghetto neighborhood. Daniel walked C.J up to the door of a small, rickety looking house with boards nailed over the windows and a padlock blocking the entrance to the mailbox. We followed him inside as he set C.J down. The house was just as bad on the inside as it was on the outside. The furniture was well used and in good enough condition, but the walls of this place were a filthy white wash with mildew stains in the corners. The carpet on the ground looked like if I walked on it barefoot, it might draw blood. White grimaced, clearly not happy with the living conditions of his girlfriend's childhood.

As Daniel set C.J down, they both noticed something was wrong. You could see it in their faces. Daniel bit his lip and called out, "Mom? Dad? We're home! You here?" They heard sobbing from behind a door. Daniel's eyes widened and he rushed in, C.J and us hot on his heels.

As the door flung open, we were greeted with the sight of a woman crying on the lumpy mattress. Tissues were scattered near a waste basket, along with the fragmented remains of family photo as she bawled her eyes out. I glanced to see that the closet near the bed had been ransacked, dresses and blouses all strung out haphazardly as empty hangers dangled in the dark closet. A crummy set of drawers were brazed through as well, contents scattered about.

I looked at the woman again, recognition setting in again. _Oh s***, that's-_

"MOM!" Daniel ran to the woman, a petite thing with long, wavy black hair, and angular brown eyes. C.J saw from the door way, "MOMMY!" The woman stretched out her arms to her children, accepting them with a loving and desperate embrace that you'd have thought wasn't the same woman who murdered her son.

"My babies!" She held her kids and kissed them on the head as she sobbed. C.J looked up at her crying mother, "…Mommy, where's Daddy?" A new wave of tears spilled, "S-sweety…Daddy isn't coming back. He's not ever coming back…."

Unable to take it, Emo cried out and fled back into the other room, all the way to the other side, and closed her ears against the tearful events. White and Reason ran to her, "What's the matter?" She looked up at him, "I…I can't take it! Seeing her, and him, the way they were then…I hate it!" Tears spilled from her eyes, "My mom…my big brother…." Probably unsure what to do, White leaned down and hugged C.J, "It's ok. You're not alone anymore C.J."

Reason paused before addressing her other half, "…She wasn't even then you know." All eyes turned to her, "She was always a little crazy. Crazy, but stable. After having two kids and living in the ghetto, and the stress of work, and finding out Dad was cheating on her, she got worse. …I think Dad knew it to. He packed up and left. I think he moved in with his new girlfriend." She stared dead at Emo, "And he didn't take us, because he never loved us. No man who loved his family would cheat on his wife, to hell with leaving his kids in the hands of a woman he knew was mentally unstable." She shrugged, "Parents wise, I suppose, we could have done worse."

I gulped, Reasons words sinking in. I got her message loud and clear; _good riddance to bad rubbish. _

Emo sucked up air and sniffled, drying her tears. The speech stopped her from showing her emotions, but I could see that the hurt was still there.

Nightmare coughed, "Umm…I found the exit." We all turned to him and followed his gesture to see a door. I almost danced with joy, _We're free at last! _We didn't even bother looking at the door as I tore it open and everyone ran into the familiar colors of the dream world. I sighed, "Dealer, I've never been so happy to be here!" "Me neither!" I froze and turned around slowly, seeing White doing the same exact thing.

Behind us stood a normal, 17 year old C.J.

P.O.V Change: Peirce

I was pacing like my life depended on hit, my boots starting to make a rut in the dust. I bumped into something hard and went sprawling to the ground. I rubbed my nose and looked up to see the sudden obstruction, only to see Joker! My eyes widened and I jumped up, casting away all fear of him and hugging him, "I have never been so happy to see you!"

White coughed and shoved me away, but my grin was still plastered. We looked over to the others, who getting up from their positions around C.J. White held up a hand to stop them and they all froze, dreading the worst from his expression.

He let a smile come through and gave them a thumbs up, "Mission accomplished."

The area erupted into loud and chaotic cheers of joy. Once everyone had calmed down, Yuri picked up the focal with a grin, "Only one thing left to do then!" I tossed the focal up in the air and everyone drew their guns and opened fire. The stupid thing was nothing but dust in the sand when it hit the ground!

Everyone turned and went back to C.J, gathering around. After a moment that we all held our breaths in, C.J started to stir. Then, her eyes flew open!

**HE HE…I HAVE A NEW STORY IDEA! BUT INSTEAD OF GIVING YOU ALL A BORING OLD SUMMARY THIS TIME, I'LL GIVE YOU A SMALL PROLOG! CONSIDER IT A BONUS. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

Alice's breath was heavy as she struggled to quell it, for fear _she _would hear it. Alice's pen scratched horridly loud on the parchment as she struggled to write what may be her final good byes in the cheap, spotting ink.

Dear everyone,

I'm sorry. I should have listened, I should have stopped. I didn't mean for it to happen this way! I should never have spoken to her! But she was a child…she seemed so cold and alone. Her silver hair looking like snow covering her…she looked so fragile then. But now I see. I see what glows within those red eyes. Evil. She's pure evil! Why didn't I see that, why didn't I listen?!

A tear fell on the paper as Alice tried desperately to keep her sobs within. _I can't let her get me. Not yet. _

No matter what happens to me tonight, she must be stopped! You all must kill her! There's only one way. You all must find

Alice's pen stopped dead, along with her breath as the door to the spare room creaked open. There, in the door way, stood little Mia. She smiled sadly, the expression not reaching those glowing eyes from hell, "There you are Alice." Mia stepped forth, a knife flashing in her hand, "I'm sorry it came down to this Alice. I really liked you. I wanted to be friends. But you're getting in my way."

She raised the knife, a tear with no meaning sliding down her small cheek, "I can't be stopped now. I can't ever be stopped."


	57. Snicker Snack (parte douse)

**I'M HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT, DUE TO THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK AND THE FACT THAT I LIKE IT SO MUCH; THE BONUS PROLOUGE FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS NOW A STORY! PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY IF YOU HAVEN'T ALRADY! IT'S CALLED SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MIA! INCASE THAT WASN'T OBVIOUS ENOUGH.**

Ch.57: sicker Snack (parte douse)

I opened my eyes, only to realize my leg hurt like hell. But that was minimal in comparison to the pain in my head. I sat up, groaned and rubbed at my temples, hoping it would make the little prick with the jackhammer in my brain stop. Then I was on the ground again.

"C.J! You're ok!" D***, Peirce is f****** heavy! And loud! "Yes, I'm fine Peirce, now get the f*** off of me!" I sucked up the pain in my head and shoved the mouse off and curled into a ball. D*** it, my head hasn't hurt this much since I got kidnapped and heavily drugged by would-be assassins! "What the f*** happened?! And why the f*** do I feel like the morning after I lost a drinking game?!"

I looked up to see everyone in front of me. Joker looked at Yuri, "You mean she doesn't remember?" The fox boy shrugged, "Tis to be expected. C.J, what do you last remember?" I frowned and continued my head therapy, "I…remember the bridge. And then there were a bunch of flowers…and pain…then nothing."

"You were bitten by a large blue flower C.J. You passed out for a bit, and a spell from Alistair caused, um…effects. Long story short, Joker saved you and you're all better now." "Saved me?! How? And what effects?!"

He sighed, "You never let it go, do you?" I shook my head and gave him a stern look. White took a few steps back. Yuri started, "Well it, in a way, broke your personality down into two beings." I nodded, following. White took a few more steps back.

"Joker found them and put them back together." "And how'd that go?" "I wouldn't know. I wasn't technically there." "…What?" The clown took three more steps back.

"They were in your head C.J. White, Black, and near the end, Nightmare, were all in your head." White now had a good distance for a running start. "They were…in my head…?" "Yes."

…..

"GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE F*** YOU SAW!"

I had been chasing White around in a circle for a good quarter of an hour. He's fast, but I'm wearing him down! He yelled back, "HOW CAN YOU RUN THIS FAST, THIS LONG?!"

I was suddenly tackled to the side. I glared up at Ace, now pinning me down, as White collapsed and struggled to catch his breath. Peirce ran to him and patted his back as he coughed. I growled and started struggling, trying to throw Ace off. F*** he's strong…oh well. Like the masters say, use your enemy's strength against them!

I rolled up and kicked him hard in stomach, throwing him back. He grunted, but managed to keep his footing, "Hey! I need some back up!" Boris grabbed my wrists Ace pinned my legs, trapping me effectively. Yuri strolled over and tapped my forehead, "Calm C.J. Calm."

"F*** no! Not until he tells me what he saw!" "In due time. But if you recall, we have more pressing matters to attend to. After that, you're free to interrogate him to your heart's content." I huffed and paused, "…Fine." I let an evil grin loose, "Then I can torture Nightmare and Black to. Hehehehe." Everyone shivered and Boris and Ace dove off me.

I sat up and looked at my leg. No blood, yay. Yuri cleared his throat to get our attention. "I was hoping to put this off as long as possible C.J, but this incident proved I can't stall anymore." I frowned, "…Put what off?"

He knelt down and pulled the Vorpal blade from my belt, "I'm going to teach you how to use this."

….

I held the blade in my hand, feeling its strangely warm handle against my palm. I gulped. Yuri was sitting on a large rock and the others were crowded around it…and some unnamed cowards were behind it. _What, do they expect it blow up?!_

"Alright C.J, first you have to understand; this is not a normal weapon. When you hold it, what does it feel like?" I looked down at the swirling patterns on the blade, "…Alive. It feels alive." "Excellent. The blade was made from living humans C.J. Blood literally went into making this weapon. I suppose, by definition that would make it a demon sword." All eyes turned to him, and a unanimous, "What?!" Yuri shrugged, as though that was no big deal.

"C.J, close your eyes." I did as instructed. "Think of it more as a person than a weapon. A partner. It will know what to do." I frowned, _ partner? Does it think?_ At that instant, the blade reacted, shaking in my grasp. As though confirming that thought.

"…It's vibrating! What the f*** is it doing?!" "It's calling out to you C.J! Don't fight it, just go with it!" I felt it in my hand, starting to shake fast, but no harder. I felt a tingling in my palms, and itching. It felt like it was tugging at my skin, asking for something…that only I could give to it. _But what does it want?_

The pulling got more insistent, more of a demand now. I could nearly hear its voice in my ear, 'Give me it. I need it to work, so give it to me.' _Fine, ok! Whatever it is you want, it's yours! _

The tugging stopped…and became a buzz. But not just in my hand, all over me! I opened my eyes up to see that everything, my every sense, was enhanced immensely! The colors were all brighter and the breeze was more like a gust. The scent of ash burned, and the sound of gasps rang. I looked down at the blade and nearly dropped it.

The delicate swirls in the blade were all filling up with some strange, reddish-orange liquid. Or was it liquid? It was kind of like smoke. If I looked close enough (and in this state, that didn't take too much effort) I could see that it was pulsating in time to my heartbeat and swirling around. But that wasn't the half of it.

The f****** blade grew. It got bigger. A LOT BIGGER. As the colored smoke started to fill up the veins in the blade, the entire sword grew, getting longer and wider. It was about as long as Ace's sword and nearly thrice the width towards the handle, tapering off to a deadly point. I held it up with both hands, suppressed that it was light as a feather and easily maneuvered, even at this size.

"What the f*** just happened?" Yuri smiled, "You connected with it C.J. It's using your aura to change its shape." I started at the sword, "…Holy shiznaz." Yuri got up and came closer, "I that state, you and the sword are connected. It enhances your abilities and you enhance its. It is now an extension of your body as much as you are and extension of it. This shape opens all of the blades attacks to you, and it will help you preform them." I held it up and swished it, "Sweet."

Yuri held up his hand, "Now, the reason I hesitated to teach you." I stopped in mid swish, "…Oh no, what the catch?" Yuri grimaced. "As I said, the blade uses your aura. Despite the popular belief, the aura isn't exactly vestigial. It's what shields us from the harshness of nature. Without it, you'd be completely at mercy to everything. If one's aura is peeled too much, so much as touching you may cause you great pain. I believe banshees are the creature known to eat auras. One is lucky to survive an attack, and surviving is…not a pleasant experience."

I shuddered, "Doesn't sound like one…." Yuri pointed to the blade, "As of now, it won't cost you any of your aura to just be in this state. You see, your increased abilities are the result of the blade peeling off some of your aura. When you leave this state, it will be returned to you. But, some of the blades more lethal attacks require you to use some of your aura. I've seen cases where it took more than a month to restore an aura."

I gulped, "So…how much aura do I have?" "Aura's are made of the emotions we feel. So everyone's aura is different, as are the amounts." He jerked his thumb over to Ace, "I can't see auras like some, but I can sense them. He has a particularly thin aura." He pointed at me, "And you have an irregularly thick one. And from what I can tell, from that color," he gestured to the orangey aura that was filling the veins of the blade, "…it is a very positive and erratic patterned aura. I suppose one the Vorpal blade would choose would have to have a strong aura. And a lot of it."

I looked down at my aura, visible in the blade. _That…I've always had that. _I gripped the blade and nodded, "Alright…." I punched the air with my free hand, "Let's kick some a**!" Everyone grinned. "…Yuri, how do I turn this off?"

**THAT'S A WRAP! AND, AS AN AFTERTHOUGHT****, I NOW HAVE A POLL UP WHERE YOU CAN VOTE ON WHO ALICE WILL END UP WITH IN THE NEW STORY!**** CAUSE I DON'T KNOW~!** **TILL WE MEET AGAIN MY FRIENDS!**


	58. Not This Crap Again

**A PARTICULARLY SHORT ONE, BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO? HERE YOU GO, READ, RELAX, AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY NEW POLL! **_**(DEAR GOD, DON'T LEAVE ME TO DECIDE THIS ON MY OWN!) **_

Ch.58: Not This Crap Again….

The brunette man drove his fist into the wall, letting out a cry of anger. How had the girl survived that?! He had never met one who survived, or even knew of someone, who had survived that spell! And now she can use the Vorpal blade?! Unacceptable!

He stared at the mirror, her image on it and her role holder friends, including his old one, surrounding her…! Surrounding her….

He smiled, "There is safety in numbers…."

…..

I sighed and swiped my hand across my forehead. Ruins and scenery passed by, and still no sign of Alistair. Where the f*** is that creep? I fingered the blade, its handle sending itching into my palm. Where the fudge are we? I can't even tell where the way we came from anymore.

I looked ahead to Yuri and White, who insisted on leading the way, "Guys, is there any possible way to find this guy faster?" Yuri sighed, "No. Time is of the essence, but the only way to find him is to-!"

A gust of wind blew, scattering ashes, debris, and…a letter? Oh s***….

A letter fluttered to rest at my feet, my heart jumped into my throat. I bent down with shaking hands to see it was indeed another letter from our target. White leaned over and muttered, "That son of a b****…."

I plucked up the letter and ripped it open, dumping its contents. In it was a letter and a large, rusty black iron key, simple in design. I gulped and started reading the letter.

Dear C.J,

Impressive indeed, surviving two lethal spells. May I ask what it takes to kill you? I can already tell it won't be with long distance spells. So I propose we end this game. It's becoming boring to watch you six of you stumble about. This key is to the clock tower, on the edge of town. You're already halfway there. I'll be waiting at the top. No tricks, no scams. May the strongest prevail. Oh and, tick tock C.J. You have until 7:00 to reach me.

He didn't bother to sign his name. I breathed deep and looked up at the others, "…So…should we go?" "It's a trap." I looked at White, "Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. The point is, it's the only lead we've got." Yuri nodded, "She's right. We haven't a choice." Boris pointed to the tower, well visible from here. "It can only be a mile away at most. And it's a little over an hour before 7:00. Let's get moving."

….

The clock tower was no closer, the desolation of walls and bridges forcing us to circle around and eat up time. It was now 7:30. I sighed as we passed under the shadow of a ruin, a chill coming on. "Guys…you sense that?" Yuri had already stopped, "You feel it as well? I thought it was just me." "Oh no, I feel that to," Boris hissed.

The air seemed colder and less dusty, but more…icy. I looked over to a pile of rocks, blackened by shadows. And then the rocks started moving. I screamed and pointed, the others seeing the rocks collaborating into boulders. Those took on a more organic shape. We all stepped back. A creature stepped out with us. The thing was black as night, but the shape sugguested something along the lines of a lion with the head of a snake and a spiked tail. …HOLY F****** S***, IT'S A F****** MANTICOR!

The d***** beast roared and leapt at us, killer claws almost taking Peirce's head off! We all dodged and scattered, white grabbing my arm and harshly forcing me back, "We have to go! We don't have time for this!" I looked at him, "What?! We can't just-!"

Boris grabbed my shoulder and took my attention, "C.J, I'll take that thing on. You and the others get to the tower before seven, ok?" the manticor lashed out at Yuri, who managed to dodge away from the claws and duck under the tail. But the thing was gaining ground. "No f****** way! I'm not abandoning you! I dragged you out here, your safeties my responsibility!" "I'm a big boy C.J, I can handle myself. I'll catch up, I promise!"

I wasn't allowed time to respond. White got an iron clad grip on my hand and dragged me away, calling the other three to follow. I stared at Boris as he ran between the manticor and the retreating us. He stretched out his arms, "Come at me, bro!" The creature roared and pounced at Boris, who nimbly tuck and rolled under the deadly strike.

"…You better not die Boris. I'll f****** haunt you…."

…..

The man watched as the Cheshire cat stayed to fight his little creation, allowing the others to run to the tower and leaving him alone. Perfect.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! DEAR OH DEAR, WHAT IS THAT LUNATIC PLOTTING NOW? FIND OUT LATTER! BYE-BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	59. Three Knights

**HERE WE ARE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW, AND WHAT NOT!**

Ch.59: Three Knights

The now reduced group ran through the streets, trying to find their way to the tower. Rubble and ruin passed their eyes as they struggled to keep their breath.

_Time remaining: 29 minutes._

…..

Boris' P.O.V

I dodged to the left and right, avoiding the massive paws of the beast as he struck, his tail lashing every which way. I silently thanked the Dealer that I was faster than the lumbering hulk, but he was defiantly stronger. One hit would shatter me.

I gulped and tried to look around for something that would help. Anything. I opened my eyes to see a door, still standing in its jamb. "YES!"

It's a fact I like to keep to myself, but I, as the Cheshire cat, have the ability to connect doors by warping space a bit. (AN: Yes, he actually can do this in the Clover game.) I ran to the door, but the thing leapt in front of me, blocking my path.

I hissed, _time for some evasive maneuvers…. _

…..

C.J's P.O.V

I stared at the murky and somewhat green waters of the rather deep creek. The water was placid as glass, the smoothness interrupted by the texture of algae. I wrinkled my nose, already knowing that the only way was through it. I sighed and walked into the water, raising my bag up to keep it dry. Peirce gulped, "Umm…is that really necessary?" Yuri and White started in and Yuri called back, "Unless you can fly, it is."

Peirce groaned, but sucked it up and waded in, following us.

This…wasn't too bad right? Wading in an icky creek that made me feel like alga was about to climb up my leg wasn't too bad, right? Wrong. So very wrong.

I froze, "What was that?!" White was the first one there, "What's what?!" "Something brushed my leg! And it wasn't kelp!" The water started to move, rippling and then, out of the murk, a black bulge emerged. I screamed and Yuri when faster, dragging Ace with him. White pulled my closer and pushed me forward. The thing in the water wasn't as big as some of the other creatures. It looked like a catfish. Except its whiskers were barbed and its teeth were like knives.

It started charging, reminding me of Jaws. A shot echoed and it veered to the other side. I turned my gaze, still being pushed forward by White. Peirce was standing in the water, gun drawn. He waved me off, "Go! I'll take care of this." Dread as cold as death itself clenched my heart. "C.J, it's my turn to be brave. And I promise I'll be fine. Move it!"

I gulped as White mercilessly ushered me forward, not allowing me to turn back. The words stuck in my throat, _be careful. _

_Time remaining: 19 minutes_

…..

Peirce's P.O.V

I gulped as the fish thing circled, its dorsal fin sticking up shark like. Its maw opened up to show me its pitch black throat and razor teeth. I raised my gun as it charged again. I couldn't help but smile. I'm trembling. Dealer, I'm scared. I just want to run away. But I can't.

I remembered the day that I met C.J, and how she supported me. How she reassured me that everyone gets scared, and that the real bravery is acting against it. C.J told me how to be brave. And time and time again she's shown me bravery. Now I have to put what I've learned to the test. I can't let her down.

…..

C.J's P.O.V

I struggled to breathe properly. Not only were we running, but we had already left Peirce and Boris behind…to fight those monsters. _Oh God, I abandoned them. I abandoned my friends. _I've never had friends before, but I always thought that if I did, I would never take them for granted. And now I've left them to di-!

I shook my head. I'm psyching myself out. They can both handle themselves. I need to trust them. I need to have faith. The best thing I can do right now is get to the tower and face Alistair.

The ground rushed past us, the twists and turns of the rubble obstructing views. Above them, the clock tower and he waited. I ran faster, trying to outdo myself and push it. I could hear the others all breathing heavily, no doubt tiring. How long can we keep this pace up? And do we have enough time?

…

I skidded to a stop, the ground shaking in small thumps. _Oh s***, what is it now?! _I grouped with the others, my adrenalin pumping and the others huffing to catch their breath. There was a high stone wall about 20 yards to the right of us. The heavy thumping had progressed into a thumping and sliding, like the scales of a snake as it slithers on the rocks. A rock dropped from the top of the wall.

And the entire wall came crashing down, and on top of it as a massive black lizard in the shape of a particular legendary creature. My mouth hit the ground, "Holy f***, it's A DRAGON!" The scaly beast hissed, its forked tongue flickering. It lunged, covering the 20 meters in shocking speed. It was right on top of me when, _SHLING!_

I blinked, disbelieving I was alive to see Ace with his sword drawn. "ACE!" He glanced back, "White, Yuri, get C.J out of here. She doesn't have time for this."

That's it. I've had it. "GOD D*** IT, NO! I'M NOT LEAVING ANYINE ELSE!" He grinned at me, "Relax C.J. You're not leaving us, we're leaving you!" He turned around to face the shadow dragon, accessing his adversary in temporary retreat. "Besides, what better foe for a knight than a dragon?"

I opened my mouth to say more, but White's hand locked around my wrist and yanked me away again. Away from my friends. Away from the past. To the final battle ahead.

…..

Ace's P.O.V

I couldn't help but grin at the clearly planned irony of my situation. Alistair's plan was so obvious it was painful. He was thinning out the crowd. I don't think he's actually planning to kill us, yet. He's stalling and buying time so he can face C.J and Yuri. Defiantly those two. Not sure about Joker yet though. What's the next move C.J?

_Time remaining: 11 minutes_

**THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE AND SUCH, AND ABOVE ALL STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S ALL WINDING UP TO THE FINALE! **


	60. Festering Madness

**GOOD DAY FRIENDS! SORRY FOR THE DELAY. MOM TOOK THE COMPUTER LAST WEEKEND AND TODAY, SO I'M HARD PRESSED FOR UPDATES. :P ANYWAYS, PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Ch.60: Festering Madness

The bricks of the towers inner walls flew past me as the remaining two of us ran up the spiraling, rusting metal staircase. We had had reached the tower with no further incident and were now running full speed up to the top, where our enemy waited. Long stopped gears covered in dusty oil, rust, and lichen filled the spaces around us, the interact pulleys and connections almost dizzying from the spiral. A mucky white clouded my vision, and I had to blink and look upwards to understand what I was seeing. Cracks and holes shone through to the outside world, and the shadows of black iron bars pressed against what must have once been a beautiful white background. I gulped and ran faster, knowing that the destination wasn't too far ahead.

_Time remaining: 6 minutes_

P.O.V: Boris

I managed to avoid the beasts sweeping paw again, hopping back and gritting my teeth. The thing made a point of staying between me and the door, my only real chance of winning. It lashed out at me again, low to the ground to try and nock me off balance. I jumped and almost hit my head on a pole that stuck out from the side of a building. I suppose it must have once held a sign of banner of some kind.

As I came down, I grabbed the pole and hulled myself up, balancing as the thing padded over, looking at me the way I look at birds on a wire. I panted and wiped sweat from my face, feeling my strength draining. I gulped, _you better hurry C.J. Much more of this, and I won't be around to show you that roller coaster. _The thing started to bat at me like a cat with a tassel. The pole beneath me groaned.

P.O.V: Ace

The dragon's teeth clacked sharply where I had been standing but a moment before. I raised my sword and brought it down on the creature's skull, sending its black, foul blood everywhere. I frowned, frustrated. Its skin and scales were easy enough to break through, but its bones were like diamonds. If I kept banging my sword against it like this, I'd break my sword!

I darted away as it swung its head to me, snapping again and flicking its tail to try and catch me. _Only one thing left to do~! _I yelled and lunged at it, ducking under its head and heading for its underbelly. 

P.O.V: Peirce

I shot into the water, aiming for the fish-thing's head. It hissed angrily and swerved away. I gulped as I reloaded my gun. If I got caught too close to this thing to move, I have to shoot to make it retreat. But I only have so many bullets. _How long can I keep this up?_

P.O.V: C.J

I shoved the trap door at the top of the stairs up, leaping like a frog into the room. I slid to a stop and drew the Vorpal blade, looking for the b****** as Yuri and White followed me in.

We were standing in a large, circular room. The only furniture in question was a dusty rug, and two musty curtains on the walls. One was hung in a random spot on the wall and the other was partially covering a blown in window. No Alistair.

I held the blade at the ready and cautiously stepped farther into the room, remembering my police training. I gave a sparing glance to the wall behind me before returning my attention to the sides and front, doing the best I could to prevent a sneak attack. The floor boards creaked loudly as I spread my stance and stepped forth to the center of the room. Not a trace of the son of a b****.

A scraping sound emitted from seemingly nowhere, making all of us jump. White tapped my shoulder and nodded to the random curtain. I nodded back and motioned for us to take positions. White stood next to the rag, gun locked and loaded, while Yuri and I stood a good 6 feet from the front of it. I gave the signal and White yanked the curtain off to reveal…a mirror?

I frowned and stepped forward. Just a plain mirror? That's what I left my friends for?! I stared into the mirror, a reflective me staring back. I turned to the others and held up my hand, my back to the reflective surface, "Guys, we've really been duped this ti-!"

I felt a large hand get an iron clad grip on my arm and yank. I only had time to utter a sound as White and Yuri's horrified faces blurred and disappeared.

P.O.V: White

A hand shot out of the mirror in the blink of an eye, grabbing C.J's thin wrist and mercilessly yank her in. Her brown eyes widened and I heard her squeak before the mirror's liquid surface covered her mouth. I yelled and reached out for her stretched hand, only for it to slip into the mirror before I could even touch her.

I stared at the spot she had stood. _She's…gone. C.J is…! _I reached out and tried to pass, but my hand only found the smooth surface of the mirror. The only thing I saw was Yuri and me staring back as us from the reflection.

"No…NO!" I reared back my fist, ready to shatter the d***** thing. Yuri grabbed my hand, "Don't! She may not be able to get back!" I stood there, shaking, unable to think. I let my hand fall to my side and I stepped back, not realizing it until I hit the opposite wall. I sank down, "W-…what do we do…?"

Yuri bit his lip and walked over, sitting next to me and staring at the mirror. "We wait."

P.O.V: C.J

I looked everywhere, the haze over my vision clearing. White and Yuri were gone. I was standing in a huge, high ceiling room made of mirrors. Me and the otherwise featureless landscape repeated forever and on ward, making an effective disorienting affect. I couldn't tell if it was just because of the mirrors, but the walls of this place never seemed to end, making an endless room.

"So glad you made it C.J." I spun around to see Alistair, his green eyes sparking. "And with three minutes to spare. Impressive." I growled and jumped back, holding up the Vorpal blade. It flared to life as I pumped my aura into its thirsty veins, quadrupling in size as I shifted to a two handed grip.

"That's more like it!" Alistair took on a stance, though he had no weapon. "I've gotten tired of toying with you and the role holders! It's high time I ended this nonsense and dealt with the thorn in my side!" I glared at the mad man. "…If a pun is what you intended, that was actually a pretty good one." He ignored me (or didn't get his own joke*) and held out his hand, "We end this matter. Here and now." I glared at him, "Why all this Alistair? Why all the tricks and lies?"

He smiled, "At first I thought I might win you to my side. Then, noticing where your…affections lay, I decided it'd be best to dispatch you." His smile disappeared as his brow furrowed, "You should have just let the Crystal Paralysis kill you. It's far less painful than a death blow at my hands." I rolled my eyes, "How considerate of you." "But it is. I really wanted to avoid all this C.J. I truly did. I tried to take you to my side, and I tried to give you a painless death, but you thwarted every attempt."

I narrowed my eyes at him as a strange emotion flickered in his eyes, as though see not me, but someone else. _Why did he go through the trouble? _The flicker died as his resolve, along with his expression, hardened. "But it's now unavoidable. If I don't so this now, you'll really will stop me. I can't allow that."

My eyes widened as a strange shadow appeared at his hand, taking the form of a broad sword. I gulped and stared at his eyes. His eyes…despite all his actions and all that he'd done, I couldn't hate the man no more than I could have hated my mother. Instead of hate or rage, pity welled in the back of my throat. His eyes weren't those driven to murder by sickness, or hatred. Behind his eyes was a broken mind twisted by grief.

"Let the game begin."

**AND THE SHOW DOWN BEGINS! WHAT WILL THE NEXT CHAPTERS BRING?! STY TUNED TO FIND OUT MORE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	61. Final Showdown

**SORRY FOR THE DELY FRIENDS! MOM TOOK OFF WITH THE COMPUTER, YADDA YADDA, EXCUSES, ETC. LET'S GET ON WITH IT, PLEASE READ, RELAX, AND REVIEW! **

Ch.61: The Final Showdown in the Hall of Mirrors

The clanging of metal echoed piercingly on the mirrors as our images crashed together. I retreated almost immediately and took a big leap back. It was about that time I realized that I have no idea how to use a sword! Yes, you swing it hard as you can, but I have no clue about the technics and forms (which are a lot more important than they sound!)

And I can tell from his easy stride and movements that Alistair was probably trained in this kind of thing. I'm officially f*****!

The blade sent a weird…jolt up through my arm, and in raised itself to block Alistair on its own accord! And suddenly, I knew how to use the blade. No whispered advise, no vision, just there. As though I'd always known.

I countered Alistair's strike and parried, sending his arm out and I slashed at his legs. He jumped away, bringing his sword up for another whack. I slid the base of my sword against it as he brought it down, skidding and sending sparks to the reflective surface.

Parry, strike, through and through, one and two, matching move for move as we made our way across the smooth, silver lined glass. A thousand and one mirror images matched us, copying our deadly dance to the beat, no matter how diluted the reflection was. The strength behind his blows sent jolts down my arm, but I kept my grip and returned the favor. My boots skidded on the floor and I gulped.

Alistair had about three inches on me, and no doubt several pounds. This floor was so slick, if he got me on the defensive; I'd lose my footing and literally slip to his mercy! There was no way I could win like this!

The Vorpal blade tingled in my hand and, my movement as though in a dream but with my senses sharper than ever, I flicked my wrist and sent a wave of my aura at him. The orange energy had taken the shape of a crest and went at him like a gale. His frown deepened as he stepped aside.

"I see Yuri taught you that trick." I growled and didn't bother to acknowledge him on that comment. Yuri's warning about the aura eating sword rang in my head. Honestly, I didn't feel TOO different. But surely if I used that too much, I would.

Alistair came at me again, "Why do you protect them?!" His sword met mine and sparks flashed, the sight somehow matching the ping and sliding sound that followed. "They're all murdering whelps! If you didn't have a heart, they would treat you like they do all the faceless!" He shoved me away, "LIKE TRASH!" He lunged at me, "So why?! I thought you were supposed to catch the people who did that?!"

I blinked, somewhat off put by the question. I gave a little and, seeing Alistair about to take advantage of that, pressed back harder. I glared into his mad eyes, "I help them because…because they're my friends!" He jumped away and held back this time and took the opportunity to hop back. "Friends?! You think they care about you, little foreigner?! That, my dear, is precisely why they pay any attention to you! Simply because of that fragile little thing that beats in your chest."

I glared at him, "That's not true Alistair. It's not." He laughed, "You sound so sure of yourself! What about how they treat life, hmm? They'd just as soon kill their best friend as they would their enemy; it makes no difference to them!" I swallowed the hard nob in my throat, "They don't know better. They CAN'T know better."

He came at me and met I him in the middle, slashing my sword to try and land a blow and defend myself. Parry, guard, dodge, fake left, slash, thrust, retreat, repeat. The hundreds of images copied us.

"C.J, can you not see the evil of this world?! It gives you something to love, something you think will last forever, and then it rips it away! Some carless fool blowing away the most precious thing to you like it was no more important than a dead leaf! This world is rotted and decayed to the very core!" I stared at him, "So the answer is doomsday?!"

This time, I came at him. He dodged and went for my wrist, hoping to knock the blade out of my hand. I twisted my grip and blocked him, shoving him out of range again.

He sneered, "Just what is so precious about hearts anyway? That I could never figure out." He lunged at me, "Such fragile things! So easy to break and destroy!" I blocked the edge of his blade with my own, "You're…you're right." I broke away again, "The heart is weak. It wants and it breaks. It grieves and, sometimes, it gives up." I stared at him as he circled me, "But even though a heart never really heals, that's what makes them special." I lunged at him, "They can change and grow, they can love and go as far as someone's willing to take them!"

I stared into those eyes, nose to nose, "And my heart belongs to ME. Even if I die, it will ALWAYS belong to me."

He growled and shoved me away, hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I stumbled and he advanced, bringing his sword down on my head mercilessly. I raised my blade and deflected it, the skidding bouncing like a deaf bat as I jumped away and regained my footing.

He was on me again, unrelenting. I backed away, unsure of how far the wall was, if it even existed. I parried and blocked him as best I could, trying to keep up with the assault of rapid attacks. There was a distinctive _shlink! _as his blade slid on mine in the wrong angle. I flicked my wrist and sent his weapon sailing.

I shoved him away from me. He stumbled and jumped away before I could move. His eyes were like a storm as he raised his palm, strange glyphs looking like they were burned into his palms. He hissed in a strange tongue I'm not even going to bother writing so I won't torture yourself as you all try to say it. (and I know just about every one of you would)

As the last of his sentence or phrase left his lips, the mirror beneath his feet cracked. The cracks spider webbed out, like watching a disease spread in time lapse. The pieces they encircled tinted to a dark and ominous wine color. I backed up as the cracks spread to me, but there was no way I could out run it.

Soon, I was standing in the cracks, the ground still shaking. I looked down and squeaked, jumping away just in time to avoid being speared by a large, amethyst crystal with an evil light emanating from its imperfect insides. More and more sprang up, ranging in height and width. Before I know it, I was in a field.

I looked to see a dark figure standing atop one of them. Alistair had somehow regained his sword and was rearing back at me. I watched as his swing let loose a blade of blackness, dark as the shadow creatures. I ducked under it and returned fire, my Aura Cutter (for that is what I have named this move) slashed into the violet crystals below him and sent him sliding down.

He grabbed onto another one and I sent another bolt at him, trying to make him come down. I glared as he once again saved himself from the ground and I pointed the blade at him with the tip…and let loose an Aura Bolt (For that is what I've name this.)

The orange bolt caught him in the back and spread to the rest of him, sending him jerking to the ground. I ran to him as he struggled to get up, retaliating with several Shadow Blades. I dodged the first two and canceled the last one with one of my own.

As the smoke cleared from the Blades, I saw a black copycat of the Aura Bolt arching towards me. I aimed and sent one of my own, meeting Alistair's dead center. The two beams fought each other for a moment before flashing, knocking both of us back.

I stood as quickly as I could, only to suck in a breath and heave, looking down at my hand. I had cut on something, but it hurt a whole lot more than a shallow cut such as this one was supposed to. It was like the very air's sting had a higher potency. I hissed, _am I running out of aura already?! _

I pulled myself to my feet and readjusted my grip on my blade. Alistair was directly twenty yards in front of me. It seems he actually got knocked into some of the crystals! He got out of his deep fissure, glaring at me and limping a bit from his wounded leg. Aside from that, his bleeding head, and his out of breath state, he seemed unharmed. But I could see he was tiring. _Is his aura running dry to?_

He gulped and raised his sword to me, "No idea…you have no idea! Every day, I saw people, people I knew for Dealers sake, get replaced. After they got replaced, they were never the same! They don't remember their favorites; they don't remember their families, or their friends! They become strangers!"

I stared at him from across the twisted landscape, "No idea? I have no idea? That isn't death bub. That's a cheap imitation of real death. In my world, we call that amnesia. In my world, to die means that you'll never see that person again."

I ran at him, the tears stinging my eyes, "Death means you'll never hear their voice, or see them smile again! It means they won't be around to hug you when you cry, or pick you up when you fall, or tuck you in at night and stay up with you until the monsters go away." I beat a hasty retreat, my blown having failed. I almost stumbled over a shard of the amethyst, regained my balance, and tuned to stare at him, "Death means they're gone, Alistair. They're gone forever and nothing can bring them back."

Held me gaze, "…Charlie's gone to. What happened to her was real death. She's was here, and now she's not." He charged, "SHUT UP!" I backed up and caught the blow, my arms shaking as he kept adding more pressure to the blow. All around us, the glittering and glowing crystals reflected one another, the wine red floor reflecting the ceiling, and the untainted roof high above refracting the battle below.

"THIS ISN'T GOING TO BRING HER BACK! NOTHING CAN!" "SHUT UP!" I felt something wet gently hit my face. I blinked and looked up to see tears. Tears were spilling from his eyes and softly plinking s they hit the glass below our feet. "…She wouldn't want this Alistair. She would have wanted you to move on."

He was shaking. I saw it all in his eyes. He was tired. He was so, so tired. His grief and pain had thrown him into depression, and the role he was given added madness to that. And in all that I saw hate; self-hatred. Deep down, he hated himself for what he did. The man that Charlie had fallen in love with and Elda, Yuri and Alister had been friends with was in there, loathing what he had become.

"You now, she's still waiting for you." He blinked. "She's still waiting for all of you. I guess Alister's joined her by now…. And Elda's still alive. She's a little old lady now, but she didn't die back then…on that day. And…they're waiting for Alistair, not the Dark Master."

His expression was unreadable. The pressure on the blade loosened. I stared at him, thinking of the grief he had suffered, in a world where grief of the dead was non-existent. "…Alistair…I think you were born in the wrong world." His head came up. "You're different than most of the other here. You already understood death, as best you could. In a world where death just doesn't happen, you were grief stricken when the person you loved ACTUALLY died. I drove you crazy. …I think that's why you were picked." He frowned. "You and all the roleholders were given your roles, right? So, the one who gave you your role knew you were…different."

His pressure let up, but I didn't move, "…What do you really want Alistair?" He was trembling in exhaustion and fatigue. "What I want… want to be with Charlie again."

His sword fell to the ground with a clank. "I want to see her. I want to see Alister. I want to tell him I'm sorry. I want to tell ALL of them I'm sorry." He laughed a nervous bark and held his head in his hands, "But they'd never forgive me. The things I did, the things I put you and Alister and Yuri through. They'd never-" "They already have forgiven you."

He looked up, and fell to his knees, too tired to stand anymore. I sat down cross legged in front of him, when I really just wanted to curl up in a soft bed. "Alistair, I learned when I was young that it's never too late to turn it around. At least, as long as you're alive. As long as you're alive, you can make the change."

He stared at the cracks in the ruby floor and, without looking up, murmured, "…ill me." "Hm?" He looked up, "C.J, I want you to kill me." I raised my eyebrows. "Please." His eyes were desperate, "I'm tired. So tired of this." True, I saw. He looked almost twice his age right now, the lines of his young face haggard and worn. "And if they're waiting for me, I should go. So please, in this moment of sanity, end it."

Maybe I should have argued. Maybe I should have refused. But in all honesty, I just nodded and stood up. There comes a time when something like this MUST be done.

I stood up and stuck the Vorpal blade through his clock. He didn't fight or make a sound. The only real sound was the sound of the blade plunging through delicate gears and springs, destroying the mechanic for good. When I pulled it out of him, he shivered, as though cold, and laid back. I remembered that a clock death was a slow one, and that he'd lay there bleeding for some time. He didn't deserve to spend it alone.

Sat down next to him and waited. "…Alistair, why did you go through all that trouble before? With me?" He laughed, a little more blood coming from his chest. "You…you reminded me of Charlie. If I was, then perhaps she was…born in the wrong world as well." He looked up at the mirrored sky, now becoming hazy. "It's…rather funny. Back then, she made me feel…like I was special. Like had a heart. And now you…make me feel the same way…." He choked and coughed.

I frowned and swiped his hair off his chilling forehead. Unable to think of anything else to do, I started humming. I hummed the same song that Ni-san once hummed to me as he tucked me in. If the song had ever had words, he never taught them to me, and he never sang them. (Perhaps because Ni-san, despite his many talents, couldn't have carried a tune in a bucket.)

Alistair smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't open them again and, after a while, he stopped breathing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder drag me up, and then I was on my feet, being hugged from both sides and inspected for wounds by Yuri and White. White was shaking me, trying to get me to respond. I couldn't register what he was saying. I turned my head and saw the mirror. It was shattered, the fragments like blood.

I shuddered; Alistair's body was nowhere to be seen. I started to shake as the realization finally came to me-_it's finally over. I did it. _A tear slipped out of my eye. Why did I feel so sad then?

NO P.O.V IN PARTICULR: 

All around the town, structures collapsed. The beacon that had previously hung over the town vanished, and the low gray clouds that hung over the Badlands thinned, later to disperse entirely.

The creatures that Boris, Peirce, and Ace had been fighting disappeared. At first they were all confused. Then they all grinned and turned to run to the tower as fast as they could.

C.J:

I leaned heavily on White as he helped me out of the door of the clock tower. Already, the deserted village seemed…happier. As though ghosts had finally departed after so long.

As the three of us started down the path back, the other three appeared, well and alive. They all came up to me and hugged me, clapped me on the shoulder, and expressed their relief. This all passed like a dream. I couldn't focus. It was like some kind of fog had settled over my mind.

The men were all smileys and heading on, ready to get on the road back home. I watched as White started after them and I tried to follow. My feet felt like lead and, very suddenly, I was very sleepy. I felt an irregular weight in my hat press against my skull.

I reached up and took out the item in question, just as White was approaching me to ask what was wrong. I stared at it my hand, the only thing I could see with real clarity.

My vial was full. _I won. Game Over._

And then I closed my eyes….

….

And opened them to see blue skies covered by leaves. I blinked a few times, only to realize I was leaning up against a tree in the middle of a grove. MY grove.

**DUUUN DUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! I PROMISE, THIS IS NOT IT! PLEASE STICK AROUND FOR MORE! **

**I'VE GOT A QUIZ ON TO SEE WHICH OF MY O.C'S ARE YOU! YOU MAY GET YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER, OR A PREVIEW OF STORIES TO COME! PLEASE VISIT (MY NAME IS THE SAME AS IT IS HERE) AND IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	62. Home Again

**HERE WE ARE MY FRIENDS! **

**YOU KNOW, I'VE NEVER REALLY ADRESSED THIS BEFORE, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO NOW. ****I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A TIP ON HOW TO MAKE YOUR CHARACTERS AND O.C'S MORE BELEIVABLE!**** FIRST, ONCE YOU PICK A PERSONALITY, STICK TO IT. YES, LET THEM MATURE AS YOU GO, BUT KEEP THEM IN GENERAL. SECOND, WHEN YOU WRITE, THINK AS THOUGH YOU WERE THAT CHARACTER. YA GOTTA BE THEM. AND THIRD, DON'T LET YOU'RE CHARACTER DO THINGS THAT SEEM OUT OF CHARACTER! A MILLION TIMES, I'VE READ FANFICS WHERE THE NICE, EASYGOING O.C'S GET JELOUS OVER SILLY THINGS. IT JUST DOESN'T STRIKE ME AS SOMETHING THE PERSON WITH THAT PERSONALITY WOULD DO. LET THE EMOTIONS OF THE CHARACTER THROUGH, BUT DON'T GO FLYING INTO SPECTUMS THAT THE CHARACTER DOESN'T HAVE A REAL AFFINITY FOR!**

**THAT IS ALL **

Ch.62: Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity Jog.

My pen scribbled absently on the forms as I sat in Train's office, trying to focus on my paperwork. Nothing seemed right anymore. After I had woken up, I ran home to find I'd only been gone for about two hours. Leftover stared at me lazy eyed as he always had, and went back to sleep, unaware that I was freaking out. I was in my old (original) clothes, the blade and vial were gone, and any other items I'd acquired in Wonderland.

_Was…was it really just a dream? _I shook my head. There was absolutely no way in hell that was a dream. I can barely remember my dreams, and the ones I do remember are never that vivid. _So why am I here?_

I jumped about a foot as I registered someone knocking on the table near my head. I jerked my head up to see Glenn, the chief, standing over me. He frowned, "Are you ok C.J? You seem out of it." I nodded, "I', ok…."

Train's messy hair peeked over the walls of the cubical, "No, you're not. You've been spacer than usual all day. What's up Thourn?" I wrung my hands and looked down at them, "Well…a…a while ago…I had to go away somewhere…." Both nodded, following. "I got stuck there. At first, all I wanted to do was come back, but then I met a bunch of people. I…I got really close to them. A lot of s*** happened…I even met a guy I liked." Two sets of eyebrows hit the roof and the older men exchanged a look.

"But then, I had to come back. I really miss all of them…." Train sighed, "See? Told ya something was up." Glenn shook his head and glared at Train, "If you're not going to say anything helpful, shut up. That's an order." Train rolled his eyes as Glenn looked back at me, "C.J, you're been working the summers here for a while now. You're an amazing detective and a good friend to everyone here. If anyone here deserves to be happy, you do."

I looked up at him, "But…." "Summer interns are a dime a dozen. None that can do field work, but they can handle your paperwork. If there's somewhere you'd rather be, go." I frowned and looked down again, "But…I'm not sure if I CAN go back again…." Train tilted his head, "I don't know what the hell you're on Thourn, and I'm not going to bother. But you won't know until you try."

I looked at them, and nodded. "You're right. I have to try."

WHITE:

I threw open the door of Nightmare's office, tossing Gray aside when he tried to stop me. I stalked to his desk and slammed the hateful thing on the table, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Nightmare, though he seemed frightened by my rage, didn't seem surprised.

"Joker, calm down!" "Don't tell me to calm down! Tell me what the f*** happened!" Nightmare puffed up a little, "I will if you'd try to calm down!" I stood there, forcing my anger back into my throat and sat stiffly in the chair nearby. Gray shuffled behind Nightmare, ready in case I flipped out again.

Nightmare looked down hatefully at the crystal vial. C.J's vial. "Joker, I'm just as upset about this as you are. Just about everyone, even the faceless, are ready to riot." I gripped my hands together to keep myself from punching something. "Joker, if anything, take solace in the fact that C.J didn't CHOSE to leave." I jerked my head up to look at him, "WHAT?! What the hell do mean?!"

"From what I can gather, C.J left Wonderland not because she chose to, but because she won her game." Gray frowned, looking as disturbed by this as anyone, "But…if she won, she should've been able to stay, right?" Nightmare nodded, "In the foreigner's game, yes. But I'm coming to suspect that wasn't the game."

I leaned forward, rubbing my forehead. "What?"

"C.J was never playing the game of foreigners. She was playing an entirely different game. And the goal was to kill Alistair."

…..

I stood outside the Tower, unable to leave. I had seen Alice on my way out. Unlike normal, when she saw me and ran away, she walked up to me and asked how I was. I put a hand over my face. Perhaps the worst part was; this is the lowest I've ever been.

C.J wasn't playing the normal game. The whole time, she was just here to kill Alistair and leave all of us alone. _Not fair…it's not fair! They can't do that! They can't let us have her and then take her away like this!_

The Joker exists outside of the game of foreigners. An observer that occasionally acts to turn things around. My whole life…my whole life, it was just me and Black in that fringe. Always watching the others and knowing that even if we did try to mix in, we'd always be pushed out and left out. Always on the outside looking in.

_And so was she. _

ALICE:

I climbed the stairs of the Tower, which felt unusually quiet and cold. I felt a dull ache in my heart, knowing what the cause was. C.J left. She went back to her world…OUR world, without saying goodbye. I felt tears sting my eyes as I plodded upwards.

I had seen White in the hallway earlier. He looked so…drained. I think that, despite all the things he's done, he really did care about her. Why did she leave?

I shouldered open the door to Julius' space and saw that, for once, he wasn't working. He was standing at the window and staring out.

"Hi…." He turned to see me, "…Alice, you shouldn't cry about it." I blinked and swiped at my face to see tears. He walked up to me, "I talked to Nightmare. C.J didn't choose to leave, she didn't have a choice." I stared at him, open mouthed.

He sighed and straightened his glasses. "It seems she wasn't playing the same game as you. She was playing a game where she had to kill Alistair and go home."

His words echoed in my head, "…air…." He looked at me, "Hm?" I took a step to him, fresh tears spilling, "That's not fair!"

He backed up a little, then caught me and pulled me into a hug. "I-it's ok…?" "No, it's not! This isn't right! They can't take C.J away! N-not…not if she didn't want to leave!"

He sighed and pushed me back a little, "Alice, its ok. She'll be back." My tears almost evaporated, "Huh?"

A tiny smirk twitched, "Call it intuition, but I have a feeling she will be. People like her have a tendency to turn up again like a bad penny."

**THERE, A SHORT ONE, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. ****IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION ON HOW C.J WILL GET BACK TO WONDERLAND, I'D BE PLEASED TO HEAR IT!**** BECAUSE MY IDEA IS PRETTY LAME….PLEASE REVIEW, AND STAY TUNED!**


	63. HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!

Ch.63: _**HUGE ANNOUNCMENT! RESPONSE IS MANDATORY!**_

My apologies…again, but this is not another chapter. No, this is far greater than just another chapter; THIS SHOUT OUT'S RESPONSES MAY ALTER THE CORSE OF THIS STORY FOOOORRRRREEEEVVVVVEEEERRRRR R! THE DECICIONS MADE BY YOU READERS WILL CHANGE THE VERY FABRIC OF FICTIONAL TIME! *Thunder clashes* Alright, enough being dramatic.

My friends…I've come upon an opportunity for a sequel to New Girl Old Story. I've got the ending of this story thought out, but I came up with a way to make it so there would be a part two!

Thing is, C.J would no longer be the main protagonist. No worries, she would still be there, and a big character, as a favor to her fans. But alas, a new character would set the stage and make it HER story. Now, no one can ever replace C.J, but she isn't really. C.J will still be there. Plus, my hopes are that this new main character will win all of your admiration just as C.J did!

**Please, leave a review or PM me and let me know what you all think of a sequel. **Good day to all of you!


	64. Unusual Means

**AANNNNNDDDDDDD WE'RE BACK! SINCE EVERYBODY SEEMED RELUCTANT, WENT AHEAD AND DID THIS CHAPTER. FROM THIS POINT ON, I COULD STILL GO EITHER WAY. MOST OF YOU WERE RELUCTANT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE THOUGHT OF C.J NO LONGER BEING THE MAIN CHARACTER. I UNDERSTAND THIS, SO IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU GET TO MEET THE POTENTIAL NEW HEROINE! EVERYONE MEET NERD!**

Ch.64:Unusual Means to an Unusual End

_I sat down in the plush chair of my favorite coffee shop, exhausted. I'd been hitting up the internet and the library all day, but I couldn't find a single solitary thing that might be useful. _

_ "My my, you actually look downright gloomy C.J." My gaze shot up to see Dren Reet, a girl I knew rather well from school. Nerd-as her very few friends called her- was as strange as they get. Well…strange isn't the right word…how should I put it? Oh yeah; space cadet. She was one of the 'open minded weirdo kids'. She was actually really nice, she just like to keep ALL possibilities open. I knew for a fact that she liked to dabble in witchcraft, wika, voodoo, the occult, and all other such weird stuff. Not to mention she was an avid anime fan and dressed like she just came from a cosplay contest all the time. She worked here at the shop as a part time job in the summer._

_ I smiled as best I could, "I guess I am…." She frowned and tugged on some of her long black hair, "You, sad?" She plopped down next to me, raised eyebrow and all, "What's up Thourn?" I opened my mouth to relay the story I'd told Train and Glenn, and the paused. Dren believed all kinds of stuff, right? Would she actually even consider the possibility of my story being true?_

_ She cocked her head and I turned away. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me. What have you got to lose?" I paused, "…Don't you have work to do?" She held up her wrist and did a three second count down, "…Two, one, aaaaannnnnddddd now I'm off duty! So what's eatin you?"_

_ I knew she wouldn't go away until I told her, and I figured I might as well get it off my chest. So, I opened my mouth and told her everything. Starting from when I woke up and went to the park. _

_ Of course, at first she thought I was joking. But as the story wore on, her expectant smile faded and her eyes widened as I went along. Everything from my encounter with the Jokers, to meeting Alice, to the game, to the territories and faceless. It all spilled out of me, like I couldn't stop once I'd started. By the time I'd finished telling Dren about the time I punched Blood, which now seemed years ago, the shop was starting to close up._

_ Dren's coworker walked over, motioning with her empty tray, "You two should get out of here. We're closing up for the night."_

_ I looked at Dren to see her face. She looked back at me, "…You want to come over to my place? You can finish telling me there." I smiled as well as I could and followed Dren out, hoping on my bike and following her as she biked to her house._

…_._

_ As Dren let me in her small house, the smell of cigarette smoke sunk in. I wrinkled my nose. She looked over and smiled, "Sorry. Come on, it's not so bad in my room. And try to be quiet; my step-father's probably taking a nap right now."_

_ Dren's room was…weird. But I kinda liked it. The walls were a bright, stark white with light blue base boards. The carpet was crusty and old; its dark blue looking like it'd skin my palms. Her bedspread was dark purple and she didn't have a closet; all her clothes hung on a bar that stretched from one wall to another. The walls were covered in anime posters, paintings of all moods, and a few memorabilia like pendants and a Chinese straw hat. _

_ Dren hopped up on the raised bed and patted the spot next to her. I hopped up and waited for her to speak first. When she didn't, I sucked it up. "So…nice room. …You like D-Gray Man to?" She perked up, "Totally! You're really into anime to?" I shrugged, "The ones I've seen I've liked. And this room is pretty sweet." She grinned, "Well, gotta make the most of what ya got." _

_ She looked at me, "You know Thourn…why haven't we ever really talked before? You've always seemed really cool and distant, but you're actually pretty…fun. You know, approachable. And it's like we like the same kind of stuff." I shrugged and turned my head, "I guess I've never really trusted enough to talk that much to anyone."_

_ She stared at me, dark eyes piercing, "…And now that's changed?" I nodded._

_She rested her head in her hands, "Speaking of talking, you want to finish telling me about Wonderland?" I raised my eyebrows, "Do you…believe me? Really?" She tapped her chin, "…I believe that YOU certainly believe. And who am I to say otherwise? At the very least, it's a nice story."_

_I nodded. To be honest, a none judging ear was the most I could have asked for._

_So I kept telling. She listened carefully as I told her about how I met Patch, and about my first run-in with the Jabberwocky. I talked about meeting Alister, and, when the time came, about what happened to me when I was young. I told her about how everyone found out about it, about how mad I was, and how I ran. How I met Elda, about Alister's meltdown, about meeting Yuri, about the legend and all its truth, and about how I found out my role in the game. _

_I told her of how I'd gotten a crew and stormed the Badlands, about the truth of Alister, Yuri, and Alistair. About the ends of two of them. By the time I got to my sudden and unexpected departure, I was pacing in the small space her room would allow._

"_So, now I'm here. Everything about the time I was there is crystal clear, not at all like a dream. But all the items I'd gotten there are gone, including my clothes, and according to the clock, I'd only been gone for about two hours! But that's all…impossible! Completely impossible!" I groaned and leaned against the wall. "Maybe I really should just check in and take a permanent residence at the Nut House. And if I think that, what do you think?!"_

_I looked at the dark-haired girl on the bed. She was staring thoughtfully at me. At first, I thought she was going to throw me out in a cruel prank. Then, she smiled. "Don't worry C.J. It all happened. I'm sure that it's all true." I raised my eyebrows at her, "Excuse me?"_

_She slid off the bed, "Look Thourn, you've got a hefty rep of being the most reliable person in the world. You talk about Wonderland and the people in it with a way that someone who made it all up wouldn't have. And," she grinned, "only a sane persone would question their own sanity."_

_I grinned back at her, relief flooding my system. She tapped her chin, "I really wish there was some way could help you though…." I smiled weakly, "Yeah…I would really like to go back…or at least, to just know why I left. I was told that I could choose to stay OR leave if I won, but I pretty much got booted out."_

_Dren sighed, rubbing her temples and then snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea!" She ran over to her book shelf and tapped her fingers along the spines, her black and flouncy Lolita skirt swirling. She pulled down a think and somewhat in a poor condition text. "Here we go!" _

_She returned to the bed and set the book down, leafing through it and then calling me over. She pointed to the image. "I haven't got a clue if it really works, but if you're going to try and contact someone for unorthodox reasons, we should use unorthodox means."_

_I studied the picture carefully, reading the ingredients list with equal caution. "…Dren, a few days ago, I would have laughed. Let's give it a shot!" I grinned at her and she closed the book, "…You know what Thourn? Just call me Nerd." I smiled back, "And you can call me C.J." _

…..

So here I am the next day, standing on the door mat of a girl I practically just met, carrying a large mirror and a brown paper bag with a box of salt and a bottle of cheap wine in it. (Don't ask how I got it.)

I knocked again, getting nervous. Was I too early? Did she have to go somewhere? Then, the door opened. A not so pleasant looking, beefy man in a dingy white T-shirt and jeans opened the door. I smiled my sweetest. "Hi there! Is Dren home?" He made an unidentifiable noise and turned his head, "DREENN! THE BLONDE'S HERE!"

There was shuffling from inside, "You don't have to shout!" Dren appeared in the doorway, careful not to touch what I guessed was her step-father. "Thanks Greg. Come on in C.J." I stepped in and followed Nerd back to her room. "He seems lovely."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's like living with Prince Charming. He says he loves you and then completely forgets what you look like, but he always remembers to put the toilet seat down." I laughed as she closed the door to her room.

I set the stuff out on the bed, "Ok Nerd, I've got the stuff you said to bring." She nodded and brought out the book again, looking anxious. She set it down, "I memorized the procedure last night, so I won't make a mistake. All I need is you to do is help out every now and then."

I nodded as she set out the supplies. Her eyebrows when up as she held the wine, "Holy shiz, you actually got it." I grinned, "Like I said, I have my sources." She set the rest of the items near it. A kitchen knife, the salt, the mirror, some rolls of pennies, a file, a needle, and the instruction book. I leaned over read the print again, "…A scrying mirror, huh? How's it supposed to work?"

Nerd polished the mirror, "From what I read, all we have to do is put out hand in the symbol and think about who we want to talk to. It should make us see out of the nearest reflective object…after we set it up, of course."

I nodded. "…Alright, we're ready."

…..

**WHITE:**

I practically slammed the next stack of books onto the table and fell back into the chair. I sighed as pulled the next one the pile off the top and drug it in front of me. I've been in the library-Wonderlands best library with the history of EVERY SINGLE game and noteworthy event recorded- for the past two time periods. And book after book, I haven't found a single d***** clue as to how to get C.J back! Looked down and saw that the print of the book was swimming a bit. I shook my head, refusing to sleep. Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to sleep. Not without C.J here.

_"…White, you're going to kill yourself."_ I jumped a bit and looked down at the mask that Black's voice was coming from. I growled at it, "What?" _"White, you haven't slept or rested since C.J left. You know she wouldn't want to kill yourself like this."_ I stared at the swimming pages, not seeing them. "…I know…I know d*** it."

_"So why?"_ I put my face in my hands, closing my eyes for a bit, "…I don't know what you're talking about." _"Yes you do. I'm asking why you care so much White."_

"…." _"White, you wouldn't be like this if Alice left." _"Your point being?"

_"C.J and Alice are both foreigners. Why are you treating them so differently, hmm?"_ I glared at him, "…That's not fair." _"What's not? Putting you on the spot? I want to hear you say it White. I want to hear it, so I make sure I'm not imagining things. Why is C.J so special?"_

I stared at the wall, that strange ache in my clock getting stronger. "She's special because she's C.J."

…

**C.J:**

I gulped as Nerd picked up the knife and carefully dragged along the glyphs she'd made out of salt. The salt parted as the knife screeched across the mirrors surface.After coping the design carefully, she picked up the wine and poured it over the mirror, just barley coating the surface in a thin red haze.

She held out her hand and gestured for the pennies and file. I nodded and handed them over. She carefully started scraping the copper off the pennies and into the wine."If I only I could have found some copper wire…I just hope this alloy they use in these pennies is pure enough."

She went through about a whole roll of the coins before the mirror had a very fine coat of dust on it. She sighed. "Alright, now we need a drop of blood from you C.J." I nodded and picked up the needle, pricking my pinkie and squeezing out some blood onto the mirror's surface. The coat of wine didn't even quiver, but the blood seemed to soak in.

She breathed out and slid her fingers under the mirror. "Now then, if it worked, the wine won't spill and the mirror will now be red. She sucked in her breath and flipped the mirror over. I closed my eyes, prepared for her bedspread to get stained, but it didn't.

I opened my eyes to see that the salt had fallen, but the wine no longer seemed to be there. Nerd flipped the mirror back over and started at it in wonder, "My God, it actually worked." The mirror was now a beautiful wine red color, reflecting us and the room in its own unique tint. I felt a pang as the color called a certain person to my thoughts. I shoved him away, hard as it was, and looked at the dazzling red cracks that formed the complex patterns around the rim and in the bottom corner. A wreath of lines filled a small, irregular box in the bottom left corner.

Nerd looked at me and handed me the mirror gently. "…So, I guess we use it now. …Who you gonna call?" I gulped, White coming back to my mind. …No. I should find out what's going on first.

"I'll call Nightmare. He always seems to know things no one else does." Nerd nodded, "Then just…put your thumb in the corner and think about him. It should take concentration, so just focus on connecting with him right now."

I nodded, took a deep breath, and did as instructed. I pictured Nightmare and all his weird quirks, his deceptively deep voice, and his pirate's eye patch. I stared into the clear depths of the silver glass. At some point, I saw Nightmare in the glass. Nerd gasped over my shoulder, and the image moved. Ok, I'm NOT imagining it!

"…Nightmare?!" He jumped and turned about, looking everywhere. "Nightmare! Turn around!" He turned to face what I assume was a mirror. "…C.J?!" Nerd covered her mouth, wide eyed.

"Nightmare, long story short, ok? I'm using something called a scying mirror to call you." I gestured to Nerd, "Dren, this is Nightmare. Nightmare, Dren. Nightmare, tell me what the f*** happened!"

He seemed to regain his balance and chuckled, "I had a feeling you'd find some way to reconnect…C.J, you were sent back to your world because you won the game. Except, your game wasn't THE game, but an entirely different game. And it seems you weren't given a choice this time." I stared at him, "Are you f****** kidding me?! How do I get back then?!" He sighed, "I don't know. I'm…working on it. I've just sent Joker to talk to the Dealer. He might be able to convince the Dealer to allow you to come back, one way or another."

I frowned, "Joker? You mean White? Can I talk to him?" Nightmare shook his head, "He already left. He-"

"HEY!" I jumped and nearly dropped the mirror, Nightmare's image faltering and disappearing as 'Greg' stepped in. "Is that a man's voice in here?!" Nerd smiled as soothingly as she could, "No Greg, just us girls." He glared, "I swear I head a…whatever. You! Time to go home girlie."

I was shaking and just nodded, walking past him and out the door with a short good-bye to Nerd.

I hopped on my bike and peddled home, my mind whirling. White's going to talk to the Dealer?! What's he going to have to do to get me back?! I looked up at the blue sky, the heat blistering down on my forehead. _What do I do now?! _

**SO THERE YOU ALL HAVE IT. LIKE I SAID, I COULD GO EITHER WAY FROM HERE. BUT NOW THAT YOU ALL HAVE A BETTER IDEA OF WHAT THE NEW MAIN CHARACTER WOULD BE LIKE, PLEASE VOICE YOUR OPINIONS.**

**GOOD DAY MY FRIENDS!**


	65. The End

**FRIENDS…THIS IS IT. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF NEW GIRL OLD STORY. …..I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. PLEASE COMMENT, RATE, ECT. LET THE END FINALLY COME.**

Ch.64: The End

The daylight streamed through my broken blinds, glaring into my closed eyes. I rolled over, groaning. _I don't want to get up…. _Through the haze of sleep, I heard the door creek open loudly on its busted hinges. A loud, incisive meowing filled my room. I felt the massive weight sink onto the edge of the bed, padding over my legs with no regard for my comfort.

The weight settled onto my side when an icy nose shoved hard into the side of my face. I jerked back and tried to shove the massive tomcat away, "Leftover, you fata**…go away. Mommy's sleeping." The tabby's loud purring was interrupted by his wake up call, thrice this time. He then proceeded to sit on my head, shifting his class so that they dug into my scalp, purring all the while. F***** cats….

Tired of having my nose smushed into the pillow, I grabbed the 15 to 17 pounds of fur, setting him down next to me as I sat up and stretched. He rubbed his back up against me, asking for a pet. I set him down in my lap on his back and rubbed at his belly. "Who's my fata**, huh? You are!" He purred and wriggled in my lap. I shove him off and got ready for the day, whatever it may bring.

After nuking a few microwave pancakes for a minute or two, I downed them and grabbed my bag. After making sure the house was locked up, I set out, felling the heat of the unforgiving sun.

_I see my time in Wonderland did nothing with this d***** drought…. _According to the weathermen, we were currently in a high pressure zone and only God knew when it would come up. What WAS known is that this is the hottest summer on record. I've lived here for years and I guess I've gotten used to it. And by that, I mean I've gotten used to the sweat, stink and mosquitos. No one gets used to heat stroke.

I swatted one of the annoying, biting insects on my arm and wrinkled my nose at the bloody spot it left. I wiped it off and looked ahead. My park was up ahead, in all its run-down glory. Some of the neighborhood kids, four teenage girls, were chilling in the shade of the play mat and drinking sodas they'd gotten at the corner store. They waved and said hi, I returned the greeting, and headed along.

I considered going to the groove, thought immediately against it, and headed to the woods beyond it instead. I picked my way through the thorny bushes below and the prickly branches above till I found one of the thousands of foot paths. I trotted along, trying to think.

If what Nightmare had said yesterday was true, then there was really nothing I could do. I mean, exactly how does one travel between worlds willingly? Precisely; THEY DON'T. I gulped as I passed a pile of junk that may have once been part of a bench press machine, a lawn chair, and a fridge door. D***, this is the ugliest forest this side of the state.

I picked through the shrubs and ferns to exit the woods. On this side, a large, corporate owned clearing stretched all the way to the power plant's parking lot. It was usually lovely in the spring, all kinds of beautiful flowers blooming. Due to the process of time and the lack of rain this year, however, the clearing was depressingly brown and dead, like the rest of this town uncared for vegetation. And I'm pretty sure the near right corner was a big pile of broken glass…I think someone 'tossed' an old box T.V there, on account of the bits of black plastic in the mix of glass and shattered circuitry.

…Nightmare had said that White would talk to the Dealer. What did that mean? Would the Dealer let me come back? At what cost? I held my head, feeling a head ache coming on.

I've got some cash in my pocket…from here, I can hike it over to Jack-in-the-Box for a shake. Ice cold. With a cherry. In the air conditioned building. I deserve it.

I started to trudge lead-footed through the familiar tall weeds of this field, memories of me wading through this place in summers and falls past coming and mingling with my new worries. Remember when I'd walked here with Train and Glenn, on our way to Jack-in-the-Box, our own sodas from the corner store in hand. I remember Train shaking and spraying Glenn with his Pepsi. D***a**.

I was about halfway through the field when a familiar voice stirred me from my thoughts. I turned to the high pitched mewling. "Leftover?! What the hell are you doing so far from home baby boy?"

And there he was, my fat gray tabby, standing up to his raised tail in weeds. Leftover was an outdoor cat; as all my cats were. My backdoor had a flap so he could come and go whenever. In my opinion, it's a happier way for a cat to live. And he's a tomcat, so it's not surprising for him to wander from home. Sometimes I'll go for weeks without seeing him. What WAS surprising is that he was approaching me outside my house.

He's like an adolescent, in the phase where they cuddle up to you in the house like a child, but refuse to be seen with you in public, like a teenager. As is the way of cats.

But approach me he did, mewling and whining. I leaned down, worried he might be hurt in some way. He's come home scuffed up before. Seeing nothing wrong, I hoisted the feline up, ignoring the extra weight, heat, smell, and the unpleasant feeling of hot and sweat on animal fur.

He stopped crying and rolled his head a little bit, as though trying to see over my shoulder. Thing is, I always hold Lefty on his back like a baby. Most cats hate that, but he grew up with it. And I can rub his massive tummy. But now, he was squirming, trying to crawl over my shoulder like there was someone waveing a can of tuna at him behind me.

I shifted him and held him under the arms away from me, "What's gotten into you?!"

He only meowed once before I felt large hands on my shoulders, pulling me back….

And back…

…and back….

WTF?!

….

And when I opened my eyes, my feet were on solid ground again. Leftover was cradled in my arms, wide-eyed but otherwise calm. Aside from the vertigo of my apparent blackout, there was something else strange. What was it? Oh, yeah! SOMEONE WAS HUGGING ME!

I threw the cat off me a few feet and started kicking and screaming. The strong arms tightened and dragged me down, trying to keep me from getting away. "For Dealer's sake C.J, have you forgotten me already?!" All motion stopped. I slowly looked up to the familiar wine colored eye.

White smiled and rubbed his jaw, now red from where I'd cuffed him a good one, "Blood was right about you packing a good punch." I opened my mouth and closed it. The tall, lively and colorful trees of the Joker forest surrounded us, not the blue skies of the clearing.

"W…W-white?" "Yes?" He smiled warmly at me, "I'm real C.J. I'm here. YOU'RE here." Then, I noticed our position. I shoved him away hard and stood, staggering back. "W-what the f***?! How did you-?! Why did you-?!"

He stood and held up his hands, "I'm sorry I scared you C.J. Look," he pulled a vial out of his pocket, "your vial. I talked to the Dealer and he said you could come back on one condition." I stared at him, gape mouthed, "A-and that is?!" He smiled and pressed the container in my hand, "That this time, you play the real game."

I took the vial, staring at it, wrapping my head around it. "So…I'm really back in Wonderland? It was all real?" He nodded. "And you felt the need to surprise shove me down the hole because…?"

Now he looked away, "Umm…." I put my hands on my hips, "Well? You scared me half to death!" He had turned his head so I only saw the eye patch side, but I saw the tinge of red on his face. "I…um…was afraid you didn't want to come back." I raised my eyebrows, "And that warrants extreme measures?" He lowered his head and refused to look at me.

"…I would have come back, you know." He looked at me a little, "Hm?!" I looked away, "I wanted to come back. I missed it here. I missed…all of you." He smiled, "Everyone missed you to C.J. Especially me."

I gulped, aware that I was blushing. I looked down at the vial and absent mindedly uncorked it. "Bottoms up." I chugged the liquid. It was fairly tasteless, but just a little…fruity. Like watered out flavored water. I finished and recapped it. "Well…now I'm an actual player…now what? Go see the others?"

He nodded, "Yes…but just one thing first." I cocked my head, "Umm…what?"

This time, he looked directly at me, "I thought about this a lot and…I promised myself I'd tell you if you decided to stay. And Black said he'd kill me if I didn't." I gulped, nervous, "Uh…yeah?"

He actually TOOK MY HAND. WTFRIPPERTYFRAP WAS GOING ON HERE?!

"C.J, I like you. A lot." I gaped at him, sure I'd heard wrong. He looked away a bit, embarrassed, "I know that…you're not the type to say it so fast, so I won't say I love you…yet."

…Holly s***, this is actually happening, isn't it?

"At the very least will you say that I have a chance?" …My good sir, I do believe you have MORE than a fair chance.

I swallowed the scale model of the Great Wall of China in my throat. "Well…u-ummm…White…I um…like you to."

He tilted his head, puzzled, then a smile spread, "What was that C.J? I didn't hear you." I glared at him, knowing that he knew d*** well why I was blushing. "D*** it you sadist clown, I said I like you to and don't make me say it again!"

I felt a hand on my cheek. "No need."

I would write what happened for the next few seconds, but words currently escape my thoughts. It was pleasant, I can tell you that.

When he pulled away, I was feeling very light-headed. Until a VERY familiar voice yelled out.

"AAANNNND HE SCOOOORRRRRSSSSEEEEE!" We both jumped a mile high.

I stared at the mask on his belt. "…BLACK?!" "That's not alllll~!" I was then bombarded with just about every voice in Wonderland. I stared blankly at the mask.

"C.J, we're happy for you!"

"White, way to shoot!"

The rage having been given a good stewing time, I ripped the mask off White's belt, "BLACK YOU RAT B******, I'LL MASACER YOU!" I pointed to the other one, "And you!" He held up his hands, "I had nothing to do with this, I swear."

I growled and shoved the hysterical mask back to White, "Turn them off!" They instantly cut off, leaving the quite rustling of leaves.

He opened his mouth. I held up my hand, "Don't start. Let's hurry up and go kill him already. Ok?" He nodded, embarrassed.

As I walked past him in the direction of the prison, an irritatingly instantaneous need made me reach out and take his hand as I walked. I glanced back and saw his smile light up and turned back, feeling fluttery.

We'd only been walking for a short time when, "MEOW! MEEEOOOOOWWWW!" I turned and saw Leftover running up behind us, mewling like he was hurt again, afraid of being left behind in this strange place. I let go of White's hand and reached out to the kitty. "Leftover! I'm sorry baby, I almost forgot you!" I scooped him up on his back and straightened. White looked at Leftover. "…Yours?"

I nodded, "Yup. White, meet my tabby, Leftover. Lefty, White." Leftover bobbed his head sleepily and White narrowed his eyes. "…Let's get moving." I smirked as he took my elbow and led me down the path, as he couldn't take my hand.

As we walked, White explained to me that due to the fact my first game had been over without doing it, I didn't really have to kill Yuri. Since Elda was…elderly, and the fact that nothing lasts forever, the original five would be together someday, so no need for me to help it along. To his knowledge, Yuri was at the prison with the others right now to, awaiting my return. Thank God…no more killing people I like.

I sighed to the green leaves in the trees above, _…Is this how it's going to be from now on? Friends, my cat, a place to call home? Is it really possible that my journey is over? _Of flippen course not.

I stared gape mouthed as something rather small stumbled sorrily out of the brush. White got in front of me, but there was no need to be afraid. God-shocked, though, there was plenty call to be.

WHAT THE F********?!

_**THE END?**_

***CRIES HYSTARICLY AND THROWS CONFETE* WELL MY FRIENDS…THAT'S ALL. THE END OF MY VERY FIRST STORY…THIS IS TRULY A PIVITOL MOMENT FOR ALL WRITERS, IS IT NOT? WELL…GUESS WHAT? THAT'S NOT IT!**

**YES, I WILL WRITE THE SEQUEL TO NEW GIRL, OLD STORY SOON ENOUGH MY FRIENDS! STAY TUNED, AND KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR THE LAST BOOK OF THIS SERIES; ****ROLL CALL**

…_**BE SEEN YA. LATER.**_


End file.
